Golden Jedi
by Hyperguy
Summary: Naruto made peace on his planet and now he has to leave his old planet and become a mercanary. Before joining the mercanry group he goes into training to learn the ways of the lightsaber. Sequel to Golden Eyes. I do not own.
1. The Awakening

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: All right guys, I don't know if this is a good idea or not but if I get enough reviews that like it than I will continue it. This is just a shoot off of what I want but I am willing to change it if nobody likes it. But I hope you all do! ^^

Also props to my beta reader Killer Words!

**XxXxX**

"Your training has been going well young one but if I may ask, why did you choose that color," asked a black-cloaked figure as they put away their weapons.

"Oh, no reason. What is the name of this planet and how long have been training here for? You have yet to tell me," asked a white-cloaked figure as they stood in the center of an enormous field.

"We are on the planet of Naboo and we have been training for a little over two years. I take it you have had training in the ways of the sword on your old planet?" asked the black-cloaked man.

"Yes, I have trained some in the ways of the sword." replied the white-cloaked man.

"As could be seen in your training. You are free to join our group now that you are strong enough." said the black-cloaked figure.

"That's nice. I need to make some money in this new universe."

"You will be briefed on your first mission once we are on the ship. Lets hope your weird fighting style pays off young one." replied the black-cloaked man as they walked to their enormous battleship.

**XxXxX**

"She will complete her mission to the letter." an older figure said to a cloaked hologram.

"Vary well. You may proceed." replied the hologram as it vanished from sight. Just then the door behind the older one opened to reveal a bald woman.

"Master?" asked the bald woman.

"There is no margin for error this time, child. You must prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice." said the older man ever so calmly.

"I am worthy, as you shall see." said the women before turning and walking out of the control room. As soon as she walked out of the room a white-cloaked man with black clouds stitched across it came out of the corner of the room. He was wearing a straw hat to conceal his face.

"But it never hurts to be sure my child. You're a new one, aren't you? I have used your group before and I haven't seen you yet. Well, let's test your limits shall we?" said the older man as the white-cloaked man walked out of the room to follow the women to her ship.

'I already like this one.' thought the older man as he returned his attention back to the screen in front of him.

"Lord Dooku, we are about to go into hyperspace once your apprentice leaves the ship." said a battle droid as he returned his attention back to the screen in front of him.

"Very good," replied Dooku.

**XxXxX**

An explosion rocked the ship as two jedi and several troopers where watching Nute Gunray.

"Captain, status report." said one of the more veteran troopers defending the prisoner.

"Droid fighters incoming, they brought boarding ships." replied the captain. Sounds of fire could be heard from the hull as Clone Troopers desperately fought against the onslaught of Super Battle Droids. Another voice crackled over his arm communicator.

"They are heading for the detention center. We need reinforcements." whispered a clone trooper before several gunshots where heard before dieing over the communicator.

"Commander, I'll need your assistance." the older jedi as the clone trooper and the jedi started to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, let's go." said the other padawan as she started to follow the two, only to be stopped by the older jedi.

"No Ahsoka. You will stay here with captain Arguyus. You will guard the Vice Roy." said the older jedi.

"But-" Ahsoka started but stopped when she saw the look on the jedis eyes. "As you wish master Luminara." Ahsoka said as she watched the captain and jedi walk down the hall.

"It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all padawan. Perhaps after my rescue-," the Vice Roy started but was cut off by Ahsoka.

"Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you don't talk?" Ahsoka replied. She could hear the gulping sound from where she was standing.

**XxXxX**

Destroyed droids and dead clones were scattered across the halls of the ship. Nobody was there to see the apprentice slip out of one of the three landing crafts that embedded themselves into the side of the ship. She looked around to see if anyone noticed her landing and noticed one clone trying to get himself up off the ground. He looked strait at her a pulled a blaster pistol and pointed at her. The apprentice dashed at the clone, blocking the shots that where fired at her until cutting off the clones head. Radio chatter blasted over her communicator as she swiftly cut her way into a nearby air vent. Unknown to all a second figure slipped out of another boarding craft and followed the evil apprentice into the air vent.

**XxXxX**

"Madame Tano, may I have a word?" asked a Republic Commando walking down the hall to the holding chambers.

"Certainly captain." replied Ahsoka before turning her attention back to the Vice Roy.

"If I leave, you won't go any where. Will you?" mocked Ahsoka.

"Ha ha." Gunray replied as Ahsoka returned her attention to the captain.

"I've got the all clear. The enemy has been repelled," said the commando.

"And their attempted to free Gunray has failed?" Ahsoka said before noticing two red lightsabers cutting threw the ceiling of the control room. Out popped Ventress, apprentice of Dooku himself. Ahsoka dashed down the hall while pulling her green lightsaber out.

"If it isn't the hairless harpy…" Ahsoka mocked as she readied herself for an attack.

"If it isn't Skywalkers filthy obnoxious little pet…" Ventress retorted with venom.

"How nice of you, tell you what; I'll give you a merciful death!" Ahsoka said as she blocked jab to her head. The two lightsaber wielders then engaged into an intense fight until backing up halfway into the hallway. Three commandos stood behind her, ready to fire at the intruder at anytime.

"Shot her!" Ahsoka shouted as she blocked a swing to her head. The three commandos readied their weapons and fired their weapons at the duel wielding padawan. The padawan blocked all shots fired at her and hitting two of the three commandos and wounding the other. She picked the other up with the force and threw him across the room. The two padawans engaged in a power struggle as they viciously struggled for dominance.

"Skywalker isn't here to save you now…" Ventress mocked.

"Good thing I don't need saving!" Ahsoka replied as she pushed Ventress off of her and went for the kick but missed and went into a split. Ventress seized the opportunity and jumped over Ahsoka, blocking the slash sent at her while she was in the air. Ventress ran to the door that held Gunray and opened the door. Ahsoka dashed at her but missed and was kicked into the cage. Gunray quickly slipped out of the cage and closed the door. As Gunray mocked, Ventress turned to see the jedi return from the elevator. Using the force, Luminara opened the cage to let Ahsoka back into the fight. This effectively surrounded the duel wielding padawan.

"Surrender." Luminara demanded as more clone troopers ran down the hallway. Ventress put her lightsabers away and held up her hands but only for a red blinking light to come from her forearm. An explosion rocked the ship as Ventress swiftly dashed down the hallway and down the elevator shaft.

**XxXxX**

'Hmm… interesting strategy but there are so many flaws. Well, looks like it's my turn' the white cloaked man thought as he waited for the opportune time to free the Vice Roy.

**XxXxX**

All that's left in the room is Ahsoka, three commandos, and a trooper. This seemed like the opportune time to attack the force, now that the stupid jedi left to fight Ventress. The white-cloaked man quietly jumped down from the hole that was made by Ventress. Ahsoka and the others turned to him.

"Who are you?" asked Ahsoka with her lightsaber out and ready.

"How about you give me that man there and nobody gets hurt?" the white cloaked figure said while turning his hat up enough to see his eyes only. His eyes were golden with three tomoes circling around the pupil. He slowly pulled out his lightsaber and held it in reverse grip and turned it on. The saber was black with a white lining around it.

"So you where sent here to get him back as well? Well we can't let you do that!" Ahsoka yelled as she charges the dark figure. The cloaked man played it defensively as he slowly backed up to the elevator. His style was completely different from most jedi that wielded lightsabers. He held his in a reverse grip that almost touched his back and the black light made him seem almost as sinister as Dooku. His style used his blade but also emphasized the use of the hilt of his saber as well.

"What's your name?" Ahsoka asked as she pushed him to the edge of the elevator. The cloaked jedi suddenly puffed into smoke. Once the smoke cleared the man that was there was now behind her. The man jabbed her back with the hilt of his lightsaber, which sent her flying into the elevator duct. She turned mid-flight and watched as the cloaked man grab her hand and held her up. Right now, he was the only way she was still on that floor.

"The name's Naruto. Your friend might be in trouble. Go help her out or she'll be dead in a matter of minutes." Naruto said with a wink of his eye before letting her fall down the elevator duct.

Naruto turned to the other troopers in the room with death in his eyes. He walked around the commando unit and walked down the hallway. One of the troopers shot both the troopers and was having a fistfight with the other trooper. Gunray was already readying to hit the trooper in the back of the head with a blaster that was on the ground. The trooper fell to the ground as Gunray dropped the weapon. The commando got up and looked at Naruto.

"Look I'm on your side…" the commando said before Naruto walked up to him and stabbed him in the heart. Naruto got real close to his ear and whispered.

"I don't give a shit." before turning his lightsaber off and letting him fall to the ground. Gunray was shocked by this.

"Why did you do that?" Gunray asked as Naruto bent down and clicked a button on the commando's forearm. The button started to blink green.

"Lets go." Naruto ordered before they exited to the ship.

**XxXxX**

"I'm sorry I let Gunray get captured, but there was a Sith and a mercenary armed with lightsabers!" Ahsoka said to a hologram of Anikan and Yoda.

"Two people armed with lightsabers?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, there were two of them. One was that slime ball Ventress and the other was probably a mercenary." Ahsoka said.

"I saw Ventress but I didn't see the other. Was he strong?" Luminara asked.

"To strong if you ask me. He held his lightsaber in reverse almost the entire time and the light of his lightsaber was black! But he also warned me to go help you because you where about to die." Ahsoka described.

"Reverse grip eh? That sounds strange but a black crystal for your lightsaber is extremely hard to find. Let's keep an eye out on this one." Anikan said to Yoda who simply nodded his head.

**XxXxX**

Ventress walked into the control to see a white-cloaked man with a straw hat standing silently in the corner with Vice Roy sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Who are you? And where is the captain?" Ventress asked.

"I was hired by Dooku to capture Gunray. My name is Naruto and I killed the captain so Dooku could save money." Naruto emotionlessly. Ventress looked Naruto up and down, even thought he was wearing a cloak.

"I'm starting to like you already Naruto." Ventress said with a sinister smile.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Don't kill it now! ^^


	2. Anger Overwhelms

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

Shout out to my beta reader Killer Words!

**XxXxX**

"What do you mean we lost them?" Ahsoka said in anger to the trooper that told her.

"They got away general. We will continue to try and pick up their trail but it will be hard." the trooper said. Ahsoka calmed herself. Anger will only hurt the mission.

"Ok. Try your best." Ahsoka said returning to normal.

"We will general." the trooper said before rushing back to his post.

"Good job on controlling your anger Ahsoka. At least you won't turn to the dark side." Luminara said from behind Ahsoka.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said before a image of another jedi popped in front of them.

"Master Luminara, I have tracked the ship to a remote location somewhere on the outer rim." said green man.

"So has your old padawan Nahdar, he already on the surface." Luminara replied as a trooper handed her a piece of paper.

"It will be great to see Nahdar again." the green man said.

"I'll send you the coordinates master Fisto and be careful. There is that slime ball Ventress and a powerful mercenary called Naruto guarding Gunray. They are no pushovers so be careful." Ahsoka warned.

"Thanks. Any information could be useful." Kit said before disappearing from view.

"Good thinking on warning him on the mercenary. He could be trouble later…" Luminara said turning to Ahsoka only for her to be looking at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"When Ventress showed up to take Gunray I was beaten and lost to someone like her. The only reason we where able to hold Gunray there that long was because of you and then that mercenary named Naruto showed up." Ahsoka said still looking at the ground.

"You are still training young one. Losing to Ventress was bad but losing to Naruto was actually beneficial, was it not?" Luminara asked with a wink. Ahsoka seemed to brighten at this.

"That's right! If it weren't him then you would be dead! But, how did he know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well he is a mercenary so he must be one of those few good mercenaries that if it doesn't involve his money than he won't hurt innocents." Luminara answered in a thinking pose.

"I hope we meet him again. I want to talk to him about his eyes." Ahsoka said.

"His eyes?" Luminara asked, generally curious about this new threat for both the Republic and Separatists.

"Yeah, they where gold with three tomoes circling around the pupil. When I was fighting him it was like he knew how I as going to attack before I even attacked. I was weird because I never even got close to him." Ahsoka said while remembering her fight with Naruto.

"This character is a weird one." Luminara said as they began to get back to the task at hand.

**XxXxX**

"All droids stay on guard. Be ready for anything." said a voice of Gunray as Kit, Nahdar, and five other clone troopers slowly approached a lit room.

"Roger roger." replied the lead droid as the slowly walked up the small flight of stairs and into the room.

"When those jedi pick up my trail, they'll never leave me alone." Gunray said with the chair he's sitting in turned away from the entrance.

"Uh… sir. They're right behind you!" replied the droid as the jedi pulled out their lightsabers.

"What! You, blast them!" shouted Gunray. The droids started to shoot to shoot at the jedi but was futile in their attempts to kill the jedi.

"Did you get them?" asked Gunray with the chair still turned away from them.

"No but we have you Vice Roy." Nahdar said and, using the force, spun the chair around. A white-cloaked man with a straw-hat covering is face was holding a projector with Gunray on it.

"You have nothing jedi fools! I welcome you to your doom!" Gunray said before laughing and disappearing from sight.

"Who are you?" Nahdar demanded. The white-cloaked man said nothing as he continued to sit there with his legs crossed and holding up the beacon. Just as Nahdar was going for his lightsaber another image popped into sight from the projector.

"I apologize for the deception master jedi." an older figure said before anything was said about the man in the chair.

"Count Dooku. You have a great talent for unexpected appearances." Kit said calmly.

"It's a shame you came so far to be frustrated. Although the Vice Roy is unavailable for capture, let me offer you an alternative prize." Dooku said with an evil grin before disappearing; making a button on the chair start to blink red. The cloaked man crushed the hologram projector and threw it at Kit, who caught it with ease.

"So you are the mercenary that Ahsoka told me about." Kit said to the mercenary.

"Who is he?" Nahdar said, getting angrier with the man in the chair while inching closer to the lightsaber on his belt.

"He is one of the men that helped capture the Vice Roy. He is a mercenary and only did it for the money. His name is Naruto." Kit said calmly, noticing his old padawans actions.

"My job was to reclaim Gunray but I hold no more allegiance to the Sith Lord now. I am a simple mercenary doing it for money. I am not your enemy any longer." Naruto said while standing up from his chair. Naruto too saw what Nahdar was doing and readied himself for the appropriate defense. He also turned on his normal sharingan because being outnumbered seven to one was not a great position.

"I see. It is probably not a good idea to face another jedi before exploring this place." Kit said but Nahdar was still getting angry at the man in front of them and was about to attack.

"Jedi, you might want to calm your friend or you will gain yet another enemy in the coming fight." Naruto said emotionlessly while looking directly at Nahdar.

"Nahdar, calm yourself. Attacking him now is a bad idea. We do have him out numbered but he can easily escape and join the other force in this place." Kit said to Nahdar.

"I'm glad to see that not all jedi are blind like this one." Naruto said to Kit.

"Thank you, Naruto," Kit said with a smile but frowned when his old apprentice made the wrong decision and attacked the cloaked man. Naruto frowned and shook his head as he swiftly took off his hat and sealed it into his sleeve. Naruto never took out his lightsaber as he swiftly grabbed Nahdars wrist and kneed Nahdar in the ribs. Nahdar slowly fell to the ground from the powerful blow to his stomach. Naruto picked up Nahdars lightsaber and turned it off.

"Your friend made the wrong decision in attacking me. Dooku gave me another mission and that is if you or any of your men attack me than I am inclined to watch over the coming battle and make sure his man is not killed," Naruto said emotionlessly as he looked into Kits eyes.

'They are golden like the heavens but at the same time deadly as the pits of hell' Kit thought as he stared back.

"I'm sorry for the rash behavior of my old student. He is rather new to the jedi ways." Kit said while watching as a clone trooper helped Nahdar up.

"I am not one to know what it is to be a jedi but the ones I have faced so far are rash and stupid except for you. Let's hope you have what it takes to get out of here alive." Naruto said as he walked up to Kit and gave him Nahdars lightsaber.

"Why are you giving me this? You could have taken it disarmed one of the jedi that you are fighting?" Kit asked.

"I have to follow orders. I am getting paid for this. Good luck, jedi." Naruto said before pushing the red blinking button on the chair and dashing down the hallway that opened up to the room. As soon as Naruto ran out of the room, Nahdar was just getting up. He has never experienced blow that hard before.

"It seems that we have another enemy in their ranks. Nahdar, never give into hatred like that again or you can make thing even worse for us." Kit said as Nahdar was ready to move again.

"Sorry master, it will never happen again." Nahdar said grimly.

'Next time I see that bastard, he won't make it out in one piece' Nahdar thought as they walked down the hall after Naruto.

**XxXxX**

"Guards? Guards!" a large robotic man shouted as he walked down the entrance to his lair.

'Where could they be? They are always guarding my lair' Grievous thought as he continued to walk down the hall. Suddenly he was surrounded with three clone troopers and a jedi in front and two troopers and a jedi behind him.

"We must ask for your surrender. Cooperate and maybe the senate will be merciful." Kit said.

"It is you who will get no mercy." Grievous said as he drew two lightsabers.

'Ahh… so he plans to fight them? This should be interesting' Naruto thought as he watched the fight from the shadows.

**XxXxX**

"Have you found where Vice Roy is?" Anikan asked via hologram.

"We have tracked them to a deserted area on the outer rim. We have Master Fisto and Nahdar down to explore the area along with some troops. They have yet to communicate back to us." Ahsoka replied to her master.

"Have you found any information on this new mercenary? He is new to our list of mercenaries. We need to speak to him and get his information and group name if we are ever going to recruit him in later battles." Anikan said.

"I thought we didn't use mercenaries?" Ahsoka said suspiciously.

"The Republic doesn't, but that doesn't mean we don't." Anikan said with a wink before disappearing.

**XxXxX**

"Master! They are entering the control room!" A droid voice blared over the intercom. Grievous turned suddenly with his three bodyguards to try to intercept them. A white-cloaked figure was seen standing further down the hall after Grievous turned.

"Come Nahdar! Get into the control room!" Kit said from inside the room. Nahdar must have seen Naruto as much hatred was in his eyes after the easy defeat at his hands.

"No! You go on! I'll hold them off!" Nahdar replied.

"There is no time to argue over something like this! We need to keep moving!" Kit said, but before Nahdar could reply the door slammed shut, blocking any help that he could provide.

Nahdar turned to look at the advancing bodyguards. Nahdar quickly dispatched the five bodyguards with little trouble, but then came Grievous.

"Where is your master?" Grievous asked.

"You will find out soon enough, you can't defeat us all." Nahdar replied with venom.

"Of course I can." Grievous replied before sending a flurry of attacks at Nahdar before finally getting into a dead lock. Nahdar looked frightened. He was getting too far over his head. Even if he did somehow manage to kill Grievous, Naruto would be waiting at full health. This was a losing battle. Grievous pulled a pistol from a compartment on his back. Grievous ever so slightly pulled the trigger on the pistol, killing Nahdar instantly.

Grievous picked Nahdars lightsaber up and looked at the eye that was watching the fight.

"I will kill you all jedi, do you hear me!" Grievous shouted into the eye before walking away. Naruto was out of sight when Grievous turned and walked down the hallway.

'Hmm… one down, one to go. Lets see if you can finish the last one' Naruto thought from the shadows.

**XxXxX**

"Going somewhere?" Grievous said as he climbed up the landing pad. Kit pulled out his lightsaber while Grivous pulled out four. Kit blocked two before jumping back into the fog and turning off his weapon.

"Huh?" Grievous said before Kit jumped over him in the fog. Grievous started to spin his lightsabers around for a defense. Little did he know, Kit was standing behind him, poised to strike. Before Kit's lightsaber could make contact with Grievous another black lightsaber blocked the attack effectively saving Grievous's life.

"You, why did you do that?" Kit said as the power struggle continued with Naruto. By this time Grievous has turned to see the cloaked man wearing a straw hat. Naruto did a chakra push that pushed back the two combatants.

"Only doing my job." Naruto said simply.

"Well get out of my way." Grievous said as he ran past Naruto and attacked Kit. Naruto simply watched as the two worriers duke it out. Naruto heard a ship entering the landing pad but paid no attention to it as his job was to protect Grievous from any fatal attack.

The ship hovered next to the landing pad as he awaited his master to board. Kit noticed this and dashed past Grievous but there was a problem, Naruto was in the way. As Kit neared Naruto, Kit began to think of a plan to get past him but as he neared Naruto simply moved out of the way. Kit ran past but time seemed to slow as their eyes met as he ran by. Kit mouthed thank you and Naruto tipped his hat and grin in return as Naruto watched Kit jump into his ship and fly away.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Grievous shouted.

"I was only getting paid to protect you from any fatal wounds. Not kill a couple of jedi," Naruto said emotionlessly. Grievous growled at this.

"If I ever see you in battle on the wrong side, be sure that I will have a special place for your lightsaber. It's not everyday that you find a black lightsaber. I think that you have the only one that owns one in the entire galaxy. Again, lets hope you aren't on the wrong side in the future…" Grievous said as he walked back into his lair.

Naruto could only grin as a rope landed next to him. Naruto firmly grabbed the rope and was quickly pulled back up into the large vassal above him. This has been a productive first mission.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I hope this chapter was all that you where looking for. I didn't put much Naruto in it I know, but this is simply getting his name out into the galaxy. Hope you all like it!


	3. Scratching the Surface

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Since I'm going back and looking over to correct my other chapters in my old story, I'm going to give you all a little gift. A long chapter! I know it's weird of my to do but this is my first attempt at a long chapter. Hope you all are proud of me because I'm am going to try and make long ones like this more often.

Props to Killer Words for the beta!

**XxXxX**

Naruto was sitting with his master, who taught him the ways of the lightsaber, in the cafeteria of their ship. Both where eating and talking how they met and how much they've learned from each other. Naruto wore his white-cloak with black clouds stitched across it. The top of the cloak stretched from the top of his nose and stopped at his mid-shins, and completing his outfit with his traditional straw hat. His master wore similar attire except for the hat and his white cloak didn't have black clouds across it. The inside of both of their cloaks where black.

"I'm glad we visited your planet. You are a vital part of our group." the master said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm glad you did to. At least you didn't land with guns blazing." Naruto said.

"Agreed, if we did than we would have messed up your plan. Great job by the way." the master complemented.

"Thanks. Hey, when did we meet?" Naruto asked.

"About the time when all the nations entered Sound's borders. It was by pure luck that we landed where nobody could see us except for you." the master mulled.

"It was a miracle. Lets hope we have more of those in the future." Naruto said but flinched when something felt like it hit the back of his eyes.

"How are your eyes? I know that they are still sensitive after your fight back at your planet. Can you use your Mangekyou Sharingan yet? I already know that you are still far off from using your Rennigan." the master asked.

"I can use my regular Sharingan now and I can activate the Mangekyou Sharingan but I will have to stress my eyes to much to use it. I'm even further away from using my Rennigan. My demon chakra still needs time to heal my eyes after the stress they went through back on my planet." Naruto responded as a man walked up to the two mercenaries.

"Someone wants to see you in the mission room." the man said before walking away.

"Wonder who it could be?" the master said with a smile.

"I think I know who it is…" Naruto said as he lifted himself from the chair and started for the mission room. Upon entering the mission room Naruto noticed this it had a round table located at the center of the room with a large projector in the center and several chairs surrounding the table. There was a hologram of a man wearing a jedi cloak. Naruto grinned underneath his hat as he activated is normal Sharingan and slid on his emotionless mask. So far his master is the only one that was able to make Naruto take off his mask.

"This jedi wanted to speak to you." the leader of their group said as he walked out of the room to leave the Jedi and Naruto to speak. His name is Rajin and he is a good person to everyone that is there group. Their group was known as the Black Knights because they where almost always able to get in and out of combat without a fight.

"Hello, Naruto." a male voice said over the hologram.

"Hello Anakin." Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"How do you know my name?" Anakin said, throwing off his hood.

"Just a guess." Naruto lied, "Now, what do you want?"

"I asked you to come because we noticed that you are only doing missions for the Separatists and disregarding ours. Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"The Separatists offered more money than you guys did. Offer more money than I might join you guys." Naruto said emotionlessly. It's true that Naruto has been doing more mission for the droids because they where offering more money. Over the last couple weeks, Naruto did two more missions for the Separatists because they offered more money than the Republic did. Making the Separatists think that he is a part of their army now.

"Well, we are in need of your help. One of our jedi is in trouble and I think we are going to need your help." Anakin said.

"How much trouble?" Naruto asked.

"There are several Separatists ships bombing her ship. This mission will be a simple one. Save as many men on the ship as possible." Anakin said.

"It seems easy enough for you. Why pay for me to help you when you can do it yourself?" Naruto asked. In reality, Anakin just wanted to get better relations with the white-cloaked man with the Republic and himself.

"There is said to be a lot of ships and we are going to need all the help we can get." Anakin lied. Naruto saw strait threw the lie, but decided to play along.

"Whatever. How much are you willing to pay?" Naruto asked. Pricing for him has sky rocketed ever since his first mission where he helped recapture Gunray and return him to the Separatists.

"20,000 credits." Anakin offered.

"30,000 credits." Naruto countered.

"25,000 credits." Anakin said coldly.

"Deal." Naruto said with a grin that could not be seen by anybody.

"We will pick you up at sector 33. Meet us there in thirty minutes because we need to be there now." Anakin said before disappearing from the hologram. Naruto's master, known as Old Man Sleek, entered the room soon after. Old Man Sleek was about fifty years old but still in tip-top shape and ready for a fight. He had gray hair and a short beard.

"What was it?" Sleek asked.

"A jedi known as Anakin asked for my help in a rescue mission. I accepted." Naruto said, still looking at the empty holopad.

"The Republic, eh? This is going to be your first mission with them, isn't?" Sleek asked.

"Yeah, hopefully it will go right." Naruto said turning to Sleek.

"How much did they ask for?"

"I got 25,000 out of them."

"Not that bad. Normally the Republic tries to lower the price on mercenaries but it seems that who ever you where talking to was a fair man."

"So it seems." Naruto said before turning toward his fighter.

"You finally got that thing down?" Sleek asked, walking with him.

"Somewhat. I'm not an ace pilot by all means but I do know to do the conventional things that all pilots know to get around." Naruto said as they entered the docks. His fighter was much like Anakins except smaller and faster. Naruto also had the light speed attachment like the jedi did.

"Well good luck on your next mission." Sleek said as he waved to Naruto as he hopped into his fighter.

"Sleek! We got a mission for you!" A man shouted from the open door that they left open.

"Gotcha! Good luck Naruto." Sleek said before walking back into the ship. Naruto easily started the ship up and flew out of the mother ship. Naruto quickly entered light speed to sector 33.

**XxXxX**

Naruto disappeared from the hologram Anakin was using in his personal quarters.

'I need to get to know this strange fighter before he strikes any more blows against the Republic' Anakin thought. Over the last couple of weeks there has been major advances on the Separatist line against the Republic. The Separatists are giving the honor to a lone mercenary whose name is starting to spread across the universe like wild fire. The name is Naruto and many people are starting look into it.

"Come in here." Anakin ordered to a trooper that was standing outside his door.

"Yes General?" the trooper asked.

"Set course to sector 33. We are getting a little reinforcements," Anakin said.

"Yes General." the trooper answered as he made his way to the bridge. About five minutes later, a red skinned padawan burst threw his doors.

"Why are we changing course! We are steering a little to far east! We are not going to end up at the right location!" Ahsoka shouted. Anakin simply grinned.

"You'll see." Anakin said smiling.

**XxXxX**

'Where is he?' Anakin thought as they waited for what everyone else thought was nothing. Ahsoka was starting to get irritated. Why where they here doing nothing?

"This is stupid! Why are just sitting here when we could be helping Master Secura!" Ahsoka shouted in anger. Anakin never flinched as he turned to Ahsoka.

"Calm yourself Ahsoka. Be patient and good things may come." Anakin replied calmly. This was weird. Anakin was always brash and bold but now he is calm and collective.

"What are we doing her-," Ahsoka started but was cut off by a trooper on the communications rig.

"Sir, we have an unknown fighter wanting to board! What is our next action." the trooper asked, waiting for orders.

"Let him in." Anakin replied. Ahsoka was shocked. Why where they letting an unknown fighter into their battleship? When Ahsoka turned to ask Anakin why they where letting a positional enemy into their ship, he was gone.

'Probably going to the hull to meet our 'guest',' Ahsoka thought as she turned and ran to the hull to meet up with Anakin. Upon entering the hull she saw a fighter simaler to Anakins except smaller and painted black. Anakin was standing in front of the ship with two clone troopers flanking his left and right.

The hatch to the fighter unlocked and slowly opened. The glass on the hatch was black but they where sure that the pilot could see out of it. Once Ahsoka got one look at the man jumping out of the fighter, her entire being was full of anger.

'He was the one that killed all those men at the edge of that cliff on Yachee!' Ahsoka thought in anger as she watched Naruto walk up to Anakin. Anakin extended his hand to the white-cloaked man who took the hand in acceptance.

"Master! He was the one that killed over one hundred men on the cliff in Yanchee! Why is here helping us!" Ahsoka asked in anger. Anakin turned to look Ahsoka in the eye.

"Naruto is a mercenary, so that means he follows orders in order to get his money. It doesn't matter who he kills. To him, he can change sides in a matter of minutes and now, he is finally on our side." Anakin said as he returned his gaze to Naruto and smiled. Naruto nodded in return with his hat still on. Ahsoka was still angry with Naruto for killing all those men at Yanchee.

"Lets get to the battlefield and help Master Secura." Anakin said to the trooper to his left.

"Yes sir. I'll go tell the men in the bridge." the trooper said and ran off to deliver the orders. Naruto continue to look into Ahsokas eyes. He could see the hate and anger in her eyes for what he has done. Naruto was disgusted that he was ordered to kill the remaining men that where surrendering on that fateful day. But an order was an order and he was inclined to follow them.

'This is going to be an interesting mission' Naruto thought as Anakin showed him the way to the bridge with the remaining clone and Ahsoka following close behind. Most of the clones didn't trust Naruto either after hearing what happened on Yanchee.

**XxXxX**

"Where is Anakin?!" Secura shouted to the commander next to her.

"I have no idea but they are sending rocket droids over!" the commander shouted while pointing at the fleet of rocket droids heading strait at them. Secura pressed the button that activated the intercom.

"All men prepare for enemy boarding!" Secura shouted as an allied battleship exploded to their left.

"Damnit! Where is he?!" Secura shouted as the rocket droids landed on the ship and entering it threw the many holes scattered throughout the ship. Just then, another battleship entered the area. It was a Republic ship.

"About damn time!" shouted the commander as Secura already left to fight the rocket droids that where in the ship. Transports were coming to their ship to aid in their evacuation.

**XxXxX**

Anakin, Naruto, and Ahsoka where all in the same transport as they neared the damaged battleship.

"This is taking to long!" Anakin shouted as he prepared to jump out the ship and onto one of the rocket droids that where whizzing by.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Ahsoka asked but before Anakin could answer her question, Naruto jumped out of the ship and onto a passing rocket droid, making both of them fly down and into a hole that was in the side of the ship.

"I already like this guy!" Anakin shouted with a wide grin as he jumped out the transport after him. Ahsoka shook her head at the antics of the two crazy men.

Half way down to the ship, Anakin saw fire spew from one of the holes.

'What the fuck was that?!" Anakin thought as he aimed for the hole that the fire shot out of. Anakin crashed into the hole and readied himself for battle but was met by a charred hall with several melted rocket droids scattered across the hall. Naruto was at the end of the hall with his lightsaber stuck into a rocket droid. The droid fell to the ground, lifeless. Ahsokas ship crashed into a hole behind Anakin but Anakin never flinched as he observed the area. Ahsoka was also shocked by the scene.

"Come. We don't have all day." Naruto said as he continued to run down the hall. Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones that where with them snapped out of it and followed Naruto toward the sound of battle.

Secura was having a hard time fighting off the droids that surrounded her and her men.

'Where are they?' Secura thought as she felt a droid approach her from behind. She swiftly turned around to attack the foe but noticed it wasn't moving. She looked down to see a black beam jutting from the poor droids stomach. The droid promptly fell to the side to reveal a white-cloaked man holding his black lightsaber where it was when he impaled the droid in the stomach.

"You!" Secura shouted as she readied herself for the battle against Naruto. Naruto dashed foreward toward Secura while holding his lightsaber in his standard reverse grip. He dashed past her with ease and started to attack the droids shooting at her and her men.

'What?' Secura thought as Anakin and the rest of his force approached her and started to help Naruto. Secura soon entered the fray.

"Why is Naruto helping us? The Republic doesn't hire mercenaries." Secura said as she impaled another droid. Naruto was further up in the battle.

"True that the Republic doesn't hire mercenaries but that doesn't mean we don't." Anakin said as he force pushed a droid into another droid.

"At least he isn't on their side." Secura muttered. They finally broke free of the fray and were able to reach clear area.

"We need to get off this ship! Let's get to the escape ship!" Secura shouted as they ran down a hall toward said ship. As they approached the door to the ship, the battle ship started to explode. Anakin turned to see the fire coming strait for them.

"Everyone get down!" Anakin shouted as he force pushed everyone into the ship and turned to force the door close. The fire was too large and quickly destroyed the door, injuring Anakin and knocking him unconscious.

**XxXxX**

On the other side of the door, Ahsoka slammed her fists against the metal door between them and Anakin.

"No! We got to save him!" Ahsoka shouted, but noticed that they where down one. "Where is Naruto?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

**XxXxX**

Naruto was still on the other side of the door with Anakin. When Anakin pushed Naruto threw the door, Naruto managed to dash back through the door at the last second to help Anakin. Naruto picked Anakin up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Damn you're heavy," Naruto said to the unconscious Anakin over his shoulder.

"Step away from the door!" Naruto shouted as he poured some of his black chakra into his hand. His hand began to glow black as he charged his chakra into his hand. Since Naruto was still learning what the force was, Naruto had to rely on his chakra for the moment; that is if he even can use the force. As soon as Naruto saw it fit that he had enough power to blow the door open, he let loose on the door. The large metal door exploded and hit the other side of the wall with tremendous force. The spectators where shocked by this. Nobody can use that much force to blow open a door like that. Can they?

"Let's go," Naruto said emotionlessly as walked by the shocked spectators. Everyone got into positions as they exited the destroyed battleship. They managed to get out of the dock at the bottom of the ship just as the blast made it to the end of the massacred hall. The commander of Anakin's ship popped up on the escape ship as they where making there way back to Anakin's ship.

"Anakin's condition may be critical. We need to get him back onboard the resolute." Secura said to the commander.

"Are all jedi this reckless?" the commander asked.

"Just the good ones." Secura said as they began to dock their ship until a droid fighter hit their ship with a couple of blasts, damaging their light speed module.

"What is going on?" the commander asked.

"We are going into light speed!" Rex said as he desperately tried to fix the problem.

"Well fix it!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I'm trying!" Rex shouted back.

"Get out of the docks now!" Secura yelled to the trooper piloting the ship.

**XxXxX**

Naruto placed Anakin onto a medical bed that was inside the ship. A medical droid soon walked up to the two.

"I will take it from here." the medical droid said as it got to work on Anakin. Naruto nodded as he sealed away his hat.

Naruto felt the ship attach and detach from the battleship.

'Hmm… something's wrong' Naruto thought as he heard the engines power up for… light speed! 'This should be interesting' Naruto thought as he start to walk up to the bridge of the little ship.

**XxXxX**

The little ship shot off into light speed as soon as the ship left the docks. Sending them to who knows where. While they where in light speed Ahsoka and Naruto passed by each other. Ahsoka going to see her master and Naruto to the bridge.

'Where is he going?' Ahsoka thought as she turned to watch Naruto walk into the bridge. Upon entering the bridge, Secura walked out of the bridge to speak to Ahsoka and see how Anakin is doing. Leaving the commander and himself to watch the course they are taking.

"Shit! I can't fix the light speed module or the navigation system!" Rex shouted as he continued to mess with the electronics in the ship.

"Looks like we've got worse news." the commander, known as Cody, said to the three men in the room.

"What could be possibly worse then this?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"We are heading strait for a star and we can't stop." Cody said calmly.

"Well this is interesting." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"I'll go tell the others." Cody said as he got up and left the bridge. About three minutes later Ahsoka, Secura, and Cody ran back into the room and to the front of the bridge where Naruto and Rex where. Ahsoka and Cody began to fiddle with the ships controls in hope that they could get it working.

"It's no use. The systems are fried." Cody said, giving up on fixing the ship.

"Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates." Secura said.

"But that will shut off Anakins life support!" Ahsoka complained.

"Look, if we don't do this then we are all going to die." Naruto said emotionlessly. Secura looked at Naruto with a grin.

'Looks like he isn't as one sided as I thought' Secura thought as everyone seemed to get the picture and went their stations.

"We're cutting it close," Rex said.

"On three," Naruto said. "One, two, three!"

Everyone shut the power to the ship, pushing everyone except for Ahsoka, Cody (who where in the pilots chairs), and Naruto. Naruto's feet where emitting a black aura as he stuck to the ground. It looked like Naruto was having trouble keeping his footing though. The star was right in front of them as they continued toward the star. Rex was shot back from his position and smacked Secura off of the switch that turned the power back on.

"Turn the power back on!" Cody shouted. Naruto looked over from his position to where Secura was supposed and noticed that she wasn't there. Naruto began to walk over to the lever that turned the power back on. "Hurry up!" Coy shouted again. Naruto was finally able to put his hand onto the lever and shove it up so the power could come back on. Everyone that was against the wall fell to the ground while Naruto looked like a great force stopped pushing him. Naruto breathed out and felt relieved. The ship did a slingshot around the star and was heading strait for a planet.

"Well, we aren't going to hit a star but we are going to hit that planet." Ahsoka said, pointing out the window.

"Brace for impact!" Cody shouted as they where about to hit the ground. But before they where about to hit the ground Naruto had to throw in his two cents.

"You guys suck at driving…" Naruto stated emotionlessly just before they hit the surface.

The ship hit the surface with tremendous force as they slid across the ground and finally coming to a halt at the center of a valley. Everyone jumped up from their places as they started to run out of the ship as certain parts of the ship started to explode. Ahsoka and Secura ran into the infirmary to grab Anakin and leave the ship. Not many people made it out of the ship alive. Outside there were three clone troopers, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka, Secura, a whipped out Naruto, and an unconscious Anakin.

"Make a shelter for Anakin. Anything will do." Secura ordered to the three troopers.

"Yes General." they said in unison as they began to build a shelter. Ten minutes later, Anakin was lying down inside the tent with Naruto breathing heavily sitting up against one of the posts on the open side.

"What is wrong with you." Ahsoka asked vilely. She still hasn't forgiven him for the death of all those men on the planet Yanchee.

"It's none of your concern." Naruto replied. Secura asked next, a little more nicely.

"Please, let us help you. You are part of the group now. We can help." Secura said reassuringly. Naruto looked her in the eyes with is normal Golden Sharingan; Looking for any deception.

"I take it you saw the back stuff on the bottom of my feet while I was trying to get to the lever to turn the power back on?" Narut asked Secura. She nodded to his question.

"Hey, yeah I remember that stuff too! What was that stuff?" Rex asked.

"It's a certain power my people from my planet have that allows us to do several different things such as stick to walls and so on. Nobody on my planet has this black stuff. Everybody has blue chakra and not black." Naruto explained.

"I take it the black stuff is called chakra? Why is yours so different from everybody else's?" Secura pressed. Naruto face turned from emotionless to depressed in an instant.

"I would rather not talk about it." Naruto said as he leaned back against the post and looked into the setting sun. From the angle that Secura and Ahsoka where at, the sun shined brightly into his golden eyes as he watched the sun lower.

"Anyways, I never really stuck myself to an object as something with that much force was pushed against me so I used a little too much chakra. Now I am running low on my chakra and need rest and since my chakra is special, it takes longer to regenerate." Naruto said as he looked back at the two girls. Out of curiosity, Ahsoka had two last questions.

"What would happen if you ran out of chakra? And, why are your eyes golden like that? No other creature in the galaxy has eyes as bright and metallic as yours." Ahsoka asked.

"My eyes give me another special ability that helps me greatly but I am weakened and am not able to use it to its full potential, it is called the Sharingan. As for running out of chakra, if I run out of it, I die." Naruto said calmly. Everyone was surprised that his life was so heavily weighed on this stuff.

"Well then you need your rest then. You will be staying here to watch over Anakin while the rest of us head out to find medical supplies." Secura said.

"No! We can't leave Anakin here with a potential murderer! I'll stay with my master." Ahsoka offered.

"No, we need your help if we are going to find anything any quicker. Naruto will stay here with Anakin while the rest of us search of civilization." Secura said. Ahsoka didn't like the idea of leaving her master with a potential killer but she followed her orders and went with Secura.

"Hold on master. Just hang in there for just a little longer and everything will all right." Ahsoka said to her unconscious master. As she stood up she looked at Naruto who was still breathing heavily.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, I'll look after him." Naruto said as he returned his gaze to the sunset.

"You better." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Good luck Naruto." Secura said to Naruto, Naruto nodded his head in response. "All right everyone. Lets get moving."

The group of seven ran off into the tall grass. In hopes of finding help for there two downed men.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Wow, this is my first long chapter! Woot for me! Hope you all like it! ^.^


	4. Loss of the Light

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: I was going to start on fixing my chapters but I wanted to continue this story. Sorry but I really want to write this story. Oh! Another long chapter! WOOT! Hopefully I can keep this up! ^^

**XxXxX**

It was starting to get dark as the five troopers, jedi and padawan continued to search for any signs of life the planet.

"So let me get this strait. We are looking for a giant tree?" Rex asked again as they continued to run threw the empty fields of this planet.

"Yes. The piece of bark that we found earlier backs up that theory," Secura answered. She looked down to the young padawan running beside her to her gaze on the ground.

"I know what your thinking young one. He will be fine with Naruto," Secura said to Ahsoka, making Ahsoka jump from the words that where sent toward her.

"How can you be sure? This is the mercenary that slaughtered all those men on Yanchee! What if he was ordered to get Anakin alone so he could get a clean kill? How you can you be on his side in all this?" Ahsoka shouted to her temporary master.

"Ahsoka, calm down. You are in over your head. Anakin personally paid Naruto for two reasons. One, to help in keeping me alive from the droids, and two, is his personal bodyguard for the rest of this mission. You see? Naruto is being paid to protect Anakin for the rest of this mission, and since the mission is still in process, he has to go along with it unless he gets paid by another person during the mission," Secura replied calmly.

'So that is why Naruto jumped into the ship before Anakin! He was clearing the floor out before Anakin so there wouldn't be any harm on the landing' Ahsoka thought as they continued to run. Only for her expression to darken.

'But, he can still change sides in an instant. If he gets the word to betray Anakin for more money than he will' Ahsoka thought as they continue to run off into the flooding grasslands.

**XxXxX**

Naruto was still looking out over the grasslands at the sunset until he heard movement. Naruto turned and looked into the tent that was setup for Anakin. Anakin slowly began to wake but was having a hard time moving. Anakins sight caught Naruto as Naruto again turned back out into the grasslands.

"Who is still here?" Anakin managed out.

"Just you and me," Naruto replied emotionlessly as Anakin tried to sit-up but was having a hard time in doing so. Naruto turned and picked Anakin up bridal style and placed him on the other pole of the tent. Naruto sat back in his original place on the other pole, making the two facing the same direction, as Naruto was earlier. The two continued to stare out into the setting sun with a silence that seemed unbreakable.

"I see that you are in a bad position, with your heavy breathing and everything. Did you use to much chakra?" Anakin asked. Earlier, while they where making their way to help Secura, Anakin asked why Naruto choose the light lighting in his lightsaber and where he got it. Naruto told Anakin about chakra, the same speech that he gave to Ahsoka and Secura. Once asked again where he got the black crystal for his lightsaber, Naruto said that there is only one black crystal in the entire universe and he had to kill someone for it. Anakin quieted down after that.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. In truth, since Naruto has demon chakra and is making it a human body, it makes it really hard to remake chakra in his body. So, the process is longer than most humans that have chakra.

"So, where are the others?" Anakin asked.

"Went go seek medical supplies for you," Naruto replied.

"What about you? Did they offer you any?" Anakin asked, turning to Naruto. Naruto continued to look foreword.

"I'm fine," Naruto said emotionlessly. Anakin flinched at this.

"That's strange. Ahsoka always gives other people a chance before she acts like this," Anakin said more to himself than to Naruto, but Naruto heard what Anakin said.

"She probably thinks of me as a cold, heartless, killer after what happened on Yanchee. It doesn't matter. I'm used to this treatment," Naruto said emotionlessly. For once in a long time, Anakin has felt sorry for someone.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"On my old planet, I was treated like I am treated by your apprentice is treating me now. After an entire life of being treated like you're the scum of the planet, you get used to it," Naruto said emotionlessly. Anakin truly felt bad now.

"What about your family? Didn't they ever help you through all this?" Anakin asked in hopes to brighten the conversation even though the sun was on its last few seconds of light. Wrong decision.

"I never had a family. They where gone when I was born," Naruto replied.

"I'm sor-," Anakin started but was cut off by a message that was sent to Naruto over his receiver. Gunray popped into sight on Narutos receiver.

"Great job on Yanchee Naruto. I'm glad that you went through with my order on Cliff 19 but I got another mission for you," Gunray said with an evil smile.

"What do you wish?" Naruto replied emotionlessly. Anakin was surprised that Naruto simply didn't hang up on the bastard.

"I have reports telling me that Anakin Skywalker is wounded and helpless on this sector of the outer-rim. Your mission is to track him down and kill him. We are offering 50,000 credits for his head," Gunray said proudly. Anakin looked at Naruto in eyes as Naruto looked down at Gunray.

"I'll see what I can do," Naruto said as he looked over at Anakin. The only light coming from the light that the hologram was producing onto Narutos face as his Golden Sharingan came to life. The hologram disappeared, leaving behind complete darkness. Two more lights appeared in the shape of sabers. One blue, the other black.

**XxXxX**

"We need your help. Please, we have friends that are in need of medical help. We need your help," Secura pleaded. They have been talking to the commoners on this planet for a while now and have been making some progress with them. They demanded to not be intertwined with the war, but everyone knows that you must choose a side eventually.

"We will not be caught up in your war, but we cannot ignore a plea for help. Take my son, Wag Too, he is a healer. He will heal your friends, but you must leave the blue one here as consolidation," Lurmen, the leader of the village, said.

"Thank you for your help. We are in you dept," Ahsoka said as Cody, Wag Too, and herself ran off down the path toward their downed allies.

**XxXxX**

Kit Fisto was walking down the halls of the Senate building toward the communications room for his next mission. He was still a little depressed that his apprentice tried to take on Grievous by himself. Grievous was much too powerful to take on by yourself unless you have an advantage somehow. Kit entered the communications room only to hear something out of the ordinary.

"I think we have conflicting information. You say that Anakin hired Naruto as a bodyguard for his mission to rescue Secura but Gunray has also hired him to kill Anakin," said the trooper talking to the other trooper.

"That sounds about right," replied the hologram.

'Does that mean Naruto is using this cover in order to kill Anakin? I thought Naruto was more honorable than that' Kit thought as he wento exit the communications room until he heard some much need information.

"They are said to be in this sector so whenever you get the chance, send some men there to invesigate," said the hologram trooper.

'I will stop you before you can do the deed, Naruto' Kit thought before walking down to the dock that held his fighter and all his men.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and Wag Too ran as fast as they could to the crash site in hopes that they could make it in time to heal Anakin of any fatal injuries. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them only to hear sounds of combat in the distance. The only thing going threw her head was.

'That backstabbing asshole! He tried to kill my master! I'll show him!' Ahsoka thought as they continued to run toward the sound of combat. What they where met by took them all by surprise. There where at least seven dead bird things strayed across the ground. Anakin was lying on the ground exhausted with minor scratches and Naruto on his knees next to him with a hole in his chest and breathing heavily.

**XxXxX-Flashback-Narutos & Anakins POW**

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes as they readied themselves to pounce onto their enemy. They got up and walked closer together with their lightsabers still on. Anakin readied himself for the coming attack that Naruto would surly bring. Naruto dashed forward but instead of attacking Anakin, Naruto hit a giant bird that was about to attack Anakin from behind. They heard two other ruffles that where probably the dead birds hunting friends running off. Anakin continued to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Why did save me? Aren't you going to kill me for the money?" Anakin asked a little shaken from the entire ordeal.

"No. I will continue your mission," Naruto said putting his lightsaber away. Anakin sson did the same.

"But why? They even offered more credits then I did?" Anakin pushed. Naruto shrugged.

"Because I never finished a mission for the Republic yet," Naruto said while sitting back down in his spot. Anakin soon followed with the refreshness that he didn't have to fight against Naruto.

"You should get some sleep. You are going to need it after all those inj-," Naruto said while looking over at Anakin only to find him sleeping against the post. Naruto smiled and picked Anakin up and put him back on the bed.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sense of several pairs of eyes looking at him from the tall grass. Naruto shakily stood up and drew his lightsaber. Just then, two of the bird things that attacked them earlier jumped out of the tall grass and charged him. Naruto swiftly slipped to the left side of the bird and cut it down its right side. The bird crashed into the tent, effectively knocking the tent from over Anakin and waking him. Anakin looked out at where Naruto was, only to find him kicking the second in the head and jabbing it in the timple with his lightsaber. Anakin shakily stood and drew his lightsaber as three more popped out in front of Naruto, with a fourth from behind.

Anakin Force Pulled the one attacking Naruto from behind and sliced off its head while Naruto shot threw one-handed hand seals.

"**Lightning Tip no jutsu**!" Naruto called out as lightning started to travel up the arm that was holding his lightsaber. Naruto held out his middle finger and index finger and pointed toward the three incoming birds. A blast of blue lightning shot across the field and smashed into the three attacking birds. Suddenly, Anakin dropped to the ground from exhaustion as a bird jumped out of the grass near him. The bird brought its razor sharp beak down upon Anakin with the attempt to kill. Naruto sprinted over to the bird and tackled the bird head on as to stop any damage from happening to Anakin. Naruto had his lightsaber stuck into the birds heart but as Naruto got off the bird, the birds razor sharp beak slid out of Naruto as blood start to spill out of the wound. Naruto got up and walked over to Naruto and dropped to his knees next him. Anakin looked at Naruto and smiled before passing out from both exhaustion and pain.

'You are safe for a little while longer. If I still had all my powers then those creatures would have no problem. At least I kept you safe' Naruto thought with emotionless eyes as the blood continue to spill out of his wound. Naruto heard footsteps run up to the scene.

'About time they got here' Naruto thought as he looked at the people entering the field. Naruto forgot to withdraw his lightsaber as well as Anakin.

**XxXxX-End of Flashback**

Everyone took in the scene that surrounded the two-lightsaber wielding men except for Ahsoka. Ahsoka was looking strait at Naruto who was kneeling over Anakin with both of their lightsabers out. Ahsoka grew angry and ran up to Naruto and punched him. Naruto hit the ground without a fight as Ahsoka grabbed the collar of his white-cloak and pulled his face to hers.

"What did you do to my master?!" Ahsoka shouted in Narutos face. Naruto remained silent as the blood from his chest and mouth continued to dribble down his body. Anakin muttered something, gaining Ahsokas attention. Once Ahsoka heard that Anakin was awake she ran over to him.

"Are you ok? Wag Too, please come over here and heal him. He is in need of medical assistance," Ahsoka said. Wag Too looked over to Naruto, who was on his hands and knees, and walked over to Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked back down to her master.

"Meet Wag Too. He's a healer, he'll patch you right up," Ahsoka said cheerily as Wag Too was now over Anakin.

"I'll patch you right up," Wag Too said grinning. Anakin was now was now slightly awake. Naruto started to spit out blood while he was on his hands and knees. Naruto continued to try and get up, only to fall back down. Rex started to walk over to Naruto to help him but was stopped by Ahsoka.

"Let him get up by himself. If he killed that many people alone then he can stand up alone," Ahsoka said venomously. Rex looked at Ahsoka surprised. She has never been that mean to anyone before, not even Gunray.

"What is with you General? You are never this cruel to people. Why him?" Rex asked.

"Because he killed all those men without even thinking twice! He murdered your brothers because of money! What do think of that!" Ahsoka shouted as Naruto slowly but surely got his feet.

"Look, I am mad at him because of that too but he is a mercenary! That's his job! Now he on our side and is trying to help us! Learn to forgive!" Rex shouted back. This caught Ahsoka by surprise. Never has Rex shouted at anybody. Naruto slowly trudged past them, holding his chest wound all the way. Everyone turned to him as he began to walk down the path that Ahsoka and company took.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked. Naruto looked him strait in the eye when he spoke.

"To the place where you got the medical supplies from," Naruto responded emotionlessly.

"But you're bleeding! Let me heal you first!" Wag Too shouted as he grabbed the back of Narutos cloak. Naruto turned to Wag Too with a little surprise in his eyes.

"You will heal me?" Naruto asked surprise. This caught everybody off guard.

"Has anybody ever given you something?" Wag Too asked while still holding onto Naruto cloak.

"Never. I always had to work for I got," Naruto responded as he began to wobble. Rex quickly caught Naruto as he fell to the ground. Wag Too quickly got to work on Naruto.

"He lost to much blood is all. I managed to seal up the stab wound in his chest so he should be fine," Wag Too said.

'So my master still manages to beat him even while hurt. Maybe he isn't as strong as I thought he was' Ahsoka thought as they put Anakin on the stretcher.

"What about Naruto?" Rex asked as Ahsoka and Cody picked up the stretcher.

"I can walk," Naruto said as he held out his arm. Rex grabbed his arm and pulled Naruto off the ground. Rex hoisted one arm over his shoulders as they began to travel back to the village.

**XxXxX**

Secura was talking to the leader of the village when the group appeared at the top of the hill next to the little village. As they entered the town Secura walked up to them, only to notice that Naruto was badly injured.

"What happened?" Secura asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Ahsoka replied before Naruto could speak. Naruto shook his head as Wag Too showed them to a larger hut where he could heal their injuries. Anakin and Naruto where placed in the same hut.

"What happened?" Secura asked again as everyone was occupied with their two downed friends.

"I think Naruto has gained a mission to kill my master," Ahsoka whispered to Secura. Secura was shocked by this until Cody and Rex walked up to them and joined in on the conversation.

"I don't think Naruto was trying to kill Anakin sir," Cody said. Secura was now listening to Cody and Rex now. Secura remembered the hatred that was put toward Naruto earlier.

"Why is that?" Secura asked.

"When we showed up their where at least seven of those bird things that got our other boys on the way here. They where probably the ones that attacked them," Rex said to Secura. Secura remembered those wretched things. Secura turned to Ahsoka.

"I see. Ahsoka, I'm very disappointed in you. Please learn to forgive him," Secura said. She remembered when she got the report that Naruto slaughtered over a hundred clones on Yanchee and she was also angry with him as well, but she has learned to forgive him, as it was his job. Most of the younger generation jedi are not as likely to forgive as the older generation though.

"I will when I get Anakins story personally," Ahsoka said before walking off. Rex shook his head before he told Secura what happened at the crash site.

**XxXxX**

Anakin continued to stare at the ceiling of the hut that he was placed in. Naruto was sleeping next to him as Naruto recharged is chakra at a must faster pace. Anakin turned his head to his temporary bodyguard and smiled. Anakin was indeed barely awake when Naruto stopped the bird from attacking him and knew the wound that was dealt to Naruto. Ahsoka opened the door to the hut and walked inside.

"Master?" Ahsoka whispered out in hopes to catch him awake.

"I'm awake Snips. What is it?" Anakin asked while still on his back.

"What happened at the crash site? Did this filthy shit hurt you?" Ahsoka said while pointing at Naruto. Anakin looked at Ahsoka with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you talk about Naruto like that! He may be a mercenary but that doesn't give you any say in who he is!" Anakin shouted.

"But he may have gotten a mission that would put your life in jeopardy!" Ahsoka shouted back. Anakin settled down and shook his head.

"He did get a mission to kill me but he isn't going through with it. And that stab wound in his chest isn't from me, it was from of those birds," Anakin said looking over to Naruto. Naruto was still concentrating on healing and recharging his chakra.

"I still don't trust him," Ahsoka muttered before walking heard what Ahsoka said and shook his head.

'You still have a long way to go' Anakin thought before falling asleep next to his bodyguard.

**XxXxX**

The next came fast as Naruto was now standing up and walking around as well as Anakin. Anakin still had a limp but was able to fight. Naruto was currently looking up into the sky when Rex walked up next to him. Rex was about to say something but stopped when Naruto pointed up into the air.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked as he looked to where Naruto was pointing.

"Look up there with your binoculars," Naruto said simply as he put his arm down. Rex looked through the high powered binoculars to see Separatist ship landing near the village.

"Clanker ships," Rex said as he looked to Naruto.

"Get everyone out of the village. If they find us here then they will slaughter everyone here," Naruto said as he walked back the village at a calm pace. Rex sprinted back to the village as he said over his communicator that they needed to leave.

Naruto rounded the corner to the back side of the village to be met by Ahsoka. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Did you call those droids?" Ahsoka demanded. Naruto said nothing as he walked past the padawan. As he began to round another corner, Naruto turned back to the steaming padawan.

"No," Naruto said emotionlessly and continued to walk toward the rendezvous point at the back of the village. Ahsoka ran to the corner that Naruto took to see that he wasn't there.

'How did he do that?' Ahsoka thought. She shrugged it off and started off to the rendezvous point. Once she got there, she was met by Anakin, Rex, Cody, Secura, and Naruto.

"Alright, let's move," Anakin whispered as they moved into the tall grass to avoid capture. As they furthered themselves away from the village they stopped for a break.

"How did the Separatists know we where here?" Cody asked out loud.

"Probably just a coincidence," Anakin said, silencing Ahsoka before she could start. Secura turned and noticed a little droid hiding in the tall grass.

"Get it!" Ahsoka shouted as Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex ran after the spy droid. Secura turned to the two who didn't run after the droid.

"I'll handle him. You go play tag with the droid," Naruto said before picking Anakin up bridal style and started to walk toward the giant tree. Secura nodded and began walking down the path.

After the droid was destroyed, they climbed up a tree only to be met by Anakin and Naruto.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asked playfully. The newcomers shook their heads as they walked up to the duo who was looking at a rather large Separatist base and a large cannon.

"What is that?" Secura asked.

"Don't know yet. They haven't fired it yet," Anakin replied as they waited for the cannon to fire off a shot so they could see what happens. Two droids walked out into the center of the field.

"What are they doing?" Ahsoka whispered as she noticed Naruto had his normal Sharingan on and watching how the machine works. A blast was heard from the cannon as a round was sent flying towards the two droids.

"So they are using the two droids as test subjects? Interesting," Naruto muttered as he watched how the machine fired down the littlest thing. The shell hit the two droids directly, making a large fire spread from it, killing all living things but leaving the two droids unharmed.

"It doesn't affect droids but kills all living things near ground zero? This new technology has certainly caught my interests," Naruto muttered as he continued to watch the fire spread.

"What kind of shell is that?" Anakin asked out loud.

"It's call and incendiary shell. Once it makes contact with its target, it bursts into fire and spreads like wild fire. I don't know what type of chemical they used to stop the droids from being hurt but it's a start," Naruto explained as the fore passed right underneath them.

"Well weapon or not, we need to get that ship of theirs so we can get off this planet," Anakin said as they waited until dark to attack the base. As the group approached the base in the dead of night, they pushed their backs against the wall of the base. Anakin turned to Naruto.

"You think you can do it?" Anakin asked. Naruto nodded and rushed up the side of the base. The others watched in surprise.

"How can he do that?" Secura asked in astonishment. Anakin quietly laughed.

"Don't worry about it. He is going to open the doors to let us inside so be ready," Anakin said with a smile as they approached the front gate. There where two droids guarding the front gate.

"Get ready… now!" Anakin whispered as they charged the two unfortunate guards. One managed to get a shot off which missed everyone completely but still alerted the other guards.

"Hey, what is going on? Wait… there is one in here with us! Blast him!" shouted a droid guard as intense fight could be heard on the inside of the base.

"Damnit! How are we going to help him?" Rex asked. Anakin started to slice a hole threw the thick metal door but stopped when all the fighting stopped.

"Who won?" Secura asked out loud as Anakin withdrew his lightsaber. The door suddenly started to open, revealing Naruto with his back turned to the group. Destroyed droids strayed across the ground and on the walls. Fire illuminated the scene as Naruto turned to the four onlookers.

"Keeping those first couple of guards quiet a little hard?" Naruto said emotionlessly. Anakin grinned and shook his head as he started to walk towards the ship but stopped when Cody called his name.

"General! We have portable shields! Should we bring them along?" Cody asked as the others boarded the ship.

"Good idea Commander. Bring them with us," Anakin said as they all piled onto the ship. Ready to face the threat that was going to befall the creatures of this planet.

**XxXxX**

"I did not ask you to defend us," the leader of the Lurmen.

"This battle is going to happen whether you like it or not. You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours," Anakin said. The leader simply turned and left as Ahsoka walked up to Wag Too.

"Thank you for what you are trying to do. My father is very… strong willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me but we where rose under a very strict code. We must respect it even if we don't agree," Wag Too said before walking off. Ahsoka shook her head before walking back to help with moving the large nuts into position.

"They are holding position!" Rex shouted down to the others.

"They won't move because they fire from long range first," Anakin said as Naruto jumped over the nuts. A shell was incoming when the shields where setup to stop said shell. The shield hit right in front of Naruto as Ahsoka jumped down next to him.

"Why are you helping us? You can turn on us at any minute, but here you are, still helping us," Ahsoka said while watching the come down to the earth.

"You hate me, don't you?" Naruto said emotionlessly, scaring Ahsoka. When Ahsoka didn't say anything, Naruto knew that she still hated him for what he did on Yanchee. The shell hit and the fire was racing towards them.

"You want me to be dead, don't you?" Naruto said again. The fire was about half way to the shield. Again, Ahsoka said nothing.

"If I die, will you and all the others in the Republic forgive me?" Naruto said again in an emotionless voice. Ahsoka was surprised at this and looked up to Naruto.

"What-," Ahsoka started but stopped when Naruto walked out from the shield and into the coming fire.

"Get back behind the wall guys. The fire is-," Anakin said before he saw Naruto walking toward the fire.

"What the fuck! Get back here Naruto!" Anakin shouted but he knew it was to late. Ahsoka started to run out after him but was held down by Anakin. The fire engulfed Naruto and hit the shield full force.

'He died so he would be forgiven? That's all?' Ahsoka thought as the flame died down to reveal nothing but charred earth and ashes from the trees. The two started to tear but stopped when they heard a familiar emotionless voice from behind them.

"Do you really think I would go and get myself killed like that?" Naruto said emotionlessly as he looked down to them from his spot on top of a large nut with his normal Golden Sharingan on. The two actually cheered up when they saw that he was still alive, but how did he do it? They know that they saw him walk into the fire but here he is, alive and well.

"How did you-," Ahsoka started but was interrupted when Naruto pointed towards the incoming droids.

"Later. We have friends to play with as he jumped down from his spot on the nut, with the others jumping over the wall. They slowly walked out of the shield as the droids came closer. Anakin, Ahsoka, Secura, and Naruto charged the droids as soon as they where close enough while Rex and Cody provided cover with their blasters.

The first wave was quickly dispatched as they readied themselves for the next wave.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Ahsoka said relieved.

"That was only the first wave," Anakin said, looking back to where the droids where coming from. As soon as Anakin turned, hordes of droids where on them. The four lightsaber wielding warriors fought as hard as they could but still many got by.

"Secura, Ahsoka! Get back to the village and help defend the shields! Naruto, you stay here and kill as many as possible! I'll take out that weapon!" Anakin shouted. After getting nods from everyone, Ahsoka and Secura dashed back to the village to help Rex and Cody while Naruto continued to fight in the center of the battlefield. Anakin fought his way to the weapon. Most of the droids where centering their attention Naruto for some reason.

**XxXxX**

Rex and Cody where desperately fighting off the droids that where entering the shield. The droids just blew up the wall but since most of the droids where centering their attention on Naruto, it took less time for the jedi and padawan to get back to the village. Still though, there was still a lot of droids.

As soon as Ahsoka and Secura made it to the vllage, they where immediately thrown into the fray as more droids drizzled into the village. The Lurmens started to fight as more and more droids entered the village. In the background, they heard a large cannon fire. Ahsoka turned to where the sound came from.

'Why are they firing? The shields are still up? Why would they fire the cannon?' Ahsoka thought until realization hit her.

'Naruto!'

**XxXxX**

Anakin was charging towards the super weapon, cutting anything that was in his way. As he started to close the gap between him and the super weapon, the weapon manages one last shot before the tanks opened fire. Anakin turned to see if the shields where down when the weapon was fired. The shields where still up, so why did they fire it?

'Why did they fire the weapon? Everyone is safe from the blast except…' Anakin thought when it struck him.

'They are after Naruto! They must have gotten a mission to kill him after hearing he was helping me!' Anakin thought as he sliced threw the weapon and fought the droids defending it.

**XxXxX**

Naruto ducked underneath a laser shot and dashed toward another group of droids. Naruto quickly cut threw them like butter.

'Where are they all coming from? It seems that they a sentering on me' Naruto thought as he cut threw a super battle droid. The droids suddenly stopped firing as the encircled him. Naruto stood with his black lightsaber ready in his reverse grip. Naruto heard a large boom from the super weapon. First Naruto turned to the village to see if the shield was down but noticed that they where still up. When Naruto looked into the air at where the shell was heading. Naruto noticed it was coming down onto him.

'Well… this is going to hurt' Naruto thought as the shell smashed right on top of him, sending flames outward from him.

**XxXxX**

The rest of the droids where easily taken care of as the droids that was fighting Naruto attacked the village or Anakin. All droids where destroyed quickly and aggressively as they made there way to ground zero. The shields where powered down no that the fight was over.

As they closed in on ground zero, they noticed a man with a white-cloaked man on his knees, shaking with his hands up to his eyes. The stopped sprinting once they got to Narutos side.

'How did he live threw that?' everyone thought as Wag Too was soon by his side. Naruto stopped screaming after a little while because he wouln't move from the spot he was at. Once Naruto dropped his hands, they then knew what was wrong with Naruto. Blood was dripping from his closed eyes like they have been extremely stressed. Naruto opened his eyes slightly to reveal a five-sided wheel with three rings, all extending from his iris. Narutos golden eyes quickly disappeared into an icy worn out blue.

'I pushed my eyes too much back there. They still need rest. I don't think I did any permanent damage but I should off on using anything above the normal Sharingan until I am sure that I am ready to use it' Naruto thought as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Naruto didn't turn because he was temporarily blind, which should disappear soon.

"Are… are you ok?" Ahsoka said out shakily.

"No. I can't see," Naruto said before shakily standing up before falling over. Secura quickly caught him.

"Is the village safe?" Naruto asked.

'The first thing he thinks about is the safety of others and for strangers. Maybe I was wrong about you, Naruto' Ahsoka thought as they began to make there way towards the village. Three battleships entered the sky as they made there way to the village.

"Yes, the village is safe because you guys. Thank you, all of you," Wag Too said as they entered the village. Republic drop ships where landing around Naruto, Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and Cody. Soldiers started to jump out of the drop ships.

"Thank you guys for coming! I was worried you guys would never-," Ahsoka said until she noticed that all the troopers where pointing there weapons at them. Kit Fisto walked out from the crowd of Clone Troopers.

"Kit, what is going on?" Anakin demanded.

"We have exclusive orders from the senate themselves and this decision is unanimous," Kit said.

"What is this decision?" Secura asked curiously.

"Naruto, you are hereby under arrest for war crimes and conspiracy of murder of a fellow jedi," Kit said, shocking everyone in the group except Naruto.

**XxXxX**


	5. Twist of Fate

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry everyone for the late update and the small chapter but I have been very sick for the entire week and still am. Sorry everyone but I hope you all like this chapter!^^

**XxXxX**

The group of five stood in shock at what Kit said. Why was Naruto being arrested?

"What? That can't be right! He helped us fight off the droids!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders," Kit said, taking a step forward.

"But he helped us. How can you arrest an ally?" Anakin asked calmly. Making connections is forbidden to the jedi so to not show any emotions toward a stranger is crucial.

"We have word that Naruto got an order to assassinate you, Anakin. We where sent to stop that from happening," Kit said while taking another step forward.

"But he turned it down. I was there when he refused the offer," Anakin said in a somewhat urgent voice. It almost seemed like he was pleading.

"Again, I am sorry but we need to take him in," Kit said. The soldiers behind him began to load their guns, getting gasps from the native species. All the creatures in the village saw how hard the three jedi and the mercenary fought for their freedom was beginning to question the Republics loyalties.

Naruto, who stayed quiet during the entire conversation, knew that the other jedi lost the argument and began to try and figure a way out. Narutos eyes darted around at a marvelous speed as he tried to come up with something. Narutos eyes finally landed on the General of the droids that they defeated earlier. He was concealing an emergency beacon.

'So he is calling for reinforcements. It's going to take them awhile to get here so I'm going to have to avoid capture' Naruto said as he stared back into Kits eyes. Grief shot through Kits eyes for a split second until they returned to their impassive state before.

'Lets add up the odds here. There are at least twenty clone troopers around me, ready to shot me if I disobey any of their requests and three jedi and a padawan. I won't be able to use my Sharingan for a bit but I do have enough chakra to last me a good long time. Good thing that little stunt I pulled didn't damage eyes permanently. My vision is healed completely which means I can at least my eyes to see, but not predict movements as well as I could with the Sharingan. Hmm… just another day being me' Naruto thought as he thought of a way to break out of the circle of troopers.

"Please, Naruto, come quietly and the Senate will show some leisure in your trials," Kit tried to offer without making himself sound concerned. Naruto grinned.

"What's so funny?" Kit asked. Naruto returned to his emotionless state.

"Oh, it's just that the council on my planet also hated me so it's no surprise to me that they want me dead," Naruto said as he looked back into the eyes of Kit. Kit immediately knew what was going to happen.

Naruto slipped his arms from Ahsokas and Securas shoulders and pushed them away with a small blast of black chakra. The two stumbled back until they regained their footing a bout three feet away. Anakin turned to Naruto in time to see him charging a massive amount of chakra into his left hand. Naruto slammed his hand into the group, sending a shockwave which sent the three jedi and padawan into various clone troopers who too slammed into the ground as everyone was regained their sturdiness, Naruto took it upon himself to get the hell out of there. Some of the more veteran troopers pulled their pistols and fired at the retreating mercenary. Naruto quickly pulled his lightsaber and blocked the blasts, sending strait back at the soldiers. The three jedi where soon on their feet, after a good five minutes, and following the white-cloaked man.

Naruto turned to observe his work as he retracted his lightsaber and placed it back onto his belt.

'So the jedi are the only ones that are following? As to be expected. They are inclined to uphold what their superiors order them to do' Naruto thought as he continued to run.

**XxXxX**

"He's stopping!" Secura shouted to the others as they ran to about fifteen feet away from Naruto until stopping. Naruto faced them in the center of an enormous field with the grass that reached up to their ankles. The three jedi stood in a line with Secura on the right, Kit on the left, and Anakin in the center.

"I see that you are resisting arrest. Then we must take you by force," Kit said as all three jedi pulled their lightsabers out at the same time. Naruto stared blankly back as he slipped his black lightsaber out while holding it in his traditional reverse grip. Naruto stood a style that they rarely ever seen anymore. Naruto had his left hand stretched out before him while his lightsaber seemed to be touching his back or arm because it seemed so close. (Think of the stance of the Apprentice in Soul Caliber 4 but with his back not so bent over and his legs in a more relaxed state… I don't that by the way…)

The two forces simply stared at each other with the sun burning brightly high in the center of the sky. Anakin, getting irritated that nothing was happening, charged Naruto on the attempt to capture. This was, of course, his bodyguard until a couple of minutes ago. At about six feet into the charge, Naruto held up a hand sign that made a large puff of smoke. Anakin was forced to block a counter charging Naruto. As they continued the power struggle, another Naruto slid out of the smoke and went for the kill. Secura quickly went to the aid of Anakin as she met the oncoming blade that was heading for Anakins head. A third clone jumped over the head of the first one in order to kick Anakin but was pushed back from Kit who ran over to Anakins aid.

"How the hell are they're two of him?" Kit asked as he slashed Naruto in the leg so that he couldn't move but was met by an unimaginable sight. Naruto simply puffed into smoke.

"What the fuck!" Kit exclaimed as Anakin tripped up the clone that was attacking Secura and stabbed it in the heart, effectively making the clone puff away. The three looked up at the real Naruto, who still had an emotionless mask on.

"How are you making solid copies of yourself?" Anakin demanded. Naruto shook his head and started one handed hand signs with his unoccupied hand.

"**Fireshot no jutsu**," Naruto said as a fireball shot out of his mouth and sped toward Secura. Secura froze in her place. How was he making fire from his mouth? Kit acted quickly and ran in front of Secura. Kit lifted his hand up to the fireball and made a shield out of the force to block the incoming fireball. As soon as the fireball hit the shield, Anakin dashed forward to engage Naruto before he could use any more jutsu.

Anakin brought his lightsaber down upon Narutos head but was blocked. Anakin quickly slashed at Narutos right side but was again, blocked. Naruto countered by hitting Anakin in the chest with the hilt of his saber, then swung it around to stab Anakin before he could recover from the attack. The lightsaber was inches from his heart before another blue beam intercepted it and shrugged it off. Kit soon followed up the parry by kicking Naruto in the stomach making said person hunch over. Anakin and Secura had both of their lightsaber over the back of his neck, ready to kill if necessary.

"Give up. You are outnumbered and outclassed," Anakin said calmly as he walked up to said person. Naruto began to laugh a very empty laugh. Naruto lifted his head to reveal a pair of golden eyes with three tomoes circling his pupils.

"Outnumbered yes, but outclassed? We'll just see about that," Naruto said with an evil grin before puffing into smoke.

"What the… when did he do that?" Kit asked before Anakin was kicked in the back, sending Anakin stumbling forward.

'Damn he's quick!' Anakin thought as he brought up his hand and Force pushed Naruto, making him skid across the ground. Secura and Kit where soon on Naruto in the blink of the eye. Anakin soon joined the fray as he recovered from the blow to his back.

When Anakin looked into Narutos eyes, he saw that he was relatively calm; but that since Naruto always had that emotionless mask on anyways, it was hard to tell. Anakin went for a stab to the leg but was parried when Naruto blocked the attacked and led the stab to the side, sending him stumbling past him. Kit slashed at Naruto but again was stopped when Naruto ducked under the horizontal swipe and kicked Kit in the chin, making him fly into the air.

'This is taking to long. I'm going to have to thin the numbers a little bit if I'm going to win this battle' Naruto thought as Secura went for a stab to Naruto heart. Naruto began to charge his hand with lightning as she jabbed at Narutos heart. Naruto again parried her jab to her right, leaving her open for an attack.

"**Chidori**!" Naruto shouted and rammed the blue lightning arm threw Securas heart. Everyone stopped what they where thinking and simply stared at the two. Secura eyes where wide but quickly softened as she looked into Narutos eyes.

"I should not of underestimated you," Secura whispered into Narutos ear before she coughed up some blood onto Narutos shoulder. Naruto slipped his arm out of Secura and turned to the others.

'When did Ahsoka get here?' Naruto thought as they all continued to look between Naruto and Secura. Ahsoka seemed to be crying from death of a comrade and shaking in hatred by who did it.

"You bastard! I just started to think of you as an ally!" Ahsoka shouted as she pulled out her green lightsaber. Anakin answered Ahsoka before Naruto could speak.

"He is a mercenary, Ahsoka. They could change sides whenever they see fit. That is why they are never to be trusted," Anakin spat out. Naruto still had his emotionless mask on as he again got into ready position.

"Then why did you trust him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I thought he was different from all the others," Anakin answered truthfully. Kit finally caught onto what was going on.

"So you hired him as a bodyguard so you can mend some relations with him? And we showed up he saw us as a threat and decided to fight against us? Damn, sorry about that," Kit said shamefully.

"That's not the problem anymore. We need to finish this fight before he can get another one of us," Anakin said as the three bore holes into Narutos as he picked up Securas lightsaber. Naruto grinned as he stashed away Securas lightsaber.

"What's so funny!" Ahsoka shouted but her question was answered when two Separatist battleships entered the atmosphere. Drop ships started to land where the village was in the distance, along with Republic drop ships as well. Two Republic drop ships landed behind the two jedi and padawan as clone troopers, along with Cody and Rex, filed out of the drop ships. A Separatist drop ship landed behind Naruto as droids started to flood out of theirs. Rex and Cody both noticed that Secura was dead next to Naruto with a hole that was big enough for an arm to go threw it.

"Naruto killed her, didn't he?" Rex asked. Ahsoka nodded slowly as she wiped away her tears. They all knew that Naruto was forced to fight them because the higher-ups told them to arrest him, but that didn't make dealing with the fact that another jedi was killed by a lone mercenary. Especially when there where three jedi there against one mercenary.

"We have an order to bring you to safety, sir," a droid with yellow painted on him said to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he turned back to the group in front of him.

"I hope to work with you again, Skywalker. It was fun," Naruto said as he turned a placed his hat back upon his head. Naruto walked calmly past the droids to the drop ship.

"Stop him! Everyone fire!" Anakin shouted as everyone began firing their weapons. The droids quickly responded by firing back at the clones. Anakin, Kit, and Ahsoka all started running forward as they blocked any blasts that where heading their way. Naruto and the commanding field droid slowly entered the ship and turned to see how the battle was going. The droids where outnumbered and there where two jedi and a padawan on the enemy side, of course they where going to lose, but they where only there as a distraction so they could get out.

The ship slowly started to rise as the three lightsaber wielding group fought threw the droids to their objective: Naruto. Anakin saw the ship start to rise and jumped onto the side of the ship, holding on only by his arms. He looked up to Naruto and the commanding droid both looking down at him. Naruto walked over to him and stood directly in front of him while looking down at him.

"Do not take this engagement personally. You and your men asked for this when they landed and tried to arrest me. This is not the way I wanted this mission to end but I had no choice. Hope to work with you again, Anakin," Naruto said before smashing his foot into Anakins face, making him fly down to the ground. Since Anakin wasn't that high up, he landed on the ground with a good smack. Anakin slowly stood up and looked into the sky after the drop ship as it slowly made its way back to the battleship, along with all the other drop ships.

"All the droids have been eliminated sir," Rex said behind Anakin.

"Good work. We couldn't get Naruto though," Anakin said with a smile.

"Such a tragedy," Kit said with a grin but frowned when he set his eyes on Secura.

"How could a mercenary best three jedi?" Kit asked.

"He's a good warrior. We underestimated him and so we struck for our flaws," Anakin said as Ahsoka walked up, hearing the entire conversation.

"I thought he was on our side," Ahsoka said with a sadden look as she watched as two clones put Securas body onto a stretcher and bring it to one of the two drop ships.

"He was until he was threatened. Once a mercenary is threatened, they tend to think that they are immediately betrayed. Naruto takes this rule onto a more extreme level than others," Anakin said as he finally looked into Ahsokas eyes. They where fully of grief and happiness at her masters words.

"So he only retaliated?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded in return, "Well that's a relief."

"It is. I'm glad that he won't stop getting missions from us because of all that happened. Sure the Senate won't like it but that doesn't mean we won't stop hiring mercenaries," Kit said as he looked up into the air. The drop ships seemed to be on the battle ships and where retreating out of the area.

"Lets head back home, shall we?" Anakin said as they piled onto the drop ships and headed to the their battle ships so they could head home.

**XxXxX**

"So you managed to kill a jedi?" General Grievous asked as Naruto stood in stood at the edge of a boarding craft with at least twenty other super droids inside.

"Consider it payment for this boarding craft and the twenty droids," Naruto said before closing the doors to the ship.

'Well if we ever want a jedi dead then I will ask for his assistance' Grievous thought as he turned and started to walk back to the bridge.

**XxXxX**

"Are we ready for light speed?" Anakin asked as the two Separatist ships darted off into the distance.

"Sir, we have a problem," replied a clone that was operating one of the many control panels in the room.

"What's the problem?" Anakin asked in a friendly voice. Since he knew the crew he didn't have to be so harsh to get them to listen. It was his ship after all.

"There is a single boarding craft heading towards us. What are your orders?" the clone asked.

"Try shooting it down with the smaller weapons and if it manages to connect with the ship. Order all units to merge on the zone of entry and destroy all clankers that come out," Anakin said as he turned to Ahsoka as the guns started firing up.

"Why do you think they are coming?" Ahsoka asked.

"No idea but we better be ready," Anakin said before they felt a hit on the side of the ship.

"Looks like they breached the hull!" shouted the clone.

"Lets go!" Anakin shouted as they dashed down the hall. They came upon the hull doors only to see that the clones where getting ready to enter the hull.

"Ready?" Rex asked.

"Ready," Cody replied as they opened the door and where immediately under fire. All the clone troopers hid behind boxes and started to return fire at the twenty super droids. The droids where quickly dealt with before Anakin saw a white-claoked man with a straw hat jump into the cockpit of a fighter. Narutos fighter to be exact.

Anakin quickly stopped fighter after he cut down the last of the droids to see tip his hat to him.

"Thanks for holding my fighter. Hope to see you again, Skywalker," Naruto said emotionlessly from underneath his hat as the glass covered the cockpit. Narutos fighter quickly levitated in the air as it prepared to leave the battleship.

"Why aren't you attacking him? We could stop him here?" Cody asked. Anakin simply shook his head and smiled.

"No, let him leave. I think everyone needs a rest after what just happened," Anakin said as he turned and left the hull, quickly followed by Ahsoka who seemed to know what her master was talking about as they both made there way back to the bridge of the ship.

**XxXxX-One week later**

"Rajin wants to do what?" Naruto asked he master. They have been onboard their ship for about a week now for rest and relaxation after their long and grueling missions. The two where currently walking down one of the many hallways the enormous ship had.

"He wants to make a base on the icy planet of Orto Plutonia," his master said calmly.

"Why would he want to do that?" Naruto asked as he put a hand to his chin.

"He says that we need a place to settle down so we aren't always moving around," his master said.

"No, not that, but why Pluntonia?" Naruto asked.

"It is said that planet is uninhabited and would make a perfect place to hide from anyone," Narutos master commented.

"But I thought that they where under the protection of the Pantoran?" Naruto asked.

"And here lies the problem. He have decided to try and keep a base they're a secret but if are ever found out by anyone than we will conquer the planet and call it our own," the master said in an all-knowing voice.

"I see. Well that isn't a bad idea but what if there are creatures that live on that icy planet?" Naruto asked.

"We have already thought about that and have a plan," his master said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We will strive for peace and live peacefully with the native inhabitants, but if they refuse to allow us to live there in peace with them then we will be forced to attack and wipe them off the face of the planet," Narutos master said grudgingly. Naruto nodded hi head in understanding.

"I am accustomed to the killing of an entire group of people so I can take that well enough but where are we going to get the men to fuel this possible war? We don't have a large enough army to support a possible global war," Naruto said.

"Do you remember that mission I was called off to when you left for yours?" his master asked.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked curiously as they approached a door that he has never been threw.

"Well… let's just say we paid a visit to Kamino," his master said with a huge grin on his face as he opened the door to reveal five cloning machines. There where several scientists looking through the information on how to use these impressive units of technology.

"So we would only use it to secure our place on this planet and nothing else?" Naruto asked.

"We won't even have to use it if we make peace with the inhabitants of the planet. If there is any that is. But we will use it to secure our place there and watch over the area, and also look what else we nabbed," his master said as he pulled out a machine that was pocket size and what looked like a microphone.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is a device that can translate your language or another language to your own," his master said with great pride.

"You mean a translator?" Naruto asked.

"That's it! We thought it would be a good idea to have one of these in the near future so we pocketed it for later use," the older man said as he placed it back onto the table.

"Probably one of the smarter ideas I've heard in a while," replied as they both turned and walked back down the hall. As they walked past one of the rooms on their way back to their rooms they heard a reporter over the radio say something unexpected.

"It seems that the Separatists are pushing the Republic back as General Grievous seemed to be fighting even harder than usual after the skirmish that was on one of the smaller Outer Rimed planets."

Naruto smiled to himself as he turned into his room for a good nights sleep.

**XxXxX**


	6. Power Hungry

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

The icy wind blew over them as Naruto and his master walked across the icy bridge toward the village that was secure under the cliff made of ice. The inhabitant creatues awlked out of their huts to watch the two men wearing straw hats and white-cloaks walk into their village. The creature that looked like the chieftain walked out of the larger hut at the back of the village and started towards the two. The two still had the words of their captain still ringing in their heads.

'Strive for peace. They might of killed five of our clones but we can over look that incident. If war is declared then retreat from the village. They are expert hunters so don't underestimate them' Rajin ordered to them. Peace… that is what we are looking for. Once the chieftain made it to them, it held the spear above its head as if it was about to stab them. Neither of them moved at the gesture, it could be an act of peace between them. The spear was stuck into the ground in front of them and the creature spoke in a weird grumble but was quickly translated by the machine in Narutos sleeve.

"We are sorry for the attack on your men but we must protect our hunting grounds. Please, let us be at peace. We are known as the Talz," the chieftain said as all the creatures readied themselves for what was about to happen.

"We accept your peace offering, but at a cost," Narutos master said. The chieftain looked at the two suspiciously but urged for them to continue.

"Let us share this land. We wish to be a part of your culture, as we don't have a planet to call our own. We wish to share this planet so we can prosper together or fight and die together," Naruto as they both took off their hats and sealed them away in their sleeves. They where both wearing gasmasks but you couldn't see their eyes because of the heavy tint that was on them. They slowly pulled off their masks to show themselves. Naruto had his normal Sharingan on in case of any ambushes that could be set up upon their arrival and his master had a white clothe covering the lover part of his head and ears while Naruto had a pure white scarf that covered up everything to above his nose that he pulled up when he took off his mask. The chieftain seemed to be thinking of what to do and asked one of his supervisors of what to do.

"What do the others think?" the chieftain asked to the crowd that has formed behind them. The only way they could have recognized what they said was by the translator Naruto was holding. The Talz shouted and screamed but the two lightsaber wielding men had no idea what they where saying.

"I wish we could put those gasmasks back on, they where nice and toasty," his master said but fell on deaf ears as the Talz finally stopped yelling.

"We have come to a decision. We will allow you to settle on our planet and we will live together in peace, but please stay away from our hunting grounds," the chieftain said.

"Would you please give us the area of where your hunting grounds are?" Narutos master asked. The chieftain handed them a map that was drawn onto a piece of cloth.

"This is the area that we hunt. Stay away from there and we will all be at peace," the chieftain said. Naruto nodded and held out his hand for the creature to shake but instead got enveloped into a huge bear hug.

"Looks like someone likes you," his master said as Naruto turned off the translator.

"Just shut up," Naruto said he the chieftain let go og Naruto so they could report back to the ship no their speed bikes.

**XxXxX**

"Is construction of the base almost complete?" Rajin asked one of the many droids working on the base.

"It should be complete in under twenty-four hours," the droids said before getting back to work on the base. The base was built into one of the sides of the ice cavern. Since no one could survive when they walk on the tops of the cliffs, it was impossible to land on the top of the base unless you where landing your aircraft into the hanger that opened up at the top. The only way to enter by foot was the doors at the front of the base. The door was located between two cliffs that stretched deep into the cliff but it was no maze. There was one path that let you into it but the entire path had strong points and guards all along it. The clone commander has made use of this and built a defense system into the side of the walls in and leading up to the entrance of the main gate.

The cloning vats have made at least seven-hundred clones and the small armory that was on the ship have made blasters for all of the clones and we have made uniforms for them so they couldn't be mixed up with other clones in the Republic clone army. The uniforms where made of a thick cloth, able to resist the harshest of the cold climate here on Plutonia. They had long sleeves and thick gloves, but not that thick so it would reduce their combat effectiveness. The neck of the uniform had a miniature version of Narutos cloak as to not reveal their neck up to their chin, but it wasn't as long as Narutos because Narutos went up to his nose. They called this part of the uniform the Golden Shade, named after Naruto and his special eyes. The clones wore a helmet that covered their head and own to their mid necks. They all wore gasmasks that where similar to Narutos and his masters. These masks kept their faces warm and toasty out in the freezing snow. They wore thick combat boot that kept out both the snow and the cold. The color of their uniforms where white, including their helmets, gasmasks, and rifles, but since they didn't wear armor, just a uniform, it was easy to tell the difference between them and the other clones that fought for the Republic. Their uniforms where made for the winter climate it kept them warm, even in the coldest climates. Naruto changed what he wore as well. Naruto wore all the same attire that the clones had, minus the helmet, and he still wore his white-cloak but he took off the black clouds, but the inside was still black. Naruto doesn't carry around a blaster but is learning how to be a sniper by a woman that was their organization, but Naruto still had his straw hat from his Akatsuki days back on his planet, minus the bell. He only wears a white helmet when they are on secret missions, which there weren't that many as well as a pure white scarf which he wore around his neck when he has on his gasmask but pulls up to his nose to conceal his face underneath his collar and to also keep it warm. Naruto also regained his power to use his Mangekyou Sharingan again after another week of rest.

Their rifles where almost exactly like the Republics except they where painted white, as to blend in easier, and the color of the blast was not the traditional blue or red, it was white. They choose to use white because once fired in this climate, it would be hard to see where the shot came from and finding the crystal for the white lazar was harder than it looked. Naruto and another mercenary had to go to the bottom of the deepest cavern on the planet in order to get a piece of the crystal. Thankfully once you get a piece of it you could replicate that color and put it into the magazine. You didn't have to put a crystal in every magazine so you could get that color. They asked to use Narutos black crystal but were turned down for good reason. The crystal is very unstable so using it on a large scale like that was a bad idea.

The clones where split into platoons for each commander that Rajin saw fit but was ultimately gave control of the clones under other clone commanders. One clone commander was in charge of the gate guarding its entrance leading up to the gate, other clone commanders were in charge of commanding certain strategic areas around the area. Rajin saw that Naruto and his master where possibly the most level headed men in the group so he gave them both fifty men that where under their control. A group of fifty immediately started to get to know each other and talk about what they where to do. The clones used the same DNA as all the other clones in the Republic army but were told that they are under the rule of Rajin and the other higher-ups. The clones nodded their heads in respect and were convinced that they where under a different rule, other than the Republic. All clones where trained under strict order and where soon some of the most elite soldiers in the galaxy. Having been on missions with some of the mercenaries toughens them up so they are able to fight anyone and anything.

And now, three weeks after construction, a cloaked man was seen shooting across an icy desert with ten Speck soldiers at his back as they drove their speeders across the Great Plains. Since there organization was known as the Black Knights, Rajin decided to change their name to the White Knights because of the climate of their planet. Now their name was renowned as one of the top deadliest and ruthless mercenary organizations in the galaxy. The Great Plains was known as just that. There was an enormous open field of snow where wind could kick up two hundred miles per hour with a large crack going down the middle with several ice spikes jutting out of the earth. Walking across is suicide but since their allies in the opposite canyon across the Great Plains are masters of this land, they know how to travel across this land. The clone soldiers got the name Speck from their allies as well because you don't see them until after they shoot, and if you do it would only be for a second.

"Why are we out here General? Is this another training mission?" asked one of the soldiers behind him.

"Our allies from across the Great Plains said that sent us a message saying that there where some bases full of some unknown force near their village. They want us to help investigate the base of what was left after the carnage. They killed all inside," Naruto said calmly as they crossed the icy bridge connecting their land to ours. There where to guard towers with several houses scattered around the towers for the soldiers to sleep. A clone and a Tal talking to each other outside a Speck house. This was a common site because the Talz had men set up on the other side of bridge and had huts along the bridge as well. All White Knight clones had a translator on the inside of their Golden Shade if they where going to be in close contact with a species that didn't speak Basic. Once crossing the large bridge, Naruto saw a large circle with two combatants in the center. One Tal and one Speck soldier where walking around the edge of the circle, both looked to be having a good time. The two ran at each other and started to spar. These friendly competitions are also a regular site as these this allows us to learn their fighting style as they well as they learn ours. These spars also build up relationships between the two forces and help us learn how to work together. Once the spar was done, they would sit down in a hut and tell each other about their weak points and their strong points. Truly our two cultures where mixing perfectly.

"An unknown force? Wonder who it could be? Do you think it was the Pantorans? Although they don't know about either of us living on this planet, do you think it was them?" asked the same soldier as before.

"We will see soon enough," Naruto replied back as the Talz cliff came into view. Five Talz riding Narglatches where waiting at the entrance of the cavern. The ten Specks and Naruto stopped in front of them.

"This way. We will guide you to the location," said one of the Talz. Naruto nodded to confirm what he said and followed the Talz as they made their way toward the location. True that the speed bikes may be faster than a Narglatche but the snow creatures are not that far behind.

Upon arriving at the location, about eight miles at the southern end of Talz controlled Great Plains sector, they saw a large ice building with several Talz standing outside. Once they made it to the entrance of the building a commander of one of the Talz walked out of the building. Naruto extended his hand for the Tal to shake but again was enveloped in a vicious bear hug.

'Why do they only do that to me?' Naruto thought as the Tal commander put Naruto down.

"This way please," the Tal commander motioned. Naruto was smart enough to put a translator into his collar before they left. The base was big enough for them to start manufacturing their own munitions, rifles, clothing, and translators. Well… enough for the men that they had.

Once they reached the inside of the base they saw dead Republic troops everywhere.

'So this is who was here?' Naruto thought as they continued up the tower the command room, leaving behind five Speck Soldiers to guard the entrance. Naruto looked around the room at all the high-tech equipment and wondered what the Talz where going to do with it.

"Sir," Naruto said getting the commanders attention, "What are you going to do with all this equipment?"

"Probably leave it here or destroy it. Whatever the Chief wants to do with it," the Tal commander said before turning to the seven other Talz in the room. Naruto shrugged at what the commander said and waited for what the commander was going to say.

"All right everyone! Lets head out! There is said to another base over this hill and we must take it out because they are destroying our hunting grounds," the commander said as everyone in the room went to get all the Talz in the base and left to destroy the other base. The only people that they won't kill that are in their hunting grounds are the White Knights because they get along so well, but if the Knight refuses to leave then they won't hesitate kill him. None of the White Knights, clone of mercenary, has dared to cross into the hunting grounds unless they are lost.

"Are we going to help them?" asked one of the soldiers that were walking behind him as they exited the building.

"No. They can handle it themselves, but what we can do is watch," Naruto said with a grin from underneath his gasmask. The others seemed to agree as they made their way to their speed bikes.

**XxXxX**

"Well that was quick," Naruto said he leaned against his bike in front of the droid base. The commander walked out of the base and noticed Naruto and walked up to him.

"Do you know who these people are and what these things are?" the commander asked.

"They are the Separatists, leader of the droid army, and the people at the other base the Republic, leader of the clone army," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Isn't your army made of clones as well?" the commander asked in curiosity.

"Yes but these guys get more training than their men do so they are little bit tougher than those guy," Naruto said, getting proud auras from the ten Specks behind him.

"Don't get to cocky. That will only lead to your death," Naruto said, everyone seemed to understand what Naruto was saying. Naruto turned back to the Tal commander.

"Expect a visit from one the two sides. They might want to speak to you," Naruto said as he turned and got onto his bike.

"Are the White Knights stand behind us if war comes upon us?" the commander asked. Naruto turned his toward the Tal with his hat still on after all this time.

"We will stand next to you but not behind you, my dear friends," Naruto said before the eleven White Knights sped off into the distance. The commander seemed beyond pleased with what Naruto. It showed that the White Knights see them as an equal partner, even though they haven't mastered space travel. Little things like this means a lot in the long run.

**XxXxX**

"What do you mean we aren't going back to base?" asked one of the Specks that were with them.

"We are going to watch over the Republic base in case they come to investigate," Naruto replied.

"Why not the Separatist base?" the same Speck asked.

"Because they don't give a shit about dead droids. They will send an investigation team later than the Republic would," Naruto said as the parked their bikes under a sheet of ice that was connected to a large ice spike, about the size of the Republic base. Since the Specks utilize in surprise attacks, they modified their bikes to be absolutely silent when they are driven, as to not unnecessary attention. True that they could be seen like all other speed bikes but these are silent, letting them get a quick and silent getaway.

**XxXxX**

"Ah, Chairmen Cho, Senator Chuchi. I suggest you wait here until we can secure the area," an older jedi said as two Pantorans and two jedi walked up to each other.

"I respect your judgment General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose. This is Plantoran territory," Chairmen Cho said as they stood across from each other.

"I thought this planet was uninhabited and there for it's not aligned," Anakin said.

"Our world of Plantora is the only civilized planet in this system. I'm the one who asked the senate to protect this planet. This wasteland belongs to us," Chairmen Cho said demandingly.

"With all due respect Chairmen, this is for the Senate to decide, no us," Obi-Wan said.

"Ah, but the Jedi report to the Senate. Which is Senator Chuchi of Pantora," Chairmen said as he let the Senator take the conversation over.

"Technically speaking master Jedi, the Chairmen is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited the moon of Pantora reserves the right to continue as its protectorate," Senator Chuchi said.

"Point taken Senator. Anakin, you stay here with the Senator while we secure the base," Obi-Wan said as he walked inside. Anakin simply nodded, unknowing to them that they where being watched.

'I have a weird feeling we're being watched' Anakin thought as he ordered Rex to set the sensor beacons.

**XxXxX**

The eleven men in all white watched as the clones started to set up sensor beacons.

'Good thing we have sensor jammers on or we would be fucked' Naruto thought as he praised his master for coming up with the idea for the sensor jammers. They are built into all of the Knights uniforms, making them virtually invisible, in their climate of course.

"Looks like they are heading to the Separatist base, lets get back to the Talz village and warn them of our visitors," Naruto whispered over their communicators inside their gasmasks. Naruto and the Speck troops made their way to their speeders and shot off into the distance to warn of the incoming visiting of the Republic army.

**XxXxX**

Two speeder bikes arrived at the Talz village. Most of the Talz stayed where they where, and watched the two Jedi approach their Chieftain. The Talz Chief raised his staff and smashed it into the ground in front of the two Jedi.

'Good approach my friend. Ask for peace first and if there were to be a war then the cause of it would be placed onto them. Thus, gaining the Senates praise' Naruto thought as he watched from his vantage point from behind an edge at the top of the cavern that the village was in. The Talz started building villages on their side of the giant crack once they showed up. Making more villages in similar areas was not a bad idea since they did need to expand.

The two Jedi and the Chieftain walked into his hut for further diplomatic talk but Naruto was sure it would be tough since they didn't posses a translator that they normally wore in their suits.

About one hour later the two Jedi and the Chieftain walked out of the hut. Naruto was hoping peace would be an opposition between the two of them because whatever war that the Talz got into, the White Knights would also have to support them as well.

Obi-Wan stretched out his hand but the Talz Chieftain did a similar motion that Naruto knew all to well. The Chieftain enveloped Obi-Wan in a massive bear hug. Naruto smiled at this action.

'I'm glad that peace is somewhat assured. Now we only have convince that power hungry Chairmen to see the light of peace' Naruto thought as the two Jedi boarded their speeders and raced back across the bridge.

Once the two Jedi disappeared from view, Naruto jumped down from his position on the ledge higher in the cavern and landed next to the Chieftain. The Chieftain never flinched at this.

"I see that you are striving for peace. Good thinking my friend," Naruto said as the two looked at where the Jedi left.

"I hope that we don't have to go to war. War for either of us would be devastating and weaken our already small numbers. We might have been expanding and reaching to new places, we still don't have enough men to fight against them," the Talz Chieftain said gravely. Naruto put a hand on the Talz back.

"You alone might not but together, we may be able to hold them long enough to cause some trouble," Naruto said with a smile. Naruto took off his hat and gasmask once he entered the village so he could look friendly to the Talz in the village but he still had an eye smile similar to Kakshis except Narutos was with both of his eyes. The Talz Chieftain enveloped Naruto in a huge bear hug that almost cracked his back.

"Thank you for what you are doing. How will we ever repay you?" the Chieftain asked. Most of the other Talz overheard the conversation and now liked the White knights even more. Naruto in particular.

"We are allies. We need nothing in return," Naruto said as he walked behind one of the huts and jumped onto his speeder. Then the Chieftain remembered something.

"Where are your men at?" the Chieftain asked as Naruto pulled down his scarf so he could replace the area where his scarf once was with his gasmask.

"They went back to the base to tell what's going on," Naruto said as put his hat back onto his head. Naruto was about to speed off until the Chieftain stopped him.

"Wait. Will you please be the diplomat for the White Knights?" the Talz Chieftain asked.

"I don't know. I have a history with one of those Jedi," Naruto said but he seemed to still be thinking.

"All right but I will only show if it looks like the decision seems to be war," Naruto said. The Chieftain nodded and went to get onto his ride.

"Lets go," the Chieftain said as they headed out.

'My men will probably be on the bridge by now so if I call them they probably won't be that far away' Naruto thought as he called for hi men to head back. A voice crackled over his headset.

"Copy that General. We'll meet you at the Separatist ship, quietly," the Speck trooper said before cutting out.

**XxXxX**

Upon arrival Naruto pulled behind the building that was meant for diplomatic talkings. His men where waiting for him behind the building.

"Glad to see that you all made it here safely," Naruto said as he parked his speeder. The loud sound of the Republic speeders howled in the background.

"Of course we made it. We are under your command, General," replied the lieutenant of the group.

"Touché. Ok, we are only here for diplomatic reasons. There will be no firing or killing here at least. If we do indeed go to war then we will retreat to the Talz main cavern where the two Jedi where before and set up a defensive position there. One of you are going to have to be the runner and rush to the bridge and tell them what is happening. Leave now while we take care of things here," Naruto said in a commanding voice. All the men nodded a got ready for the word. Naruto hopped up onto the building and peered over the opening at the top of the building just in time for Chairman Cho to signal what was about to be a bloody and cold war.

"Then war it is," Chairman Cho said grinningly. The droid translated it to the Talz Chieftain but the Talz never moved. Instead they said something unexpected to the Pantorans and the Jedi. The droid translated.

"The Chieftain says that now that you are at war with us than you are now at war with our ally," the droid said.

"What? What ally could a bunch of scum like them have? They don't have the technology for space flight! Who are they? I demand it!" Chairman Cho shouted. The Jedi where curious as to who allied them but hard pressed not to kill Cho for what he is doing. The droid translated. Once the droid heard who was allied with them, C3-PO turned and told them what it has heard.

"They say that they are allied with the White Knights," the droid said. Chairman Cho burst into laughter while everyone else seemed frightened or hard set on finding out if it was true.

"Do you- Do you really think I would believe that? They are one of the most deadliest mercenary groups in the galaxy and you expect me to believe that you are allied with them?" Chairman Cho said between laughter. Suddenly a white cloaked man jumped down from the hole in the roof and landing next to the Talz Chieftain. Everyone was silent for what seemed like ages.

"Are you-?" Anakin asked but was stopped when Naruto talked.

"I am the representative for the White Knights and since you are now at war with our ally the Talz, you are now at war with us," Naruto said as he took off his hat to reveal his gasmask. Everyone thought it looked scary because of the bug eyes and the fact that you couldn't see his eyes. Naruto quickly sealed is hat away and then took off his gasmask and sealed that away as well. Naruto quickly pulled his pure white scarf up so that no one was able to see the lower part of his face. Naruto had his normal Sharingan on and ready for any attack. Chairman Cho looked winded but still had blind confidence in his men.

"No matter. We will continue to be at war with a scum of the earth Talz and a small organization like the White Knights," Cho said. Naruto and the Talz Chieftain shook their heads and walked past the stupid Republic army.

Once they left the building, Obi-Wan couldn't help but ask, "Was that Naruto?" Anakin nodded his head as he watched where Naruto left with the Talz Chieftain.

Once the three made there way outside into the blistering cold, Obi-Wan ordered Rex and twenty-five men to guard Chairmen Cho. This is just a set up for disaster.

**XxXxX**

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked the runner that just arrived. The storm was beginning to make it almost impossible to fly, which was not uncommon here. These storms where almost always here twenty-four/seven. This was a weird case where the sky cleared for more than two days so it was normal that it was beginning to pass over.

"Yes, they are building a defense on our side of the bridge and are currently making more clones and training the ones that are almost done with training so they can be deployed to the battle field," the runner said as they say atop the cliffs along with hundreds of other Talz. Twenty-five speeder bikes showed up into view as they rounded the corner toward the Talz Capital village.

"Now!" the Chieftain shouted as Talz began popping out of the ground.

**XxXxX**

"Ambush!" Rex shouted as he and his men made a circle and hid behind the bikes for cover. Spears started to land all around them as they began firing back with their blue colored blasts. Suddenly a white blast smacked into one of the clones next to him.

'A white blast?' Rex thought as he looked where the blast came from and there, in a crouched position, was a Speck sniper. Everyone has heard of the Speck because they go on missions with some of the mercenaries from the White Knights. They are deadly accurate and just a good all around soldier. Rex sighed. 'And to think that just Naruto was going to be enough for one trooper.'

Another white blast hit another trooper on the other side of him. This time he found out it was Naruto who had sniped the poor clone. 'What can't this guy do?' Rex thought as he gunned down another Talz. Suddenly a flurry of white blasts started to hit all around them, one struck down Chairman Cho. When he saw Naruto stand and draw his lightsaber he knew that they needed to retreat.

"Everyone retreat! Load up and retreat!" Rex said as Naruto began to walk down the side of the cliff. Rex picked up Cho and sped off with the remaining troopers and a wounded Cho. Naruto withdrew his lightsaber and jumped onto his speeder bike that they used for cover.

"Lets go guys before the Talz get to them," Naruto said as the Speck troopers followed their Generals lead and went after the remaining clones.

**XxXxX**

"Keep firing! Don't give them an inch!" Rex shouted as the horde of Talz dashed at the staggering eight clone troopers that where fighting for their dear life. Behind the, on the huge ice bridge where at least twenty Speck troops firing from their embedded defenses on the bridge. Five clone ships landed where the now seven clone troopers. Everyone stopped firing or charging once the ships landed. Senator Chuchi stepped out of the drop ship along with Anakin and Obi-Wan. The Senator seemed to grab the now dead Chairman's helmet.

"What are they doing?" the Chieftain of the Talz asked Naruto who was hovering beside him.

"Probably asking for peace because the only one who wanted this war was that crazy Chairman," Naruto said as they moved to meet the Senator in the center of the battlefield. Naruto was accompanied by one Speck trooper while the Chief was accompanied by two Talz warriors. The Senator stabbed one of the Talz spears into the ground in front of them and placed Cho's helmet on top.

"To die for ones people, is a great sacrifice. But, to live for ones people is an even greater sacrafice," the Senator said while looking between the two forces. They both started blankly back with all of his headgear off except for his scarf.

"I choose to live! What will you choose?" Chuchi asked. She stuck the head of her spear into the ground and placed a helmet of one of their leaders on top, signaling that they are asking for peace.

"We will gladly live by your side, Senator," the Talz Chieftain said as he stuck his end of the spear into the ground next hers with the head facing up, signaling that they accept the treaty. They both turned to Naruto who was looking emotionlessly back at the Senator. Naruto shook his head in grief. Shocking both the Talz and the Senator.

"Why not? Aren't we all looking for peace?" the Talz asked pleadingly. Naruto sighed.

"I wish we could accept your treaty but there is a code that we must uphold when someone declares war on our organization," Naruto said while looking at the ground. The soldier next to him knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. By this time, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked up to see what all the commotion is about.

"What is this code?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In order for this war to end, you must capture one strategically important area that is under our control so you can 'force' us to surrender," Naruto said calmly as Speck troopers began to set up defenses on their side of the bridge.

"So all we have to do is capture one strategically important area and this war is over?" Anakin asked.

"Yep, though we do have plenty of strategic points, you guys might want to try and capture the bridge instead of the others. The others are almost near to impenetrable," Naruto said as he looked at his men making defenses and talking to the clone troopers as they did so. Some clones even helping them out some.

"What about us? Are we just going to watch as the blood shed continues on?" the Talz Chieftain asked with worry for Naruto covering his grungy voice. Naruto smiled.

"That sounds about right. You are no longer in this war so you are free to be neutral," Naruto said as he walked back to his bike.

"See you guys when you attack the bridge and I hope that arrest warrant is off my head by now because I'm not being arrested very easily," Naruto said as he and the ten men shot off towards the bridge to help wit the defense system.

"He was right," the Talz Chieftain said in is native tongue. Since Naruto or another Speck soldier with their translator turned on wasn't around to translate his voice for him, nobody knew what he was saying. "This is going to be a bloody war."

**XxXxX-Two days later**

The Speck troops where lined up behind walls of solid ice in front of and on top of the bridge looked at where the clone troops massed for the final assault to end this war. Naruto stood at the top of the bridge with his sniper rifle as the clone commander of the bridge collected his thoughts at what was about to happen. Narutos master was standing next to him, as he was here to help hold the bridge. They where both wearing their helmets so you could see the gasmask they where wearing. The two groups agreed that if the Republic as able to capture the bridge than they would win the war, but if the White Knights were able to hold the line than then they won the war. There were about two hundred fifty Speck troops defending the bridge while the clone army had about nine hundred troops with more coming. Suddenly a whistle blew that sounded the assault.

Naruto looked threw the scope of his rifle and put it on a clone trooper's helmet and pulled the trigger. Thus making the first shot of the one most bloodiest battles in the galaxy.

**XxXxX**

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, and at least nine hundred clone troopers stood behind the drop ship as cover, incase a sniper decided to take a pot shot. The assault was expected to be brutal and bloody since air support is out of the question and Speck soldiers are known to be deadly and trained very well, but they lost one of their most valuable allies: their surprise. Speck soldiers are best when you don't see them first and are able to keep you questioning where they are, but now they are forced into a corner so they can't utilize in their specialty.

"Everyone ready?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes sir," Rex replied. Obi-Wan nodded and pulled a whistle to his lips and blew as hard as he could. Everyone ran around the drop ships and toward the bridge, firing their blasters, with Obi-Wan and Anakin front. A single white blast smacked into a clone soldiers head as they continued to run at the small wall of Speck soldiers. Once they neared a hail of white blasts started to hit all around them as Anakin and Obi-Wan blocked blasts with their lightsabers. They saw Naruto put his sniper rifle down on the ground and pull his lightsaber, along with a man next to him. The man next to him wore the same attire as Naruto and had a white colored lightsaber and he didn't hold his in the reverse fashion as Nauto did but in a normal stance as everyone in the Jedi Council did. The two White Knights ran past their men and toward the two Jedi with tremendous speed and smashed into the Jedi like bulls as the rest of the troopers ran past them and toward the Speck troops on the bridge. Naruto facing Anakin while Narutos master facing Obi-Wan.

"Nice to see you again Anakin," Naruto said from underneath his gasmask.

"Likewise," Anakin replied as he shoved Naruto off of him and Force Pulled him closer. Naruto went threw some one-handed hand seals to counter the offensive.

"**Fireshot no jutsu**," Naruto said as he shot a single fireball towards Anakin. Making him jump to the side to dodge the attack Naruto dropped to his feet and swung his lightsaber down upon Anakin but Anakin blocked the strike and rolled out of the way and finally stood up. Anakin dashed forward and sliced at Naruto but Naruto jumped back and jumped back at Anakin once he was done with the slice and smacked Anakin in the face with the hilt of his lightsaber, making Anakin stumble back. Naruto was about to attack until he heard a yell from the other battle. Naruto and Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan pull his lightsaber out of his master as he pushed him off of himself. Naruto dashed to his master's side. Naruto hit Obi-wan in the stomach with the hilt of his sword and then followed it up with a punch to the chest and finished it with swift kick to the side of the head, making him slide across the ground next to the downed form of Anakin who was steadily getting up.

Naruto bent over his master with tears in his eyes. His master started to cough up blood.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as the one person he opened up to outside of his planet started to die.

"It wasn't his fault. It was an accident," his master said between coughs. Naruto still held onto some of his hatred for the Jedi order but he let some dissipate from himself. "I want you to take this. Learn the way of the forward stance. I have scrolls in my room of the base. I hope to see you on the other side." Then his master died because a pointless war. Firing could be heard in the background as Speck troops continued to fight for the bridge as the two Jedi where now watching the marvel in front of them. Naruto turned to them with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to-," Obi-Wan start but was interrupted by Naruto.

"What's done is done. I know it wasn't your fault but that doesn't bring him back now does it?" Naruto said as he picked up his masters lightsaber. Naruto knows a little of the way of the forward stance but has not mastered it. Naruto stood up quickly with his Mangekyou Sharingan on and pulled his lightsaber out along with his masters. Naruto held out his black lightsaber in the reverse style that he always did but now he held a white lightsaber that his master used in the other hand but now the point of the saber was pointing at them.

An explosion went off, signaling the renewal of their battle. Anakin took the offensive and dashed at him. Naruto did the same trick Obi-wan that Naruto did to Anakin a few moments earlier. Obi-Wan slashed at Naruto but before he could connect, Naruto backed up and the let the slash pass him. Naruto leaped forward as to strike with his master's lightsaber, Obi-wan down but Anakin, having seen this attack before, blocked the attack for him.

'This is going to be a little tougher than the three other Jedi. Those three not coordinated at all while these two seem to know each other well. Hmm…' Naruto thought as he shot the hilt of his black lightsaber up towards Anakins stomach, but was dodged when Anakin jumped out of the way as Obi-wan grabbed the hilt from the side. Naruto kicked Obi-Wan so he would let got of the hilt of his lightsaber and countered with a downward slash onto Obi-Wan, who was still in front of him. Anakin decided he would flank and attacked from behind. Naruto pulled up his black lightsaber and blocked the attack from behind. Naruto had two power struggles on each side of him and was stuck from any movement at all. All Naruto could was over power them of jump out of the way and send them crashing into each other. Naruto was a second away from doing just that but stopped when he saw al least on hundred clone troopers walking over the bridge.

"Looks like we win," Naruto said in a calm voice as the two Jedi let up the pressure. Naruto retracted his sabers and pocketed them on his belt. Naruto then walked over to his dead master and picked him up,

'I'm sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt him," Obi-Wan tried to explain. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"I know. He told me what happened," Naruto said as he walked back towards the bridge where cheers from the Speck troops flared up in their victory as wounded men or the uninjured carried the dead back a cross the bridge. The small group of Specks has won the battle against a larger force. Once Naruto made it to the other side of the bridge, a soldier was tallying up the deaths on both side of the small battle.

It showed that the clones lost up to eight hundred men while the Specks lost one hundred thirteen men and one leader while the clones lost a staggering seven hundred and eighty-three. True that the White Knights won the battle they lost a leader, and those are harder to replace than a normal soldier.

**XxXxX-The next day**

Naruto and Rajin stood next to each other with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Chuchi, and the Talz Chieftain standing across from them. Naruto was holding a Talz spear and he wasn't wearing his head gear (Besides his scarf).

"Do you now accept the agreement and live for your people rather than die?" Senator Chuchi asked. Rajin was also holding a Speck helmet.

Naruto lifted spear above his head to stick into the ground next to the two other spears. Naruto stabbed the head of the spear into the ground; afterwards, Rajin placed the Speck helmet on the top of the spear.

"We honor you agreement now that the code is fulfilled," Rajin said with a smile. Rajin was a human, about the size of Naruto except a little shorter, with red hair and brown eyes. He wore what all the Speck troops wore.

Cheers erupted from all around them as the Talz, Specks, Clones, and Pantorans all erupted in cheers.

"I'm glad that ended before this war lasted any longer," muttered Senator Chuchi.

"Agreed. We lost more men here than at least two conflicts with the Separatists," Obi-Wan said as Naruto walked up to the three standing in a circle. Naruto lifted his arm out for Obi-Wan to shake.

"Why are letting me off the hook? I killed your master? Aren't you mad?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It is true that I am a little irritated but my master taught me how to rid myself of such emotions and plus, I have lost close one before," Naruto said as Obi-Wan took his hand and shook it properly.

"But this doesn't change the fact that the Separatists could still hire us," Naruto warned. Both Jedi nodded at this. They where a mercenary organization for a reason. "Good! Then I will see you all on the battlefield with you o against you," Naruto said with an evil grin as walked back to Rajin. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anakin asked.

"That guy would make an excellent Jedi if he put his mind to it," Obi-Wan said before the two Jedi walked off into the crowd of clone troopers.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Hope you all liked it! I had to let the Knights find a base and Plantora seemed like the perfect place to settle down at. This chapter was primarily for the settlement process and to show the galaxy that they aren't messing around. Surely a war with the White Knights would make headings everywhere. ^^


	7. Behind the Truth

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX- Two weeks and several missions later **

"What will you have me do?" Naruto asked as he gave the down payment for his mission to a Speck trooper standing behind him. They where currently on a Separatist cruiser near the planet of Naboo. Naruto had twenty Speck troopers with him, with all but one without him on the bridge. They all still wore their white garment but Naruto was not wearing his cloak but he still had his scarf on covering the bottom of his face.

"My master wants your help in the assault of Naboo," Count Dooku said emotionlessly. Naruto never moved as he motioned for his man to bring the money back to their drop ship.

"What else do you wish of me? That was a large sum of money that you gave me. What else do you wish of me?" Naruto asked just as emotionless as Dooku. Dooku smiled.

"I want you to show a little hate to one of our friends," Dooku said with an evil grin plastered onto his face.

**XxXxX**

Anakin was currently standing before the Jedi Council. He was about to receive a mission of great importance.

"We have positive ID that the Separatists are attacking the planet of Naboo," said Mace Windo.

"What? But, isn't Senator Amidala on the planet currently?" Anakin asked, worry laced into his voice.

"The Senator is currently on the planet, yes. Your objective is to hurry your fleet over to Naboo and retake the planet," Mace Windo said calmly.

"Retake? What happened to the troopers that where garrisoned there?" Anakin asked, a little angered by their easy defeat.

"It seems that they took the troops there by surprise and where unable to properly defend themselves. Now, go and stop the Separatists before they take what is left of the capital city," Mace Windo said. Anakin turned to leave but was stopped by Yoda.

"Stop, accompany him I will," Yoda said as he stood and walked up Anakin.

"Why are you coming?" Anakin asked.

"I sense a greater evil, coming upon us. May we continue?" Yoda said as they trudged along towards the ship. On board one of the drop ships that was heading toward Anakins fleet, Anakin was sitting quietly in one of the seats with worry stretched over his face.

"I know of your love for that planet, young one, but a Jedi must let go of all emotions if they are truly going to win against the dark side," Yoda said. Anakin only nodded before going back to staring at the floor. This flight was going to be a long one.

**XxXxX**

"Shhh… there are a couple more around the corner," said one of the Speck troopers. There was only one unit of Speck troopers that consisted of twenty Speck troopers. They wore their traditional white uniform with white rifles. Currently, all twenty Speck troopers where leaning against the corner that led to the Conference Room where all the leaders on Naboo where meeting.

The Speck troopers and Naruto where ordered to move in first, quietly, and take the Senator hostage while the main droid army attacked the outside. Naruto walked down the line of troops and plucked one of the grenades from one of the trooper's belts and threw it around the corner. The grenade hit the wall on the opposite side of the wall from Naruto and rolled between the two-clone trooper's feet. Naruto continued to walk toward the door as the grenade blew up, killing the two clones and blowing the door down that led to the Conference Room. Inside the Conference room where three Senators and a General. The Conference room was enormous to say the least. The higher-ups quickly turned to the source of the explosion.

"Who are you?!" the General shouted. It seems that the planet of Naboo and its two moons where having a scheduled meeting. All looked either shocked, angry, or in deep thought.

"I know who it is," the senator with the brown whispered. Naruto turned a questioning eye to Padme as well as the General.

"You do? Who is this vial piece of shit!" the General shouted.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is one of the most powerful mercenaries in the galaxy," Padme said while looking into Narutos eyes. She noticed that his eyes where golden with three tomoes circling the pupil. Naruto was also not wearing his cloak or any head gear except for his scarf that was around his neck.

"How do you know this?" asked one of the Senators.

"Ah… well… a Jedi Knight told me," Padme stuttered. Naruto smirked at this.

'It seems that Anakin has filled Padmes head with good things concerning me. Why would he do that?' Naruto thought as eighteen Speck troops surrounded the four helpless higher-ups while two watched the door for any reinforcements.

"So, I take it you where hired to help take this planet?" Padme asked.

"You got half of it," Naruto said as he pulled out his black lightsaber and walked up to Padme. Sounds of battle could be heard at the edge of the city.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked, fear could be heard clearly in her voice.

"My job," Naruto said as he swung his lightsaber. Blood splashed against the wall.

**XxXxX-Two hours after the invasion**

"We will be landing shortly sir," said one of the pilots over the intercom. Anakin pressed the button to speak to the pilot again.

"Have they set up a defensive position?" Anakin asked.

"Uhh… let's see here… yes, they have a relatively strong position. Not invincible but relatively strengthened," the pilot replied. Anakin turned to Yoda who was quietly listening to the conversation.

"Are you ready master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, ready I am," Yoda replied as their ship entered the anti aircraft range. Blaster fire erupted all around them as some of the drop ships where hit and sent tumbling to the ground. The council sent a large force of five battle cruisers that where jammed packed full of weaponry. The Separatists has three cruisers and where currently fighting each other over the air space above Naboo. If the Separatists lost the battle then the droids in the city would be stranded.

The Jedi's drop hit the ground and as soon as the doors opened, fire started to hit all around them. Anakin and Yoda where fast to pull out their weapons and deflect blasts but the troopers in the drop ship where torn to pieces.

"I've never seen the droids so aggressive before!" Anakin shouted as they both continued to move up, deflecting blasts along the way. Clones where hiding behind the derbies of destroyed drop ships since there was no cover because around the city the area was simply grass with no trees at all.

"Under command of a smart General they are. Droids aren't as smart as to use cover unless they are directly told to," Yoda said as they moved slowly toward the gate of the city.

Since they landed relatively close to the gate, the travel was short lived as the pressed their backs to wall where droids couldn't hit them.

Well that was fun!" Anakin shouted over the blasters that where whizzing overhead. More drop ships continued to bring men down on all side of the city in hopes to find a weak spot but to no avail. Droids where stationed everywhere; in the city, around the city, on the walls, everywhere!

"Uhh… sir. We got a problem," Rex said over his head set. Rex was currently in his drop ship circling the city.

"What is it?" Anakin replied.

"You know that weapon that was used on the Lumars?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Anakin urged on.

"They've got one near the center of the city and are loading it to fire on the western side of the city," Rex said gravely. Anakin went wide eyed.

"I thought we destroyed the only one!" Anakin said as Yoda and himself pushed against the gate with the Force. Clone troopers began to show up near the wall but they where firing at the droids entrenched on the wall.

"Well it seems that they built another," Rex said as a loud _Boom_ could be heard from the center of the city. A single shell could be seen heading for the western side of the city.

"Stop all drop ships from landing until the fire passes. Pick up as many as you can before the shell lands!" Anakin shouted as Yoda and Anakin finally managed to bust the door down but as soon as the door was down, more fire was pored onto them. Yoda dashed forward and into the building that the droids positioned themselves in. Anakin could only watch as one by one the windows where cleared of all its droid occupants. Yoda walked out of the buildings door, supported by his cane, with a calm exterior around him. Clone troops where swarming in threw the door that was smashed down by the two Jedi. One of the clones that had a yellow design across his armor ran up to the two Jedi.

"General, we have confrontation that the north attack was successful but there is heavy fighting in the area. The west is now attacking across the scorched earth and the east is currently held up in the field," the clone reported but stopped when an ear ringing blast shook the earth. Unlike when Anakin first saw this weapon, it was hovering on a tank and was much smaller than this one. This cannon was three times larger and was mounted to the ground.

"That cannon is aiming at the eastern flank!" Anakin said as he watched as the shell soared towards the eastern flank.

"Evacuate the eastern flank until the fire is gone," Anakin said to the clone trooper.

"Yes sir-," the trooper said but stopped when a white blast whizzed past Anakins head and smacked the clone trooper in the head. The clone trooper was dead before he hit the ground. The two Jedi jumped to behind cover as soon as the shot was fired.

"Did you see that?" Anakin whispered as more clones rushed past. It seems that the sniper is aiming for leaders only.

"Yes, white was the blast. Speck troopers presumably?" Yoda whispered back as he peered around the corner. Yoda jumped back as a white blast smashed against the corner that he peered around.

"Did you see where he was?" Anakin asked as a clone trooper stopped in front of the ally that the two Jedi where in.

"Why are you-," the clone asked but stopped when a white blast hit the poor clone in the temple. This clone died before he hit the ground as well.

"Sniper!" shouted one of the clones as he pointed to a five story building at the end of the wide street.

"Which window?!" asked a clone with a bazooka.

"Five up, third from the left!" the clone shouted but was hit the chest soon after saying it, but there was a difference, the blast was red instead of white. The bazooka clone aimed at the window and fired, hitting it directly.

"That wasn't the Speck sniper that fired that last shot, was it?" Anakin asked. Yoda simply nodded as they walked back out into the streets. As soon ad they began to walk down the street towards the building that the sniper was in a white clothed figure with all Speck armor jumped out the front door. The Speck trooper had all the gear on and had a scoped Speck rifle with his helmet and gasmask on for safety. The street leading up to the gate was full of clone troopers.

"Oh shit," the Speck trooper muttered as he ran into an alley so he could lose the horde of on coming clone troopers.

"We can't let him get away," Anakin said as the two Jedi used the Force to push them down the street at blinding speeds. They ran into the alley to see the Speck trooper run down another alley to his right. Again, the two Jedi chased after the Speck trooper but as soon as they rounded the corner, they where met by intense fire. The Speck trooper was being lifted up over a wall by another Speck trooper while another one with a machine gun covered them. As soon as the Speck trooper was over the wall the three dashed away from the two Jedi.

"They work well with each other. They don't leave another ally behind if they are stuck. They put their safety before the mission," Yoda said as they walked back into the street where they first entered.

"True. The clones that are with us could learn a thing or two from them," Anakin said as he just remembered something. "We need to get to the Senate building quick. We have to save the higher-ups before they kill them."

"Calm down young one. We will get there in due time," Yoda said with a calm expression on his features.

"Yes master. Whatever you say," Anakin said as he was in deep thinking about what could have happened to his secret wife.

**XxXxX**

"I see. This will not hinder our true mission but that is unfortunate," Naruto said as he watched the clones push the droids back easily.

"If those where all our men they wouldn't past the gates!" said one of the two Speck troops that was reporting what was happening in the battlefield. Naruto stood on the patio in the Conference room. The room was at the top of a large tower, which over looked most of the city.

A jerk at Narutos heart made him begin to tear up.

'This is almost what happened when I was in the Sound Village' Naruto thought while looking out at the clones that where making great progress threw the city. Naruto sighed.

"Alls well that ends that ends well," Naruto sighed as he turned back to his troops that had a look of worry on their faces. The Speck troops normally wore their gasmasks wherever they go but they had them off since there was nobody around to see their faces.

"Is something wrong?" asked one of the Speck troopers.

"No, nothing at all. Please, report to the others and tell them to hold up in this building. If my calculations are correct then they should be here in matter of hours," Naruto said as he returned his sight to the city. The two Speck troopers nodded and ran off to tell the others.

**XxXxX**

"All Speck troopers, fallback to the HQ. I repeat, all Speck troopers, fallback to the HQ," said the captain of the Speck troopers over their portable communicators. Two Speck troopers looked at each other and nodded, as if they knew what each other was thinking.

Currently, the two Speck troopers where in a three story building, on the roof, and supporting the droids that where fighting in streets below. One had a sniper rifle while the other had a bazooka and a standard issue rifle. The droid tank was blown up by a Republic walker that was steadily moving down the street because of all the droids firing various weapons at it.

"One more shot from the bazooka and we're out," said the Speck trooper with the bazooka. The sniper nodded and returned to hitting clones in the head with his sniper. The bazooka aimed his heavy anti-tank weapon and shot off a shot.

**XxXxX**

"Get that walker up! Use it to take out the smaller droids!" Rex shouted as they continued to fire at the onslaught of droids in the street. Rex looked up at the building that had many super droids in the windows firing their arm rockets at them and blaster fire. Even though the arm rockets that the super droids fired had little effect on the walker it still did damage that could build up into disaster for the crew inside. But what caught his eye where the two Speck troopers on the roof of the building. One had a sniper while the other pulled up a heavy anti-tank weapon.

"Get out!" Rex shouted to the crew inside but it was to late. The Speck anti-tank man fired his weapon and hit the walker before the crew could respond. The rocket hit its right leg and made the walker smash into a building to its left. Rex stood motionless for what seemed like hours and when he turned he noticed the two Speck men where nowhere in sight. Rex immediately snapped into action.

"You men, come with me to the second story of that house," Rex said as he and two other men went into the house where the walker crashed into. One of the clones rammed the door in order to open it. They looked around and noticed it was just another house and was rather unscathed by the droid occupation.

Rex moved up the stairs to the second story of the building but stopped when he got to the door to the room where the walker smashed into. Rex peered around the corner to see the hatch on top of the walker open and a Speck trooper with his foot on the opening of the hatch of the walker with a rifle pointed into the hole. Another Speck trooper was watching the speck trooper with his rifle in a ready position.

"The next thing horrified him to his guts. The Speck trooper started to fire automatic fire into the hull of the walker where the wounded clones where.

"No!" Rex yelled and dashed around the corner. Both the Speck troopers turned to see a clone trooper charging them. The Speck trooper that did not do the deed pulled his rifle up and fired a quick shot but missed. Rex quickly tackled the Speck trooper that killed the helpless clones in the walker into the side of the damaged walker. Another clone ran into the room with his rifle ready but was immediately shot by the Speck trooper with his rifle still in hand. Another clone ran into the room but he wasn't shot. The familiar 'click' of an empty gun made itself known to the room as the Speck trooper desperately went for another magazine but was shot by the clone trooper that entered the room. The Speck trooper stumbled back into the corner of the room and slumped to the ground with his right hand over heart.

Rex was currently punching the shit out of the Speck trooper that fired his weapon into the walker but the Speck pushed Rex off of himself and punched Rex in the face. The Speck trooper followed it up with a punch to the stomach and then a knee to his chin. The last trooper that was in the room with Rex moved around Rex and smacked the Speck trooper in the face with his rifle. Rex pulled out his pistol and blasted the dazed Speck trooper in the head. The Speck trooper quickly dropped to the ground. Rex turned to the only remaining clone trooper.

"Thank you for the assist," Rex said.

"No problem sir-," the trooper replied but was cut short when a white blast smacked him in the back. There, in the corner of the room where the suspected dead Speck trooper sat with a hand over his heart and a pistol in the other, sat a grinning Speck trooper. Although you couldn't see the grin because of his gasmask, you could tell that he was grinning anyways. Rex quickly shot the Speck trooper in the head making him slump into death with his friend. Rex looked at the dead bodies in the room and in the walker.

"Damnit!" Rex shouted as he looked around the room.

"I could have saved them. I could have saved them if I was faster," Rex whispered to himself.

'If only I was stronger' Rex thought as the clones where just outside the Separatists HQ.

**XxXxX**

Anakin and Yoda where currently dashing threw the halls of the Separatists HQ in hopes of getting to the Conference room at the top of the large building. The two saw plenty of droids as they snuck past and even a few Speck troopers inside the building. The two Jedi rounded the corner to the Conference room but was met by a sight that they did not want to see. Standing in front of the door was Naruto without his cloak or hat. Still had his scarf covering the bottom half of his face and had his Mangekyou Sharingan on and ready for anything.

"So nice of you come, Jedi. Please follow me," Naruto said with an emotionless voice. Naruto quickly and quietly opened the door ever so slightly and closed it just as fast. The two Jedi looked at each other and wondered what Naruto was up to.

"What is our plan of attack?" Anakin asked to the experienced Jedi.

"I do not see Naruto using hostages, yes? A battle ensues and teamwork will lead to victory," Yoda said wisely as they walk towards the door. "Remember young one, anger leads to defeat."

Anakin nodded and swung the door open to reveal the room to them. Both where shocked at what they saw and one in particular was angered beyond belief.

**XxXxX**

A/N: WOOT! My first off cannon chapter! Hope you all like it because it is kind of short but what can I say? Off canon leads to shorter chappies… sometimes .. I also bet you can't guess what's in the room as well! ^^


	8. The Mask of Hatred

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"How… how could you do something like this?" Anakin asked quietly as the two Jedi looked as the contents of the room in horror. All the Senators and the General were dead along with Padme who had been stabbed in the chest. Naruto was in the center of the room where the table and chairs used to be. Discarding the table earlier in battle because the up incoming battle that Naruto planned for.

Naruto simply stared emotionlessly into Anakins eyes with his Mangekyou Sharingan ready for any stealth attacks. Anakins fists started to clench and he began to shake in anger.

"Damnit Naruto answer me!" Anakin shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto never wavered as he watched Anakin get angrier and angrier. Yoda looked at Anakin with concern.

"Calm down-," Yoda started but stopped when Anakin pulled his lightsaber out.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Anakin shouted. Anakin charged Naruto with blood in his eyes. Naruto never pulled out his lightsaber as he dodged stab that was sent at him. Naruto grabbed Anakins wrist and pulled him closer to himself. Naruto quickly backhanded Anakin the side of the face. Anakin stumbled back towards Yoda even angrier than before.

"Calm yourself, young one. Anger will only lead to defeat," Yoda said as Anakin balanced himself. Yodas advice fell onto deaf ears as Anakin charges Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto shook his head and ducked under the horizontal swipe for his neck. Naruto punched Anakin in the stomach and followed it up with a punch to his chin, making Anakin fly back against the wall, effectively knocking Anakin out. Yoda sighed and shook his head at the ease that Anakin was dispatched.

"Is this what all Jedi are like on the inside? A raging helpless dog that, whenever hurt closely, jumps blindly into an enemy that is stronger than them?" Naruto asked Yoda emotionlessly.

"That is what happens when a Jedi is blinded by anger. Something in this room must have struck him close," Yoda said while looking at the dead inside of the conference room. Naruto nodded his head.

"So, let us begin," Naruto said, as he pulled out his black lightsaber in his reverse grip. Yoda pulled his out as well.

"Then I'll take the initiative then," Yoda as he dashed towards Naruto with amazing speed. To most, this speed would be hard to keep up with but to Naruto, he could easily see the Yoda with ease. Green and black smashed into each other as the battle of two of the most powerful beings in the galaxy smashed into each other.

**XxXxX**

"There's a Speck sniper in the second floor! Four windows from the right!" Rex shouted to his men as they battled the droids and Speck troopers outside the Separatists HQ. Fighting over this building has been fierce as clone troopers steadily pushed the droids back into the building. The only hard part was when they ran into Speck troopers that where bunkered in strong points and they surrounded by droids.

A clone sniper aimed his scoped rifle at the Speck trooper to counter snipe the elite Speck trooper.

"I see him. Hold on…," the clone sniper adjusted his scope and aimed again. "There you are. Say good bye you filthy-," the trooper started but was cut off as a white blaster slammed into the snipers skull, making him slump to the ground.

"Damnit! You, with the bazooka, blow that fucking window to hell!" Rex shouted as red blasters peppered all around him. The cover that he was behind was starting to shorten by the intense fire that was being put out by the droids inside the HQ and from the buildings around them.

'What is taking Charlie and Delta so long to clear those buildings?' Rex thought as the clone with the bazooka aimed and fired at the Speck sniper inside the Separatist HQ. The Speck sniper flew out from window and landed in the droid lines.

"Good shot!" Rex shouted as he patted the clone that fired the bazooka on the back, but stopped when he saw the Speck sniper steadily get up while holding his arm. Another droid helped him up as the slowly made their way back inside the HQ.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex shouted as he jumped from his cover and chased after the wounded sniper. The other clones saw this as a charge and soon stood up and followed their lieutenant into the fortified droid line. Blasters flew past Rex as he set his sight on the sniper as they slowly made their way up the long stairs where large chunks of rock and steel lay all across the stairs to the front entrance. Rex jumped over the droids cover and past several droids and toward his target. The clones followed Rex over the wall but stayed and fought the droids there.

Rex soon caught up to the two and fired his rifle at the pair. The blast hit the droid in the back, making it fall to the ground dead. Rex kicked the Speck trooper over so he could face Rex. The Speck trooper his gasmask and helmet on like all the other Speck troopers but one of the eye pieces to his gas mask has been cracked due to the fall from the window. Rex held his rifle to his face and one of his feet on the Specks chest.

"Why are you here! Why are Speck troopers fighting in this battle!" Rex shouted over the battle that was behind them and the blasters that flew over them from the windows. The Speck trooper simply stared back into Rexs eye as if asking him to pull the trigger.

"Damnit tell me! Why are all you here!" Rex said as he started to remember what happened to the crew that was inside the walker. Tears started to role down his cheeks and from his helmet as he looked at the gasmask of the Speck trooper. The Speck trooper tried to say something but all Rex saw was blood run down from the bottom of Specks gas mask. Rex gently pulled off the Specks helmet and gasmask to reveal something that filed him with horror. He looked exactly like him!

"You're… you're a clone!" Rex stuttered out as he took his foot of the Specks chest and dropped the aim of his rifle. The Speck trooper grinned at the sight of the clone in front of him.

"Yes, I am," the Speck trooper said as he coughed up more blood.

"Then why are you on their side? You should be with us," Rex whispered. The Speck laughed at this.

"What? What's so funny?" Rex asked he grew a little angrier from the Specks laughing.

"Do you remember the cloning vats that where stolen a little while back?" the Speck trooper said he started to slip into a blissful sleep. Rex remembered than it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Rex asked to no one in particular.

"They where scared that if you guys ever faced us in battle that you pity us go easy instead of the fierceness that you show against the droids, but let me tell you a little secret," the Speck sniper said as Rex leaned closer to hear what he had to say. The Speck grabbed the top of Rexs armor and pulled him to his face and whispered, "we will not hesitate to shoot you at will. We will kill you if we saw it that you are going to disrupt our mission. So tell the other that we are clones but know this, we will kill you if we need to." And with that the clone let go of Rexs armor and died. Rex looked at the Speck trooper for what seemed like hours until he picked up the Specks gasmask and put back onto the Specks face and returned his helmet to its rightful place on the Specks head.

'I won't tell the others about this. It will make their job to hard for them' Rex thought as he looked back down at the battle. The droids where all gone and the clones where behind the wall that once served as droids cover and where firing their rifles and other weapons at the HQ. The surrounding builds seemed to be clear as blur blasters where being fired out of the windows towards the HQ.

Rex himself was near the door and at an angle where the droids couldn't hit him so the blasts where being fired all above him. Rex slowly walked to the large door and sat against it. The information that he just learned still spinning in his head.

'So we where fighting our own brothers this entire time?' Rex said as he took off his helmet and buried his head in his hands. Clone demolition teams where moving up to blow the door open so they could enter the well fortified building.

**XxXxX**

Yoda clashed lightsabers with the mercenary once more and jumped back to get some room between them.

'This man is truly gifted in the arts of the lightsaber but he has not demonstrated any use in the Force' Yoda thought as he did a force push at Naruto but Naruto lifted his hand that wasn't busy and pushed back with a black aura. The two stopped the power play and looked into each other's eyes.

"I see you do not use the Force, hmm? I have heard of your unique powers from the others did come in contact with you and where able to witness your power. Tell me, are you a servent of the dark side?" Yoda asked as they caught their breath. Naruto less tired than Yoda.

"I am not aligned with the Separatists or the Republic if that is what you are enquiring. I fight for myself and nothing more," Naruto answered emotionlessly.

"I can see that have been through a lot in your past. You have suffered to much for one being to endure and for that I respect you, but that does nothing to stop the fighting between us," Yoda said as he readied himself for anything that may be thrown at him. Naruto lifted his hand that was unoccupied and formed a single hand seal. Another Naruto soon dashed towards Yoda. Yoda in turn sliced the clone in half but backed up when another clone was over him and sent a kick towards his head. Yoda was awe struck when he was able to see that indeed the Naruto he struck was just a decoy and the original Naruto never moved a muscle.

The clone Naruto soon dashed at Yoda and began fighting him as the original Naruto began to shoot threw one-handed seals and lifted his arm and pointed towards Yoda.

"**Lightning shot no jutsu**," Naruto said calmly as the blue lightning ripped threw the ground towards Yoda. Yoda quickly finished off the clone, because the clones are only half as good as the original, and made a force shield against the deadly lightning. The lighting smacked against the shield and died away just as fast.

'I see. Naruto needs to go threw hand signs in order to use those attacks' Yoda thought as he ran towards Naruto. Naruto swiftly tried an under kick but Yoda simply jumped over the kick and stabbed Naruto in the neck. Yoda let go of his lightsaber as Naruto stumbled back from his wound to the neck.

"And this is why you are weak, young one," Yoda said as he walked towards Naruto to obtains his lightsaber but stopped when there was a black beam across his neck.

"You under estimate me, wise one," Naruto said from behind Yoda. The Naruto with the lightsaber threw his neck puffed from existence, leaving the lightsaber on and on the ground. Another Naruto walked from behind Yoda and picked up his lightsaber and turned it off.

"Maybe I have," Yoda said as he relaxed as he noticed Naruto taking good care of his lightsaber. The Naruto walked back to the Naruto behind him and give him the lightsaber. Naruto soon turned off his lightsaber and chakra pushed Yoda gently to the other side of the room. Yoda turned but froze when a blue lightsaber was stuck threw Narutos back and out the front.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber so he could watch as Naruto stumbled forward towards Yoda as blood stained his pure white uniform. Naruto began to spit up blood into his pure white scarf, as he looked into Yodas shocked eyes.

"Since you took away the life of someone that was precious to me, then I will take away yours," Anakin said emotionlessly. Naruto turned towards Anakin and grinned.

"Oh how I enjoyed killing her. She was certainly a screamer when I slowly pushed my lightsaber into her chest," Naruto said with an empty grin. To Yoda, it seemed forced and that Naruto was not enjoying saying it, but to Anakin, it was like he enjoyed what he did.

"You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Anakin shouted has he turned his lightsaber back on and charged the helpless form of Naruto. Just as Anakin was about to slice of Narutos head, Yoda blocked the strike.

"Stop this immediately! Don't you see what he is doing?!" Yoda shouted as he pushed Anakin off of him and away from Naruto.

"Shut up and let me kill him!" Anakin said in pure rage. Naruto was soon standing up behinf Yoda. Yoda in turned and looked at Naruto. He had no wounds!

"How are you not wounded anymore?" Yoda asked in curiosity. Naruto grinned underneath his scarf as the world around them began to melt away. The two Jedi soon saw themselves standing next to each other with Naruto sitting in a large chair a the end of the long table. The three senators and a dead general in the corner of the room. The two Jedi where breathing heavily while Naruto seemed perfectly fine. The three senators seemed frightened as they where able to watch the entire scene play out from their seats.

"What just happened?" Yoda asked.

"Genjutsu. The entire thing that you saw before was an illusion," Naruto said simply. Padme seemed frightened by a dark Anakin. Anakin quickly made his way towards Padme and hugged her for comfort.

"What was that?" Padme asked into Anakins chest as the Jedi seemed to begin to cry.

"I thought I lost you. You are my life, Padme. When I thought that Naruto killed you, I went ballistic and tried to get revenge," Anakin whispered into Padmes shoulder. Yoda continued to ask questions, as Anakin talked to what Yoda thought was his 'childhood friend'.

"But the entire ordeal felt so real and even now I feel tired from the ordeal," Yoda asked.

"Genjutsu makes your sensory organs think that they are fighting while in reality you are doing nothing but standing there motionless. I can move around outside the genjutsu but are unable to," Naruto explained.

'This power is truly incredible. I will have to watch out for this one' Yoda thought as Anakin stood up from his knelt position next to Padme. Anakin looked directly into Narutos eyes to get a good look at him.

"Why did you do all this? What was you mission?" Anakin demanded.

"My mission was to help take Naboos capital and to force you experience hatred," Naruto said simply as he stood from his seat.

"You are unable to leave, mercenary. You must be taken and set to trail for the crimes you have dealt to us," Yoda said. Naruto shook his head as Rex and five other troopers ran to the doors entrance.

"The building is secure! All droid and Speck troopers are reported as dead!" Rex shouted as he noticed Naruto slowly walking towards them.

"They where good men. I hope to seem them in the after life," Naruto said with his eyes closed. Naruto then began to sprint as he quickly opened his eyes. They seemed to be strained.

"**Amida sharingan**!" Naruto shouted as he simply disappeared. The three clones dropped to the ground due to being pushed out of the way. Yoda and Anakin was shocked and looked out the window to see Narutos ship retreating towards the Separatist ship was still battling it out in the sky. Yoda shook his head.

"We are going to have to watch this one. It could be dangerous if we don't start hiring him," Yoda said as he looked over to where Anakin was still watching the ship that Naruto retreated to.

'It seems that Anakin is going to be troubled by Narutos genjutsu for a while. Lets hope that we can find a way counter this power and soon' Yoda thought as he turned to the troubled senators who where talking amongst themselves.

'I will find out who you truly are, Naruto. If it's the last thing I will do!' Anakin thought as he continued to stare into the retreating Separatist ships engine.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Sorry for another short one, but my weeks until I get out of school will be busy. So, if I can get out a chapter than I'm lucky. I promise that I will pay more attention to the stories once I get out for the summer. Until then, auf wiedersehen! ^^


	9. Once Known

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"How went your mission?" Dooku asked as Naruto walked into the bridge of the Separatists battleship.

"Mission accomplished," Naruto returned emotionlessly. Dooku grinned evilly as he turned to the holopad in the center of the room.

"Good job my friend. My master wishes to speak with you. Will you accept?" Dooku asked as he put a finger on the button on the console of the pad.

"I will talk to him," Naruto said. Dooku pressed the button and a man with dark cloak and a hood that covered his face appeared on the hologram.

"Is this him?" the shady figure asked.

"Yes master. This is him," Dooku replied.

"Ah yes, I've heard much about you. Tell me, do you summon that strange colored force by utilizing in the dark side?" the shady figure asked.

"No mister councilor," Naruto said emotionlessly. Both of the Sith lords where shocked at what Naruto has figured out so quickly.

"How did you figure it out?" Dooku asked.

"A good mercenary always looks at all his information about his clients before accepting the contract. I knew that Dooku had a master but meeting you just confirmed my suspicions," Naruto said.

"I see. Well, tell me, are you going to shout this information to the entire galaxy? Or, are you going to keep it on the low?" the councilor asked as Dooku shifted towards his lightsaber and the droids at the door cocked their guns. Naruto looked at his surroundings and shook his head.

"I'm entitled to keep any information that I gather from a mission a secret, and since you have yet to pay me I am technically still on the mission," Naruto said as he shifted towards the briefcase that a droid commando was holding near the door.

"Good. Then I trust you in the respective, but you still haven't told us how you use that strange black power," the councilor asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm can not tell you how I use my power and where it comes from. I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"I also respect your secrets. Think of it as payment for keeping our secret a secret," the councilor said before disappearing from the holopad. Dooku turned to Naruto.

"Here is the payment for the mission, but I must ask, why did you not use both lightsabers? I have confirmed information that you use two different styles at the same time with two lightsabers. Why only use one?" Dooku asked out of curiosity.

"I only use two when I am being pushed to my limits. Facing against an angry Anakin was simple because he was so blinded by anger that I never needed to use a lightsaber at all," Naruto said as he turned to leave. The commando droid gave the money to Naruto as he left the bridge to his fighter that was in the hanger.

'Well that was a simple mission. Facing Yoda was most entertaining though' Naruto said as he jumped onto his fighter but stopped when Dooku called his name once more.

"Naruto, from my information you face against Yoda," Dooku said. Naruto simply nodded.

"Tell me, did you win your battle?" Dooku asked with interest.

"You could say that," Naruto said as he jumped into his fighter and took off into space.

'So, Naruto was able to beat Yoda? You are truly a strong mercenary, Naruto' Dooku thought as he walked back to the bridge of the ship. There, waiting for him was the councilor.

"Is the attack plans ready for the hostile take over?" the councilor asked.

"The attack plans have been looked over time and time again and the invasion planet 946 will be underway soon enough," Dooku said with an evil smile.

**XxXxX**

"How did the mission go?" one of the Jedi asked as Yoda and Anakin stood in front of the council.

"Our mission was a success but we took heavy casualties due to the presence of Speck troopers who commanded the droids making them more tactically smarter and the showing of the super weapon once more," Anakin said.

"I see. Was there any other problems that you encountered?" another Jedi asked.

"Yes… Naruto was there," Anakin whispered but everyone heard.

"That could have been a problem if Yoda hadn't agreed to go along," Mace Windu said.

"Actually, the mercenary is equal or stronger than me. Narutos power grows with every passing moment," Yoda said, earning a collective of gasps from around the room.

"If he is more powerful than you, then he is one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy!" Mace Windu said.

"This is a problem. If we are going to ever defeat him then two or more Jedi will have to face him at once. Everyone remembers what happened at the grassy village where the Lurmen live," Anakin announced to the group of Jedi.

Yes, everyone was told of this. Naruto was able to fight on par with three Jedi and even managed to kill one. That was a grim day indeed.

"This may be a problem in the future. Issue the order that if any one Jedi that would come in contact with Naruto to flee," Mace Windu said to a commando who was standing next to the door.

"So we cannot face him up front?" Anakin asked, a little peeved that Naruto got the best of the Jedi Council.

"No, but what we can do is spy on all of his mission until we have a good understanding on what all his powers are, and when the opportune time comes we can strike or strengthen our relationship with the lone mercenary," Mace Windu replied. Everyone seemed to agree with Mace Windu. As Obi-Wan and Anakin walked out of the room, Anakin had to ask what was on his mind.

"The Jedi using the art of spying and deception? That is against our rules," Anakin said as they walked down the stairs.

"That may be true, but there are special cases that we are forced to use these tactics," Obi-Wan replied in his teacher mode. Anakin nodded in understanding. Naruto was one person that you didn't want to face alone or you would be as good as dead.

**XxXxX-3 weeks later**

Naruto was currently sitting in the cafeteria of the base with several of his men sitting close by eating and talking with the occasional laugh from a joke along with his trainer in the rifle Cashe. Cashe was a human girl from the planet of Tatooine and was raised as a slave but learned how to shoot from her dad for self-defense. Cashe had brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and was 5.6 feet and was the same age as Naruto (which is 20). She joined the White Knights because she know where else to turn to and Rajin must have saw her talents in ways of the rifle. Naruto was currently taking a break from another short mission that only needed to take care of a local drug lord some where on the inner rim. Naruto didn't much care, but something caught his interest when he heard the planet 946 mentioned in conversation by the Speck troopers next to him.

"Yeah, haven't you heard from our spy ring in the Separatist faction? The droid army is planning an attack soon on planet 946! I've heard that they don't even know the art of space travel yet!" exclaimed one of the Speck troopers. Naruto flinched at this.

"Why are they attacking them? From what I've heard the people of the planet are harvesting all the resources that are there and are taking great care of the planet. If the Separatist take the planet then they would only pollute the planet!" replied one Speck trooper. It was true what the Speck trooper said. Generally when the Separatists take a planet they build factories and build droids from there.

"We know, but since we are a mercenary group we can only watch in hopes that the Republic is able to stop the attack," another Speck trooper from another table said. Naruto stood abruptly and walked back to his quarters. The Speck troopers and Cashe looked at Narutos cloaked form with questioning eyes as Naruto turned and left the group to wonder why he did that action.

"Is it something I said?" asked one of the Speck troopers. His men have come to look up to Naruto as well as the other men that are in the other groups. With Narutos one hundred percent mission success rate and amazing leadership ability, Naruto quickly became the person to turn to in need of help. Although Naruto was still as emotionless as ever to everyone around him, but his men seemed to not care at all.

"No, there has to be something connecting Naruto to that planet. Everyone lock and load. I think we are going somewhere," Cashe said to the group of men sitting around her. The Speck troopers nodded and ran off to tell the others to meet at the bridge and get ready for a long fight, just in case. Cashe is also under the command of Naruto as well, but she was still better with the rifle than Naruto was, Naruto was getting better and better at an alarming rate.

Naruto entered his room and grabbed his cloak and weapons from the sealed areas inside the locked area inside his metal closet. Much of the base looked the inside of a submarine except a little bigger. Naruto sat on his bed and looked at the metal ceiling of his room, think for what seemed like eternally. Naruto then unsealed his hat and placed it upon his head. Narutos walk to the hull was silent, but when Naruto entered the bridge he saw all his men onboard transport ships, ready to take off to where he commanded. Cashe walked up to Naruto.

"Now you don't think you are going to defend that poor planet all by yourself now do you?" Cashe said with a smile. Naruto shook his head with a grin that was underneath his hat, scarf, and cloak… well all the above.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Naruto said as he walked over to his fighter and jumped into it.

"All right everyone! Just follow me and you will all be fine!" Naruto shouted to his one hundred men in the ten drop ships behind him. All of the knew Naruto would never hurt them in any way shape or form. When they where about to exit the bridge Naruto caught a glimpse of Rajin standing next to the door leading into the hull. Rajin was simply smiling at what Naruto was doing. Naruto grinned underneath his clothing as the small army shot off into the distance.

**XxXxX**

"Welcome home big brother!" a black haired figure said to a taller black haired figure that was wearing an ANBU uniform on. The shorter of the two jumped into the awaiting arms of the taller one.

"Glad to be home, Sasuke," Itachi said as he let go of Sasuke. Sasuke was currently the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, while Itachi was the Captain of the ANBU. After the war that ends all wars people have been prospering and living in quiet and easy peace. Since crime and other things of this sort decreased drastically after the war, the number of ninja in all the villages has decreased to where the only ninja left where ANBU and the special few that wanted to learn. So cut the ninja population to about half to what it was before the Great War. People throughout the world still hates Naruto to their very core but some people are starting to come around and see what actually happened. Sound and Rain still hold their secret allegiance as to never tell what the 'lamb' means to anyone even their own children. Expecting this secret to die with their generation as well as all the wrongs that they've committed against the world.

The rookie nine as well as Sasuke and Itachi have still been training in order to get to the level that Naruto achieved. Everyone sees Sasuke as the hero of the world because he defeated Naruto single handedly but Sasuke doesn't see himself stronger than Naruto because Sasuke knew that Naruto was stronger than him at the time of their battle and he simply held back. Itachi was emotionless to everyone except Sasuke.

Currently, Sasuke was at home sitting on the roof where Itachi normally met his little brother to look at the stars. They loved to look at the stars in remembrance of everything that has happened to their family and what was left of it. There are only three members of the Uchiha clan left and that was Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara who disappeared shortly after the end of the Great War.

"Where do you think Naruto is right now?" Sasuek said as they both looked into the sky with their coal-black eyes.

"Probably kicking some ass somewhere else," Itachi said as a star shot across the sky. "Make a wish."

Sasuke and Itachi both closed their eyes and wished for the same thing.

'_I wish I could see you one last time, Naruto_' they both wished as the star shot off into the horizon. They continued to look into the moonlit sky until a feminine voice came from below them.

"Dinner!" the voice of Sakura said from the kitchen. Shortly after the war, Sasuke married Sakura because she seemed to have grown out of her stupid fan girly stage to the point where she was bearable.

Itachi and Sasuke looked to each other and smiled. Right then and there the two most powerful ninja in the world where in pure bliss.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Bet you can't guess what's happening next! :) I hope you all like this new twist!


	10. The Rusty Steel Cracks

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX-One day after the Bright Light**

"We where unable to find the impact site Hokage-sama," an ANBU said while bowing to Sasuke inside of his office. The night before while Itachi and himself where on the roof their home looking into the peaceful sky that they witnessed meteor hit the surface of their planet. The impact made a bright flash the distance that was clearly in Iwa's borders. A joint team of ANBU from both Iwa and Kohona was sent to investigate the area but came up with nothing.

"I see. Thank you Rat-san," Sasuke said as the ANBU with the bird mask disappeared from the room. Sasuke sighed and turned in his chair to look out over the village of Kohona. The village has grown of the years and was growing close to the village that was in Sound territory.

"What do you need, brother?" Itachi asked from the front of the desk. Sasuke turned to look his brother in the eye. Itachi has the raven mask on to hide his identity, but was still the head of Leaf's ANBU Corps.

"Thank you for coming. Will you check out the crash site? I know you will be able to find it if you tried," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sure, but why is everybody so worked up about this?" Itachi asked in curiosity.

"Well, some of the people thought it was a UFO that crashed into the area high in the mountains. Where they got that idea I don't know, but to silence these crazy people we are going to find this crash site and prove that it just a meteorite," Sasuke said, informing his older brother of the situation at hand.

"The mission will be done, Hokage-sama," Itachi said and disappeared from the room.

'Hmm, this has been the first public out cry since the Great War. What could this mean?' Itachi thought as he ran out the gates of Kohona and towards the borders of Iwa.

**XxXxX-Night of the Bright Light**

"Shit, why does the atmosphere have to be so condensed!" Naruto shouted as his fighter went crashing down into what was clearly Iwa's mountains. Naruto knew this because when he was at war with every country in the world he had to study every geological area in every country. So yes, he knew his way around.

Naruto's ship smashed into what seemed like a small cave. Naruto ejected just before the small fighter went crashing into the cave and it didn't help that Naruto had fuel to last him a trip there and back to Pantora five times.

Naruto immediately jumped behind a rock that was large enough shield himself from the blast that was sure to happen. Sure enough, the blast erupted that almost blinded Naruto but he was saved due to the straw hat that was swiftly pulled in front of his face.

Once the blast died down, Naruto stood up and looked all around him. The rocky earth was charred beyond belief because of the blast and Naruto was sure that the light from the blast was seen from all around the area.

'Well this is bad. ANBU are going to be all over my ass in a matter of hours' Naruto thought as he turned to the dark mountain behind him. The spot the he crashed was truly beautiful. Naruto could see the entire valley that made up the breadbasket of Iwa with the capital that Deidara massacred on the opposite side of the valley. There was a full moon that lit up the entire area that just added to the tranquility of the scene. Naruto wore his pure white uniform and cloak while he had on his gas mask and straw hat that covered up his face completely.

'This was quite the time to land, but I need to cover this up before the obvious ANBU show up' Naruto thought as he did a few earth jutsu that covered up the entrance to the cave while also clearing the area of any charred markings of his crash.

'Damnit! Forgot to cover my chakra! This might be a problem if someone with the Sharingan or Byakugan shows up. They can easily track me down!' Naruto thought to himself. Since he used to be around people that never used chakra, Naruto never needed to mask his chakra until now. It has been awhile since then.

'Now back to my mission. Now we agreed to meet on an island near the capital of Water. Great… I was blown off course big time' Naruto thought as he began to walk towards the island that he told his men to land.

**XxXxX**

It was the middle of the day when Itachi arrived at the mountains that the believed UFO crashed. Itachi swiftly activated his normal Sharingan and made about twenty shadow clones and started to scout the mountain. As to this day, Itachi and Naruto where the only ones believed to have mastered this technique. About one hour later nineteen of the clones where gone while the last one was still searching.

'What is taking that clone so long? Maybe-,' Itachi was stopped from his musings when a rush of useful information rushed into his head. It seems that his last clone near the top of the mountain has found something. Itachi quickly dashed to the site where his clone found the evidence.

Upon entering the site where his clone found the information to find one of the most beautiful sites in his life. Looking out over the lush green valley that made up Iwa's breadbasket and at the end of the valley the jewel that made up Iwa's new Iwakage Tower. It was built into the side of the mountain as to give it support from another attack. Itachi was quickly shot from his musings when another chakra signature seemed to be directly above him. An ANBU from Iwa was standing in front in blink on an eye.

"Hello Raven-san. State your business inside the borders of Iwa please," the Iwa ANBU with a rhino mask on asked.

"I'm currently looking for the crash site from the bright light," Itachi returned with a grin. Iwa and Leaf have been getting along great ever since the Great War ended. They where two largest powers after they took Rain and Sound from the top. The people of Iwa still a little ill intensions toward Sound as does the countries of Swamp and Star because the treatment the Sound ninja gave to the population of the three countries.

"I see. Any luck? Can I be of any assistance?" the Rhino ANBU asked as two other Iwa ANBU jumped into view. Itachi, of course, knew that they where there the entire time.

"If you wish to stay then so be it, but you do not need to if you don't want to," Itachi said emotionlessly as he continued to look around area with his Sharingan. The three other ANBU started to search the area as well. It was about another fifteen minutes until Itachi finally found something. There seemed to be the use of chakra in the side of the cliff as to make sure know one get into the area. There was also a trap set up so know one could mess with the area or the entire area would simply blow up.

"What did you find?" an ANBU with a Bull mask on asked.

"I found the use of chakra in the side of this cliff," Itachi explained to the three Iwa ANBU.

"It's imbedded into the side of the mountain?" Bull asked.

"Yes," Itachi replied while looking at the chakra that was used. Itachi truly wished that he brought a Hyuuga with him so he could see what was on the inside.

"But this could mean anything. Is there someone here to cover up the crash and take away what ever fell from the sky? Anything is possible!" an ANBU with a monkey mask on said to the group.

"True, but I think I found out where this ninja that stole the meteorite went," Itachi said as he looked towards the path where the unknown ninja traveled. The ninja seems to be simply walking so the thief was only a half a days away.

"Are we going to catch him?" Bull asked.

"Well no shit," Rhino said as he slapped Bull over the head. Monkey and Itachi simply sweat dropped at this as the two started on their way down the path at high speeds.

**XxXxX-12 hours later**

"Shh, we are approaching the target," Itachi whispered to the group behind him as they approached the ninja who simply stood in the center of a clearing. The ninja left the mountains a while ago and was now in the foothills of the border near the Iwa-Swamp countries.

"Maybe he isn't hostile?" Monkey asked.

"True, lets approach as if we are friends," Rhino suggested. Itachi and everyone seemed to agree with this as all four ANBU entered the clearing. In the center of the clearing was a man about Itachi's height wearing a pure white cloak that went from his heels to his nose area. He was also wearing a straw hat that shaded his face, making it impossible to see underneath. The breeze fluttered the bottom of his cloak as they entered the clearing.

"What do you wish of me?" the figure asked in a very static voice. It seems that a mask of some sort was muffling his voice.

"We traced you back to the crash site of the Bright Light. What are you covering up and what did you take?" Monkey asked with authority in his voice. The figure turned around to face them but they could still not see past the darkness that made up his face.

'I've felt this chakra signature before but from where?' Itachi thought as the white-cloaked figure stared at the three ANBU in front of him.

"I'm not covering anything up Monkey-san, as well as take anything," the white-cloaked man said in his static voice.

"That's a lie! We traced you back to the crash site! Now what did you take!" Rhino shouted.

"Sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else," the static voice of the white-cloaked ninja stated. This static voice was beginning to piss off the Iwa hot heads that was Bull and Rhino. Monkey was beginning to get angry himself while Itachi was as calm as ever.

"If you don't tell us then we will have to get the information by force," Bull said angrily as the three Iwa ANBU began to pull their weapons.

"Then I am not responsible for your deaths," the white-cloaked man said as he continued to stand in his relaxed position.

"You? Kill us? Do you really think-," the Rhino started but was interrupted when all three of the Iwa ANBU simply fell to the ground with their heads sliding off.

Itachi was in awe. It was like in a half of a blink of an eye the three Iwa ANBU that where with him died. How can someone move that quickly? It was simply impossible! The only ones capable of moving that fast was the Yondomie and Naruto, both of which are dead. So, how can this man move this fast that even the legendary Sharingan can't keep up with it?

"Hello, Itachi," the white-cloaked man said, interrupting Itachi from his musings.

"Who are and how do you know my name with my mask on?" Itachi asked as he slipped off his mask and sealed it away. The white-cloaked man sighed and shook his head.

"You're getting rusty, sensei," the white-cloaked man said in his static/emotionless voice. Itachi's eyes widened. There was only one person to have ever called him sensei and that was…

"Take off your head gear," Itachi demanded. The white-cloaked man complied and took off his hat. Underneath the hat was a gasmask that made it impossible to see his face. The man slowly pulled off his gasmask, so slow that it hurt Itachi in the heart.

Once the mask was off, Itachi couldn't believe what was happening. There, in front of him was the man that united the world threw pain and suffering. Naruto sealed his mask and hat away in his sleeves and looked at Itachi with his normal Golden Sharingan activated. Naruto did not pull up his pure white scarf.

"But, what, how," Itachi stammered out. Naruto simply stared at stuttering form of his old time friend. Itachi stopped his stuttering and simply looked into Naruto's eyes. Itachi began to walk towards Naruto slowly. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was he doing?

Itachi broke out into a run and smashed Naruto into the ground with one of the largest hugs that anybody would have known. Then Naruto saw Itachi do something he would have never thought he would see him do. Itachi began to cry. Itachi cried into Naruto pure white scarf and was beginning to make it very wet but Naruto never cared. He simply hugged his friend back. Itachi's crying finally subsided and Itachi looked deep into Naruto's.

"I thought you where dead," Itachi said. Naruto smiled a true smile. One that he hasn't had since the beginning of the Great War.

"So does everybody else, but I thought I would let at least you know what is going on," Naruto said as Itachi hugged Naruto again. Two men finally stood up and began to converse.

"What happened to you? Where did you go?" Itachi began to ask.

"Hush hush. It all happened in the middle of the war when met a man that could help me…," Naruto said as he told Itachi all that happened to him over the years. Most people would throw Naruto's story out the window, but Itachi had one hundred percent trust in him so Itachi believed every word that came out of Naruto's mouth. On the other hand, Itachi told Naruto everything that has happened to the countries over the years that he was gone.

"So, these Separatists are going to attack our planet? Why would the droids attack us? We did nothing wrong," Itachi asked.

"They want more area so they could make more factories and produce more droids for the war against the Republic," Naruto said.

"Ahh, now I get it, but why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"Now I can't let my favorite planet die out after what I did to bring peace," Naruto said with a grin. Itachi smiled at this. So Naruto still liked this planet after everything that has happened.

"I also take it you brought men along with you?" Itachi asked.

"Bright as ever I see. Yes, I brought a little men, but not enough to take on an entire droid armada. These men might be good, but not good enough," Naruto said grimly.

"Then how do you plan on defending this planet?" Itachi pushed.

"We are going to have to utilize what little ninja are left after the war and push them off. If we can successfully defend them once then they won't try it again."

"Why?"

"Because if they see us as a resistant planet than holding it will be even more troublesome for them and won't waist the resources on trying to put the planet under check."

"I see."

"Well it was nice to see you again, my blood brother," Naruto said with a smile as he held out his hand for Itachi to shake, but Itachi enveloped Naruto in a massive bear hug instead.

"When will I see you again and who can I tell about your survival?" Itachi whispered into Narutos ear.

"Soon and anyone you deem worthy. I trust your judgment," Naruto said as he backed up from the hug.

"Goodbye," Itachi said as Naruto walked off into the forest.

"Goodbye," Naruto replied as he simply disappeared into the forest.

**XxXxX**


	11. Old Habits Die Hard

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

Itachi was making his way back to Kohona after his meeting with Naruto. Itachi's mind was in deep thought as he tried to figure out how Naruto could have survived a full blast from the Amaterasu.

'How could anybody, even of Naruto's status, survive a direct hit from the Amaterasu? It's simply impossible… is it?' Itachi thought as he entered the village unseen. As Itachi jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he contemplated where he should tell he younger brother about Naruto. Revealing Narutos secrets to his younger brother had both its bright and dark sides. It is true that Sasuke held Naruto in high regard for what he did and would likely keep it a secret, but on the other hand, Sasuke is the Hokage and he is forced to keep no secrets like the other kages before him. So, finally coming to the conclusion that Itachi would keep Narutos well being a secret for now, he entered the office of his little brother.

"Mission report," Sasuke stated with authority in his voice. But there was another thing that Itachi had to tell his brother about that needed to be told. It was a matter of life or death.

"There was no traces of any UFO that crashed in the mountains in Iwa, but simply a meteor," Itachi said emotionlessly. Sasuke grinned victoriously.

"I knew it just a simple meteor. There was no way it could have been anything different," Sasuke said in a relieved expression. Over the time when Itachi left to search for the crash site, people threw out Iwa, Kuso, and Taki where getting even more relied up about the Bright Light to the point where ANBU where called to the sight to calm them all down. Even some people here in Leaf are starting lose their minds. Most people began to start up rumors that aliens have been probing this planet ever since the Great War started and that the Sounds old leader made a deal with these aliens that if he ever lost the war that they would come soon afterwards and kill them all. But, this was only one rumor, but at least half of them have at least some correlation with the Great War.

"Wait, there is more," Itachi said, successfully breaking Sasuke out of his musings.

"And what else could there be?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I met up with one of my contacts in my spy network for information and a couple of Iwa ANBU tagged along. Needless to say, my contact killed the three Iwa ANBU that where with me," Itachi said as he looked strait into his little brothers eyes threw his mask.

"That is not a problem, I'm sure you but this problem to rest then?" Sasuke said with a grin. Itachi and himself are believed to be the strongest ninja in the world. Both equal in strength. They are believed that if both combined their power they could match Narutos power. The story that everyone heard involving Narutos defeat was that Sasuke and the rookies from Leaf managed to outwit Naruto in the end and win by a lucky break. The imaged that spiraled around the world that even though it was eleven on one that Naruto still over powered them but when Itachi showed up and was 'brought to his senses' that the no twelve on one fight turned to the numbering side. And so people used this as an example that even though you are the most powerful person in the world that combined with your friends that you can prevail.

"No. This contact had too much valuable information to give up. The information that he traded though was very much worth wile," Itachi said with a grin.

"And this information being what?" Sasuke pressed.

"He says that there is going to be a war, a war that has never been seen before on this planet. He says to start training more ninja and fast and to spread the word to the other commanders in the other countries," Itachi said gravely. Sasuke looked at Itachi and blinked. Sasuke than began to laugh. Thinking that this was a joke of some sort.

"Oh Itachi, you always knew how to crack me up," Sasuke said between laughs with a big smile on his face while Itachi never faltered.

"I'm serious about this Hokage-sama," Itachi said in a serious voice. Sasuke immediately became serious when Itachi called him Hokage-sama. Itachi never said that if he wasn't deadly serious.

"Are you positive that this war is going to happen?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke puts Itachi in one of spots that he can completely trust. The only other person to make it up to that level was right before Naruto was killed on the roof of the Otokage tower.

"Yes, it about a month or two," Itachi said. Sasuke sighed. This has never happened before. He was going to have to ask the Godamie how to manage a country while at war.

"I guess I could push a little harder at the passing of the rebuilding of our ninja forces. I'm sure there are still some ninja out there that would love to become a ninja of our village again," Sasuke thought out loud as he turned in his seat to look at the six faces carved into the mountain at the top of the village. His being the one right next to the Fifth's.

"So tell me, why you are putting so much confidence in this one contact. You have never shown this much devotion before the end of the Great War," Sasuke asked while returning his gaze once again to his older brother, but only to find that said older brother was gone.

"Shit, oh well, it can't be helped," Sasuke said as he shook his head and returned to his paper work. "He's getting worse than Kakashi."

**XxXxX**

Naruto was swiftly moving from tree limb to tree limb, making sure that he is not heard by anyone or anything in the dark of the night with the bright moon shining overhead. He was in Leaf territory was going to be damned if was going to be spotted, but being out on the road was hard and he needed some sleep and food.

Naruto changed course to what he knew was the city of Anzid, a medium sized town near the border of the Leaf and Sound.

'I need some sleep and food. Charging blindly towards my destination is a bad decision' Naruto thought as he was almost at the towns borders when Naruto came to a halt. To the right of the path that he was on was the area where he observed the battle between the three senin fought across the open fields. That was truly a battle of wits, but Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy for the snake senin.

'He was in my position while I was at war with the world. It was a two on one fight and Orochimaru was still fighting. I'll give him credit for that, at the very leas' Naruto thought as he continued on his way into the town. The large tower at the center of the town was being rebuilt after the attack Orochimaru did on the enormous tower.

Naruto was in the center of the town in an empty street with his pure white cloak on as well as his gasmask and straw hat. He was not taking any chances for him being seen by anyone at all. Naruto saw a Ramen stand on the side of the street and shrugged. He hasn't had any ramen in years; why not give it a try? Naruto walked into the ramen stand a casually sat down in a seat next the wall and ordered a bowl of miso. While waiting for his food to arrive Naruto took of his gasmask and sealed it away without anyone noticing the sealing.

Naruto was about to be hit with a wave of disappointment and bad luck because a few Leaf ninja walked up the stand sat in the center of the stand while talking away about their lives. Naruto glanced at the three ninja that sat down and his eyes widened for a brief second until turning back to their original size. Sitting in the stand with him was Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. Naruto cursed himself and was thinking about leaving when his food was placed in front of him. Naruto sighed. Why does he always get himself into these predicaments?

Naruto began eating his food rather alertly and without taking off his hat. This made it seem that he was rude everyone at the stand and the owner, but taking off his hat was not an option. Naruto was close to finishing his food when a voice he hadn't heard in a while made itself known to the white cloak wearing man in the corner.

"Hey, don't you think it is rude for wear that hat at the counter?" Kiba asked. The other two ninja where looking at Naruto rather calmly, thinking he would take of the offending hat as well as the chef that was watching the scene as well. Naruto never looked at Kiba as he slurped the rest of his food down and stood up to leave.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kiba shout angrily. Naruto continued to ignore him as he placed some money on the counter to pay for the food and for a hefty tip, which the chef gladly accepted. Naruto turned away from the stand and began to walk down the empty moonlit street.

'They must have had a mission in this town and decided to get a bite to eat. Damnit, this is just my luck. I can't talk or they will know who I am. I need to get somewhere and put my gasmask on so I can conceal my voice and face' Naruto thought as he could sense the three ninja fooling him. Naruto stopped suddenly stopped, making the three ninja following stop as well.

"You know, wearing that cloak and hat of yours reminds many people of the organization that attacked the world," Kiba said with a grin. Naruto simply turned to face the three ninja.

"Why are you wearing a cloak and hat that makes you look so much like the Akatsuki or Yoinokuchi?" Neji asked. Naruto said nothing in return.

"This could be one of the surviving members that lived after the defeat of Sound. Where you a member of Yoinokuchi or Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto thought on that question. He could answer no and they would continue on with questions or he could answer yes and make his presence know to the world and this would have its benefits. So, Naruto nodded, shocking the three joinin in front of him.

"Which one? Akatsuki or Yoinokuchi?" Shikamaru asked a little to urgently. The reason behind the question is that it shows a sort of rank. If you are a missing ninja than you are low on the food chain, but still pretty strong. They're ranking between D to B. If you where once a part of Akatsuki before the war than you range from B to S class and if you where a part of Yoinokuchi than you rank up into S to SS (Kage) level and in Naruto's case, SSS. Naruto steadily motioned that he was in the later of the organizations by showing them the peace sign, which meant the number two. The three ninja where shocked.

There where only a few Yoinokuchi members left in the world, most going into hiding because of the severe dislike towards them. The remaining members that lived after the bloodiest battle in the entire world where Zabuza, Haku, Kisame, Gaara and Itachi.

Gaara (SS rank) being captured during his invasion on Suna has calmed down after hearing the defeat and death of Naruto and became the Kazekage of their country. Gaara was the only one who has been forgiven for is wrong doings while in the Yoinokuchi.

Zabuza (S rank) was killed while fighting along side Haku while on the island of Wave. A group of Hunter ninja from Kiri and Konoha followed them until they where in a secluded area and attacked while their guard was down. The battle that ensued was a bloody one. Thirteen hunter ninja where killed as well as Zabuza. Haku narrowly escaped.

Haku (S rank) has stayed hidden and was last reported somewhere in Spring Country. Haku is thought to be training immensely to be stronger so killing the missing ninja was going to be very tough.

Kisame (SS rank) is also said to be hiding along side Haku. For the same reasons Haku, Kisame wants to be able to defend himself against anything the ninja countries throw at him. They are supposed to be the best team on this earth other than Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. The pair is close to being stronger than the two Uchiha's.

Itachi (SS rank) has resigned from the organization and became the ANBU captain of Konoha. Itachi is one of the strongest ninja in the world. Itachi is the last one of the Uchiha clan that can use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi has pronounced to the world that he would not hunt down any Akatsuki and Yoinokuchi members due to his old ties with the organizations. Sasuke, of course, knows the truth behind the Uchiha massacre.

The remnants of Akatsuki are also scattered threw out the world. Madara (SS rank) and about two to three others are still allied with the remnants of the organization known as Yoinokuchi, minus Gaara. Both Yoinokuchi and Akatsuki members had a kill on sight order on their heads. But, at the same time, they also had a retreat on sight order if you had less then three members against an Akatsuki member and less then five against a Yoinokuchi member.

So, thinking that this one might be Haku because the man doesn't have a huge sword on his back, they moved into fighting position, but there was a problem. Why was this Yoinokuchi where a pure white cloak where the other members wore a white cloak with black clouds? Sure it this mans cloak had a black interior like the others but there was no black clouds.

'Where are the traditional black clouds? This can't be Haku because Haku would wear the cloak proudly. No, this be another member that must have missed in our reports' Shikamaru thought as he told the others about his theory.

"Are you sure? There are only like four of them left. This one has to be Haku!" Kiba exclaimed. Neji nodded to what Shikamaru was saying.

"I see what you mean. This person could be someone that we never saw or fought. He could be one that was told to stay in the back ground until after the war," Neji suggested. Shikamaru was still looking at the motionless form of the Yoinokuchi member in front of him.

"We might want to retreat," Shikamaru said, shocking Kiba.

"What!? We aren't going to let this one retreat! The ANBU are in the middle of a massive search for them! Killing this one would prove worthwhile!" Kiba shouted a little to loudly.

"Kiba has a point there. If we let this man go then we might not see him for another couple years an then he will just stronger then he is now," Neji added. Shikamaru sighed.

"But what about the retreat on sight order that was given by Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Puff, I have the strength of at least two men and you have the brain power of at least three while Neji has the eyes of two as well. Together we can beat him!" Kiba exclaimed again a little loudly.

"Troublesome. Fine lets fight, but if we lose-," Shikamaru started but was interrupted when they saw the Yoinokuchi turn the corner down an alley.

"After him!" Kiba shouted and ran after the cloaked man. Once they rounded the corner they saw him once more rounding another corner. The three jumped around the corner to see a dead-end. The three looked every where until Neji saw the man standing on top of the building loking at them with an emotionless stare that was concealed by the darkness that his straw hat made. The man walked from view of the three ninja that where on the ground in the alley.

"He's on the roof!" Neji said as the Leaf ninja ran up the side of the wall and onto the roofs to see the man jumping from roof to roof, away from them.

'Damn he's fast!' Shikamaru thought as they chased the lone Yoinokuchi member.

The Leaf jonin chased after the man until the where in the center of a large field on the out skirts of town. The cloaked man was facing the three ninja once they entered the field. Neji immediately turned on his doujutsu, noticed something weird. Where was his chakra? It simply wasn't there! After telling the others Kiba was shocked while Shikamaru only nodded.

"Other Hyuuga that fought against the Yoinokuchi where having the same problem. It seems that Naruto came up with a style that renders your doujutsu worthless until we can hit him at least once with a chakra infused strike," Shikamaru explained. Neji only growled in annoyance. Hitting a Yoinokuchi member was going to be hard enough, but winning was going to be even harder.

'This is going to be interesting. I'm going to be fighting probably three of the strongest of the old Rookies. Time for a test run' Naruto thought with a grin. The three ninja stood across from lone Yoinkuchi member for what seemed like hours. Neither side willing to make the first move until a certain hot head attacked.

"Ahhh! I can't stand it! You are going down!" Kiba shouted and charged. The two remaining Leaf ninja sighed while Naruto grinned.

'As to be expected' Naruto thought as he stood in his relaxed position.

"Not even putting up a fighting stance will cost you your life!" Kiba shouted as he suddenly disappeared. One of Naruto's eyebrows rose while he activated his normal Sharingan.

'So they gotten better, but by how much?' Naruto thought as he ducked from a slash, courteous of Kiba. Naruto then backed up from a kick from his front. Naruto then saw Neji charging towards him and then also disappearing. Shikamaru was standing in the same place as before.

'Hmm… Shikamaru is observing so they can formulate a plan against me by utilizing against my weakness. Tell me Shikamaru, have you changed at all? Have became more powerful instead of your clans techniques?' Naruto thought as he dodged another chakra piercing attack from Neji's attack. Suddenly, the two ninja jumped back to where Shikamaru was still standing.

"So, what's the plan?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru continued to stare at the cloaked ninja who was once again in is relaxed position. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"This guy is unbelievable. I can't form a strategy if doesn't show ant style at all. What you just saw was him simply dodging each attack lazily," Shikamaru said. Kiba was shocked while Neji only nodded. They where of course only testing his abilities. That was not their true speed as Kiba could almost match Sasuke's speed.

"Time for plan B," Shikamaru said before performing his clans technique. A shadow shot out towards the cloaked man.

'So, that is all you have done. All you have been doing is advancing your skills in reading other peoples moves. I'm disappointed, Shikamaru' Naruto thought as he jumped to the side, but only for a hand to extend from the shadow and into the air. The shadow hand quickly wrapped around Naruto's leg and extended to his neck, successfully holding him there.

'Interesting new development Shikamaru, but what else have you learned?' Naruto thought as Kiba and Neji slowly walked toward Naruto.

'Why is it so easy for me to hold him? I should be straining to hold him down. He must up to something' Shikamaru thought as Kiba and Neji slowly made their way to the trapped man.

"Now, it's time to find out who this man really is," Kiba said as grabbed a hold of his hat yanked it off. The three Leaf ninja gasped at what they saw.

**XxXxX**

'What is with Itachi? Normally he is stoic and emotionless, but lately has been a little more… happy? That is nothing like Itachi. I'm going to find out what he is up to' Sasuke thought as Itachi entered his office. Even now Sasuke hates being left out of the inner circle.

"Yes Itachi. You wanted to speak to me?" Sasuke asked.

"I would like a mission, Hokage-sama," Itachi said while bowing. Sasuke sighed.

"You don't have to bow, Itachi. And why do you want a mission? I thought you where going to take a break for a little," Sasuke asked suspiciously. Itachi never flinched.

"I need to see a contact that is of great importance,' Itachi said simply.

"Is it that same contact that told you of this war?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded in the affirmative.

"What is so special about this man? Why do have so much trust in him? Or better yet, who is he?" Sasuke asked. Itachi only shook his head.

"You know I can't do that. Revealing his name could be fatal," Itachi explained. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Fine, I'll give you the mission, but you are going to have to tell who this contact of yours is," Sasuke said. Itachi turned to leave, but before leaving Itachi had to say one last thing that will tare him apart until he figures it out.

"Well, I can't promise you that I will tell you, but if your lucky then you might see him for yourself," Itachi said with a grin. Before Sasuke could answer Itachi puffed into a cloud of smoke.

'A Shadow Clone? Damnit Itachi, you knew I would say yes to the mission and already left, meaning I can't get someone to follow him' Sasuke thought. Sasuke sighed, 'I'm going to have to meet up with the guys and get a drink after work today.'

**XxXxX**

"Wha… What is that?!" Neji stuttered out in pure shock. On the face of the man they where fighting was a weird kind of mask, never before seen to this world. All three Leaf ninja stood stock still as they looked into the empty eyes that the mask provided.

"You seem surprised. You have never seen a gasmask before?" Naruto asked in the masked voice that the gasmask provided. The three Leaf ninja didn't answer as they where still surprised at what they found under the straw hat. Naruto suddenly pushed out of every point of his body, shattering the hand that was curled around his body. Naruto pressed his luck by swiping back his hat and putting back upon his head.

'They must not have noticed my hair because of the tinting color the moon was giving off along with the surprise of the mask that they saw' Naruto thought as the three ninja seemed to snap out of their musings and took the offensive. But this time, Naruto was going to fight seriously.

"He is still the same weakling as before. We will capture him easily and then finish him off," Kiba with a smug grin as he disappeared faster than before, only reappear behind the gasmask wearing man. Kiba kicked Naruto forward towards Neji who sent a flurry of chakra infused strikes at the white-cloaked man. The Yoinkuchi member blocked each and every attack that was sent his way before a familiar shadow was head towards him from his right. Naruto swiftly grabbed one of Neji's hands and pulled him in front of the impending shadow hand. The shadow quickly fused with Neji's and Neji went stock-still. Naruto delivered a hard punch to Neji's gut then kneed him again in the face. Both Neji and Shikamaru crumpled over in pain. Neji passing out while Shikamaru held onto conscious by a sliver

"You bastard! You won't be able to beat me though! I'm am just as fast as Sasuke!" Kiba shouted, but stopped when the cloaked man asked a question.

"Where is your dog?" Naruto asked. Kiba stopped dead in his tracks.

"You don't know? I thought you knew everything that happens in your organization?" Kiba voiced.

"I've been out of touch with them lately. So, where is Akamaru?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"How do you know my dogs name!" Kiba pressed.

"I know a lot of things," Naruto returned coldly.

'If I don't tell him he might figure it out later by the others in his group, but since he won't be able to get to them after I'm done with him, he might as well know because he is going to die here and now' Kiba thought.

"He died at the hands of the one know as Zabuza," Kiba said in a little sad voice. Naruto nodded.

"I take it you killed him? Well, at least took out as many good ninja before dieing," Naruto said emotionlessly. This angered Kiba very much.

"I'll kill you! You won't even see me coming!" Kiba shouted as he charged Naruto strait on at impressive speeds.

'Faster than a lot of people I've found, but Yoda moves faster than you' Naruto thought as Kiba was building a lot of momentum into this punch that was coming at him. Just before the punch connected with Naruto's face, Naruto moved his left arm to the right side of Kiba's left arm. Naruto then pushed Kiba's arm further the Naruto's left until the punch narrowly missed is head. This left the right flank completely open with Naruto's right unoccupied. Naruto then kicked Kiba's legs out from underneath him, making him fall counter clockwise. Naruto then grabbed the side of Kiba's head and rammed Kiba's head into the ground faster then a bullet.

Naruto stood towering over Kiba's unconscious form with nothing other then emotionless eyes.

'I never even had to pull out my Mangekyou Sharingan or my Rennigan. Such a shame' Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," a voice said weakly. Naruto stopped and turned to see Shikamaru looking at him intently. Naruto then began to walk towards the downed figure of Shikamaru.

"Who are you? Nobody knows who you are," Shikamaru asked as Naruto stopped in front of Shikamaru.

"I guess it's going to be one of those things that is going to be on the top of your head until you figure it out now isn't it?" Naruto said emotionlessly before pinching a nerve behind Shikamaru's neck, effectively rendering him unconscious. Naruto stood back up and began to walk towards the closest town that wasn't Anzid.

'Mission complete' Naruto thought with a grin as he disappeared into the grassland that was between him and the next town.

**XxXxX**

A/N: This story is getting difficult to write. Everyone knows what I'm talking about, but I will continue foreword until the end. Just don't kill me if they're a little, because these chapters are really hard to write! Hope you all like it!


	12. Reminicse Of

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX-One week after the Bright Light**

"Where the fuck is he?" Cashe asked out loud to the Speck troopers that where building their base of operations on what seemed to be a cave in the side of the mountain. They where ordered to land on a group of islands out in the middle of the sea. The formation of the islands was simple. There was a large island with a steeping volcano in the center with dense jungle surrounding the towering volcano. Four smaller islands surrounded the monstrous one in the middle, taking the form of an X with the islands taking the points while the volcano was in the center. They where currently fortifying all five of the islands so they could fend off any attacks that where centered at their new HQ. Naruto emphasized on anti-air than any other while still leaving some of his resources on the offshoot of the droids attacking by the sea.

'I see Naruto holds immense information on the terrain of this planet' Cashe thought.

"What? Are you worried that Naruto can't hold his own against whatever is on this planet?" asked one of the Speck troopers.

"No, what I'm worried about was the crash. His small fighter couldn't hold against dense atmosphere of this planet and did you see that bright light that illuminated the skies? That probably alerted all kinds of suspicion that we don't need," Cashe explained. The Speck trooper nodded in understanding while leaning against his sniper rifle that was planted on the ground.

"So, what have I missed?" a familiar voice asked from behind them. The Speck trooper was smiling while Cashe turned to see Naruto walking out from the forest. Most of the Speck take off their gasmasks when they are out of sight of the enemy, but leave their helmets on for general purposes. Cashe soon followed the Specks lead and smiled as well.

"Glad to see you back General," Cashe said.

"Nothing much General, just setting up the defenses for anything that comes at us," the Speck sniper answered as he looked out over the building area. Naruto nodded.

"How did you get here? We're in the middle of the sea!" Cashe asked.

"Sorry, that's my little secret," Naruto said as he took off his hat and gasmask and sealed them away.

"Damnit! What is with you and keeping secrets!" Cashe started, but stopped when Naruto shook his head and walked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask about those secrets. You might get on his good side then," the Speck sniper suggested.

"And what do you know?" Cashe growled out. The sniper shrugged.

"I see why Naruto avoids you outside of his training," the sniper said and walked off. Cashe was shocked. Nobody has ever said that to her before.

'Maybe I should be less of a hothead' Cashe thought and walked towards some Speck troops that seemed like they could use an extra hand.

**XxXxX**

"So what's the plan General?" a Speck trooper asked while they sat around a table in a makeshift tent.

"First objective is to set up the HQ here. Second is to make a name for myself. Whether it be by fear and terror or by heroic stature. Either way, we are going to be known by everyone," Naruto said to the group of five that was seated around the table.

"What about the natives? Are they going to be ready for this attack?"

"I don't know. I have spread word about an immanent attack by a strong foe and I'm sure that they will respond by a mass build up of troops. Everyone knows that peace can't last forever," Naruto said.

"When will you be back?"

"When you see the droid army on radar. Once then you will calculate where they will land and we will set up defenses around their landing zone. Take these scrolls and teach all of the men on how the natives move so we can work together with them," Naruto said while handing out scrolls. The five Speck trooper's eyes widened.

"How do you expect us to keep up with these guys if they move this fast?"

"Use the modifications in your helmets that help you detect speeder bikes. That should work."

The five Speck leaders stood up from their position and saluted. Each Speck trooper was in position of one of the five islands. Holding these islands was imperative to the success of this mission.

"Good luck men. I hope to see you soon," Naruto said as he turned around and left. As Naruto was walking down a path to the beach until there was a familiar figure blocking his path.

"What do you need Cashe?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry for the way I acted when you first showed up. You don't need to tell me everything about yourself. I was just too over curious," Cashe stuttered out.

'Strange, she never acts like this' Naruto thought as he used his extreme speed to pop up in front of her.

"Don't worry Cashe-chan, you are the closest one to learning my secrets," Naruto said with a grin as his breath made Cashe's breath shiver. Over the years of doing missions for different people, Naruto was forced to learn the art of seduction and teasing as to get his objectives. Doing this on Cashe was a first and Naruto was interested in the outcome.

"O-O-Ok then. Sorry," Cashe stammered out before running back to camp. Naruto watched her run back to camp with the massive blush on her face and, with Naruto's extreme sensitive sense of smell, could smell the lust coming off of her. Naruto grinned.

"Well that was fun!" Naruto said with an enormous grin on his face as he disappeared from view. 'Sorry Cashe, but I don't make any tight bonds…'

**XxXxX**

"What do you mean there was an unknown member of Yoinokuchi this entire time!" Madara shouted to Zetsu. Zetsu only nodded at what he has just told one of the last Sharingan users in the world.

"I witnessed a battle between three of the Rookie Nine and an unknown Yoinokuchi member," the light side said.

"It's true! We where doing what you asked and observing any battles that involved the Rookies and witnessed an unknown member of the famed Yoinokuchi organization," the dark said.

"He was strong too!" the lighter side said.

"How strong? We have been observing the movements of all the nations and from the information you have given us, the Rookie Nine is one of the strongest groups in the world!" Madara shouted again. He was definitely was getting angry at this new Yoinokuchi member because before Akatsuki agreed to help Naruto's cause, both sides would give a list of each sides members. With this new revelation of an unknown member that was able to take out three of the Rookie Nine without any effort pushed Madara's limits in Naruto's loyalty towards his comrades.

"The man never used any jutsu or battle styles. He simply dodged the attacks lazily like they where nothing he hasn't seen before. He never talked until he had this weird mask on that masked his voice," the lighter side of Zetsu said while still recollecting his thoughts.

"Hmm… anything else?" Madara asked.

"Yes… one of the most chilling things was that he knew I was there the entire time," the darker side of Zetsu said, a little fear in his voice. Nobody has ever sensed Zetsu before because that was what he specialized in. Madara quirked an eyebrow from underneath his mask.

'So lets put all this together. His fighting style is much like Itachi's when he was in the Akatsuki. A lazy stance until forced to use his actual style. Practically knowing all the enemies' attacks before they happen and last but not least is that he sensed Zetsu. And what of this new mask that I hear about? Zetsu says that it masks his voice so that is pretty strait forward. Hehehe… fun' Madara thought with a huge grin, scaring the others that where with him.

"So, what now?" Zetsu asked.

"Continue on with your missions. Other matters to attend to," Madara said before disappearing from the cave that they where in.

**XxXxX**

"Dodge!" a feminine voice shouted as three ice needles shot from one of the several ice mirrors that was scattered across the small clearing in Spring Country. A large man with sword that was wrapped up in cloth quickly jumped out of the way of the attack.

"**Water Style: Shark Bite no jutsu**!" the larger man shouted while doing the correct hand signs for the impending jutsu.

"To slow!" the feminine voice shouted from behind his white cloak with black clouds stitched across it as said man started seals of his own.

"**Ice Style: Sub Zero**!"

The water jutsu was immediately frozen half way to the Ice jutsi welder before freezing up. Both sides not wanting to make the first move simply stood still while looking each other in the eye, before the ice burst into a magical display of frozen specks in the air. Suddenly the larger man burst into ice as well.

'Where did he-?' the smaller thought before there was a sword across his neck.

"Nice try Haku, but you still cam't beat me," the larger man said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe next time I'll get you Kisame," Haku returned as the Ice specks continued to fall. Suddenly, Haku formed an ice spike in his hands and threw it at the observing white-cloaked man. The new addition to the clearing caught the ice spike just before it struck his face.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Haku asked with malice in his voice. The man never talked as he casually took off his hat to reveal his blond hair.

"I'll let you guess," Naruto said with a grin, but the two where very on edge.

"Many have tried to impersonate him so cut the act and take off that genjutsu," Kisame said with anger in his voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well you don't have to believe me, but I warn you, your decision may bring more surprises then you hope," Naruto said emotionlessly as Haku formed two ice swords and Kisame unraveling his as well. The two disappeared from view to only reappear behind him.

'They are faster then the three Rookies, but are still no match for me' Naruto thought as he ducked under a slash from Kisame's chakra absorbing sword, but only to end up pushing one of Haku's ice swords out of the way by pushing at Haku's wrist. Haku started to stumble backwards from the aggressive push. Naruto seized the opportunity and dashed at the stumbling man. Naruto sent a punch towards Haku, but missed when Haku disappeared into an ice mirror. Kisame quickly swung his enormous sword in a vertical motion in hopes to crush Naruto into the ground, but was again dodged when Naruto jumped to the side. Kisame and Naruto simply stared into each other's eyes for what seemed for the longest time.

Kisame was suddenly confused as Naruto burst into black flames.

"So, you do not believe me? Do you not believe me when I say I am your fallen comrade? I'm shocked, you where with me when we fought in Konoha. You where there to the bitter end when I 'died' atop the Otokage tower. You where one of my closest allies and here I stand, fighting my very own people. What has become of this?" Naruto said as his voice seemed to come from every angle.

"You aren't Naruto! Naruto died while fight for the Sound capital! It is impossible for you to live threw all the hurt went threw!" Kisame yelled as he readied his attack. A laugh engulfed the battlefield.

"If you only knew," Naruto said in return, leaving a very confused Kisame, to prepare for the onslaught. Black fire started to erupt on the bottom of his feet, then another on his right shoulder.

"What is this? Kai!" Kisame said while performing the necessary seal, but nothing happened. Naruto seemed to have appeared in front of him while Kisame was busy with the black flame.

"Do you not believe me? You know what this is. Believe Kisame, believe!" Naruto shouted before Kisame's mind to have rushed back into reality. Kisame's eyes fixed themselves to see Haku standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder and the white-cloaked man standing exactly where he was standing before when they where staring at each other. Naruto's eyes where still as emotionless as before.

"It seemed this imposter got you into a pretty powerful genjutsu if you weren't able to break out without help," Haku said with a grin. Kisame seemed out of it as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Kisame asked as he continued to rub his head.

"You two didn't do anything! That's when I figured out you where in a genjutsu because you starting to sweat from just standing there. What happened?" Haku asked. Kidsame only shook his head.

"I'll tell you later," Kisame said as he got into battle position. Haku nodded and again drew his two swords.

'Hmm… are they starting to get serious now? I was worried that Kisame was going to go down from one genjutsu. Good thing he has a teammate or this would have been fast' Naruto thought as he sensed two chakra signatures coming towards their position. 'About time they showed up.'

"All right, lets do it!" Kisame shouted as he charged Naruto strait on. One of Naruto's eyebrows went up.

'What are they up to?' Naruto thought as he continued to dodge Kisame's attacks and was careful to stay out of range of chakra absorbing sword. This continued to go on until the unexpected happened. Naruto was tripped into one of Haku's ice mirrors.

Naruto fell backwards into the mirror to fall into a large room that was very simple. A large box with silver sidings. Up top was the hole that Naruto fell threw; said hole was beginning to close up. Naruto watched as the hole began to close up and trap him in this room.

"So, lets see if you like it when people play with you!" Haku said as ice mirrors began to form around Naruto in the shape of a dome. A figure of Haku was stitched into everyone of the mirrors.

"Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku shouted as he started to throw Ice needles from all areas of his mirrors.

'The intensity of the needles has risen from the last time I've seen you do this technique Haku, but it is still useless' Naruto thought as, behind Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan, sprung the famed Rennigan. The needles smashed into the invisible shield that covered Naruto's entire body. Haku was shocked.

"How? Nobody can block my attack! Or do the same technique as Naruto-sama! What trickery is this! What have you done! Haku shouted, getting angry at how this imposter was pulling out such a good job at how he was impersonating Naruto.

"I don't have time for this. I came here to give you two another chance, but this is just getting annoying," Naruto said emotionlessly as the silver world around tem began to break apart. Haku suddenly appeared behind Naruto with his two ice swords poised to strike at Naruto's neck.

"Die imposter!" Haku shouted in blind anger, but in the blink of an eye two beams of light, one black the other white, shot out of two metal handles and sliced Haku's ice blades in half, making shining ice specks fly into air, glittering the air in the clearing. Haku's eye where wide as well as Kisame's at this new invention, but soon as they came they disappeared back into the white cloak of the imposter.

"What was-," Haku started, but was interrupted when a foot connected with his face making him skid across the ground until coming to a halt on the other side of the clearing. Kisame was behind the cloaked man in an instant, sending a jab towards the mans back. Naruto never moved, but instead prompted to look over his shoulder and into Kisame's eyes. Just as the jab was about to make contact, two swords was smashed down upon the jab in the form of a V. Thus, pinning the chakra-absorbing sword to the ground. The man bearing the tan cloak swirled around and smashed the back of his hand into Kisame's chest, sending tumbling backwards.

"Nice to see you two again in so long," Naruto said emotionlessly. The two figures both wore cloaks, but with different fashions. One wore the Akatsuki cloak and covered his face with a mask with an orange swirl and a single eyehole, while the other was different. The one with the tan cloak had a hood on the back and the length only went down to his knees while the other went down to his ankles. The tan cloak was much like a poncho of some sort, but made out of material of a heavy jacket. The tan-cloaked man was wearing a Leaf issued ANBU mask.

"It's nice to see you as well," The ANBU masked man said while taking off his mask to reveal Itachi.

"I second that notion, Naruto-kun," the Akatsuki member said while taking off his mask as well to reveal Madara.

"I knew you would figure it out Madara. So, what kinds of trouble have been cooking up?" Naruto asked as he slung an arm around Madara's neck. Naruto was returning to his normal, care free side that only the two elder Uchiha's would be able to see. Madara returned the motion.

"Tobi has been a good boy!" Madara said with a grin. "How was your out of world experience?"

"It was weird, but at the same time fruitful. There is a lot out there that you guys have know idea about," Naruto replied, while Itachi was confused.

"Wait, how did Madara know about you leaving the planet?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you. Madara here is the only one who knew about me living after the 'death' on rooftop of the tower," Naruto said with a smile. Itachi was still confused.

"Why was he the only one in on this?" Itachi asked a little hurt. Naruto sighed.

"Because if I would have told you then you wouldn't have along so well with your brother. Sorry for that," Naruto said. Itachi only shook his head.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you told me," Itachi said with a smile.

"So, what are you doing back here? I thought you where never coming back?" Madara asked.

"That was true, but it seems that something is going on that we need to prepare for," Naruto said as he told Madara about the current position that their planet was in as they made a fire and sat around the small make shift fire.

"I see. That is a problem," Madara said grimly. Naruto nodded.

"What is your plan? What are going to do until then?" Itachi asked.

"I'm am going to have to become famous, whether it be by fear or honor, I need to make a name for myself so when the time comes when the droids attack, a powerful ninja will fight against the oppressive Separatist," Naruto said.

"Good plan. If it helps, you may tell them that the Akatsuki has your back the entire way," Madara said with a grin. Naruto nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I think I have a plan on how to get my name out there," Naruto said.

"And how is that?" Itachi asked.

"Tell them that Naruto Uzumaki is back," Naruto said with a grin.

"What!" Itachi shouted.

"Not a bad plan. It would sure to spread quickly. People of this planet will believe anything," Madara said.

"That's what I was thinking," Naruto said.

"This might be a problem," Itachi said.

"And why is it a problem?" Naruto asked.

"You know that Sasuke will want a rematch with you and if you lose then your reputation will be ruined," Itachi said.

"I know, but I'm going to have win. Your brother has grown strong over the years, correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He rivals your power when you 'died'," Itachi said.

"He has grown powerful, but so have I," Naruto said with a grin. Suddenly there was an ice needle across his neck.

"Good morning princess. Glad to see that you're up," Madara said emotionlessly. Madara's mask was on before the two sleeping ninja could see his face.

"Now, now Haku. Do you think that is wise of you to threaten a group of ninja that all have the advanced stages of the Sharingan?" Naruto said. Haku sighed as the needle melted from his hand. Haku sat down next to Naruto while Kisame sat next to Itachi.

"I see that you finally believe me then. That's good, I was about to give up on you guys," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"I believed you when you blocked all my needles and broke out of my genjutsu. I just refused to believe that you where alive," Halu said sadly as tears began to fall down his face as his body was yearning to do one thing.

"Go ahead," Naruto said with a smile. Haku tackled Naruto off the log they where sitting on and onto the ground. Haku began to cry into Naruto's pure white scarf that has been below his face this entire time.

"I thought you where dead!" Haku sobbed out as tear continued to drench Naruto's scarf. Naruto simply hugged Haku back as he continued to cry. Itachi only smiled at the scene in front of them. He did the same thing when he first saw Naruto. Naruto and Haku obviously formed a very close relationship that he wasn't aware about.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here," Naruto said as he patted Haku on the back to calm him down. Eventually Haku calmed down and the two where sitting on the log again, but this time Haku was sitting closer to Naruto, as to not wanting him to leave their presence again.

"So, whatever your plans are Naruto-sama, we will be happy to help," Kisame said with a grin.

"Good because our next mission will involve both the Yoinkuchi and the Akatsuki," Naruto said while looking directly into Madara's eyes. Both had a large grin on their faces that signaled something big was about to happen to this world.

**XxXxX**


	13. Fire of the Phoenix

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"Ahh, Itachi. How did your mission go?" Sasuke asked as Itachi entered the room via window.

"Not so well. It seems my contact has obtained information that you need to hear," Itachi said as he took off his mask.

"Really? And what might that be?" Sasuke asked.

"The Yoinkuchi have begun to move. We don't know what they are after, but they are on the move again. Akatsuki included," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"What! Now? What could they be after?" Sasuke asked out loud. Itachi shrugged.

"I have no idea. Even my contact doesn't know, but Akatsuki and Yoinkuchi seems to be working together," Itachi said with a sigh. Sasuke began to get angry.

"Ok, that is enough! Who is this contact of yours! You seem to have more trust in him then even me! Who the hell is he!" Sasuke demanded.

"You know I can't tell you that. If I give-," Itachi started, but was cut of by Sasuke.

"Away his identity and lead him into trouble blah, blah, blah. I don't care! Who is this mystery man of yours!" Sasuke finshed but ended in a demand. Sasuke hated being left out of anything and he damn well won't be left out of this.

"You'll meet him soon enough little brother. And when you do, it won't be pleasant," Itachi said with a grin as he tapped his little brother on the forehead and puffed away in smoke.

'Why does he always have to be so sneaky? I guess time will only tell who this man is' Sasuke thought as he returned to the task at hand. 'Damnit I hate paperwork!'

**XxXxX**

"Why do have this job?" a certain chunin asked another unfortunate ninja sitting next to him.

"I don't know. How about you ask those ANBU over there? They're stuck here as well!" the other chunin said as he pointed towards three ANBU that where standing on the other side of the gate.

"Who the fuck are you pointing at!" one of the ANBU shouted from across the gate.

"Why the hell are you guys here!" the second chunin shouted back.

"What are your heads made of? Bird shit? One, the Yoinkuchi and Akatsuki are on the move again. Second, the Tsuchikage is having a meeting with the Hokage at the moment!" the ANBU shouted back.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," the second chunin said to the other. The first chunin just shook his head.

"You guys are the guards of the gate! You are supposed to know all this!" the ANBU shouted.

"Yeah well, sometimes I forget!" the chunin shouted.

"You are just fucking stupid!" the ANBU shouted. The chunin jumped to the middle of the road.

"How about you shove that cock further up your ass and then you might make more sense!" the chunin shouted. The ANBU was in his face in a second.

"You want to go bird shit!" the ANBU shouted in his face.

"Uh… guys?" the first chunin said, a little frightened. The other ANBU also saw what the chunin saw.

"Bring it cock face!" the chunin shouted back.

"Guys!" the first chunin said a little louder.

"Lets see what you got!" the ANBU shouted.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LOOK WHO IS AT OUR FRONT DOOR!" one of the ANBU said with his sword already out and ready for battle.

"And who could it possibly-," the ANBU said as he turned and saw who it was. He stopped his sentence mid way and also got ready for battle in an instant, drawing both of his blades. The two chunin where also ready, but they where a little scared.

In front of them was a member of the famed organizations Yoinkuchi and Akatsuki. Both sides sporting their traditional cloaks and matching straw hats covering their identity.

"Well that was a show, wasn't it?" the Akatsuki member said.

"Indeed. Do all Konoha ninja act like this?" the Yoinkuchi member said in a masked tone. Either way, there voices where angering the ninja at the front gate.

"Don't underestimate us, vermin! We could take you both down easily!" the cocky ANBU said. The other two ANBU both looked at him threw their masks like he was crazy.

"Well, before you attack us, how about you two chunin run along and get your Hokage for us. We wish to talk to him," the Akatsuki member while he waved his hand like he was scooting off a little kid.

"Hey! We aren't just some kids that you can push around! Isn't that right-," the chunin that was about to fight said to his other chunin, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw that his friend was gone. The chunin sighed.

"Pussy," the chunin muttered.

"We are going to take you down!" the cocky ANBU shouted as he charged two cloaked men. Both cloaked men waited for the attack in a lazy stance.

"Well this should be a warm-up of sorts," the Akatsuki member said.

"Should be," the Yoinkuchi member replied as the onslaught began.

**XxXxX**

"So it is settled! Our countries will enjoy another year of peace and tranquility!" the Tsuchikage shouted as he rolled up the scroll and put it in a secure pocket.

"Of course! We are the best of allies now! Are we not, Yeechi?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"You know this better then I do my faithful friend! Brothers till the end! Hey, how about we go out for a drink?" the Tsuchikage said with a smile. The Tsuchikage was a large bulky man that closely resembled where he lived. Sasuke and the Tsuchikage have gotten to be close friends over the years and began to get to know each other. They are on the level of close friends as of now.

"Why not! It's not like there isn't-," Sasuke started, but was cut off when a tired out chunin burst threw the door.

"Do not realize that I am in a very important meeting?" Sasuke said, back in Kage mode. Itachi was in the corner of the room, watching the scene unfold.

"Sorry, but this important! There is a member from Akatsuki and Yoinkuchi wanting a direct meeting with you at once!" the chunin sputtered out. This caught Sasuke and Yeechi off guard.

"One from both organizations?" Sasuke asked, still a little shocked.

"Yes. They want to meet at the gate," the chunin explained. Sasuke and Yeechi stood abruptly.

"You do not need to come Yeechi," Sasuke said.

"True, but I am a friend first and a Kage second," Yeechi said with a grin.

"They said no guards or they would flee. Sorry Raven-sama," the chunin said with a frown. He knew that it meant that the Hokage's ANBU guard would be unable to come to the meeting.

"I will not be in the presence of the area," Itachi said with a nod. Sasuke nodded soon after.

"Lets go," Sasuke said as he put on his hat. Yeechi soon followed the motion and followed Sasuke to the gate.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke and Yeechi skidded to a halt when they saw the massacre that was at the main gate. Blood was all over the walls and the floor. Four bodies hung from the top of the gate, three of them ANBU, leaving one the other chunin. There is a word written in blood on each of their bodies that confused Sasuke and Yeechi. In order the words said War, Will, Come, Again. Standing in the exact place where they where at when the chunin left was the two cloaked men. Both clean and motionless as ever.

"I take it you two did this?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"I see the Tsuchikage was here as well? That wasn't according to plan…" the Akatsuki member said.

"What? Can't take both of us on at once?" Yeechi said with a grin.

"The mission will continue. This is just a minor annoyance in our plan, if not help it in the long run," the Yoinkuchi member said in that masked voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"What are here for?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, to put it simply, we are here to kill you," the Akatsuki member said as he pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"What? Why are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"If we kill one of the strongest ninja in the world then it will scream to the world the our organization is back and are ready for anything. But, since both the Hokage _and_ the Tsuchikage are here then it will just boast our reputation," the Akatsuki member said with glee.

"And you think we are just going to lie down and take it?" Yeechi said as he pulled out his dual blades. Sasuke soon followed with his own dual blades.

"Of course not. What would be the fun in that?" the Yoinkuchi member said as he took off his hat soon mimicked by the Akatsuki member. Both of the cloaked men wore masks. The Akatsuki member wore a mask that only had one hole for the eye and had a design that had an orange and black swirl around the center. The Yoinkuchi's mask was something truly weird. He had a mask that was pure white and with two tinted pieces of plastic for the eyes with what looked like a can for the mouth. Finally, the Akatsuki member had black hair while the Yoinkuchi member had blonde.

'Could it be? No, that's just crazy' Sasuke thought as he noticed the color of the Yoinkuchi's hair.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh… nothing that you need to worry about," the Yoinkuchi member said as the Akatsuki member pulled out a sword as well.

"So I take it we will start with a kenjutsu battle? So be it," the Yoinkuchi member said as he pulled out something that everyone, including the Akatsuki member, was surprised of. Of course, the Akatsuki member didn't show it.

"What the fuck is that?!" Yeechi shouted as he pointed towards the black beam of light that was being held in a reverse grip by the Yoinkuchi member.

"Nothing to be concerned about," the Yoinkuchi member said yet again.

"Ok, I'll take the Yoinkuchi member while you fight the Akatsuki member," Sasuke whispered to Yeechi.

"Rodger that, but this is going to possibly be the hardest battle of our lives. You do know that, right?" Yeechi whispered back. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, nothing can replace my battle with Naruto way back when. But I do agree with you this is going to be tough," Sasuke whispered back.

"But nothing two Kages can't handle!" Yeechi shouted with a grin.

"These kids have to be retarded," the Akatsuki member whispered.

"Most likely," the Yoinkuchi member replied as the Tsuchikage began ranting on about how great they where.

"Alright Sasuke! Lets see if you figure out what that glowing thing is!" Yeechi shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Moron," Sasuke mumbled.

"Lets go! Bring it on you Akatsuki bastard!" Yeechi shouted as he charged at the Akatsuki member with impressive speed.

"At least they where kind enough to tell us who they where fighting against," the Yoinkuchi member said as Yeechi and his comrade clashed swords.

"Lets see what you got," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"You will see that by the end of this battle that you are going to be quiet surprised," the Yoinkuchi said from underneath his mask.

**XxXxX**

"So this is the planet that he ran off to," a man said as he looked out over a vast valley that was in the middle of the mountains.

"It really is beautiful!" a familiar feminine voice said.

"Keep your mind set you two. We are here for a reason," another man said.

"Always the one to bring order Obi-Wan," the first man said.

"Oh shut it Anakin. At least your padawan can see what we are here for," Obi-Wan replied.

"Snips doesn't have any idea why we are here either," Anakin said with a grin.

"Hey!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Well let me explain it to you again. We are here so we can monitor his movements and see why he is even out here on this remote planet and if possible arrest him," Obi-Wan explained.

"Arrest him? Why would we do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"He killed a Jedi, remember?" Anakin said.

"Oh yeah," Ahsoka said a little saddened.

"Anyways, since this planet hasn't been touched by any other people because of its remote placement…" Obi-Wan began.

"Then that means the natives have never seen someone like Ahsoka," Anakin finished.

"Precisely," Obi-Wan said.

"So what does that mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"That means you are going to be guarding the ship while we search for our man," Anakin said bluntly.

"What! You can't be kidding me!" Ahsoka retorted.

"Sorry Ahsoka, but we don't want to scare the natives now do we?" Obi-Wan said calmly. Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Fine," Ahsoka said, giving in.

"At least you parked the ship in a concealed spot. Nobody will ever think to look up here," Obi-Wan said as he looked back down the hillside towards the dense forest.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Anakin said with a grin.

"Whatever. Lets got down to that village over on the other side of this valley and see if they know anything," Obi-Wan said as the two Jedi walked down the steep hill towards the valley and towards the village on the other side.

**XxXxX**


	14. Blazing Highrise

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry for the late updates guys, but I have been… busy. I have recently had several family deaths and have been away. This is why I won't be able to write until the beginning of July. I'm truly sorry, but I won't be writing for a while. But the good news is that you get to read this chapter! I hope you all like it.

**XxXxX**

"So, most of the people on this planet are humans," Anakin said as the duo approached the gates of the village.

"So it seems," Obi-Wan replied.

"Halt!" a man said with a brown and tan uniform and a head metal headband. Two men ran up to the Jedi duo.

"Guards," Anakin whispered.

"Yep. Seems we will have to talk them through this," Obi-Wan whispered back.

"What are your affiliations with the Rock village?" the same man asked.

"We just travelers and are in need of shelter for a few days," Obi-Wan said as he eyed four cloaked men with different animal masks that where sitting in the corner.

"Where do you come from?" the man asked.

"From the sands just south of here," Anakin guessed. On there way in Anakin noticed deserts and noted it for future reference.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Just trust me," Anakin whispered back.

"Ah! So you're from Wind country! Well we are close allies with them so you are welcome," the man said with a smile.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"Before we go we've got a couple of questions," Anakin said after he to bowed.

"Questions? Like what type of questions?" the chunin replied.

"We have been out of contact for years with this part of the land so you must understand that we have no idea what has happened over the course of ten years," Anakin said.

"Oh… well you missed something all right," the chunin said with a sad look on his face.

"Really? What did we miss?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Come, this will take a bit of explaining," the chunin said as he motioned them over to the guards stand. Once they sat down the other chunin remained standing.

"I'll go get us some drinks. Go on with the story," the second chunin said and walked off.

"So, what happened to the land while we where away?" Anakin asked.

"There was a war that rocked the very foundations of this world," the chunin said.

"A war? How big?" Obi-Wan asked. If they where going to find Naruto then they at least have to find out about his planets background.

"Well it all started with the organization known as Akatsuki. They wore black cloaks that went from their ankles to their upper lips. They also sported a straw hat that shaded their identities," the chunin said.

'That cloak sounds like Naruto's except his was white. Could it be coincidence?' the two Jedi thought as they continued to listened the story.

"Akatsuki had ten members that are all S-rank missing ninjas or up," the chunin said.

"What is S-rank? Remember we have out of touch with society for quiet a while now," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh yes! Sorry for that. There are seven ranks amongst the shinobi that tells how strong you are. First is D-rank, which consists genin. Genin are the fresh out of the academy students. Second is C-rank, which consists of chunin like myself. Third is B-rank, which consists of chunin and jonin. Fourth is A-rank, which consists of jonin and ANBU. ANBU being the special forces of sorts. Fifth is S-rank, which consists the Kages, the Sannins, and the members of Akatsuki. Kages are leaders of the villages and the three sannin are three of the most power ninja in the world," the chunin finished as the second chunin arrived with a gallon of water and four cups.

"What about the other two? You said there was seven," Anakin asked as the second ninja began to fill the cups with water.

"The last two ranks are held by another group of people entirely, but we will get to that in due time. Anyways, Akatsuki began to search for the beings known as Jinchuuriki's," the chunin said.

"What are Jinchuuriki's?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They people that hold a bijuu inside of them. Or in other words, they are a prison cell for the demons. Lets continue, Akatsuki began searching for these Jinchuuriki's and seal them up into their secret weapon. The weapon is still unclear, but it doesn't matter. The last Jinchuuriki made it impossible for him to be sealed so Akatsuki later gave up on their dream of controlling the world, but I digress. While the Akatsuki was still searching for the Jinchuuriki's, half of its members rebelled and started a war between Akatsuki and the newfound Yoinkuchi organizations that wore exactly the same clothing as Akatsuki except a different color scheme. Their cloaks where white with black clouds sketched across them," the chunin said as he stopped and took a sip of water.

"What was this new organizations ambition?" Anakin asked.

"They where the reason for this entire war!" the second chunin shouted.

"Calm down. I know you don't like them, but that is all in the past now. Yoinkuchi, after fighting the Akatsuki for a while, took control the village of Sound. Yoinkuchi had eight members while Akatsuki had six. After Yoinkuchi took control of the Sound village they began to industrialize the country and build up their manpower that would be able to fight all five of the elemental nations at once," the chunin said.

"I can see what happens next," Obi-Wan said.

"Right, Sound allied another Yoinkuchi controlled nation known as the Village Hidden in the Rain. Although not as strong, the more manpower the better. The two nations began to take the surrounding nations around them and when once that was accomplished they attacked all five nations at once after they built a strong defensive line," the chunin explained.

"I see. So I take it you won?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but the battles where tough because of a Sound invention known as the kunai slinger. They would set these up in windows or hide underneath brush and start firing at us once we walked by. The battles mounted up mostly on their side, but since Sound invaded everyone at once, their forces where spread thin and couldn't keep up with all five of us at once," the chunin explained.

"Yep! We sure beat the shit out of them!" the second chunin exclaimed.

"Well, yes in a way," the chunin said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"At the end of the war, we tallied up the deaths of all who where involved in the war and came to a staggering conclusion. We, including the others that helped us, lost over 7.3 million men during the war while Rain lost 2.5 million and Sound lost 2.1 million. As you can see, they lost a total of 4.6 while we lost 2.7 million more then they did. The deadliest battle being the battle of Sounds Capitol. Sound lost .5 million men while we lost 1.6 million," the chunin said. The two Jedi where shocked that such a war went heard of from the Republic.

"Who was the one responsible for all this destruction?" Anakin asked. The two chunin blinked a couple of times.

"Well, before telling you I must explain a couple of things first. Many people have looked past the death and destruction and saw what Sound was truly trying to do," the chunin said.

"What good could come from a war of that magnitude?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There hasn't been any killing since the war. Everyone has been on happy terms with each other and now all the people are prospering. People are starting to believe that was the Yoinkuchi's plan all along," the chunin said.

"Is that why you have ANBU guarding your front gate?" Anakin asked.

"That is something different," the chunin said.

"And that 'something different' would be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yoinkuchi and Akatsuki are on the move again with what little they could salvage from their organizations. They seem to be working together now," the chunin said.

"Well that's not good," Obi-Wan voiced.

"Indeed it's not," the chunin agreed.

"You still haven't told us who started all this and the last two ranks where," Anakin stated.

"Yes, yes, I was just getting to that. The next rank is SS-rank, preserved by Yoinkuchi and the leader of the Akatsuki. The last rank is one that only one man as ever obtained. The rank is SSS and it is held by the leader of Yoinkuchi and, also known as Naruto Uzumaki, container of the ninth bijuu," the chunin said.

At this, the two Jedi's eyes went wide.

**XxXxX**

The Yoinkuchi member and the famed Uchiha Hokage stared each other down. Sasuke was currently trying to use genjutsu on the man, but nothing was working.

'Damnit, nothing is working!' Sasuke thought until he remembered something in Shikamaru's report. 'Wait, didn't Naruto train this man himself? No wonder nothing works on him… this may be harder then expected.'

Suddenly, there was an explosion off to the left. Sasuke glanced over to the source of the explosion. It seems the Akatsuki member and Yeechi where on equal grounds, but Sasuke knew that wasn't going to last long. He had to end this now before the Akatsuki member got the better of him. Sasuke turned back to his enemy, but to find the hilt of the glowing sword in his face.

"To slow," the Yoinkuchi member said. The hilt of his sword smashed into Sasuke's face, making him stumble back. Sasuke put a hand on the mark that was made on his forehead by the aggressive assault while glaring at the white-cloaked man.

"Hmm… it seems something is on your mind. Tell me, what is it?" the man asked. Sasuke only glared further.

"Where you trained by Naruto Uzumaki? If you are then I will go seriously on you," Sasuke asked.

"Well… you could say that," the Yoinkuchi member said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke said when he appeared behind the cloaked man with the point of the sword on his back. Sasuke jabbed the sword threw the cloaked man, the man puffed into smoke.

'A shadow clone?' Sasuke thought, but soon stopped when the real Yoinkuchi member flew threw the smoke, sending a slash towards Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled up his left sword to block, but to his surprise, the glowing beam went strait threw his sword. Sasuke was barely able to dodge and role away. Sasuke looked at his broken sword and then at the Yoinkuchi member who bent down and picked up the severed piece.

"You asshole! Those where made by some of the best Uchiha blacksmiths!" Sasuke shouted.

"You should really learn to control your anger," the Yoinkuchi member said, " what you should be thinking about is 'how do I block against that blade of his'," the Yoinkuchi member said. This made Sasuke even angrier, but Sasuke quickly got control of himself.

'He's right. I need to figure out how to defend that blade of his. Dodging won't be an option, so lets try pushing some chakra into the blade and se where that goes' Sasuke thought as he his blade started to glow blue.

"Ah, I see. You are pushing chakra into your blade in hopes of stopping my blade. Good choice of action, but even that strategy comes with a price," the Yoinkuchi member said.

"And what exactly is that?" Sasuke shouted.

"You never think through your plans, do you? Even if this works, the constant demand for chakra in your blade to keep up with mine will constantly shave off your chakra reserves until you are unable to keep up with mine. But it can't be helped," the Yoinkuchi member explained.

"Why can't it be help?" Sasuke continued to ask when he noticed the gathering crowd at the gate.

"Because that is the only way stop my blade from piercing threw yours," the Yoinkuchi member said.

"Wait, you already knew your swords weakness?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. Now, lets see how long you can last," the Yoinkuchi member asked before the two men clashed swords at blinding speeds.

**XxXxX**

"**Fire style: Fire shot no jutsu**!" the Akatsuki member shouted as five fireballs where thrown at the Tsuchkage.

"**Earth style: Rock Wall no jutsu**!" Yeechi shouted as another fire jutsu was sent his way. Just as the wall began to crumble the Akatsuki member blurred around the corner and clashed swords with Tsuchkage, who blocked the sword with an X motion. Yeechi quickly kicked away from the Akatsuki member, making him stumble back.

"**Earth style: Earth Crack no jutsu**!" Yeechi shouted and slammed his fist into the ground, making a huge and long crack form towards. The Akatsuki member quickly jumped into the air as to dodge the move, exactly what Yeechi wanted. Yeechi quickly followed it up by throwing seven kunai at the defenseless man and start running towards him as well.

The Akatsuki member responded by throwing seven kunai back which deflected all, but one. The last one went strait threw it, slicing it in half. The offending kunai was barely dodged by Yeechi, which stopped and looked at the hole that was made by the powered kunai.

"What the fuck was that!" Yeechi shouted as he turned and looked at the Akatsuki member in the eye. The man began to laugh.

"You are slow you know that!" the man shouted with a laugh as he disappeared when his body turned into a bunch of rats and scattered into the surrounding forest.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke and the Yoinkuchi member stopped the attacks for a second so they could get a grip on what happened in their attacks. They have done this many times with no results. Sasuke was starting to get a little tired and had a few scratches and bruises from where he was hit with the hilt of his sword. The Yoinkuchi member seemed unfazed by the resent events until there was a tiny slit at the neck on the Yoinkuchi's cloak. Sasuke grinned at this while his red eyes burned victoriously.

"Well this is interesting. You managed to put a scratch on my cloak. But lets see if you can multi-task," the Yoinkuchi member said as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got the hint and quickly glanced at Yeechi who was currently stumbling around while the Akatsuki was casually walking towards the blind Kage. Sasuke leaped away from his position and towards Yeechi.

"**Fire style: Fire Dragon no jutsu**!" Sasuke shouted while going through the hand signs and launching the dragon at the Yoinkuchi member who was where Sasuke was standing a few moments ago. The Yoinkuchi member only looked at the impending at attack as it swallowed him up. Sasuke looked away from the smoke, thinking he killed the man, and kicked the Akatsuki member out of the way. The Akatsuki member quickly jumped away from the attack as Sasuke sent a serge of chakra through Yeechi which cut off the genjutsu that was placed on him. Yeechi quickly grabbed his head.

"Sorry about that," Yeechi said.

"No worries," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Where is the Yoinkuchi member?" Yeechi asked as he looked at the smoke.

"Burnt to a-," Sasuke started, but was interrupted by a voice that came from the fire.

"Well that was a bit hot Sasuke. That's another jutsu to add to my collection," the voice said as the two Kages looked at the smoke. The smoke quickly cleared as a serge of chakra blew it all away. The Yoinkuchi member was standing in the center of the charred ground unharmed with the ground underneath him unharmed as well.

"Who are you? What are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you think it is time?" the Yoinkuchi member asked.

"I do believe so," the Akatsuki member said.

"Before we do, do you believe that you and your brother are the last Uchiha's left in the world?" the Yoinkuchi member asked.

"Of course! The only other member of the Uchiha bloodline was Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"Then you are in for a surprise," the Yoinkuchi member said as the Akatsuki member took off his mask to reveal a red Sharingan. Sasuke was shocked.

"What? How? When?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Sasuke… do you remember me?" a voice echoed from the charred grounds. Sasuke went stock-still.

'It can't be. He dies all those years ago' Sasuke thought as he turned and looked at the Yoinkuchi member who was taking off his mask. The crowd that was gathered at the gate stared at the Yoinkuchi member in anticipation.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as the Yoinkuchi member slide the mask off his face and seal it away. Standing in the center of the charred land was a blond haired man with his Golden Sharingan on with the fire that was on the ground illuminating his eyes. Sasuke was emotionally in turmoil. All this time he thought that Itachi and himself where the last Uchiha's left and now a new Uchiha member revealed himself to the world and to learn that Naruto was alive this entire time. The crowd near the gate went silent as they realized who this man was.

"You asshole! You where the one that destroyed half of my village! I'll kill you!" Yeechi shouted as he charged Naruto in blind fury. Naruto never moved as the Kage charged him. Just as Yeechi reached Naruto Yeechi sent a punch towards Naruto's head, which was easily blocked by Naruto. Naruto grabbed Yeechi's fist and pulled Yeechi close to him while grabbing his other wrist. Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind Yeechi while the clone held tight onto his arms.

"Remind you of anything?" Naruto whispered into Yeechi's ear. Just before Yeechi could respond, the clone exploded in an enormous explosion that slung Yeechi into the side of the wall. Naruto seemed unfazed and unharmed from the blast as he neared Sasuke. Madara was soon walking behind Naruto as they stopped in front of Sasuke who was to shocked to move. Naruto bent down and was right next Sasukes ear and whispered something that will rock this world to its core.

"The demon is back," Naruto whispered as Madara moved in front of Naruto and smashed his fist into Sasuke's face.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Again, I hope you all like this chapter.

**XxXxX**


	15. Seeking Relations

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"I remember this place," a male Sound ninja said as they continued their trek towards Leaf's capitol.

"Yeah, we're getting close," the second female Sound ninja said.

"So, why are meeting with the Hokage again? Didn't we already meet with them last month?" the first ninja asked.

"Yes, but I received a message from the head of their ANBU Corps to hurry over immediately so it must be urgent," the Otokage said as they continued to walk towards their destination. The three men continued to walk towards the famous gate until a huge blast of fire was seen further ahead.

"What was that?!" the second ninja shouted.

"Lets check it out," the Otokage said as they dashed towards the destination. Out of the now seven Kages that rule over the ninja villages, this is the ranking from first being the strongest and down. Hokage, Kazekage, Otokage, Rains Kage (sorry, couldn't find his name),Tsuchikage, Mizukage, and then finally the Raikage.

The three Sound ninja landed in the center of the road to see their old hero and an Akatsuki member standing over an unconscious Hokage and Tsuchikage. Sound and Rain held immense respect for both organizations and are often blamed for helping the two dwindling organizations.

"N-Naruto-sama?" the Otokage whispered out. There was a rather large group watching the scene, but all where unmoving because of the sheer shock of the events that happened in front of them. Naruto looked up from the unconscious Kages and looked at the current Otokage.

"Naruto-sama!" the female Sound ninja shouted with glee. So their secret hero was alive. She has heard of the bravery and courage that Naruto presented from veterans of the Great War and was angry that she never had the chance to meet him. But here he is, in the flesh, with those legendary golden eyes that made him famous around the world. Naruto walked up to the current Otokage.

"Good to meet the leader of my old village," Naruto said in an emotionless voice while sticking out his hand. The Otokage shakily shook his hand in return.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-sama," the Otokage said while taking off his hat.

"Shall we go and talk over some tea?" Madara said with a grin. The three Sound ninja nodded, but the Otokage lifted his hand.

"Before we go," the Otokage said while placing the hat on top of Naruto's head, "Welcome back Leader-sama."

"Glad to be back," Naruto said before the five ninja disappeared from sight.

**XxXxX**

The crowd that formed at the gate stood in awe, shock, and fear. Naruto's old friends where there as well and where of course just as shocked as the civilians around them. One, Naruto, the evil leader of Sound during the Great War was back and stronger then their Hokage. Two, there is a fourth Uchiha out there fighting with the Golden Demon. Third, Sound was once again under his control and had the loyalty of everyone that embodied the country.

The ANBU where the first to break out of the stupor and quickly rushed to the Hokage's and Tsuchikage's unconscious bodies. The rest of the ANBU and level headed Jonin circled around the crowd because of obvious reasons. The crowd soon started to panic. Relation that another Great War might soon show itself flared around the crowd as they began to scream and panic.

"Everybody quiet down!" a Raven masked ANBU shouted from the top of the gate. Everyone ignored him as they tried to break out of the circle of ninja.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! RAVEN IS TRYING TO SPEAK!" a Bear masked ANBU shouted. Everyone immediately quieted down and looked at the pair standing on the roof. Everyone knew who was behind the Raven mask and immediately calmed down. The people knew that Itachi was equal or stronger in strength then his younger brother, and with this piece of mind, calmed down.

"Thanks bear," Raven whispered.

"No problem," Bear replied. Bear was almost always with Raven because Bear knew that Raven never liked shouting so Bear was his megaphone from time to time.

"Look everybody, this may be a dire situation, but everyone must look at the bright side of things," Raven said.

"And what is the bright side of all this?" a villager shouted.

"That the Hokage and Tsuchikage are still alive and that now we have time to prepare for war if that is what Naruto came back for," Raven said. The villagers seemed to agree with Raven. Now that we have time to prepare for an epic scale war like the last one, they will never be able to reach their capitol. Especially now that everyone has the technology to make the feared kunai slingers.

"Now everybody, get to work! Lets be ready for this war!" Bear shouted. The crowd cheered as they all went to work to up incoming war.

"Do you think they will be ready for the Separatist invasion?" Bear whispered.

"Only time will tell," Itachi whispered back as they disappeared from their post.

**XxXxX**

"This is so boring!" Ahsoka said as she looked out over the beautiful valley that presented itself to her in the moonlit sky. Ahsoka just got word from Anakin that the two where returning to the ship so they could travel to Fire Country. The trek should take about twenty minutes.

"I wish I could go with my masters, it gets so boring just sitting here all day," Ahsoka said to herself while leaning on the side of the ship. Suddenly, she heard the sound of boots hitting the ground.

'Shit, who could be all the way out here?' Ahsoka thought as she climbed up cliff as to check who was there. Upon looking over the edge of the cliff her eyes widened in surprise.

'Speck's? What the fuck are they doing on this planet?' Ahsoka thought as a rock that she was standing on gave out and she tumbled backwards.

"What was that?" one of the three Speck troopers that where there said. The other two heard it as well and turned towards the area that the sound came from.

"You two go check it out. You, keep clearing the area. I don't want on piece to go unseen," a man with a white-cloak and a straw hat ordered.

"Yes commander," the Speck troopers said as two of the three Speck's walked up the side of the cliff. Once on top of the cliff the two Speck troopers looked down the other side, only to see nothing but a small transport ship.

"Where did that come from?" one of the Speck troopers asked.

"No idea. Lets check it out," the second Speck trooper whispered as they turned on their lights that is built into the end of their rifles and slowly walked down the side of the cliff, looking behind all the rocks that could be hiding something.

Ahsoka was currently hiding behind one of the said rocks that the Speck troopers where checking.

'What do I do, what do I do? These guys are some of the best soldiers in the galaxy! But, I'm a padawan! I can take these guys!' Ahsoka thought as a beam of light shook her from her thoughts.

"Over here!" a Speck trooper shouted as the beam of light rested on her. Ahsoka quickly pulled her lightsaber out and charged the Speck. The Speck trooper that spotted her fired off five rounds before she reached him. All rounds dodged or blocked. Ahsoka slashed at the Speck in hopes of taking his head off. The Speck ducked under the swipe and punched Ahsoka in the stomach. Ahsoka stumbled backwards as the Speck trooper pulled his rifle up. Ahsoka pulled the Specks pistol from its holster and aimed back at the Speck trooper.

"Stalemate," Ahsoka said with a grin, but it quickly vanished when a cold piece of metal touched the back of her neck.

"I suggest dropping your weapons, Jedi," the other Speck trooper that was with the first said coldly. Ahsoka growled.

'How could I have forgot about the other one! Damnit! Now what!' Ahsoka thought as thought of the options of what she could do. Ahsoka finally sighed and dropped the two weapons that she held. The first Speck trooper walked up with the weapon still pointed towards her and grabbed the pistol and the lightsaber and pocketed them while placing his pistol back into its holster.

"What do we do with her?" the second Speck asked.

"I guess we could show her to the commander. He'll know what to do," the first Speck replied. The Speck trooper that was standing behind Ahsoka put a pair of cuffs on her and stood her up. Before the three could though, two blue beams of light showed them in the dark.

"I suggest you put those weapons on the ground or you will have to go up against us," Anakin said coldly. Speck troopers looked at them like they where crazy and also like they knew something that they didn't.

"Sorry Anakin, can't do that," the first Speck trooper said from underneath his gasmask.

"Oh? And why is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because, I'm still here," a man with a white-cloak with black clouds and straw hat said. The three Jedi all looked up at the man in surprise.

"Naruto?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Nope, but I do work for him," the man said.

"Then who are you?" Obi-Wan asked. The man laughed and slowly pulled off his hat and mask to reveal a feminine looking man.

"My name is Haku. I take it your names are Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka, correct?" Haku asked.

"How do you know our names?" Anakin asked.

"Like I said, I work for Naruto-sama and he tells me everything that may happen during a mission," Haku said.

"So, he expected us to follow him?" Anakin asked.

"Yup!" Haku said with a smile. "But, since I'm not here for a fight. Release the girl."

The Speck troopers quickly obliged and released Ahsoka. Ahsoka quickly ran to the two armed Jedi. The Speck trooper that was holding her lightsaber pulled out the weapon and held it out to her. Ahsoka used the force to pull the lightsaber to her. The three Jedi put away their weapons as well as the Speck troopers.

"So tell me. Why are the Jedi here on this planet?" Haku asked.

"None of your business!" Ahsoka shouted.

"My apologies for my Padawans rash actions. We are here to find the one that you work for," Anakin said calmly.

"Naruto-sama? What do you want with him?" Haku pressed.

"We only wish to talk with him," Anakin replied.

"Is that so? Well, let me ask him then," Haku said and put his right hand up to his ear.

"Naruto-sama are you there?" Haku asked into the microphone that was inside his ear. Haku and the rest of Yoinkuchi and Akatsuki learned very quickly how these new interments could be of use.

'Yes Haku, I'm here. What do you need?' Naruto replied.

"There are three Jedi here that are looking for you."

'Really now. Who are they?'

"Their names are Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka."

'Hmm… expected. I take it they want to talk?'

"Correct."

'Whatever, let them come. How are things coming at the crash site?'

"I have a soldier on it right now. He should be done soon."

'Good. I'll see you and the three Jedi when you get back.'

"Wait. How did your fight go with Sasuke?"

'Better then expected. It seems the Tsuchikage was there as well.'

"I take it you and Tobi had fun?"

'Very much so. Everything went according to plan.'

"Roger that. See you when you get then." Haku said and then cut the communication. Now the three Jedi where curious. They knew all the things that has happened to this planet so they knew who Sasuke was.

"Did you just say that there was a fight between Sasuke and Naruto?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Possibly. Follow me and you might know," Haku said as the third Speck trooper walked up to Haku with what seemed to be a metal detector.

"All finished commander," the third Speck said.

"Great job. Now let's head back to base," Haku said as they started back to their ship.

"Follow us Jedi," the first Speck said as he jumped into the pilot's seat of the transport that was landed near the crash site.

"I think I can keep up," Anakin said with a grin as the three Jedi walked into their own transport.

**XxXxX**

"Do you think this could be a trick? A big scam?" Ahsoka asked worried.

"Look, for the twelfth time. Naruto isn't that heartless," Anakin said.

"But-," Ahsoka started.

"Ahsoka please! Naruto isn't the type to just shoot us down for no apparent reason. He's a mercenary and would gain nothing from killing us!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin speaks the truth Ahsoka. Naruto isn't the type to kill without gain," Obi-Wan added. Ahsoka sighed.

"I guess," Ahsoka said still a little worried.

"Haku to Jedi. Can you copy?" Haku said over the speaker in the ship.

"Read you loud and clear," Anakin replied.

"We will be landing soon. You will land directly in front of me," Haku said.

"Copy that. Will do," Anakin replied. Upon seeing the five islands, they noticed that the islands where heavily fortified with all types of weapons. Haku's ship landed in a clearing in the center islands. The Jedi's soon followed.

"All right guys. This could be dangerous. We going to be meeting Naruto on his own turf so watch out," Obi-wan said. The other Jedi nodded as they walked out of the ship. The area around them was thick with forest. It was extremely hot out as well. Haku was waiting for them at the exit point of the ship.

"Heat? I thought they would chose an area with more of a colder climate?" Anakin said out loud.

"This is the summer time Anakin. It's only like this for two months out of the year," Haku said as the three Speck troopers from earlier where behind them with their weapons out.

"Please, follow me," Haku said politely and turned and started down a trail. Obi-Wan was currently observing the terrain of the island. Off the trail there seems that it is a thick swampy area, covered in dangerous wildlife. Leaving the only walkable areas these trails, which, if the patrols that they have passed are any correlation, are heavily guarded. Once they walked about a mile they entered an area that was heavily populated with other Speck troopers along with a huge door with firing holes built in the side of the mountain.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ahsoka said. Suddenly, Haku stopped in front of the large gate.

"It seems that Naruto is ready to see you now," Haku said with a smile.

"Where is he?" Anakin asked.

"Turn around," Haku said. The three Jedi turned to see the one that they have been looking for. Naruto was wearing his normal cloak with the black clouds and all. Naruto was not wearing his hat or mask though. Naruto had his normal sharingan on as well.

"I heard you wanted to talk," Naruto said.

"Yes, we need to talk and get a few things strait," Anakin replied.

"Fine, but you must go through protocol in order to get into the base to talk," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"And that would be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Turn around again," Naruto said. The three Jedi turned only to see the end of a rifle go into their faces.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, but I have been really busy. If you would have read the author's notes last chapter you would know. I hope you all like it because it was hard for me to write at the time…


	16. Reaching Beyond the Stars

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but it needed to be done. That, and I have very busy as of late, but at least I got this one out right! Well, hope you all like it! ^^

**XxXxX**

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked out loud while rubbing her head from her prone position on the floor. Ahsoka glanced around the room that she was in to notice Obi-Wan and Anakin leaning against the walls of the prison room that they where in.

"So the sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up?" Anakin said.

"About time," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

"Why are we in a prison cell?" Ahsoka asked as she ignored the insults as she stood up.

"Because we wanted to talk," Obi-Wan said.

"But we where just here to talk!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I guess it's their protocol to knock their guests out before we can talk," Anakin said calmly.

"Why would they do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"So if we tried anything we wouldn't know the way out of the base," Obi-Wan explained.

"But did they have to be so forceful about it?" Ahsoka complained.

"Oh shut it. We are dealing with people where their motto is 'I don't give a fucking shit about you unless I'm told to'. So I doubt they care whether or not they hurt you from a hit from the end a rifle," Anakin said as the door to their cells where opened to reveal a Speck trooper.

"Ah, so the Padawan is finally awake. Alright guys, lets go see the General," the Speck trooper said with his rifle and pistol where all holstered. It seems that the Speck trooper escorting them to Naruto seemed no ill intent from the three Jedi. As the three Jedi walked out of the prison cell two more Speck troopers walked in behind them with their weapons holstered as well.

The group walked down the hall until they appeared at a rather large group of doors. When the doors slid open, they then realized that this was the Briefing Room that consisted of a large circular table with a holopad in the center and several chairs surrounding it, and on the other end of the room sat Naruto without wearing his hat or mask. Now that the three realized it, they have never seen Naruto without his cloaked on. The three Speck troopers closed the door behind the three Jedi, leaving Naruto, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka in the room. The three Jedi sat on the chairs opposite of Naruto. Naruto was currently leaning on his hands with them crossed in front of him as if he was thinking.

"So, what do wish to talk to me about?" Naruto started with his emotionless voice in check.

"Why did you bring an entire division of soldiers here with you?" Anakin asked, strait to the point.

"Do really wish to know? Then let me ask you first before answering your question, why are you here?" Naruto countered.

"We where sent here to monitor your movements and figure out why you where here, and if possible, arrest you," Obi-Wan confessed. The other two Jedi looked at him in shock. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't look surprised at all.

"Well, since I know you guys won't try any of that for the time being. Let me ask you another question, have you figured out where I was born?" Naruto pressed further.

"Yes, we know that you where born here and we know of what you did before leaving this planet," Ahsoka said after hearing what happened from her masters on the way over here.

"And what do you think of what I did?" Naruto asked.

"I think you are a deranged lunatic," Ahsoka said with anger in her voice. Naruto nodded calmly at this then turned to the other two Jedi in the room. Hoping that they got the meaning behind the war and what most people are just starting to figure on this world.

"We have seen the reason behind the bloodshed and agreed that it was a bound to happen, whether or not it was controlled or not," Anakin said as Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Ahsoka looked at the, shocked.

"What reason?! He killed millions of innocent lives! What sort of reason is that?" Ahsoka shouted. Anakin rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Look at this world before Naruto returned to it. The world was at peace and people where enjoying this to its fullest. Because of this war everyone had to come to together to defeat him as thus, becoming close to each other. The once rivals that made up Leaf and Rock has all but disappeared since the end of the war," Anakin said. Ahsokas eyes where wide in shock. So be basically made himself look evil in order to pull the people together so that they could defeat him. But then she realized something.

"Then why has Naruto revealed himself and bring all these Speck troopers here with him?" Ahsoka asked.

"That is why we are here. So, mind filling us in? We may be able to help," Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan has long since trusted this man that sat in front of him. If he needed help then he would most definitely lend all he could to the man. The other two Jedi looked at him quizzingly. Naruto sighed.

"All right, I'll tell you, Obi-Wan, but only you," Naruto said. Surprising Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Why just him?! Why can't you tell us?" Ahsoka shouted. Anakin then placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising everyone in the room, including Naruto, even though he didn't show it.

"Lets respect Naruto's wishes and leave," Anakins said calmly as he stood and walked towards the door. Everyone was still shocked that Anakin didn't join Ahsoka in her ranting. Anakin walked out of the room soon followed by Ahsoka.

"Well it seems your oldest apprentice as finally grownup," Naruto said calmly. Obi-Wan nodded his head with a smile.

"So it seems," Obi-Wan replied as he turned to Naruto.

"On with business I assume," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Before we do that…" Obi-Wan cut in. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"I want to learn more about you as do I wish to tell you about myself. I don't want to get involved in this if I have no idea who I'm working with," Obi-Wan said in a sincere voice. Naruto smiled at this. Naruto knew that Obi-Wan trusted him so the least he could do was trust him back.

"Ok. Lets learn more about each other," Naruto said with a grin. The first emotion Obi-Wan has seen from the man since he first met him.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke was waking up a similar way that our young Padawan was on the X islands.

"Ouch, what happened?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his head. Sasuke looked around to see that he was in the hospital with Itachi, Sakura, and all the rest of the Rookie nine in his room.

"Your awake!" Sakura shouted and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke embraced his wife and gently let go.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Sasuke asked.

"You where out for a couple of days and you fought Naruto, remember?" Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Oh, right," Sasuke said as he remembered how he reacted to Naruto's return. In his thoughts, it was pathetic.

"So, Naruto is back and he now the leader of Sound once more," Shikamaru said out loud.

"Yup, what do you guys think of this?" Neji asked.

"I think I feel better when we got our asses beat while up against him," Kiba said.

"True, but what are we to do about him having a seat of power? It is already known throughout the Elemental Nations that Naruto is the Otokage once more," Shikamaru said.

"Do you know anything of what Naruto is doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes to a certain degree. My contact in Sound was killed yesterday," Shikamaru replied.

"I see. Well, what did you get?" Sasuke asked once more.

"It seems that Naruto starting to rebuild up his forces and stockpiling weapons for war," Shikamaru said grimly. It was silent in the room for another couple of seconds.

"Is Naruto really going to go through with this?" Tenten asked.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"Is really going to throw us into another war that will kill off so many people?" Tenten asked again.

"I don't know, but nevertheless we need to be ready for whatever happens," Sasuke said.

"And what do you purpose we do?" Itachi asked.

"We need to do exactly what Naruto is doing. Stockpile weapons while rebuilding our ninja force," Sasuke said plainly to the group. "Neji, send a message to the other nations and tell them to start rebuilding their forces in case of another assault. This time, we will be ready for anything that they throw at us," Sasuke said with confidence that they will stop Naruto from attacking them again. Naruto humiliated the world once, it won't happen a second time.

**XxXxX**

"That's ingenious Naruto. I'm almost certain that plan will work," Obi-Wan praised. Over the course of the meeting Obi-Wan and Naruto got to know each other better and where now considered friends. Obi-Wan knew of everything that was going to happen and let Naruto know that he had his full support, including his fleet's support as well.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, but of your allies outside the room?" Naruto questioned.

"They will follow until they deem it useless, but until then I will tell them what you are going to try and do, but leave some things out," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course. Note that they aren't apart of this whole ordeal though. They won't be intertwined like we are," Naruto said. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes, I know. But, at least it's for the best," Obi-Wan said as he looked at the door where Anakin and Ahsoka left threw. Naruto smiled at this.

"You will make a great ally, Obi-Wan," Naruto said as he stood and walked over to said person and outstretched a hand.

"Same to you, Naruto," Obi-Wan replied as he took Naruto's hand.

"Then welcome to Yoinkuchi, my friend," Naruto said with a grin that matched Obi-Wan's.

**XxXxX**


	17. Bloody Tears

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy and been away. I am again sorry, but I will be leaving Thursday for Michigan so I doubt that I will be able to write while I'm up there, but I will try my best. I'll be returning in a week so it isn't that long. I hope you guys continue to read this story after I come back! ^^'

**XxXxX**

"You know the plan Obi-Wan," Naruto said as the door opened to reveal Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said with a smile. The two Jedi looked at Obi-Wan in confusion.

"What plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"None of your concern young one," Obi-Wan said while rubbing the top of her head.

"Obi-Wan, if you would please," Naruto said as he motioned for him to follow him.

"Oh, of course. Please report back to the ship. I will be there in a bit," Obi-Wan commanded before turning and following Naruto down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Where do we go!" Ahsoka shouted while the two rounded the corner.

"The same way you came in!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"What does he mean?" Ahsoka asked before someone tapped her and Anakin on the shoulder. The two turned around.

"Oh shi-," Anakin said before the end of a rifle was then smashed into their faces.

**XxXxX**

"When are the preparations going to be ready?" Dooku asked one of the tactician droids in the room.

"We have about one week until we are ready to attack the planet," the droid responded.

"Perfect. Are the blueprints to the natives movements programmed into the commando droids?" Dooku asked.

"Yes sir. We will be attacking with them since these peoples skills rely on speed and the only droids fast enough to be programmed to match their speed would be commando droids," the droid said.

"As to be expected. Anything else I should know?" Dooku asked.

"Not as of now," the droid replied.

"Then you are dismissed," Dooku commanded as the droid left the room.

**XxXxX-Five days later**

"Are the bombing plans ready?" Naruto asked a Sound general that was in his office. The mansion that was Sounds Otokage tower was completely destroyed. After Naruto's 'death' the Sound ninja that remained kept fighting until the Allies killed them all. These days of combat where soon tried to be forgotten, but everyone knew and the common people frowned upon the ninja that day. The battle that followed Naruto's death was known as 'The battle of the Bloody Tears'.

**XxXxX-Flashback**

Cheers could be heard from the courtyard of the tower as the Allies cheered out in victory over the death of the leader of Sound. The Sound side was shocked. How could their God like leader die so suddenly? The two sides then looked at each other, one with a victorious grin and the other with tears in their eyes. The first line of men raised their hands in defeat, but was shocked when the Allied side didn't put down their weapons.

"Lets finish the job," one ninja said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Yeah, lets finish the job and wipe this scum off the face of the planet," another said as the Allied side then charged the Sound ninja. The Sound ninja where shocked. The Allies won, why are they still attacking? The Sound ninja put down their hands and began to defend themselves. The line that was drawn at the middle of the courtyard was then fully back into combat as the Allies wanted to kill the remaining regime that was Naruto.

"This is insane!" one Sound ninja shouted as he blocked another swipe to his throat and pushed a Leaf ninja off of him.

"Why are we still fighting?!" another cried out as he stood across from a random Sand ninja.

"Because scum like you deserve to die before you bring back the evil that was Naruto," the Sand ninja replied and charged at the Sound ninja.

Slowly, the line was being pushed back towards the tower as the Sound ninja where falling back completely. The two sides fought other what seemed like fortifications for gunners, but when they saw the massive battle in the middle turn into a hand to hand battle they where quickly abandoned and replaced inside the massive mansion.

**XxXxX**

"Why we still fighting? Naruto is dead!" Lee shouted as he looked over the edge of the mansion to see fighting once again ensuing the courtyard.

"Well whatever the reason we got to get down there and help!" Kiba yelled.

"But, Naruto is dead," Sakura said.

"But, they aren't! Now lets get to fighting!" Kiba shouted as he jumped over the edge and into the fight. Everyone shook their heads and jumped over the edge as well while Itachi discarded his cloak and jumped off and away from the battle.

**XxXxX**

"Damnit! What are we going to do?!" a random Rock ninja shouted as the gunners at the top of the stairs and in the windows of the mansion poured more kunai at them. Suddenly Kiba landed next to the man and rushed behind the cover next to him.

"So, everyone out of explosive tags?" Kiba shouted in question.

"Yes sir! We used them all while fighting in the courtyard!" the ninja replied.

"Well then, lucky you," Kiba said with a grin as he pulled out a big bundle of explosive tags and stuck them to a kunai. Kiba quickly threw the kunai at the top of the stairs. Since the explosive tags where bundled up and Kiba wanted it to explode all at once the timer for the kunai was going to last longer then a normal kunai would. The kunai stuck into the side of a sandbag with a gunner directly behind it. The gunner looked over the sandbag to see a massive bundle of explosion tags burning in front of him.

"Hehe, that will learn him," Kiba said with a snicker, but stopped when a kunai with a half burned bundle of explosion tags smacked the sandbags just above him.

"Oh hell no!" Kiba shouted as he took hold of the kunai and threw it right back. Kiba saw the same gunner grab the kunai again and throw it back, but this time a massive explosion blasted in between the two sides, blowing back the sections of sandbags and the occupants.

"Go! Get your ass moving! This is our chance!" a ninja shouted as all the Allied ninja jumped over their cover and towards the gunners. The gunners never stopped firing as the Allied ninja ran up the steps towards the doors of the mansion. Once the ninja almost made it to the gunner's sandbags the gunners grabbed their guns and started to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Neji shouted as he was almost to the sandbags, but was cut short when Sound ninja started to stream over the sandbags. The Allied ninja quickly went into hand to hand as more ninja began to come out of the open doors of the Otokage tower. The fighting ensued for at least one more hour until the Sound finally couldn't withstand the numbers that made up the Allies.

Sakura was healing a wounded Bird ninja when something caught her ear.

"This is the last of the reserves! Make them last!" a Sound commander shouted as more Sound ninja ran out of the door and into the fray. The doors where soon closed and locked behind them. Fighting continued until there where only fifty Sound ninja left fighting around the door to the tower.

"My God! This is it! We die for Naruto-sama!" a Sound ninja shouted with tears in their eyes as they where cut down by the Allied ninja. The rookies where shocked at the brutality of the Allied ninja in the face of victory. As the ninja walked over the dead bodies of the Sound ninja, spat on a dead body.

"Serves them right," a Mist ninja said with venom in his voice. Neji sighed next to his friends.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"This battle is still going on because everyone feels that Sound should pay for all the damage that was done to their villages. This is why the fighting continues," Neji said as explosive tags where being placed onto the door of the tower.

"So that's why this madness is still continuing. Revenge…," Sakura said.

"But, it doesn't matter. These ninja aren't going to stop until everything that even resembles anything that has to do with Naruto is destroyed," a familiar voice from behind them said. They turned to see the last person they thought they would see.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she noticed that he still had his headband tied over his left eye.

"Yo," Kakashi said with a lazy wave.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Well, once Itachi took out my Sharingan eye back in Konoha, Tsunade found me a new eye that dieing man wanted to give me," Kakashi said.

"Oh, well then lets see it," Sakura said as the last of the explosives where placed on the door.

"Later, maybe when we fight on the upper stories," Kakashi said with a grin and a eye smile.

"Why the upper stories?" Choji asked.

"You'll see," Kakashi said just before the door was blown open and a torrent of kunai flew out the door and into the poor ninja standing in front of it.

**XxXxX**

The battle over Otokage tower lasted twenty days. The Sound ninja where scared of surrender and fought until the death for every room up until the last three floors with the third from the top floor being completely vacant. Once a number of Allied ninja where inside Honor Guards sealed them inside and threw poison gas bombs into the sealed floor. All the ninja inside where killed and once Shikamaru unsealed the seal locking them inside they found all the ninja dead. Nevertheless, the Allies pushed onward with one true goal, eliminate all of the Honor Guards hiding on the last two floors. Fighting intensified as the Allies very slowly pushed the Honor Guards back to Otokage office. As the Rookies walked up the steps and to the door huddled around the door with several ninja behind them.

"On three. One, two, three!" Choji shouted and enlarged his hands and smashed the door down, but quickly took a step back.

"Wha… what happened here?" Tenten stuttered as they looked around the room. There where at least fifteen dead Honor Guards strayed across the room with kunai stuck in their throats.

"Who killed them?" Lee asked as they spread out threw the room.

"Nobody killed them," Kakashi said. The others looked at him quizzingly.

"This was mass suicide for out only great leader," a voice said from the other side of the room. Everyone looked over to the other side of the room to see a Yoinkuchi member standing with his massive blade on his back.

"A Yoinkuchi member?!" Hinata said, surprised.

"I thought all of you ran away and out of the city," Kiba said in a mocking tone.

"Most of us did, but I will die here where my Leader once led this great country. I will die and meet up with him in the heavens above," the Yoinkuchi member said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Fine, but it's your funeral," Kiba said as the man discarded his hat to reveal an old enemy.

"Nice to see you again See-Threw Kakashi," Zabuza said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you- wait! How did you know-!" Kakashi shouted.

"Naruto knew all and Naruto saw all, including you," Zabuza said.

"What does he mean See-Threw Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed and lifted his headband to reveal the infamous Byakugan.

"The Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata cried out at the same time.

"Yes, while the war was raging on, I utilized and trained with Hiashi on how to use the doujutsu and finally learned my limits where yours is different from mine," Kakashi said.

"Like you can still see threw objects and you can still see chakra points, but you can't see three hundred sixty degrees around you?" Zabuza said.

"How do you know all this!" Kakashi shouted.

"Like I said, Naruto knew and saw all," Zabuza said as ten honor guards Honor Guards ran up the stairs and quickly sealing the door behind them. The ten turned to see that there where already twenty ninja already inside.

"Ah, Zabuza-sama. I guess we are the last of them," a Honor Guard said with sadness in his voice.

"So it seems. If these Allied butchers can't accept peace when Naruto-sama died then we will soon meet him and our fallen brothers in heaven," Zabuza said as he charged the ninja inside the room. The Honor Guards soon followed suit.

"The only place you'll being is strait to Hell for what Sound did!" Kiba shouted as he blocked one of the Honor Guards while Kakashi blocked Zabuza.

"Is that so?" Zabuza said as he pushed Kakashi back. "Then you still need to think of what actual happened. As Naruto-sama used to say, 'look underneath the underneath'."

Kakashi soon engaged Zabuza while the Rookies and other ninja engaged with the ten Honor Guards. The battle that followed was bloody and grueling as the other ninja in room died along with the ten Honor Guards, leaving a dieing Zabuza and the Rookies and Kakashi.

"So, you think you just won and was able to dig into our Leaders secret vault," Zabuza said as he kneeled in front of the Rookies and their sensei's, as they arrived soon after the Honor guards died, on the roof outside. The battle that ensued extended to roof soon after it began when Kiba used his signature technique and busted threw the wall.

"We will learn of everything that Naruto did what he has invented," Neji said with a victorious grin, but that was soon wiped off his face when Zabuza began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Lee asked, but soon noticed the invisible wire extending into the mansion.

"You didn't," Lee said, the others noticing as well.

"I'm going to take all of the Leaders hard work to the grave with me! Including all the Allied ninja inside!" Zabuza shouted with a crazed look in his eye.

"Everyone! Jump off the side! Now!" Kakashi shouted, but they didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the ninja where off the edge an enormous explosion erupted throughout the mansion, starting at the bottom and slowly going up. Kakashi turned to look at Zabuza who was still kneeling down on the ground while looking at the ninja who jumped over the edge from over his shoulder. Kakashi's eyes widened when he was smiling a true smile with a single tear falling down his face. Zabuza soon turned and looked at the door and extended his hands out to his sides and lifted his face into the air and closed his eyes and waited for the soft whips of the flames to overtake him.

The Konoha ninja landed on the ground and rolled as to not break any bones. They soon bolted out of there and turned to see the mansion collapsing in around itself.

"So, this is it," Kakashi said.

"What?" Gai asked.

"This is Naruto's last will," Kakashi said.

"What was it?" Gai pressed.

"For no one to ever learn of the dark secrets that where locked inside that mansion that reeked of death and madness," Kakashi said as the others stood in a line to observe Naruto's last symbol go up in an explosion that even the heavens above and the hell underneath would be proud of.

**XxXxX-End of Flashback**

"You know what to do," Naruto said as the General nodded and walked out of his new office that was this time in an actual tower. Naruto turned around in his chair and looked out the window that had a great view of the entire city.

'I'll show the world that letting your guard down has its consequences' Naruto thought as the bombers where getting prepped to leave.

**XxXxX**


	18. Calm Before the Storm

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"I still can't believe he's back," Sasuke mumbled to his older brother as they sat atop their favorite Hokage head to stare into the cloudy sky that threatened to rain. They where on the Yondamie and the Thirds noses.

"I know the feeling," Itachi replied.

"You still never told me about what you and Naruto did while in Akatsuki and Yoinkuchi," Sasuke said.

"And you never will. I told you, I don't remember anything while under his occupation," Itachi said.

"I know, but it's so frustrating not knowing what you two did!" Sasuke shouted in annoyance.

"So am I," Itachi replied. The two where enjoying a peaceful silence before what they thought would be a deadly war with Sound.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and then several blue balls flew out of the cloudy sky and into the village, resulting in an explosion. A streaking noise was heard and a metal object streaked past the two brothers that where now standing. They could only watch as more blue balls slammed into their village as areas caught on fire.

"No," Sasuke mumbled as Itachi was wide eyed.

'Naruto never mentioned this. Could this be…?' Itachi thought as he tried to spot an allegiance that these planes with his Mangekyou Sharingan, but noticed that they bore no allegiance. Sasuke was also doing the same thing.

"Do you think this could belong to one of the many inventions that-." Sasuke said.

"That I invented?"

The two brothers looked up to the top of the heads to see Naruto looking out over his old home.

"Naruto… did you do this?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"Hmm… possibly, but from the looks of it," Naruto said in his emotionless tone before looking Sasuke in the eye with full forced doujutsu activated and as two more metal object screeched past him, "You need to make some weapons to stop these bombs from hitting your precious people."

Sasuke growled as he glared at Naruto while Naruto only grinned back. A vicious wind blew and lightnings strike erupted in the background as the rain started to fall.

"You know, when fought back at the front of the gate, I was only shocked. I could beat you now," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto shook his head and turned.

"Maybe one day," Naruto said before disappearing from his spot on the top of the hill. The two brothers then looked back at the village to see fire coming from several areas of the village. The bombing from the unknown object has ceased, at least for now.

"What are we going to do? It's your orders," Itachi said.

"Care to the wounded and lets rebuild the village. Then, we will do test among test to find out how we are going to beat this new threat from the skies, and…," Sasuke said with determination in his voice, "Call the Kages together. We need to talk."

**XxXxX-Land of Iron, 1 week later**

"I say Sound is behind all this!" Yeechi shouted as the others looked to him for an explanation. As did Kohona was bombed from skies, the other villages where also bombed along with other large cities scattered throughout the lands. Although the bombs didn't do much damage, they still shook the nations a bit.

"And why do you say that? What proof do you have?" the leader of samurai forces asked to the young Kage. The ten Kages (Leaf, Stone, Water, Lightning, Sand, Star, Rain, Bird, Swamp, and Waterfall) where sitting in a half circle with an empty seat next to the Kazekage.

"Who else could invent something that would distribute destruction in such a quick amount of time?" Yeechi shouted.

"But what if it isn't?" Gaara said.

"What do you mean? Are you siding with Naruto now!" Yeechi cried.

"Please calm yourself Tsuchikage. Please, continue," the Iron leader, said.

"Thank you. What if Sound wasn't behind the attacks? It is said that Sound was also bombed that night as well, so why would they bomb themselves?" Gaara asked. Mumbles could be heard throughout the room.

"But what if it was just one large genjutsu that Sound put over their village? They did it before when we where trying to find the city," the Mizukage suggested.

"That is a possibility, but are unable to rule out that it may not be Sound or Rain. They have been great allies before Naruto came back and hopefully they may change Naruto for the better," Sasuke said.

"And so they have," familiar voice said as he walked into the room, followed by one red cloaked man and another Yoinkuchi member.

"Otokage? How did you get in here?" the Iron leader asked.

"Non of your concern. So, I see that you all where bombed as well?" Naruto said as he looked over the group while the bodyguards where ready to pounce at any second.

"Naruto, why are you here? You where uninvited," Sasuke said with a hint of anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Well this meeting was called to discuss the bombings, correct? Well, several of my cities where bombed so I think I'm allowed to join as well," Naruto said as he took a seat next to Gaara while the two Honor Guards jumped to the railing where the bodyguards stood. A flag soon unraveled behind him like the others that had the symbol for Sound sketched on it.

"So that's why the empty seat is there," the Mizukage said.

"Yes, I prepared for the random occasion that the Otokage may have shown up. They are the people being blamed here," the leader for Iron said.

"So, they are already blaming me for what happened? As to be expected. But I plan to dash all ill intents away from me," Naruto said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I have already made a weapon that could possibly shoot down these fast metal objects," Naruto said.

"I think you're lieing. How could you come up with a weapon that quick while the five of us are not even close to finding a weapon?" Yeechi said with venom.

"Don't underestimate us," Naruto said, making Yeechi even more angry, "In fact, I think we brought one with us."

"Really, you really brought one of these devices with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I'm willing to share this new technology with you if simply do one favor for me," Naruto said.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants our land! I refuse to do any business with this mad man!" Yeechi shouted.

"Please calm down Yeechi. If Naruto is able to help us then let him," Sasuke said. Yeechi looked at Sasuke and slowly sat back into his seat.

"So, lets see this new technology," Sasuke said.

"Please follow me," Naruto said before standing and walking out the door. Everyone else soon followed him out of the room. Once outside, they saw another metal object that was mounted to the ground. It had four metal barrels that was able to point into the air.

"What is this?" Gaara asked.

"This, my Kazekage, is my latest invention. The anti-aircraft weapon mark II. Otherwise known as the AA Mark II," Naruto said, visibly pleased with himself.

"How does it work?" Sasuke asked.

"The weapon shoots in rotation. The top left and the bottom right before going to the top right to the bottom left. Groves inside barrel spins the kunai, making the kunai straighter," Naruto said as his two Honor Guards sat down on two of the seats. They then started to shoot kunai off into the air. Blue fires soon spurt from the barrel and into the air.

"I have a few questions," Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"The machines that bombed our villages moved must faster than the normal eye. How would the general ninja hit these fast moving targets?" Sasuke asked.

"The key, is in the ammunition," Naruto said as he picked up one of the large kunai. The kunai was about the side of his forearm and had what looked to be a copper point. "You see the point? It looks to be made of a different metal. Well, it is."

"What is it made of?"

"On the end of this large kunai is a metal that is now in full production in Sound. The metal is a highly attractive magnet that is able to be fused with chakra in order to heighten the magnets capabilities," Naruto said.

"So that is why there was blue fire coming out of the weapon," Gaara said.

"Correct. That is why there is two others sitting next to the gunner. They are the loaders, as well as provide chakra to the shooter because the shooter is the only one who can detect the moving targets," Naruto explained.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the person is the one trained to fire the weapon more accurately. But, moving on. The chakra that is poured into the weapon is also transmitted into a chamber that changes the chakra into fire that, when released, explodes and rocketing the kunai out of the barrel. Once this kunai hits a target, the explosice notes that are sealed inside explode on contact," Naruto explained.

"All this seems to take a lot of chakra," Yeechi said. Naruto sighed.

"Yes, it does. That is why you must find men a women that are going to able to provide this much chakra. Find the powerhouses of your village and train them in using this weapon," Naruto said.

"Are you willing to share these weapons with the rest of us?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised.

"Yes," everyone was lighting up, "if you are willing to listen to what I have to say."

"And that would be?" Gaara asked.

"I know the people that attacked you. I have met them once before and they plan on taking over this world and making slaves out of all of us," Naruto said seriously. The people present where shocked. Mixed expressions where present amongst the Kages and bodyguards.

"Before we make any decisions, let's discuss where you have been all-," the Iron leader started, but was topped when Yeechi charged Naruto. Naruto only stared as Yeechi took out his blade and poured chakra into it.

About half way into the charge, the other Yoinkuchi soon stopped the attacker by pulling out a blue lightsaber and clashing swords with the Kage.

"Tsuchikage! Calm yourself!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Don't you see he is bull shiting all of us! How could all of this happen!?" Yeechi shouted.

"If you want to condemn your people to death then so be it. I do not work with people like you. Although I'm willing to give a second chance. Stop this aggressiveness and you may join us in the talks to come," Naruto said. Yeechi only got angrier at this.

"You are all fools to listen to him! He is going to get you all killed!" Yeechi shouted before leaving with his two bodyguards. Naruto shook his head.

"And so the stubborn leader choose death instead of resisting," Naruto said as he walked past the other Yoinkuchi that stopped the attack. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

**XxXxX**

After hours of talking and the others finally knowing almost everything, they where finally able to come to an agreement. The others learned of the true meaning behind the war as well as what Naruto has learned of the enemy that bombed their cities. Naruto also explained that he has contacts that willing to help in the war to come.

"So it is agreed then, Naruto will be the leader of this new alliance," the Iron Leader said.

"Note that there is no neutrality in this war. Everyone is in it, no exceptions," Naruto said.

"Yes, we are also in this war as well," the Iron leader said with a sigh.

"Great! I will start to distribute the AA Mark II's immediately as well as an instructor to teach your men! Remember what areas your men must cover and reinforce. Lightning will help Star, Water will help Wave, Leaf will help the people in-between Sand and yourself as well as Grass, Rain will help Bird, Sand will try and cover as much desert as possible, Sound will help Swamp and Waterfall. I think Iron will have to cover as much land as possible in this dangerous climate. Good luck everyone," Naruto said as he stood and walked out of the room, followed by everyone else.

The doors opened with Naruto in the front of the group followed by the rest of the Kages and their bodyguards with the snow blowing against them.

'Phase one completed' Naruto thought with a grin. Another secret that would go to the grave with him.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very long, but they will get more exciting later on, I promise. This is the calm before the storm don't you know. ^^


	19. Once a Bounty Hunter

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Woot! It feels great to be back! My senior year is killer! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back and kicking! Hope you like the chapter! ^^

**XxXxX**

"Naruto!" a voice shouted as Naruto and Obi-Wan walked towards the entrance of their rooms. Naruto and Obi-Wan turned towards the source of the voice.

"Yes Sasuke, what do you need?" Naruto asked from beneath his mask.

"I got a couple of questions that need answering."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm rather tired."

"No, they need to be answered now."

"Fine, Obi-Wan, tell him what he needs to know," Naruto said as he closed the door to his room. Sasuke turned to the other Yoinkuchi member.

"I take it your Obi-Wan?" Sasuke inquired.

"Glad to meet you. Lets move to a more comfortable setting. Please, follow me," Obi-Wan said as he opened the door to his room. It was smaller then the Kages rooms, but was still moderately big. It had a kitchen, bathroom, queen size bed, and a table with two chairs on either side. Obi-Wan sat on one of the two chairs.

"Please, take a seat." Sasuke nodded and sat across from the Yoinkuchi member. Obi-Wan then took off his hat and mask. "So, what are your questions?"

"I want to know everything. From when he left this planet until he came back."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer all of that question."

"And why is that?"

"Two reasons. One, true that he has told me a lot about himself, I still don't know _everything_ about him. Second, some things he has restricted me from saying."

"Then what can you tell me?"

"I can tell some of the things that he was famed in doing as a bounty hunter."

"Naruto was a bounty hunter?"

"Indeed he was. Damn good one too."

"What kind of missions did he do?"

"To many for the Separatists I'm afraid."

"Is there a war going on outside this planet?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Maybe it would better if I explained what is happening to this galaxy."

**XxXxX**

"Do you finally get it?" Obi-Wan said in an irritated tone.

"Yes, I think I do." Sasuke mumbled. Obi-Wan had a hard time in getting Sasuke to believe that there where such things as laser guns.

"So that is what your sword is made out of." Sasuke said as Obi-Wan released his lightsaber.

"Yup." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then why are they different colors?"

"It's different because of the crystal that is put inside."

"I see, so I take it black and blue are most common?"

"Let me list the colors from most common to the rarest. Green is the most common because it is given to the Padawans, which are Jedi in training. Next is blue and is the standard choice of most Jedi masters. Red is after blue and is given to the small number of Sith lords. The next colors are purple, orange, and yellow, which is given to both sides because they found them and liked them. After those comes the rare white, which is thought to be used by elite Jedi back in the day. Finally comes the, thought to be extinct, black crystal which is thought to be used by the elite dark side wielders."

"So Naruto has the thought to be extinct black crystal? Interesting."

"Naruto also has a white crystal, but there some known Jedi thathave those including Yoda, but he insists on using his trusty green crystal."

"But, back to the main focus here. Tell me of some of Naruto's adventures." Sasuke said, as he wanted to get on topic.

"As you wish." Obi-Wan said as he thought of which of the many missions that Naruto went on that was either against or with the Republic.

**XxXxX**

A group of six flew through the sky of the capital planet of the Republic. Two where Droid Commandos while another was a mercenary that was hired for the job. Another mercenary was also sitting in front with the first and his name was Cad Bane, a ruthless bounty hunter that has earned a reputation as one of the most dangerous bounty hunters. Sitting in the back with the two Commando Droids was a man with a white cloak and a straw hat with a gas mask underneath that had his arms crossed. As they approached the Senate building in their ship Bane turned to the druids.

"You go," Bane ordered. The two droids nodded and hid underneath the inside of the ship and out of sight. As soon as they hit the side of the building Bane again turned to the back of the ship.

"You, follow me." Bane then stood and jumped out of the ship, which was imitated by the cloaked man.

"Put up your hands," ordered a Senate Guard as five other troopers walked up behind him.

"I got business with the Senate. How bout you fellas step aside," Bane said as he lifted his hat.

"I ask again, raise your hands, slowly," the troopers said Bane did just that while the cloaked man simply kept his arms to his sides.

"You too. Raise your hands or we will be forced to shoot," the troopers ordered as the other troopers pulled up their weapons and aimed at the two men.

"Son, I wouldn't be so hasty towards my friend or me for that matter," Bane said with a smile as a red blast shot over their heads in into his face.

"Where is that coming from?!" one trooper shouted.

"I see the shooter up in the-," a trooper started, but was cut off when a blast smashed into his face. They're where three troopers left and one was tackled by Bane while the other two tried to run back into the building. One was quickly sniped down, but the other had a black beam coming out of him.

"Na-ru-to?!" the trooper goggled out before dropping dead on the floor. Naruto quickly retracted his lightsaber and walked back over to Bane. Bane had already signaled for the sniper to come back over and was now standing over a dead body that a C. Droid (short for Commando droid) was currently checking out. As soon as he touched the uniform a voice broke over the wrist communicator.

"Base to platform, what was all that? Report," a troopers voice said over the intercom. The C. Droid looked at Bane who nodded to the droid.

"Protestors against the war. We've taken care of them," the droid said as the two Assassin doids, the sniper, and the engineer walked up to the group.

"Finish putting on those uniforms and clearing this platform. Everybody else, follow me," Bane said as everyone except the two C. Droids and the one A. Droid (Assassin Droid) that stayed in the ship.

**XxXxX**

The group of seven slowly walked down the hallway towards the motherboard of the building with the two A. Droids in front. They turned a corner and saw a Senate Guard standing in front of the room. Two laser pointers where on him in an instant and said trooper was gunned down in the blink on an eye as well as the droids inside the room. Bane and the engineer walked into the room.

"You know what to do," Bane said to the engineer.

"I'll figure it out," the small little creature said.

"You better not fail me," Bane said with venom.

"Don't worry. I'll have the power down in no time," the little creature insisted as he returned to the keyboard.

"The rest of you come with me," Bane said as he walked past everyone and towards the objective. The group moved down the hall with amazing silence as they wove their way through the complex that was the Senate building. Soon they came to a halt at the end a hallway. Bane looked around the corner to see ten Senate Guards marching into a room. Bane turns to Naruto.

"You or me?" Bane asked as Naruto simply walked past him and towards the door the troopers entered.

"And that's why I paid him to tag along," Bane said with a grin as Naruto held up a single hand sign and just like that, another Naruto appeared. Bane soon followed while the others stayed behind the wall because they had no idea what was going on. One Naruto walked into the room while the real Naruto continued to walk past the door. As soon as the fake Naruto entered the room the door behind him closed while Bane tilted his hat and continued to walk with Naruto. On the inside of the room the ten troopers turned to see Naruto walking into the center of the room.

"Who are you?" a trooper ordered.

"Your death," the fake Naruto said before exploding and killing all inside the room. Bane turned with Naruto standing next to him.

"Now, lets go talk to some senators," Bane said as they continued to walk towards the objective.

**XxXxX**

"We cannot allow the counselor to move this enhanced privacy invasion bill foreword," senator Organa said.

"Then we are all in agreement then," another senator said as more gathered inside the room to see what was to happen with the new bill, including senator Chuchi. It has been almost two day after the incident on Naboo where Naruto accompanied the droids in the taking of Naboo. As soon as those words left his mouth the door behind him opened to reveal a Duros and a cloaked man walking through the door.

"Morning senators. You should all consider yourselves to be under my power. As long as everyone does what I say then this whole ordeal should be quick and painless. Do not move and this will all be over soon," Bane said as more people started walk out of the other doors.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I for one have no intentions of listening to this kind of insolence," a senator said as he walked past Bane. Bane sighed and shot the poor senator in the back without even looking his way. This got shocked responses from the other senators in the room.

"Alright then if you would all just move to the center of this lovely atrium then my co-workers and I would gladly relieve you of any communication devises," Bane said as the one of the assassins and an A. Droid walked towards the group.

"I see six of them here in the room, if we-," Padme whispered to senator Orgona, but was cut off before she could finish.

"What are you going to do, it's not like we carry weapons," senator Orgona whispered back while Padme looked to the ground.

'Why did I pick up Anakins lightsaber!' Padme thought as she cursed herself for her lack of thought at the time as Bane began to walk past the first of the senators.

"Hand over your communication devices please," Bane said as he walked down the line.

"I can't let them search me," Padme whispered.

"What? Why not?" Organa asked.

"I have something they must not find." Padme whispered.

"What is it?" Organa asked.

"Yes, what is it?" a white-cloaked man asked from behind them. Startled the two senators turned to see Naruto with his gasmask off and as well as his hat, but with his scarf pulled up.

"It's nothing," Padme said as she pushed the lightsaber further into her sleeves of her shirt. Naruto glanced down at her sleeves with his golden eyes and put a hand on where the two hands met.

"Oh, I think it's something," Naruto said as the sleeve of his cloak covered up hers. Naruto leaned over next to her ear.

"Now hand it over before I notify Bane and everyone else in this room of what you got," Naruto whispered as he felt Padme release her grip on the object. Naruto immediately knew what the object was as it was now hidden inside his sleeve.

'A lightsaber? Why would she have a lightsaber? She's not a Jedi that's for sure. I know that a Jedi's life is his lightsaber so the only logical reason is…' Naruto thought as he looked up at the second balcony overhanging the area. Naruto had a huge grin plastered on is face. Bane was walking towards them when he noticed that Naruto was looking up at the second floor and also looked up there as well. Bane immediately began to fire at the Jedi in hiding. The Jedi slipped away as everyone was now on alert.

"Skywalker?! After him!" Bane shouted as one of the bounty hunters and an A. Droid ran off in search of Anakin. Bane then turned to Naruto.

"What was it you found?" Bane asked.

"I'll tell you later," Naruto replied as he saw Padme's eyes widen which made Naruto grin as well as Bane.

It seemed like hours when two of the six bounty hunters went off in search of Anakin. Bane and Naruto where standing off a little ways in order to talk.

"You do know that they don't stand a chance against a Jedi, do you?" Naruto said as they waited for the others to come back.

"Yes, I know," Bane said.

"Then what do you plan for them to do?" Naruto asked.

"Experiments," Bane replied.

"I see," Naruto said as one of the bounty hunters walked in holding a droids head.

"What happened? Where's the droid?" Bane asked.

"The droid's gone, but there's good news. The Jedi is unarmed." The mercenary said.

"What?" Bane asked.

"It doesn't look like he has his lightsaber," the mercenary said with a grin as Bane turned to te sniper.

"Go. Bring him back to me," Bane ordered as the sniper and the first mercenary ran off into the door. Bane turned to Naruto and they began to talk in whispers. Padme then began to whisper to Organa.

"You know that thing that Naruto took?" Padme whispered.

"Yes, I remember it. Why?" Organa replied.

"That was the Jedi's lightsaber."

"What? Why did you have the lightsaber?" Organa asked a little to loudly.

"The question is, how are we going to get it back and use it against them?" Padme whispered, but was then stopped when several bullets where fired into the air courteous of Bane.

"Everybody quiet. I've got a call to make," Bane said as he presses a button on his wrist devise. Bane was soon talking to the Counselor about the exchange when the two bounty hunters arrived with Anakins limp body. They dragged him in front of Naruto and Bane and dropped him there. Bane got off the COM link with the Counselor and walked over to the unconscious Jedi followed by Naruto.

"Young Skywalker, not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you Jedi?" Bane said.

"And here I thought you where better then this. Taken down by an amateur bunch of bounty hunters save for Bane and the sniper. I expected better from you," Naruto said with disgust.

"Take him away. Throw him in with the othes," Bane ordered as the two bounty hunters walked Anakin into the bunch of senators. Padme immediately went to his aid, which many ignored except for Naruto.

'Hmm… interesting' Naruto thought as Bane radioed in to the A. Droid that was picking up the package'.

"Mission status?" Bane asked the droid over his wrist COM.

"Arriving at the prison now," the A. Droid replied as Bane turned to the mercenaries.

"Go and get the parting gift," Bane said with a grin as the other mercenaries got to work. Once done everyone rallied on Bane.

"We need to get to the rendezvous point. Is everything ready?" Bane asked to the engineer.

"Yes," he replied.

"Turn on the field. If you so much as to breath into one of these lasers then the whole room will blow up. Senators, Jedi, I bid all a most respectful farewell. Lets go," Bane said as everyone except for Naruto walked out of the room. As soon as they walked out of the room Naruto knew what was going to happen.

"Why did you do it!" Padme immediately screamed at Naruto who stared at them blankly.

"I thought you where the type of person to always look for the peaceful ways, but I guess I was wrong," senator Chuchi said.

"I don't think you guys get it," Naruto said.

"Get what?!" Padme shouted.

"Bane was hired by someone to do this mission and then I was hired by him. There wise I'm under obligation to follow HIS orders, not anyone else's. I have worked with Bane before and he is the type to hurt people before leaving in peace so I suggest getting that weakling up and getting out of here," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"And how are we going to do that when you have our only weapon?" Padme asked. Naruto then threw the lightsaber over the lasers and landing on Anakins head, making him stir.

"Now get out before you all die," Naruto said as he walked out the same door as Bane and the others left through while also putting on his now unsealed hat.

**XxXxX**

Naruto just walked outside when Bane had a hologram of the counselor up in his hand.

"You where foolish to think you could get away with this bounty hunter. Now lay down your arms and come quietly," the image said as the line of clone troopers readied themselves for the response.

"No counselor. I'm afraid it has been you who has been foolish with the senator's lives. If you oppose us now the entire east wing goes up in smoke," Bane said.

"You win bounty hunter," the counselor said with venom as Bane ridded himself of the projector and looked at the clone troopers.

"Stand down," Bane ordered. It took them a second to reply, but eventually they complied and lowered their weapons. The group began to walk forward towards them. They soon walked past the group of clones and towards the awaiting ship to pick them up. Everyone piled on with Bane and Naruto simply standing on the back. They where soon a good distance away from the senate building when Bane turned to Hutt.

"Well Hutt, it doesn't look like prison had any adverse effects on you," Bane said.

"Oh, you can't imagine the unspeakable things saw. The horror! I doubt I ever really recover!" the Hutt said as Naruto and Bane rolled their eyes at the stupidity of the slug.

"Well, how about some dead senators as pay back?" Bane said with a grin as he pressed a button on his wrist devise. In the background, they could see an enormous explosion erupting from the top of the building.

"Congratulations on a job well done bounty hunters," Hutt said towards Bane and Naruto. This caused both of them to turn around and look at the slug.

"Time to pay up Hutt. We don't work for free," Bane and Naruto said in unison. This caused Hutt to look to the side as he worried what this might cost him.

**XxXxX**

A group of senators and a lone Jedi stood coughing from beneath a makeshift escape route courteous of freshly cut floor. A certain pair stood across from each other as the talked.

"Another narrow escape, Master Jedi," Padme said.

"I do my best, Senator," Anakin said as he bowed, but was surprised when Padme leaned over to his ear.

"We've got a problem. I think Naruto may know of our secret," Padme whispered. Anakins eyes widened as only one thought ran through his mind.

'Shit'.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Whew! That hurt me a little. I was able to squeeze in this one, but I don't know when the next one is coming out. Hopefully soon! ^^


	20. Smooth as Sand

**Key:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thought'**

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

A/N: Sorry for another long wait, but my classes continue to bog down all free time. I did manage to spit out this one and don't worry about the Cad Bane story. Just keep reading my story and I promise you will see Bane again.

**XxXxX**

"Wow. So, Naruto helped this Cad Bane?" Sasuke asked as Obi-Wan finished his first story.

"Yes, he's helped the Separatists many times." Obi-Wan said.

"Why would Naruto help the Dark Side?"

"Because they offered him more money. Because he simply felt like it. I have no idea, but is that all you wanted, or would like to hear another story of him?"

"How many are there?"

"To many to count."

"Was there any major conflict that he was involved in?"

"Yes. The Battle of Geonosis was one the worst ones where Naruto and his Speck troops did much damage. I'm still surprised that I made it out of that alive."

"I see. Please, tell me of this battle."

"Of course."

**XxXxX**

"Our ships are in position and are ready to begin their campaign against the Geonosins." Obi-Wan said as they stood in a briefing room onboard a Republic ship. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mundi were all standing inside the room with Yoda, Windu, Luminara, and the Counselor stood in a hologram.

"What about Pargo? Any report on his location?" Windu asked as a hologram appeared in front of them.

"It seems he is held up at the primary droid foundry, here." Obi-Wan said as he pointed to the large red bulb in the center. "The factory is protected by a shield generator. Anakin, Mundi, and I shall attempt a three pronged attack threw their defense line to a staging area just short of the shield generator. Once we have landed we should knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target."

"Isn't it risky to comment three generals to one area of the attack? If something went wrong we could be dealt a serious blow." The Counselor stated.

"To ensure they rise again, Geonosis does not. Capture Pargo we must." Yoda stated.

"Of course. As always I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi." The Counselor said.

"Our thanks, Counselor." Obi-Wan said.

"May the Force be wi-." Windu began to say, but was cut off by a clone trooper who has walked up to the group.

"Sorry for interrupting the meeting, but there is something that we just picked up." The trooper said.

"What is it that could bring about this disruption?" Luminara asked.

"We just picked up a several ships that entered the air space of Geonosis. They have just landed on the planet sir."

"Who is it then?" Anakin asked.

"We have no clue. There were several fighters as well as many drop ships. We have no idea who the belonged to, but they weren't droids."

"Trouble this could bring." Yoda stated.

"Thank you soldier." Anakin said as the trooper walked away.

"Who could this be? Reinforcements from the Separatists?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, they weren't droids. Merc's maybe?" Anakin asked.

"Mercenaries? I wouldn't doubt it. They are in a sticky situation so they could be using mercenaries." Mundi stated.

"But who are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"There are only a few groups we truly need to worry about." Anakin said.

"Indeed. If they are Specks or from Banes group we are in for a fight." Obi-Wan said.

"Tread carefully, you must." Yoda said.

"Yes, we shall." Obi-Wan said as the three images disappeared just as the three commanders walked into the room behind the holograms.

"Good, Cody these are the coordinates for the rendezvous." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes sir. We hit the ground and make a perimeter there. But getting past there defenses here will be the trick." Cody said as a dotted highlighted line appeared between them and the point. "General Mundi will cross their defenses lines from the north. We'll make our assault from the middle while General Skywalker makes his assault from the south. We'll all meet at the rendezvous point at 0700 hours exactly."

"If we are met by strong resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold up before attacking the shield generators." Mundi commented.

"Their frontlines are heavily fortified. Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements. That won't be easy to get past." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere near that." Anakin said.

"Come now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't worry about us. You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece." Anakin said.

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you when you finally arrive." Obi-Wan said.

"Gentlemen if you are quiet finished we have a battle to begin." Luminara said.

"Quiet right. Cody, prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hanger." Obi-Wan said as walked around the holopad.

"Yes sir." Cody replied.

**XxXxX-Obi-Wan**

"Don't land! Don't land! The zone is hot!" Cody shouted over his wrist communicator as Geonosin fighters sprayed the ground with fire.

"But there's nowhere else to go!" Obi-Wan shouted back as the side of his dropship was hit. "Were hit! We are going down! Brace yourselves!"

**XxXxX-Mundi**

"What are our loses?" Mundi asked as the Commander helped up the Jedi.

"We got hit pretty hard. I think only Obi-Wan's troops made threw the flak to the point." The Commander said.

"What about Skywalker?"

"Captain Rex said they are still in the middle of a firefight. Skywalker's tanks are gone and they are trying to contact Obi-Wan's forces for support. In the mean time the are going to press on to the rendezvous point."

"Very well. Load the injured onto the tanks. We'll make for that ridge. With any luck we'll meet up with Skywalker on his way to Obi-Wan's position"

**XxXxX-Anakin**

A flurry of gunfire peppered the earth where Anakin and Ahsoka stood as they deflected blasts left and right. Rex jumped behind cover near the Jedi.

"Ok Gunny, I'll speak to general Skywalker!" Rex shouted.

"Rex! What's the word?! Can Obi-Wan send support or not?!" Anakin shouted as he blocked another blast and jumped behind cover.

"I don't think so sir. Gunny said general Obi-Wan never made it to the site. They think his gunship got shot down." Rex said.

"Great, the one time I actually asked for help he's nowhere to be found." Anakin mumbled.

"Well what if something happened to general Obi-Wan. He could be injured or-." Ahsoka started, but was cut off.

"No time for that kind of talk. Rex, we need to mobilize, now! Get the men together. We gotta rush the guns." Anakin said.

"Yes sir." Rex replied.

"Ahsoka, you're with me. We need to give Rex cover when we attack."

"Got it. Just give the word." Ahsoka said hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm worried about him too, but you need to keep your mind in the here and now. Otherwise we'll never be able Obi-Wan." Anakin said as Rex returned with all the men.

"We're all here sir." Rex said.

"Good. Ready… now!" Anakin shouted as everyone jumped over the ridge.

**XxXxX-Obi-Wan**

Explosions continued to explode around the makeshift ring that has been formed out of dropships and tanks as blue mixed with red as Cody awaited the arrival of two soldiers.

"Not good. The bugs are splitting up." Cody commented as the two soldiers arrived.

"Boil reporting as ordered sir!"

"Waxer reporting as ordered sir!"

"We got a downed gunship five clicks east. We believe it's general Obi-Wan's. I need you to get out there and check for survivors. Take these five men with you. Go!" Cody ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" the six said in unison they began to run into the fire.

On the other side, the Geonosin captain watched the six men run towards the ship.

"You two go." The Geonosin said to two white uniformed men with white great goats who only nodded and dashed towards the ship.

"Almost there!" Waxer shouted as an artillery shell landed next to them, but just as they where about there, two white uniformed men with gasmasks jumped on top of the ship with rifles.

"Specks!" Boil shouted as the two men shot and killed two men. The remaining four began to fire, but missed as they jumped down and charged. One of the Speck troops tackled a clone trooper with his barrel in the poor troopers face and while falling backwards, continued to fire while the other flipped his rifle around smashed it into the others face. Waxer shot the Speck in the side who slumped to the side. The Speck who shot the troopers face in then finished off the crippled trooper and started to fire at the other two while diving behind the ship as cover. Waxer began to give them covering fire as Boil opened the hatch to the door. Obi-Wan and a trooper where the only ones alive inside the ship.

"Boil, am I glad to see you. Capper and I are the only ones still alive. What was all that commotion outside?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing good sir. It seems Specks have been hired by the Geonosin's and the main army is moving to surround us as we speak." Boil said as Waxer came in from behind.

"Did you get the Speck?" Boil asked.

"No, called a ceasefire before we could finish." Waxer replied as Boil and Waxer picked up the two injured men. As the four men exited the ship, the uninjured Speck was helping the other Speck walk. The two Specks stood in the way of the four retreating men.

"So you where the unidentified dropships that moved into orbit." Obi-Wan said grimly.

"We are. Good luck with the remainder of the battle. From the looks of it you'll need it." The uninjured Speck said as they limped past. The four Republic men where almost to the square when two troopers ran past as to provide covering fire.

"Do not shoot at those Specks. They have called a ceasefire so avoid shooting them." Obi-Wan said as they limped into the ring.

"Are you injured General?" Commander Cody asked once they where inside the ring.

"No, nothing too serious. What's the situation here?"

"We got no air cover and two generals beyond our position and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more then ready for our attack sir. They knew our every move." Cody said as a soldier injected a healing needle into Obi-Wan's neck.

"Well, I'm sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position. We just need to make sure we're still here when they arrive."

**XxXxX- Anakin **

The group of troopers that are accompanying Anakin and Ahsoka just rounded a corner they spotted a wall that had gunner emplacements built into the wall and plenty of droids on top. As soon as they turned the corner the droids opened up onto the troops while said troops hid behind anything they could find.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." Ahsoka said as red blasts flew past with explosions hitting everywhere. The Republic troopers where firing back blindly as massive fire pinned them down.

"What? It's not my fault! You where supposed to study the holo-maps!" Anakin replied as another trooper along with Rex jumped behind the cover that they where using.

"I did! Remember when told you about the giant wall and you said 'Don't worry we won't anywhere near that'!"

"Just get ready to climb!" Anakin shouted as a white blast smashed into the troopers head next to him.

"White lasers? Oh no…" Anakin mumbled as he peered over the corner of the rock. At the top of the cliff is a soldier wearing a white greatcoat, helmet, and gas mask holding a white camouflage sniper rifle crouched behind a rock making pot shots.

"So what's the plan General?" Rex asked as two more troopers with backpacks ran to their position. Anakin grabbed two of them and handed one to Ahsoka to put on as well as himself.

"Just keep us covered Rex. There's too much laser fire for everyone to make the climb and that Speck sniper has a beat on our location. You guys are going to have to suppress the sniper until we can get right underneath him where we can climb up to him."

"Yes sir!" Rex shouted as Anakin and Ahsoka dashed out into the fire. The Speck sniper already aiming at them. "You three, suppress the Speck!"

Rex as well as three other nearby troopers all poured fire onto the position where the Speck sniper was hiding. The Speck quickly hid behind the rock as Anakin and Ahsoka shot ropes up to the ledge where the sniper is being suppressed. Once at the top the troopers down below stopped firing and the Jedi waited as the Speck slowly rose from behind the rock.

"So, those where Speck ships that entered. Shit." Anakin mumbled as firing continued to be poured down at Rex and the troopers. "Ahsoka, finish off the sniper. I'll go take out the wall."

Ahsoka handed her pack to Anakin and he was off towards the wall while the sniper stood stock-still.

"So, you're a Speck sniper? I have heard rumors that you are able to hold your own against a Padawan." Ahsoka said.

"True, but ones in my company are different." The sniper replied.

"Oh really? Then lets test that theory." Ahsoka said with a grin as she released her lightsaber. The Speck sniper pressed a button that extended a bayonet extend from the end.

Ahsoka charged the sniper with full intention that this would be over soon, but little did she know she was dead wrong. Ahsoka slashed vertically which the sniper simply sidestepped. The Speck then jabbed at Ahsoka who dodged and grabbed the end of the barrel. Ahsoka then grinned.

"Is that all you got?" Ahsoka said with a victorious grin, but interrupted when the sniper pressed a button which sent an electricity shock threw the gun and into Ahsoka who let go of the gun instantly. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm no Jedi. Unlike you I play by no rules." The Speck spat as he started to fire his rifle at the Padawan. Ahsoka began to block the blasts while charging the Speck, but it was hard because the blasts seemed to move faster then most other blasts and the shots fired seem to all be in the body range. Just as Ahsoka made it to the sniper, said man stopped firing and blocked the jab that Ahsoka sent towards him by sending it off to the side.

Suddenly an explosion sounded off on the bridge and that could only mean one thing, Anakin was coming.

The Speck followed through with the blocked sending an uppercut with the butt of his up into Ahsoka's chin, making her fall backwards and fall to the ground. As Ahsoka began to stand she was interrupted when a white laser bayonet was in her face and her lightsaber kicked away from her.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" the Speck said.

"What did you say!" Ahsoka shouted back as Anakin arrived, but made no move to help. Ahsoka had no idea he was there, but the Speck did.

"At the beginning of this fight, you said that a Speck sniper from my company could 'hold his own'. But from this fight I completely beat you. How are you ever going to become a Jedi when even I can beat you? How are you ever going to defeat Naruto when you're as weak as you are now?" The Speck said as he lifted his rifle and began to walk away.

"Wait! We aren't done here!" Ahsoka shouted as she looked for lightsaber, but noticed Anakin was holding said saber.

"Yes, I think your master will agree when I say we're done." The Speck said as he leaped over a rock and disappeared. The sound of a speed bike could be heard and disappear. Ahsoka turned Anakin with an angry look on her face.

"What's your major malfunction?! I nearly had him!" Ahsoka shouted as Anakin looked discouraged.

"Are you sure about that? He had a his bayonet stuck in your face as well as a simple pull of the trigger and you would be dead." Anakin replied calmly.

"Then why didn't he kill me then?!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Because he's not fucking stupid!" Anakin shouted.

"What?"

"You heard me! Speck's are-not-stupid! He knew if he would have killed you then I would have killed him! That sniper knew that he would not be able to fight me so he refrained from killing you. You better be glad I was able to bail you out of this one Snips because next time you may not have that luxury."

"But I thought that they could only hold up against a Padawan, not beat one."

"The sniper you just went up against is not your average Speck sniper. Did you not see the symbol on the side of his helmet?"

"No, what was it?"

"A symbol of a fox."


	21. Rough as Rock

**Key:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thought'**

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

'1400 hours. It seemed like months that we have spent on this planet where it has only been a few days. This dry godforsaken plant. It almost seems like around every corner, under every rock, on every cliff, a Speck sniper has our position. Now Speck artillery fire is almost constantly hammering our position. It seems that Naruto must have provided this task force with the weapon that he memorized back when he killed Master Secura. These shells though simply exploded though and I don't think anybody else has them… for now. We have no idea where Naruto is because there is an entire planet and we have no idea if he is here with this section or with another, but we will soon find out.'

Ahsoka and Anakin just finished telling the troops of what is going on and where having a heated debate on whether or not Anakin trusted Ahsoka enough, but was interrupted when Master Luminara and her Padawan Bareis Sophee disrupted the conversation.

"Well if you are finished with your little discussion we do have a factory to-," Luminara said, but was interrupted when an explosion erupted nearby.

"Shelling! Everybody in your caves!" a trooper shouted as dropships where put into the air and troopers ran into the caves where their tanks stayed safely. Anakin and Ahsoka pushed the new arrivals into a cave nearby. The shelling lasted for five more long minutes until it finally stopped. Once the shells stopped dropping troopers began to move out from the caves as well as the Jedi.

"What was that all about?" Luminara asked.

"A new Speck toy. They have artillery emplacements somewhere, but we have no idea where." Ahsoka said.

"Specks? What company?" Luminara asked.

"Fox." Anakin replied.

"Oh no." Luminara replied gravely.

"I have heard rumors of the Specks, but what is 'Fox Company'?" Bareis asked.

"The Speck are cut into companies just like ours and every company receives special training from their leader. So far there are the Eagle, Snake, Pig, Lion and Fox companies that are taking jobs while others are still in training." Luminara explained.

"So why are we so afraid of the Fox company?"

"Have you heard of Naruto?"

"Yes… wait. Does that mean…"

"Yes, Naruto is the leader of Fox Company. Naruto's snipers are said to be able to take out Padwans so keep a look out for them and if you see Naruto then retreat. Got it?" Luminara said.

"Yes master." Sophee said with a bow.

"Well then now that that is out of the way, Bareis, please introduce yourself." Luminara ordered.

"Padawan Bareis Sophee at your service." Bareis said with a bow. Ahsoka held out a hand which Sophee took.

"Glad to meet you. My names Ahsoka."

"It's good to see both of you again." Anakin said.

"I wish it was under more peaceful circumstances." Luminara said as Anakin placed a hologram of the factory in the center of the group.

"A frontal assault could prove risky. Casualties will be high." Luminara said as they looked over the map, as the only way to get across was a bridge.

"Not as high as they'd be if that factory comes online." Anakin said.

"Indeed, but there is an alternative. Every Geonocian building has a series of catacombs beneath them underground." Luminara said as an image of a massive maze tunnels appeared beneath the factory.

"Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall so we could cut a hole in the side and make an entry point." Bareis said as indeed some of the tunnels near the bottom of the cliff that makes of the bridge are close to the cliff wall.

"Once your inside you can find the main reactor, plant the explosives, and blow the factory inside out." Luminara finished.

"It looks like a good way to get lost if you ask me." Anakin said.

"To the unprepared perhaps. I have instructed Bareis to memorize the labyrinths all 200 junctions." Luminara said.

"You always where thorough." Anakn said with a grin.

"It pays for one to be prepared, right Bareis?"

"Very much so when others lives are in danger." Bareis said.

"How do we keep the Geonocians occupied while we are setting the bombs?" Ahsoka asked.

"Good point Snips. Whoever's going in there gotta b successful. Were going to need a diversion." Anakin said.

"Precisely. That task will be carried out by you and I, Skywalker, while the destruction of he factory falls to the Padawans." Luminara said.

"Now hold on there. We still got a few things to discuss." Anakin said.

"And what is that?" Ahsoka said with venom.

"First things first, what about the Specks? If Naruto is in there then he is going to be expecting this." Anakin said.

"Really? You think Naruto will know of our plans?" Luminara asked.

"It's true. Naruto will know of our plan and is likely to have blocked off the area by now or have men covering the area." Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"Agreed. So that only leaves no option." Luminara said gravely.

"I'll call for reinforcements immediately." Ahsoka said.

**XxXxX- One day later**

'0244 hours. Shells hit overnight as we waited for the reinforcements to arrive. Once word arrived at the Senate that Fox Company where holding the factory they said that they where sending a platoon of Senate guards and a whole mess of equipment. Conflicts are said to have raised quickly and a new weapon known as the Separatist Super Tank have been seen throughout the battles on this horrible planet. I can only hope that they aren't lying in wait inside that building. Anakin looks undisturbed by the shelling as he continues to sleep though the artillery fire. Hopefully Naruto isn't inside that building.'

'0917 hours. I hardly got any sleep last night because of the four shellings that we got over night courteous of the Specks. Not many people died because of it because they where all hiding inside of caves, but there where some. It seems though for now that they have given us a break… for now. It also seems that Geonocian tanks and other vehicles attempted to cross the bridge during the night, but our fighters seemed to have destroyed them while looking for those fucking artillery sites. Once we find them I will be the one to destroy those guns personally. I know it may be weird for a Padawan to have a dairy, but I really don't care what others think of me.'

The four Jedi where standing around a hologram of the factory once more when dropships began to land in the area. A few captains, including a Senate Guard captain, and Obi-Wan approached them.

"Ah, Master, I see you're feeling better?" Anakin said.

"I am. Why isn't this factory taken yet and why are there so many other reinforcements?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It seems that Fox Company is holding the factory." Anakin replied.

"Ah, I see. So the only way to take this factory is by a frontal assault?"

"Yes, and we estimate a high casualty rate."

"True, but the factory is not yet up and running so we still have a chance to destroy it."

"Agreed. So what are the plans?" Anakin asked.

"On the way we saw Geonocian line being built here." Obi-Wan said as a red popped up on their side of the bridge.

"So that's why the bugs where sending supplies across the bridge." Ahsoka said.

"They where preparing a line in front of the bridge." Anakin finished.

"Indeed. Why they would make a line here, I have no idea, but my guess is that they are leaving the defenses up on the other side of the bridge up to the Specks." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Is that why fighting in other areas of the world are becoming more fierce?" Luminara asked out loud.

"I think so. Well, prepare the men. We should attack before another of those shellings hits." Obi-Wan said as the captains of the troopers said in unison. "Yes Sir!"

**XxXxX**

The Jedi all huddle behind rocks and other objects as the men and tanks prepare to charge the enemy lines. Ahsoka peers over the rock that they are hiding behind and sees bugs and droids all preparing to fire along with a few Super Tanks. Anakin presses a button on his wrist communicator that connects to everybody's comm. link.

"This is it everybody. We will destroy this factory today! Even if Naruto is in that building he will be brought down along with his men! Once you start you can not stop!" Anakin said, as Ahsoka looked back at all the men ready to charge at the enemy lines. "Ready? Go!!!"

As soon as Anakin said that all the troopers jumped over their cover and ran towards the droids and bugs. Red lasers flew past as troopers returned fire. The dreaded boom of artillery fire could be heard as large explosions began to explode everywhere as well as large white laser blasts could be seen smashing into the mass of troopers as we charged across no mans land. Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luminara, and Bareis where in all in front deflecting blasters as fast as we could.

The Jedi finally made it to the line of trenches where droids and bugs waited. Some bugs where in the air, but where shot down by the troopers. The Jedi and troopers quickly cleared the trench and waited for more troopers to make it past the fire coming from the last trench. A tank made it to the first line, but was smashed by a huge white blast that came from a Speck anti-tank gun on the far side of the bridge.

"Send the tanks back! We need to take out those anti-tank guns first!" Obi-Wan shouted into his mic. The tanks began to fall back as troopers began to jump over the trenches because there are to many inside of it to hold them all.

"Up and over!" Luminara shouted as all the men and Jedi charged the last droid and bug line.

**XxXxX**

A man wearing a white cloak sat at the top of the tower looking at the battle below. A Speck sniper sat next to him as Speck fighters and anti-air weapons fought against the Republic fighters in the air.

"This is an interesting battle, is it not?" the Speck sniper asked.

"It is indeed. I haven't fought this type of battle in a long time." The cloaked man with a straw hat said.

"So you're in your own area of expertise?"

"Indeed I am." The man said as he lifted his hat just a tad. Underneath you could see a golden sparkle.

**XxXxX**

The Jedi finally made it to the last trench and finished off all the droids and bugs with ease. Obi-Wan jumped into the trench near Anakin.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Ahsoka said.

"That was the easy part. Now comes the fun part." Anakin said as all red lasers where now drained out and all that is left is white and blue. All the Jedi cluster in a spot inside the trench where a hologram popped up. A blue line appeared where the red line once stood symbolizing that all the Separatists have been eliminated. Now there are white dots on the bridge as well as a white line in front of the bridge. Several white dots are also around and on the building itself.

"Ok. Speck troops have made fortifications behind the debris on the bridge from last nights attack! There are also bunkers that have been built into the ground where anti-tank guns are waiting any tanks to cross! There is also and anti-air gun near the bridge as well and might fire at the bridge as well! I suggest we go for the anti-tank guns first and bring in tanks to take out the AA gun second!" Anakin shouted as artillery fire continue to hammer their position.

"I disagree! If that AA gun begins to fire on our troops then our men will not be able to support us in the assault of the AT guns! I think we should take out the AA gun first and the AT guns second!" Luminara shouted.

"I think we should split our forces and take all of them out at once! Luminara and I will go for the AA gun while you go for the AT gun on the left. The Padawans will hit the one on the right!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Alright then! Once we clear the bridge we'll split up! Take a group of troopers with you as well! Ready! Go, go, go!" Anakin shouted as everybody charged the first position on the bridge. We noticed that fighting Specks troopers are much harder as the dodge and fight back with their bayonets. More troopers began to pour onto the bridge as clearing the bridge was much harder then originally thought.

Ashoka jumped over a supply truck and stabbed a Speck in the heart. The Speck reeled back and pulled out his pistol, but Ashoka cut off the mans hand and kicked him over the edge.

"Ahsoka! Calm down!" Anakin shouted as an AT blast flew past him.

"Why?! These are the bastards that shelled us every night and killed so many people!" Ahsoka shouted as she charged the next position. Ahsoka went to chop off the Specks head, but said man ducked and punched her back. Anakin was soon on the Speck and was soon dead.

"Calm yourself. If you keep fighting like this then you're going to get yourself killed." Anakin said as Ahsoka stood up.

"Yes master now lets finish this." Ahsoka said as the main force was on the mouth of the bridge. Anakin looked and saw that the AA gun begin to fire onto the bridge as well as the AT guns.

As soon as Anakin and Ahsoka reached the mouth of the bridge, Bareis was waiting for them as Obi-Wan and Luminara went on ahead.

"Good luck you two!" Anakin shouted as said person ran off towards his target as Ahsoka and Bareis ran towards their respective target.

Ahsoka and Bareis ran towards the bunker that was constantly spitting out shells at the men on the bridge, dodging stray bullets and explosions that came near them. After jumping into a trench that was built near the door two troopers with brown camouflage on their uniforms waited near the entrance.

"What's the situation?" Ahsoka asked once behind cover.

"Several Speck in there. Waiting for reinforcements to get here before clearing it out." A trooper responded as loud bangs could be heard from within.

"Ok. You two cover the exit while we clear them out." Bareis said.

"Yes sir!" The two troopers said as they stepped aside.

"Ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ready." Bareis replied.

"Go!" Ahsoka shouted as the two ran into the room. The bunker was a single room with boxes set up in a defensive formation at the door. To the side a small closet sat out of sight. Two men at behind the AT and turned when the two Padawan's entered the room.

A man sprang up when Ahsoka and Bareis entered the room from behind the boxes and started to fire at the Padawan's. Bareis and Ahsoka began to block the blasts and move slowly towards the box wall as the two men on the AT gun pulled out pistols and fire at the Padawan's. A deflected blast hit one in the head as Ahsoka finally made it to the barrier. Ahsoka slashed across the chest who then stumbled back and fell to the floor, dead. Bareis soon followed stabbed another in the heart, who gurgled on blood and was dropped to the floor. The last man looked towards his friends and dropped his weapon. After this action he put up his hands in the air to surrender.

"What? No fight left in you? Well after the hell you gave us the last couple of nights I think we are in the 'take no prisoners' business now." Ahsoka said with a sadistic grin as the trooper began to step backwards.

"What are you thinking?" Bareis whispered. As the Speck grabbed his pistol and lifted it to his chin.

"I always knew you Jedi where evil!" the Speck shouted as he pulled the trigger. A white blast flew through his head with blood erupting onto the walls. Ahsoka and Bareis where shocked and wide-eyed as the two young Padawan watched their first suicide in their lives.

Suddenly they could hear clapping from behind them. The two turned to see a Speck sniper wearing all the expected clothing and the greatcoat. Ahsoka knew this was the sniper from before.

"Very good. You made someone commit suicide! This is the first time I have ever seen a Jedi make someone commit suicide. The only ones that I have seen do that are the Sith." The sniper said as Bareis got into ready position.

"Shut up." Ahsoka mumbled.

"I think you may have a thing for this. So far I have only seen you commit evil deeds. Are you sure you're a soon-to-be Jedi?"

"Shut up." Ahsoka said a little louder.

"From what I've seen you should be a…"

"Shut up!" Ahsoka shouted.

"A Sith." The Sniper said mockingly. By this time Ahsoka was shaking with anger.

"I'll kill you!" Ahsoka shouted as she charged at the sniper. The sniper blocked the slash that was sent his way with his bayonet and shoved her back into Bareis.

"We'll meet again soon. Real soon, then you can kill me." The sniper said as he dashed out of the bunker. Ahsoka jumped up and ran out of the bunker to see where the sniper ran off to, but it was impossible to tell as plenty of Specks where retreating from their positions and into the open doors of the factory. Flamethrowers where holding most men back as the doors closed. Occasionally rifle fire could be heard, but the firing seemed to have finally stopped besides the AA guns that were still left and the fighters in the air. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luminara where standing near the entrance of the factory when Bareis and Ahsoka approached.

"So, how did it go?" Anakin asked.

"Not so good." Ahsoka said with her eyes on the ground.

"Oh? What happened?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka looked at her fellow Padawan with pleading eyes. Bareis slightly nodded and turned to the group.

"We saw our first suicide." Bareis said. The three Jedi nodded.

"Ah, I see. It is one of the hardest things to see besides your first kill." Obi-Wan said.

"I saw also saw a Speck run out of the bunker after you two went in? What happened?" Anakin asked.

"That was one of the snipers. He managed to escape and blend in with the Specks that where retreating." Ahsoka said.

"I see. I also encountered a sniper in my bunker as well, but he surrendered after he learned I was Jedi." Anakin said, which made Ahsoka flinch.

"Lucky for you three. Master Luminara and I had a hard time taking out the AA emplacement. No one surrendered." Obi-Wan said.

"Do you think taking the factory is going to be hard?" Bareis asked as Anakin ordered Rex and the rest of the troopers to clear the area around the factory, leaving only a few troopers with them.

"I don't know, but opening this door will be very har-," Obi-Wan started, but was interrupted when the large door began to open.

"As you where saying?" Anakin remarked as smoke began to spew out of the entrance. The few troopers readied themselves for anything that may come out of the door as the Jedi lined up for an assault.

Smoke continued to spew out of the door as silence greeted the Republic troops. Suddenly, white lasers flew out of the smoke, hitting the few troopers that where with them.

"What the-" Ahsoka said but was interrupted when the smoke began to disappear.

Standing in the entrance of the door was a man with a white cloak and a straw hat that shadowed his face from view. Standing next to him where four snipers.

The two forces stood across from each other, staring each other down until Anakin decided to break the silence.

"We know it is you Naruto. You are the leader of Fox Company and no one else could put up this much resistance then you." Anakin said.

"I thought you would notice. I'm surprised that I was going to meet you, but that is fate I suppose." Naruto said as he removed his hat and sealed it away.

"How much are they paying you? I'll pay double what they are paying you to stand down." Anakin said, surprising Luminara and Bareis.

"What are you talking about? We do not affiliate with terrorist." Luminara said.

"You really need to get out more." Anakin said.

"Sorry, but I must complete this last task before accepting your offer." Naruto said as the four snipers next to him activated their bayonets along with Naruto's black lightsaber.

"And what might that be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know I can't tell you that." Naruto said with a grin.

"Are you ready guys?" Anakin asked getting nods from everyone.

"I suggest we all take one." Obi-Wan said.

"That will leave one of us with Naruto." Anakin said.

"Yes, I know. I'll take Naruto while you guys take out the snipers. After you are through with the snipers, support me with Naruto." Obi-Wan said out of earshot of Naruto and his men. While Obi-Wan was saying this Ahsoka was searching for the sniper that disgraced her so many times. Using the force she searched for the man.

"Ready? Go!" Anakin shouted as everyone charged the Specks. Naruto met blades with Obi-Wan as well as the four other Jedi. Almost immediately the fights moved to separate areas of the entrance. Ahsoka found the sniper that disgraced her so many times. The sniper was fighting with Bareis at the other end of entrance.

**XxXxX-Anakin**

Anakin ducked underneath a swipe from a bayonet while slashing back at the Speck. The Speck jumped back while firing his rifle at the Jedi who chased after him. Anakin blocked all blasts and returned them to the sender. The Speck was able to dodge the blasts and block the vertical slash that Anakin sent.

Anakin force pushed the Speck into a nearby wall who immediately stood and began to fire at Anakin. As Anakin blocked the blasts a familiar 'click' made itself known to Anakin as the blasts stopped.

"Shit." The Speck muttered as he ducked underneath a slash courteous of Anakin. The Speck attempted to reload, but Anakin force pulled the clip that was in his hand towards himself. The Speck then reached for his pistol, but realized it wasn't there. Looking up the sniper realized that Anakin was holding the pistol in his hand and a lightsaber across his neck.

"Concede." Anakin said strictly. The Speck sighed and put his hands out in front of him, but stopped midway when a scream could be heard.

"Bareis!"

**XxXxX-Luminara**

'Drop under the shot. Jab at heart. Blocked. Kick in chest. Connected. Force push away and charge while down.' These where the thoughts that where speeding through Luminara's head as she fought the Speck sniper in front of her. Said Speck was trying to get up after the rather hard push, but noticed that he broke his knee from the push. The Speck flipped over with his pistol pointed at Luminara as he began to fire away at the Jedi.

Luminara blocked and dodged every shot that was sent her way until she was close enough to kick the pistol away from the downed man. The Speck was out of weapons and had a broken knee.

"Do you give?" Luminara asked.

"Do I have a choice?" the Speck replied as a shout overlapped all other voices.

"Bareis!"

**XxXxX-Obi-Wan**

'I can't get through his defense. What should I do?' Obi-Wan thought to himself as the two again locked sabers and again pushed away from each other. Naruto began to do hand seals. 'Shit.'

"**Fire style: Fire shot no jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as five fireballs flew out of his mouth towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan used the force to veer the fireballs away from him. Naruto was on Obi-Wan once the fire was deflected as the two where again in a power struggle.

"What is your final task?" Obi-Wan struggled to say.

"You will learn in due time." Naruto said as he jumped backwards towards Ahsoka. Obi-Wan chased after Naruto.

**XxXxX-Ahsoka**

Ahsoka was having a hard time with the sniper as he continued to back off and fire rather then going into hand-to-hand combat. She tried force pulling the rifle away from him, but he was fully prepared for any actions against his rifle and held onto it for dear life. Ahsoka then remembered what the other sniper said.

'I'm no Jedi. Unlike you I play by no rules.' Ahsoka remembered as she prepared for anything that he pull as they have no rules.

Said sniper continued to fire as Ahsoka was getting tired of dodging and blocking all the blasts as she was tiring from the constant barrage as it was easier to fire a weapon then dodging one. Ahsoka force pulled the sniper towards her. Once close enough she slashed the rifle in two. The Speck jumped backwards and looked at his rifle and began to shake.

"How could you." The Speck said in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you destroy my rifle like that!" The Speck shouted.

"It's just rifle! You can get another!" Ahsoka shouted back as Naruto jumped to his sniper.

"Calm yourself. We will get another one for you." Naruto said as he put a hand on the Specks shoulder.

"But it won't be the same." The Speck mumbled.

"True, but it may be better." Naruto said with a smile, calming the sniper.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think I can tell you." Obi-Wan said as he walked up next to Ahsoka.

"Really? What is it then?"

"Think about it. What would you do if Naruto destroyed your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"I see, but can't they simply get a new one?" Ahsoka asked as Naruto decided to answer this part.

"No. Just like you Jedi, I make my snipers make their own rifles, which are customized to their approval. Even their pistols and bayonets are customized. This is why my snipers are so powerful." Naruto said.

"I see. Naruto puts his snipers through the same treatment as we Jedi when it comes to the connection with their weapons." Obi-Wan commented as a motion came from behind Naruto and the Speck that caught the eye of Ahsoka.

"Bareis!" Ahsoka shouted as the two Specks turned to see what happened. Naruto looked upon the scene and could only grin.

**XxXxX-Bareis**

Blood dripped out from her wound as a white beam stuck through her chest. Pain erupted from her lungs as breathing became harder and harder. How could this of happened?

She had everything calculated out. She had him on the ropes, but when he raised his hands in defeat and she approached the defeated; she let her guard down. She went to cuff the Speck, but the Speck quickly detached the bayonet at the end of his rifle and shoved it into her chest. This went against everything the Jedi stood for. How could such a dark move defeat her?

Now she leaned against the Speck who still had the bayonet through her chest.

"How could you?" Bareis managed say as the pain from the bayonet intensified.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told your friend. I am no Jedi. I have no rules." The Speck said as he pushed her off his bayonet and to the floor. The Speck stood over Bareis as she looked up into the tinted glass of the Specks gasmask as she began to think for the last time.

'I understand now. I understand why Anakin fights, why Luminara fights, why Obi-Wan fights, why Ahsoka fights, why these Specks fight, but there is only one thing that I cannot understand' Bareis thought as she sees the reflection of Naruto in the cold glass eyes of the Speck.

'What do you truly fight for?'

**XxXxX**

A/N: Ok guys, I need an answer and it may kind of be like a poll of some sorts. Do you want me to continue with the side story or move onto the main story line? I'll have to finish this part of the story, but after this do you want me move with the main story of back off? This is all your choice so please give me an answer! Put them in your reviews or send via private message!

Apart from that, I hope you like the story! I'm trying to get better at posting sooner and longer chapters, but I don't really have a lot of time. I will start writing more though, I promise! ^^


	22. Underneath the Underneath

**Key:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thought'**

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

Bareis lye on the ground as the Speck looking over her corpse. All was quiet as the Jedi looked at the dead Padawan.

"That was… pathetic." The Speck said as he heard a loud scream. The Speck turned and saw Ahsoka charging full speed at Speck.

"I'll kill you!" Ahsoka shouted as the Speck and Ahsoka clashed sabers.

"Anger again? You remember what I said, don't you?" The Speck said as he pushed her off of him. Ahsoka was shivering with anger at her dead friend.

"I remember exactly what you said." Ahsoka said in anger as lightning began to form around her hand. All present went wide-eyed, except for Naruto.

"Ahsoka don't!" Anakin said as he ran towards her, only to be stopped by Naruto. "You bastard. At this rate-!"

"I know." Naruto said emotionlessly. Ahsoka pointed her hand at the Speck in pure instinct and forced the lightning to connect with the Speck. The lightning hit the Speck with brutal force.

'I'll kill you! You did this to Bareis and me. So now, you will pay!' Ahsoka thought as she continued to let the lightning flow into the Speck. Said man was letting out a scream that was unlike any other. Ahsoka was finally finished after two minutes of constant Force Lightning and the Speck was burnt to a crisp. Ahsoka looked at the Speck emotionlessly. All the occupants where shocked as Naruto walked up behind Ahsoka.

"How do you feel? Relieved? Happy? Joyful?" Naruto asked from behind Ahsoka. Naruto began to walk around the Padawan as she finally realized what she just did.

"I-I-." Ahsoka stuttered out as she looked at the corpse of the Speck.

"This is the dark side, Ahsoka. Do you see what it does to people? It can turn you into a madman if you can't live through the pain of losing everything close to you." Naruto continued. Ahsoka was wide-eyed, but still listening.

"But, how-." Ahsoka said, but was cut off as Naruto stood in front of her. Two clone medics where crouched beside Bareis.

"Are you prepared to turn into a person like Ventress? Dooku? … me?" Naruto said as Ahsoka looked up into Naruto's golden eyes. Ahsoka looked into those golden eyes and saw the one thing that she never wanted hers to resemble, nothing.

"I will never turn into Ventress, Dooku, or you." Ahsoka said with a little bit more determination. Naruto nodded and turned towards his fallen sniper. Naruto then leaned down next to him.

"You did your job well. I thank you for what you have done and will always remember your commitment to me and your brothers in arms." Naruto said as he stood up and flew threw some hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball no jutsu**." Naruto said as the body went up in fire. All the Specks had their helmets off, and replaced them when the fire went out. Naruto turned to the medics near Bareis.

"She's still alive, isn't she?" Naruto said with his all knowing voice. Ahsoka looked at Naruto in surprise and then to the medics.

"Yes, but she is fading fast!" one of the medics shouted. Ahsoka and Luminara where the first by her side

"Can you save her?" Ahsoka asked with panic, but Naruto was soon behind them and pushed one of the medics to the side. He placed a hand over the stab and a black glow began to hover over his hand as the skin began to reattach itself. All watched with surprise as Ahsoka had a little bit more color in her face.

"What are you doing?" Luminara asked.

"I am no medical specialist, but that doesn't mean I haven't looked over the process a couple of times." Naruto said as he stopped he process and stood up. "I can fix bones and some tissue, but not all. The only way people I can heal perfectly are people from the Sith."

"I see. That explains a lot, but why did you heal Bareis?" Luminara pressed. Naruto shrugged as he walked over to his sniper that had the broken knee.

"Her dieing wasn't going to solve anything. My sniper was ordered to injure severely and he did just that." Naruto said as he began to heal the broken knee.

"So your man was ordered not to kill her?" Ahsoka asked.

"I gave him the option of not killing her. I could care less whether she died or not, but that Speck was always the caring type. He kept her alive for a reason and I'm curious to find out why." Naruo said as the Speck stood with his good knee and nodded towards Naruto, Naruto nodded back.

"So is your mission over?" Obi-wan asked. Naruto looked down at his wrist, the light was still not blinking.

"Afraid not. I don't know how long it will take for it to turn on." Naruto said as he pulled out his lightsaber. The others responded with pulling theirs out. "Hmm, a four on one? Sounds like fun."

"Remember the last time this happened. We lost a Jedi so be careful, we don't want that happening again." Obi-Wan whispered. All the Jedi nodded and dashed towards Naruto. Naruto lifted a single hand from his lazy position and four Naruto clones popped out and slashed at the Jedi. All the Jedi quickly disposed of their clones, except for Ahsoka. Naruto quickly pulled out his white lightsaber and blocked the three Jedi with both his lightsabers. The four where now in a power struggle, but Ahsoka was now to the side of Naruto and bringing her lightsaber down upon Naruto who only looked foreword. While she was bring her lightsaber down to finish him a green light on Naruto's wrist flashed to life.

'Should I finish him? I could kill him right now and finish him now rather then later, but…' Ahsoka thought as she remembered what Naruto told her.

'Are you prepared to turn into a person like Ventress? Dooku? … me?' Ahsoka remembered Naruto say as the lightsaber came closer towards Naruto.

'No, I will not become like them. I will become strong, but I will not gain power like Ventress, Dooku, and… Naruto.' Ahsoka thought as the lightsaber stopped just before hitting his neck. Naruto grinned.

"Well, you pasted the test." Naruto said as everyone eased off the pressure.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"I was given two missions when coming down to this planet. One was by Dooku and that was to test the weakest Jedi or Padawan's commitment to their cause and if possible, bring them to the dark side. Second, was for me to be a distraction until Poggle can escape." Naruto explained as Luminara's eyes widened.

"I see, then I shall go and pursue him." Luminara said.

"What about Bareis?" Ahsoka asked.

"She is in good hands, but I must continue on." Luminara said as she ran out doorway where hundreds of clone troopers stood. Rex ran up to Anakin.

"Report." Anakin ordered as the Speck snipers now stood next to Naruto.

"We managed to drive the Specks out of the area. They have retreated with most of their weaponry and are off the planet." Rex said.

"Did you find those artillery pieces?" Anakin asked.

"We found where they where, but they where already up and gone by the time we got there sir." Rex said.

"Thank you Rex. Get Bareis and Ahsoka on the next ship out of here. Naruto." Anakin said turning towards Naruto and the three disarmed Speck snipers.

"We're under arrest, right?" Naruto said calmly as all four of them put their hands out. Clone troopers quickly handcuffed them. As they where being walked out, Anakin stopped Naruto.

"Give me the lightsabers." Anakin said.

"What lightsabers?" Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Looks like you are making me do this the hard way." Anakin said as he searched Naruto, but found nothing. "Where did you put them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said.

"Take him away." Anakin ordered as they where sent away. Anakin turned to Ahsoka who was looking at the burnt spot in the ground.

"You okay Snipps?" Anakin asked walking next to her.

"Master, I felt the dark side flow through me and now I'm confused." Ahsoka said.

"What are you confused about?" Anakin asked as Bareis was taken away.

"What do you think Naruto is a part of? The Republic, the Sith, or something else?" Ahsoka asked.

"An interesting question that will arise later. Don't worry about it Snipps, I'm sure it will come around soon." Anakin said as he pulled her away from the burnt spot and near a dropship that Bareis, the Specks, and Naruto where put in.

"Now, go take a rest and watch over the prisoners and Bareis." Anakin ordered.

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said as she walked on board the ship.

**XxXxX**

'1409 hours. We've been orbiting the planet for a couple days now and I'm still confused of why we're here. The captain said that they are on standby and haven't been able to move. Bareis has been getting much better and asked me why she wasn't dead. I told her Naruto did something to heal her. She nodded and went back to sleep. Naruto and the Specks have been quiet and when asked a question, don't answer. I refuse to talk to Naruto, but I'm getting really bored. We moved Naruto and the Specks to a medical frigate near by because we only have one prisoner transport and only one cell that were barely able to hold the four Specks. Once done I returned to the prisoner ship where Bareis was sleeping and she is up and ready. Finally at around 0832 the second day, we where ordered back to the planet. Anything is better then sitting around.' –Ahsoka's diary.

Bareis and Ahsoka walk out of the transport ship with Poggle walking into it. Soon after Mundi walked out as well. All three meeting up with Obi-Wan, Luminara, and Anakin.

"I'm afraid we have a complication." Mundi said.

"Don't we always?" Anakin replied.

"I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Tatooine. Master Windu's defenses have held, but have put a great cost to his men. They need medical supplies immediately. We'll obtain the medical supplies near Sestus." Mindu said.

"We need to bring Poggle to Coruscant and Sestus is not exactly on the way." Anakin replied.

"The Republic must begin the briefing right away if we are to get useful intelligence from him." Luminara said.

"And what about Naruto?" Obi-Wan brought up.

"Well we can't take them all, and bringing a general to the court will be more beneficial because Naruto and his men won't give any information if we tried." Anakin said.

"So we leave him where he's at and send Poggle?" Mundi asked.

"That's the plan, but why don't we send the Padawan's to handle the supply mission?" Anakin suggested.

"Whatever needs to be done master, I'll be happy to help." Ahsoka said.

"As of I." Bareis said.

"Very well. Take the medical frigates to Sestus. We'll meet up with you on the voyage to Tatooine." Obi-Wan said as they all left into their separate ships. Soldiers soon arrived on the medical frigate and the ship where no sooner up in the air and off to Sestus.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka was having trouble sleeping as she rolled over in her bed countless times. She looked to the ceiling to seek comfort, but found none. She stood up and walked down to the prison section of the ship. She opened the door and saw the four doors to the left of the hallway with the orange barrier at the entrance of each cell. On the right was a separate orange room with the Specks rifles and weapons.

Ahsoka walked slowly to the last door and looked inside to see Naruto sitting on a chair behind a table. Naruto was handcuffed behind his back when he looked up to see Ahsoka staring at him.

"What?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"I have a few questions." Ahsoka said.

"And they would be?" Naruto said as Ahsoka opened the door and sat across from Naruto in the chair on the other side of the table.

"That Speck that I killed, he was never ordered to kill Bareis?" Ahsoka asked. Naruto said nothing, as he wasn't going to tell her anything. Ahsoka sighed.

"Ok, I'll transfer five hundred credits into your account if you tell me what I need to know." Ahsoka bargained.

"Make it seven hundred fifty and we've got a deal." Naruto pressed.

"Deal." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, I was given an order by Dooku to try and show anyone that may have a wavering alliance with the Jedi Council that they may gain more power if joining their side. Once I went over the list of Padawan's and Jedi's that where going to be in my theater, I saw you." Naruto said.

"Me? Why me?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've noticed that the next generation Jedi's are hot headed and act as if they have the power to conquer everything. Only a few haven't got that air about them, but once I heard of your argument with Anakin, I decided that you where the one I would press on." Naruto said.

"But your soldier attacked me before the argument with my Master." Ahsoka said.

"Not on the ship." Naruto said with a slight grin.

"How do you know what was said on the ship?!" Ahsoka shouted.

"That's aside from the point. I ordered my sniper to bring up your anger and since he was having trouble doing it, he decided to 'kill' Bareis." Naruto said.

"But he never killed her." Ahsoka said.

"He was always the softy of the squad." Naruto commented. Ahsoka was in deep thought, but soon came out of it.

"I've got another question." Ahsoka said.

"Give me another seven hundred fifty credits and we've got a deal." Naruto said. Ahsoka sighed.

'Anakin's going to kill me.' Ahsoka thought.

"Fine." Ahsoka said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked with the same emotionless voice.

"I know you don't fight for the Republic or the Separatists and I also know your not just a mercenary. Bareis and I have been talking and we think you and your division is part of something much bigger. Something outside of the Specks." Ahsoka said. Naruto looked at Ahsoka with blank eyes.

"You better be able to pay a lot of money for what you're about to hear." Naruto said.

"How much?" Ahsoka asked.

"Five hundred thousand." Naruto said.

"Five hundred thousand! What could be worth five hundred thousand credits?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Do you want to hear it or not? If you don't then leave." Naruto stated emotionlessly.

'Is it worth it? This is in a lifetime chance here.' Ahsoka thought.

"What ever. What is it?" Ahsoka asked with interest. Naruto sighed.

"You know there is the light side and the dark side of the force, but have you ever heard of the corruption side?" Naruto asked.

"Corruption side?" Ahsoka asked.

"I joined this side with my master when I first started training. I was brought up with a man named Tyber Z-." Naruto said, but was interrupted when Bareis walked into the entrance of the cell.

"Ahsoka, can we go get something to eat? I can't sleep." Bareis asked. Ahsoka looked at Bareis and then back to Naruto. Naruto was now lying down on the small bed in the corner.

'Damn it. So close.' Ahsoka thought as she stood and walked over to Bareis.

"Yeah, lets go get something to eat." Ahsoka said with a smile as she closed the door to the cell behind her.

As the two Padawans approached the cafeteria, two troopers stood in front of the door with blasters at their side.

"Evening Ox, Edge. What are you two doing outside the cafeteria?" Ahsoka asked. The two stared into her eyes with something that reminded her of Naruto's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked. The two troopers quickly pulled their blasters and aimed. Ahsoka quickly charged and tackled the first trooper while Bareis tackled the other. The two where knocked out.

As soon as they stood, two other troopers walked up behind them with blasters and aimed. Ahsoka and Bareis quickly put the ends of their lightsabers to their necks.

"What are you doing?" the trooper asked with their hands in the air.

"Two clones just attacked us. What is going on?!" Ahsoka asked.

"Trout, do you know what happened to those troopers?" Bareis pressed.

"Couldn't tell yeah commander. We're just as confused as-." Trout said, but was cut off.

"Your in charge of those men. Did you order them to kill us?" Bareis asked.

"No sir. I did not." Trout confessed.

"What's happening? Why would they do this?" Ahsoka asked.

"We don't know. We heard struggling from around the corner." The second trooper said.

"Why should we believe you?" Bareis asked.

"Look, know guns." Trout said as he placed his blaster on the ground. The second trooper soon followed. Ahsoka and Bareis put away their lightsabers once the two troopers where standing upright.

"Those men wouldn't just attack us without reason." Bareis said.

"My master had a clone betray him once. He was a traitor that was paid off by Ventress." Ahsoka said.

"It can't be that simple. At least it didn't feel like that." Bareis said.

"Excuse me sir, but we should make sure we still have control of the bridge." Trout said.

"Bridge, this is Bareis, please respond." Bareis said over her wrist communicator, but nothing responded.

"We need to get up there. We have to find out what's going on." Ahsoka said.

"But these two will be coming around any minute." Bareis said.

"Havoc can watch them while we move to the bridge." Trout said.

"Ok, lets go." Ahsoka said as Trout picked up his blaster and followed the two Padawans down the hall.

**XxXxX**

"The cargo ship failed to check in on schedule. I attempted to contact them, there is no reply." Luminara stated as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rex walked up behind her on the bridge.

"I don't like it. Something's up." Anakin said. \

"It is certainly unlike either Padawan to lose contact." Luminara said.

"Their in trouble." Anakin stated urgently.

"Anakin, have faith in your Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"She would have checked in." Anakin said.

"Like you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well said." Anakin replied.

"Sometimes I realize how alike you two have become." Obi-Wan said.

"We need to continue our interrogation of Poggle." Mundi said.

"Agreed. He is being most resistant." Obi-Wan said as everyone began to walk away. Anakin stopped Rex before following.

"Keep your ears open incase Ahsoka calls." Anakin whispered.

"Got it." Rex whispered back as Anakin followed his fellow Jedi off the bridge.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka, Bareis, and Trout where blocked in front of shielded doors as Bareis tried to hack the doors. Trout slowly raised his gun from behind the Padawans. Bareis quickly pushed Ahsoka out of the way and blocked the shots that where shot at them and quicklt sliced threw the blaster. Trout them tackled Bareis, shoving her lightsaber away. A worm them protruded from his mouth.

"He's infected!" Bareis shouted as she forced pulled her lightsaber from the ground and activated it through Trouts stomach. The worm them jumped onto Bareis and crawled around her neck.

"Get this thing off me!" Bareis shouted as Ahsoka grabbed the worm and tossed into the air, quickly slicing it in half. The worm wiggled on the ground, dieing from being sliced in half as the two Padawans watched it die.

"Eww, what is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Looks like some type of parasite. It must be controlling their actions." Bareis suggested.

"Mind control… well that explains a lot. Trout was my friend, he would have never f tried to kill us. How did these things get on board in the first place?" Ahsoka asked.

"They must have infected the clones while they where on Geonosis." Bareis said.

"We'll have to quarantine the ship." Ahsoka said.

"We'll also have to contact master Fisto. Let him know about the situation." Bareis said.

"Lets go." Ahsoka said. The arrived at a storage area to find the noise of bugs from the area. The two watched as they forced a worm into a troopers nose. A trooper ran from behind them firing, warning the troopers in the storage area. Bareis and Ahsoka quickly blocked all blasts that where fired at them as they ran for the vents near the ceiling.

Ahsoka and Bareis where now crawling inside the vents of the ship as troopers ran around the ship searching for any none infected.

"I'll go the reactor and disable the thrusters. You go towards the comm. center and send a warning to Master Fisto. We have to stop the ship from reaching the medical station." Bareis said as they continued along their way.

"I don't know Bareis. I think we should stay together." Ahsoka said as they came to a crossroad.

"As do I, but unfortunately that's not a luxury we have right now. One of us must succeed Ahsoka. If you need to, you must do what must be done. I know it." Bareis said.

"Yes, of course. Then I'll see you soon." Ahsoka said as she went down her own path and Bareis, hers.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka was now talking to Fisto that was onboard the medical station near Sestus.

"As long as these things are on board we dare not dock with the medical station." Ahsoka said.

"You must bring the ship in. The only way to stop these parasites is to analyze them." Kit said.

"You don't understand how terrible these things are. What if they get loose?" Ahsoka said.

"We will take precautions." Kit replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this Master Fisto, but I will follow your instructions." Ahsoka replied obediently.

**XxXxX**

Bareis was now lifting a hatch to the ceiling of a hallway near the reactor. She slowly crept up to the hallway and down the shield doors that haven't been shut yet. Suddenly she was shocked from traps laid behind the hinges of the doors. Her lightsaber rolled away.

A trooper bent down and picked it up.

"If there's one thing we troopers know is how to stop a Jedi." Ox said from the way Bareis came from as two troopers appeared from around the corner from the she was heading along with a trooper holding an egg. As he approached Bareis a shields of the doors closed a shout could be heard from them.

"No!"

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka was still in the comm. room as she tried to get in touch with Anakin.

"All most got it…" Ahsoka mumbled as a picture of Rex appeared on the screen.

"Cargo ship TB7, this is clone captain Rex, please respond." Rex said.

"Rex, this is Ahsoka. Boy am I glad to hear your voice." Ahsoka said.

"Sir, I got someone here who wants to speak to you." Rex said as Anakin appeared on the screen.

"Ahsoka, what's going on? Are you ok?" Anakin asked.

"Well, not exactly." Ahsoka said grimly.

"Make sure you a wrist comm. Make sure it's on. I'm going to interrogate Poggle. He might have some answers. Find Bareis, and wait for my signal." Anakin said with a nod. Ahsoka looked at the door and found Bareis staring into the room.

"Ah, Bareis, you're back did you stop the ship?" Ahsoka asked through the glass door. Bareis only stared back.

"Bareis, what's wrong?" Ahoka asked as Bareis lifted her hand and broke the glass with the force.

"No! Bareis, I'm your friend. Bareis, snap out of it!" Ahsoka shouted. Bareis responded by pulling out her lightsaber. Ahsoka and Bareis quickly engaged and were soon in a power struggle.

"Bareis, snap out of it, it's the creatures, not you!" Ahsoka shouted, but only got an evil grin as a reply. Ahsoka kicked Bareis and ran out the opposite door.

**XxXxX**

A group of five clone troopers entered the holding cells of the ship with a single egg. They approached the cell at the end of the hall and looked inside. Naruto was sitting on the table at the center of the room with his hat on. They opened the door and stepped inside. Naruto looked up at the troopers.

"How can I help you boys?" Naruto asked with a grin.

**XxXxX**

Anakin was walking down a hallway to Poggles cell. Two troopers where standing guard and quickly got into a stiff formation once Anakin was in front of the cell.

"Leave us." Anakin ordered the two troopers who quickly left the cell room. Anakin them walked into the cell.

"You will answer my questions." Anakin said darkly. Poggle replied with something in his own language the droid in the corner quickly translated.

"He said your Jedi mind tricks do not work on Geonosisans. He said they are immune." The droid translated.

"Mind tricks?" Anakin said as Poggle wore a smug grin on his face. Anakin quickly turned and punched Poggle in the face. Forcing him to the floor. "I do not need mind tricks to get you to talk."

Poggle replied with something in his language.

"I will never talk." The droid translated as Anakin used the force to start choking Poggle.

"We'll see about that, Poggle." Anakin said as he lifted Poggle off the ground, choking him.

**XxXxX**

Anakin entered the bridge that held Mindu, Luminara, Obi-Wan, and Rex.

"I made contact with Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"What's their status?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Geonosian parasite has infected their crew." Anakin said.

"How did they get onboard the ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Poggle said that the parasites must have needed a new host if they where to spread." Anakin said.

"You interrogated Poggle?" Luminara questioned.

"I did. There wasn't time to get the rest of you." Anakin said.

"How did you get him to talk?" Mindu asked.

"Look, all that matters is that he told me how to stop the worms." Anakin said as words from Naruto spun in his head.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka just got word on how to destroy the parasite as she jumped down from the vent and towards the cooling system. Once Ahsoka entered the room, she went about rupturing the devise. Once the calculations where done, she went to pull down on a lever, but stopped when the sound of a lightsaber activating behind her made itself known.

"Bareis…" Ahsoka said as she turned around, but was surprised to find Naruto there instead.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Ahsoka said as Naruto stared at her.

"I can't win now. If they got you then it's all over." Ahsoka said as the lightsaber was put away.

"What?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I thought that they might have gotten you, but I don't they have." Naruto said. Ahsoka had tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I would be so glad to see you!" Ahsoka said as she tackled Naruto in a vicious bear hug. Naruto shook his head as Ahsoka released Naruto from the hug.

"I take it you found a way to kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Make it cold and they will all die." Ahsoka said. Naruto nodded as they both pulled down on the lever. Blue mist began to spew out of the vent as cold air began to fill the room.

"We better get to the bridge." Ahsoka said. Naruto only nodded as Ahsoka led the way to the bridge. The two stopped in the middle of the hall as Ahsoka began to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked emotionlessly. Ahsoka only nodded between shivers as she looked up at the vent that was spewing out cold air. Naruto pulled off his white cloak and wrapped it around Ahsoka. Naruto still had on his Speck uniform which was still very warm.

"Use this until you are warm again." Naruto said. Ahsoka looked at Naruto in shock.

'Why would he actually help me? Although this thing is nice and toasty.' Ahsoka thought as Bareis ran around the corner.

"There you are. You can't hide from me." Bareis said.

"I take it they got Bareis?" Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Leave her and follow me!" Ahsoka said as she jumped into the not so scary vent that was spewing out cold air. Naruto quickly followed.

The two went through the vents for a while, until Ahsoka stopped at a vent. She lifted up on the vent and arrived at the door of the bridge.

"The bridge. Finally." Ahsoka said with a slight shiver. The cloak could only do so much as it was loose, surprisingly warmed her more then she thought it would. The two opened the door and entered, the door quickly closed behind them. As Ahsoka talked on the comm. Naruto turned to find Bareis standing in the doorway. Naruto tilted his head.

"Well, he did keep you alive for a reason. Was it for this?" Naruto said to himself as Bareis charged Naruto, who blocked the attack.

"This is Ahsoka Tano and we are under attack in the bridge. Naruto and I are holding out, please respond." Ahsoka said as she turned to the fight. "Don't hurt her! She is being controlled!"

"We there goes plan A and B." Naruto mumbled as he blocked another strike and pushing her back more air gushed into the room, making the cloak almost useless.

"So, how do I win a fight without hurting or killing the opponent…" Naruto said as the worm appeared in the mouth of Bareis. Ahsoka was quick to respond as she cut the worm in half. Naruto then smacked her in the face with the butt end of his lightsaber.

**XxXxX**

"Stay on guard, they may still be dangerous and Naruto is loose on that ship." Kit said as he and two other troopers ran down to the loading pad and into the ship. They ran down the winding hallways with knocked out troopers as they made it to the bridge. The door opened to find Ahsoka holding Bareis with a white cloak covering the top of them like a blanket.

Kit approached the two Padawans.

"Hello Master Fisto. We're ready to get the supplies." Ahsoka said quietly. The cloak gave them a little color to their faces.

"We'll take care of that. You rest now, Ahsoka." Kit said as hologram of Naruto without his cloak appeared on the panel of the bridge.

"Hello Master Fisto. I imagined you would be in the bridge by now." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Hello Naruto. I see you left your cloak." Kit commented.

"True that I store many things inside my cloak, that is one of the many disposable ones that I bring with me on off world missions." Naruto said.

"So your things are still inside?" Kit said as the troopers carried Ahsoka and Bareis out of the bridge.

"Of course not. I never leave anything behind that may contain something of value." Naruto said as he threw a small scroll up and down, until finally putting it away.

"How about you turn yourself in. There is no way off this ship and-." Kit said, but was cut of when a Speck trooper appeared on the holopad.

"Sir, the clone dropship is ready." The Speck said.

"Very good. I hope to work with you soon, my friend." Naruto said as the hologram of him disappeared.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka awoke to a white room with Anakin sitting on a chair at the foot of her bed. She awoke with a gasp. Anakin was quick to her side.

"It's all right Ahsoka, it's ok. You're safe." Anakin said.

"And Bareis?" Ahsoka asked.

"Bareis is fine thanks to your efforts. So are the clones." Anakin said.

"What about Naruto?" Ahsoka asked.

"Naruto? What about Naruto?" Anakin asked.

"He helped me through it all. He even lent me his cloak." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Anakin asked as he lifted up a white cloak with a black inside.

"Yeah, that's probably the only reason I was able to enter that freezing air vent and not pass out." Ahsoka said.

"I see." Anakin said.

"What where those things?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think I can help answer that." Kit said as he entered the room. "We have the parasite analyzed. They are the same creature you found on Geonosis."

"We'll have to inform the troops on Geonosis. This parasite may explain why they recaptured the planet the first time. I don't it to happen again." Anakin said.

"You've been through quiet an ordeal." Kit said to Ahsoka.

"Master Skywalker, may I have a word?" Ahsoka asked. Kit nodded and left the room.

"Master, on the ship, Naruto helped me. I thought he was a mercenary that didn't care about anybody." Ahsoka said.

"True, but if he is fighting for his own life then…" Anakin said.

"But Naruto could just as easily left with his Speck troopers on the dropship without helping me." Ahsoka said. Anakin was in deep thought.

"I don't know. Naruto is a strange one." Anakin said.

"I also interrogated him." Ahsoka said.

"You what!" Anakin asked in shock. "Did he say anything?!"

"I had to bribe him, but yes, I managed to get a little out of him before I was interrupted." Ahsoka said.

"And that would be?" Anakin asked with interest.

"He said that he and his division of Specks where a part of a person named Tyber something." Ahsoka said.

"Tyber… where have I heard that name before? Oh well. That may come in handy later." Anakin said as a droid walked into the room.

"Skywalker, the transfer of your credits from your account to a Naruto is complete." The droid said.

"And how much is it?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka flinched.

**XxXxX**

Naruto and two Specks sat in the back as one flew the dropship in the vast of space.

"Did you hear something?" one of the Specks asked.

"No, what did it sound like?" the other Speck asked.

"It sounded like 'Holy fucking shit!'" the Speck said.

"You're going crazy." The Speck replied as Naruto could only grin.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Note to all readers that review. If you want me to do any other side stories then please tell me in your review as the episodes come out. Until then I'll continue with the real story.

Also note that there may not be another chance to go back to the time span that wasn't covered so I may not get to it by the end of the story. Hope you all like it so far! ^^

**XxXxX**


	23. Coming to Terms

**Key:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thought'**

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"So Naruto has been busy." Sasuke commented.

The two have been talking for a while and the sun was beginning to shed it's light into the sky in the distance.

"Well I wish we could converse more, but I need my sleep." Obi-Wan said as he stood and walked to the door with Sasuke. Sasuke opened the door with Obi-Wan walking out into the hall with him.

"Have a good sleep." Sasuke said.

"You as well." Obi-Wan said as Sasuke walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"Did I do a good job?" Obi-Wan asked to the seemingly empty hallway.

"Very well done. You should be a story teller." Naruto said as he walked out of the shadows of the room behind him.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said.

"Lets get some sleep, we both have had a long night." Naruto said as he patted Obi-Wans back.

**XxXxX- One Week Later**

"Does everyone have the AA guns?" Naruto asked a Sound General that was in the new Otokage office.

"Yes sir, they are distributed amongst everyone except the Rock country." The Sound General said.

"How goes their training?" Naruto continued.

"The trainers have given us good signs that the operators of the AA guns have been improving fast."

"Good, go and tell the Speck soldiers outside to take a break and replace with the next shifts." Naruto said. The Sound General nodded and walked away. Once gone, Naruto walked out to the balcony where a Speck dropship sat waiting. Obi-Wan walked out to meet him.

"Good morning Naruto, nice day is it not?" Obi-Wan said.

"Indeed it is. How did it go?" Naruto asked.

"Better then expected, but the council was shocked and angry." Obi-Wan said.

"I see, what about Anakin and Ahsoka?" Naruto asked.

"No word from them since my agreement to join you." Obi-Wan said sadly. Naruto placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Do not worry my friend. I'm sure they will come around." Naruto said as they walked into the dropship.

"What of Haku, Kisame, and Madara?" Naruto asked.

"All in position." Obi-Wan said as they began to take off towards space. Once in space, an enormous Separatist fleet sat waiting to attack.

"Amazing that the blues of our sky could hide so much from us." Naruto said as Obi-Wan and himself placed the straw hats on top of their heads.

"Did you get through to my friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and they agreed to the plan, but it will take a while." Obi-Wan replied.

After a short flight to the leading ship, the two docked the dropship and as soon as the dropship hit the ground twelve Speck troopers huddled out and aimed at the large army of super droids. The two sides sat waiting as Dooku appeared at the front of the droid army. When Dooku showed his face Naruto and Obi-Wan showed theirs.

"Hello Naruto. I see you brought a guest with you. Let us negotiate, shall we?" Dooku asked with a dark smile.

"Guard the ship." Naruto ordered his Specks as the two white-cloaked men followed Dooku through the maze of droids and into a meeting room. Dooku sat on one side while Naruto and Obi-Wan sat at the other end of a round table.

"So, Naruto, Obi-Wan… why are you two here? And why is Obi-Wan wearing a similar cloak as you?" Dooku asked.

"Obi-Wan as officially joined the Specks." Naruto said.

"I see, well that is information worth having, but that does not explain why you are here." Dooku pressed.

"This is my home planet. Attacking here will force me to come to their aid." Naruto said.

"Really? This is your home planet? Again, I see that this meeting was informative. But why did you come up here?" Dooku asked.

"I wish to ask you to stop the attack." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"I cannot. Your planet has rich resources that have barely been tapped into. If we take those resources then we could win the war." Dooku said.

"So, we have both come to an understanding." Naruto said.

"And that would be?" Dooku asked curiously.

"That we are both desperate." Naruto said emotionlessly

**XxXxX- One hour later**

Sasuke sat with Gaara in a chamber in an area between Sand and Leaf, discussing the events to come. Sasuke has already done this with most of his neighbors, including Yeechi, who still refused to allow any Sound weapons and instructors into his lands.

"So we have a plan then?" Sasuke said.

"Yes." Gaara said simply when the door opened and a chunin walked in.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, someone is here to see you." The ninja said with a bow.

"Allow him in." Sasuke said as the ninja stepped aside to let a man with a white cloak walk into the room.

"Hello Sasuke, Gaara." The man said.

"Hello Naruto. What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked.

"The date of the attack is within the next few days." Naruto said.

"And how do you know this?" Sasuke asked.

"From a friend." Naruto replied.

"Well, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"They will be sending out probes to all areas of the planet to try to find the safest place to land; they may even land a few droids to check the area. Try to keep your men quiet and hide the AA guns. If they spot them then they will run off to other areas. Fire only if found." Naruto explained.

"Why not try and scare them off?" Sasuke asked.

"Because then they will move to other areas that do not have weapons to counter their bombers." Naruto said.

"Rock country." Gaara said.

"Exactly. They may go their first and if so, then we will have an even harder fight on our hands." Naruto said.

"But I thought you said during the meeting that the droids are slow moving and can be destroyed easily." Sasuke said.

"I did, but when I met with the enemy leader one of my men hacked their mainframe and found some interesting information." Naruto said as he pulled out a folder and placed it on the table.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew that the Separatists had a new type of droid know as the Commando Droid, but they have been modifying them." Naruto explained as Gaara read over the information.

"Enhanced speed, extra power, new armor… this is troubling." Gaara said.

"Indeed it is. I have already told the other countries with other men. Please… prepare for the onslaught." Naruto said as he puffed into smoke. Sasuke turned to the chunin who was standing next to the door.

"You, prepare the men. We need to train a little bit more."

**XxXxX- Two day later**

Five droid dropships where racing quietly over the sea as it sped towards a chain of islands that looked like an X. The five dropships split up, all going to separate islands. One of them landed in a clearing on the center island. Twenty-five Commando droids piled out of the dropship along with another droid that was covered in yellow.

"Alright, clear the area and check for any inhabitants. Once done, rally back here. General wants no shooting. This is only a recon mission." The yellow covered droid said as twenty-three of the Commando droids disappeared from view. One of the droids was walking in a murky swamp area as he began to look for inhabitants in he swamps. As it walked by a form began to arise from the water behind. The droid stopped once the figure was fully out of the water. The figure was wearing a white uniform, helmet, and a gasmask and had a long rifle.

The droid then shot two blades from its wrist; purple electricity erupted and covered the blade. The Speck and the droid clashed weapons, purple electricity against a white beam of light.

**XxXxX**

"Where is C. Droid 593?" The yellow covered droid asked as nineteen C. droids stood in front of it. Suddenly, a C. droid walked out from the brush of the dense swamp.

"593, what took you so long?" The yellow cover droid asked.

"I have important information for the General." The C. Droid informed.

"I see, well let's get back to the ship." The yellow droid said as they all walked into the dropship. As soon as the ship was gone three Specks walked out of the brush.

"Did they get our boy?" one of the Specks asked.

"No idea." Another replied.

"He better not have failed, or this war is over." The first Speck said as they watched the five dropships meet in the middle and fly off into the stars.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! I swear! Well, I hope you guys are happy that we are back in the main storyline again; it's been too long! Hope to get the next chapter out soon! ^^


	24. Sides Chosen

**Key:**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thought'**

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

"What am I to do?" Yeechi thought atop his tower. He looked out over his once great village. Now being torn down by droid bombers and fighters. C. Droids could be observed running into the village from the main gate. A chunin ran towards his leader.

"Sir! The machines have broke through our main gate!" the chunin shouted. Yeechi looked out over his village and sighed. Suddenly a man with a white cloak and a long rifle walked up to them. Yeechi turned towards the man.

"Who are you?" Yeechi asked as the man stopped walking once he was in front of him. The man put his hand into his pocket.

"Hold it!" the chunin that was already up ordered, but the man continued to pull out the object in his pocket. Once out, the object looked to be a holopad. An image of Naruto popped up onto the screen.

"Hello, Yeechi." Naruto said calmly.

"You! What do you want!" Yeechi shouted at the image of Naruto.

"I have reports that your village is on its final legs." Naruto said. Yeechi looked all around him. The fire from his once glorious village. Yeechi shook his head.

"How did you find out?" Yeechi asked.

"I always have men positioned everywhere that may endanger the Sound."

"So... you have insurgents all inside my country?" Yeechi asked, anger rising.

"Of course. Once you turned down my offer I ordered my men to hold key areas throughout your country. I will not lose this war because of your personal grudge towards me and my people." Naruto said emotionlessly. Yeechi was about to yell back at Naruto, but was interrupted when a bomber streaked past blowing up the building next to them.

"So, what is your answer. Either you join me and I might be able to save what little territory that hasn't been taken or I invade along with Separatists. The choice is yours." Naruto said. Yeechi was about to explode.

'What should I do? If I join Naruto then I'm going against my own code, but if I don't then he will invade and attack my people as well as the Separatists. Hmm...' Yeechi thought as he finally came t a conclusion.

"Fine, I will join you." Yeechi said.

"Good. Now follow my Specks orders and he will get you out safely. If you die then the moral of the little ninja you still have will be destroyed so give the order to retreat to any area that has a Sound flag above it." Naruto said as Yeechi nodded as the image of Naruto disappeared. Yeechi looked at the Speck.

"Lets move." the Speck sniper said as he turned and ran off.

**XxXxX**

The Jedi council was now seen standing off to the sides of the Senate room as the large room debated on the problem with Obi-Wan defecting to the Specks.

"Obi-Wan holds to much information about the Republic!" one senator shouted.

"He must be destroyed along with Naruto!" another shouted.

"Wait! Can't we find a more peaceful solution?!" another contested.

"No, we must eliminate them both before to much information gets out! Naruto will probably sell such information to any number of terrorist groups! We must stop them before it gets out!" the second senator shouted as most of the hall shouted in approval. The Speaker of the House then calmed everyone.

"Then it is decided. I speak on behalf of his Excellency and the Senate that Naruto and Obi-Wan are now targeted and must be eliminated or arrested!" the Speaker of the House shouted. Anakin as well as most of the Jedi watching the event shook their heads and left. Ahsoka gasped at the blood thirsty senators.

**XxXxX**

"This is, very unfortunate." Mace Windu said as he looked to everyone in the room. Anakin and Ahsoka where standing inside the room near the door.

"We seriously can't just accept this and go and kill a fellow Jedi!" Anakin said.

"We must. The Senate has given us a direct order and we must follow it." Kit said with a sigh.

"How are going to get to them? They are involved in large scale battle with Separatists." Anakin said once more.

"This is true. The natives along with Naruto and his Specks are currently in a planetary scale battle with the Separatists. Getting to Obi-Wan and Naruto is going to be hard seeing as how they are well protected." Luminara said.

"Not to mention that Naruto has many contacts that he is probably calling in." Kit also added.

"Indeed, but we must decide who is going." Mace Windu said. The room fell silent as nobody want to fight against a fellow Jedi and a known Jedi killer. Mace Windu sighed.

"Fine then, I will decide who will be going. I suggest Anakin, Ahsoka, Kit, and myself." Mace Windu said.

"What! Why me?!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Because you and me have the most knowledge of how Obi-Wan and Naruto fight as we have been around them longer." Anakin said as he was not surprised that he was called on to go on the mission.

"Remember that we bring our entire fleet to this battle the Separatists will fight hard for this planet so be prepared for a vicious fight." Mace Windu said as the four Jedi nodded and began to walk away, but was stopped.

"Also remember this one thing. If engage Obi-Wan make sure you have a partner and we engage Naruto remember to have a third with you." Mace Windu said the Frozen Jedi nodded and walked out of them room.

**XxXxX**

Dooku was standing in the planing area when an image of a droid popped up onto the screen.

"How goes the preparations?" Dooku asked.

"It is ready for transportation General!" the droid said.

"Good." Dooku said as the droid disappeared and an image of five islands popped up onto the screen. Four shield generators sat on all four of the islands along with flak and AA guns. Bunkers and trenches lined the beach as droid fighters fought Speck fighters. Dooku was in deep thinking when a man wearing a black robe walked up behind him.

"How goes the battle?" the black robed man asked as he walked up next to Dooku.

"Difficult. The one area that we thought no AA guns have been placed seems to have some at points scattered around, but we managed to take that areas capitol. The area where Naruto is has a large amount of AA guns so landing near that area is close to impossible." Dooku said.

"What of the island?" the man said.

"That area is the most fortified we only able to come in at a low altitude because their missile system and even then the flak and AA guns are still pouring it on. Naruto has also constructed a shield generator that will stay up until we can capture all of them." Dooku said.

"But you do know our objective." the man said.

"Yes master. We have two objectives. Destroy the planet or destroy Naruto." Dooku said.

**XxXxX**

"The Republic will be here soon. How are we going to delay them?" Obi-Wan asked as he knew that the Senate will want their heads after he proclaimed that he left the Jedi Council to fight with Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"I know. They are going to have to stop here to rest and recuperate before they attack the large Separatists fleet that surrounds us." Naruto said.

"So why are we delaying them again?" Madara asked.

"We need to draw out the big guys before they get here. If the Jedi get here before that then they will retreat and they will eventually come back." Naruto said.

"Ah, I see. How are we going to draw them out?" Madara asked.

"They are rushing to win this fight because they are timed while we seem like we are delaying them. They will eventually come down here, but first we must delay the Jedi." Naruto said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Obi-Wan asked as Naruto pulled out a holopad from his pocket. An image of a longed haired man with a fur coat and a cape appeared onto the screen.

"Ah, Naruto. It's nice to see you again. How may I help you?" the man asked.

"Hello Tyber Zahn. I was hoping you could assist me in a little endeavor." Naruto said with a sadistic grin on his face.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Look, right now I'm really pissed. My computer that had that last chapters of this story got a virus on it and deleted everything before I could post them. Also it deleted a long chapter for Lost Friends and two chapters for Secrets Went Untold. I was going to surprise you all with them and the last chapters for Golden Jedi had 70,000 words! Damn it!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so pissed! Calm down, calm down. Ok well it' going to be a bit before the next chapter comes up because I recently got another job on top of school work so don't kill me. Hope you all like the chapter! ^^


	25. R&R Gone Bad

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

"I understand, it will be done." Tyber Zahn said to the hologram of Naruto.

"We are depending on you, so don't screw this up." Naruto warned.

"Please, do not under estimate us, Naruto. We will complete our mission." Tyber said. Naruto nodded and disappeared from the holopad. Tyber turned and walked into the briefing room of his flag ship.

"What's the plan master?" a mercenary asked.

"We set course for planet 9016." Tyber said.

"And why are we heading there?"

"The Republic uses this planet as a central refueling station for their massive fleets in the area. We have information that the Jedi that are heading towards Naruto's planet are going to make a pit stop there."

"And our orders?"

"Delay the Republic for as long as possible."

"What is the requested method of delaying this massive fleet?"

"Any way we can." Tyber said with maniacal grin. This was also reflected by the others inside the room as well as Naruto gave Tyber and his men a free card to use on the massive Republican fleet.

**XxXxX**

"Are you sure that was the wisest move? To give Tyber Zahn a free pass to do whatever he wants to the Republic fleet?" Obi-Wan asked Naruto after Narto's discussion with Tyber Zahn.

"I told him of his limitations on the damage that he can deal. He will follow them." Naruto said.

"And why do you say they that?"

"Because I'm his boss."

**XxXxX**

It took a couple of hours to reach planet 9016, but the Zahn Corporation managed to reach the planet before the Republic. With time to spare, Tyber ordered his men to get to work on any traps, bribery of the locals, and sniper nests that may be of use. But mid may through the preparations a ship landed and several men in uniforms that are slightly similar to the Republics, but darker, stepped out of the ship.

"And who might you be?" Tyber asked in an annoyed tone.

"We are the terrorist organization known as Death Watch and we are here to help in any way possible." A soldier said.

"I see, so you are the people that owed Naruto a debt for his services to you." Tyber said.

"Indeed we are. We are here to help in the delaying of the Republic fleet."

"Help is always welcomed here. We will place you guys in much needed areas. Come, follow me. I'll show you what we have prepared for the Republic scum." Tyber said with an evil laugh. One could tell the the Death Watch soldiers liked Tyber a little more after his nasty comment towards the Republic as they had a bone to pick with them.

**XxXxX**

"Sir we are prepped for landing." Rex said to Anakin and the other Jedi.

"Thanks Rex. Go ahead and land." Anakin said. Rex nodded and walked off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka said to the other Jedi.

"I sense it as well, something is happening." Windu said as the four looked out over the brown planet. A Republic soldier walked into the room.

"Sir, your dropship is ready." the clone said.

"Thank you. Lets move." Kit said. The four Jedi walked to the dropship and exited the flag ship. After they flew through the thick cloud cover they landed on the makeshift landing pad. The four Jedi, along with eight clones stepped out of the dropship. Dust and dirt blew through the wind as the place looked desolate, devoid of any living creatures. It was true that this was a rather poor part of the city, but to see nobody was strange. The area looked as if it has turned into a skidrow over the past couple of years.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, getting Anakin's attention.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Anakin replied.

"Have you ever had the feeling you're being watched?" Ahsoka said as they walked towards the town.

"Yes, but I'm wondering where Alpha team is. They landed on the landing pad on the other side of the town." Anakin said as two to three stories buildings lined the area with a tower that was likely used as a watch tower stood up from the center of the town. Masonry and other rubble lined the streets as they continued on their way.

"Alpha. Alpha do you read? Is the area clear?" Anakin said through his mic. Several crackling sounds later a voice protruded through the mic.

"Yes sir. This side of town is clear." The clone said.

"Very well, signal for the rest to come down in the field close to here. We'll stay for a couple hours to check our equipment then it's into the fight." Anakin said as the line was cut.

"Looks like this is a ghost town. Everybody moved out of the area." Ahsoka said.

"But this place just had inhabitants a couple of weeks ago. What could have caused this?" Kit said.

"For some reason I have a feeling that we're about to find out." Windu said as they continued towards the town square.

**XxXxX**

Dooku and his master sat looking at the same hologram of Naruto's Speck fortress for some time now, but no progress was being made. They have managed to take three of the four outer islands, but the only way for the shield to come down was if they captured all four islands.

"This is taking too long, we must hunt down Naruto and kill him if we are going to take this planet." Dooku's master said as another map popped up, revealing their territory gained in the mountains of Rock Country.

"An land assault is... unlikely right now, but more efforts towards this strip of territory known as Sound will be made." Dooku said as a gray area popped up revealing it to be Sound.

"It will be a matter of weeks before the Republic gets here and stops our plan. Track Naruto down, monitor his every move and we'll strike when the time is right." Dooku's master said.

"Of course, we have insurgents everywhere watching him, we'll know when the time comes." Dooku said with an evil grin.

**XxXxX**

"Thanks for your help Naruto." Gaara said to Naruto after a hard fought battle with some C. droids that pushed deep into Sand territory.

"No problem my friend." Naruto said with a shake of Gaara's hand.

"Where are you off to now?"

"We are heading to an area east in Rock, near Hollow Moutain. They coming under heavy artillery fire which normally means they are preparing for a huge assault." Naruto said.

"Be careful. Some of my troops have gone missing in that area between here and there. So, be prepared." Gaara warned.

"I will, thank you." Naruto said as he jumped into the dropship which held Obi-Wan as well. The dropship lifted off and sped off into the distance.

**XxXxX**

"Remember fellas, stick to the plan and we'll go home to our friends and family." A voice that was recognized as Tybers voice crackled over the headset.

"Roger that Wolf1." the voice of a Death Watch sniper said as a group of said watchmen crouched behind the walls in the tower at the center of the town. From the tower on could see five streets heading towards the town center where defenses sat. Barriers and the whole lot sat strewn across the ground as everyone prepared for what was to come.

A Death Watchmen sat looking through the scope of his rifle down each of the streets.

"We got movement on street 4, over." A Death Watchmen soldier said as he looked at all who was walking towards the town square.

"Copy that, what do you see Cross4." a voice asked.

"Eyes on enemy Jedi. Counting 2... 3... 4 Jedi. Over." Cross4 said.

"Roger that. Any others? Over."

"We got eight footies covering their six. Over."

"Copy. Street 1, 2, and 3 clear? Over." Wolf1 asked.

"Clear." Cross1 replied.

"Movement here sir. Twenty footies moving up with a tank. Over." Cross2 replied.

"Clear." Cross3 said.

"We got hostiles landing in sir. They'll find out about our trap. Over." Cross5 said.

"Are the big boys down Rouge8?" Wolf1 asked.

"Big boys just landed. Ready to trip whenever ready. Over." Rouge8 replied.

"Okay boys, I want this clean and simple. Cross4, you got first shot. First shot starts mission. Over" Wolf1 said.

"Copy that Wolf1. Taking shot." Cross4 said as he aimed down his rifle. The target was at least a half a mile away. The shanty town was a not such a 'town' once you look at it. It as actually quite big, but a half-mile shot is still tough. But... that is why Death Watch is the best.

**XxXxX**

The group of four Jedi and eight clone troopers where walking down the street towards the town center, maybe halfway there. Suddenly, Anakin stopped in his tracks. Kit, who was in front turned towards Anakin.

"What's the matter?" Kit asked.

"Something is wrong." Anakin said as he began to look around the area.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, but something is... is just not right here." Anakin said.

"Look, everything is fine, please, calm yourse-." Kit said before a yellow bolt struck through Kits chest. Kit was wide eyed. Kit crumpled to the ground.

"NO!" Anakin shouted, but suddenly a blast could be heard from the area where their large ships landed. The ground shook from the blast as most of the soldiers fell to the ground. A voice could be heard over the speakers of the old town.

"Operation Black Thorn is a go. Repeat, Operation Black Thorn is a go." a voice said over the speakers. The area that looked to be empty in front of them was suddenly decloaked and a huge defensive perimeter was shown to the remaining Jedi. Four mercenaries pointed their weapons at them from behind a stack of boxes and rocks. Everyone jumped behind anything that lay in the street. Yellow blasts flew past them as Anakin picked up Kits body and jumped behind the ruble that Mace Windu was hiding behind.

"Those bastards! They got Kit." Anakin said as he peered over the ruble. A shot from the tower smacked the edge, sending pieces of rock into his face.

"That snipers got a beat on us. Get Kit back to the ship where the medics are. We may still be able to save him." Mace Windu said.

"But that sniper is watching. If I get up to run, then I'll get shot down." Anakin replied as blue beams of light rocketed towards where the four mercenaries fired from.

"Don't worry about him, I'll distract him. You get Kit back to the ship." Mace Windu said as Anakin nodded. Mace Windu then jumped up into the middle of the street, looking at the tower. Deflecting a snipers shot is more difficult then it looks. The general sniper rifle that are used uses a higher energy burst then the average rifle or pistol. Even bigger sniper rifles are used by the Specks and the Death Watch. The larger the blast from the rifle, the faster it moves, and the harder the punch. Deflecting these blasts takes a lot of skill and reflexes. When in the right hands, a sniper rifle could easily take down even the most veteran Jedi. Jedi fear two things when it comes to ground combat: other Jedi and snipers.

A yellow blast flew towards him as clone troopers ran by him and to where the boxes where. Mace Windu blocked the blast, making the yellow beam fly into the wall. Another blast flew towards him, this time towards his leg. Mace Windu skidded out of the way. The blast from the yellow beam pierced the ground, ripping up asphalt and rock. Anakin took this chance and darted up the street, Kit in his arms.

The next blast could be barely seen and Mace Windu's eyes widened. The sniper shot at Anakin.

"Anakin!" Mace Windu shouted as the beam drew closer, Anakin glanced at the yellow beam and closed his eyes, but no pain came. Ahsoka stood, lightsaber out and ready with a big hole in the wall near her.

"Good job Ahsoka! Keep Anakin covered!" Mace Windu shouted as he charged towards the Mercs lines. Blocking both the snipers fire and the fire from the Mercs was going to be tough.

**XxXxX**

"Give me a sit rep. Over." Wolf1 said over the headset.

"This is Cross4. One Jedi down and wounded. They are taking him to the evac point. Over." Cross 4 said as he took at shot at the running Jedi, only for it to be blocked again.

"This is High L. For the most part, it seems that they are now coming in from all directions. Over." High L said from the top of the tower.

"How about you Rouge8. Give me a sit rep." Wolf1 said.

"The big boys are immobile and we have opened fire. Only the dropships are up and running and they have sent more troops to town." Rouge8 said over the firing of heavy flak and machine guns.

"Archer9. Are the guns up and ready?"

"Guns are online and prepped for firing missions. Over." Archer9 replied.

"Rouge7 you keep the hostiles away from Archer9, do you copy." Wolf1 said.

"Roger that. Forming defensive perimeter around the heavy guns. Over." Rouge7 said.

**XxXxX**

'Something isn't right.' Mace Windu thought after slicing down the closest Merc. 'These guys are fighting in complete unison. Suppression, counter attacks, flanking, ambushes from buildings. These aren't your normal mercenaries. There are only a few organizations out there that uses these sort of tactics. Specks, Death Watch, and the Tyber Corporation. This must be the Tyber Corporation because I see none of the others here.'

Mace Windu was broken from his thoughts as more clones ran by, but where immediately gunned down by an MG nest. The Jedi then dashed around the corner and dodged another blast from his favorite sniper and blocked the blasts from the MG, reflecting them back into the sender. Said mercenary fell to the ground, lifeless. Mace Windu dived behind the cover that the MG used.

After calming down, Mace Windu overheard something from the headset that was on the dead mercenaries head.

"This is High L, that tank is giving our boys hell. Requesting rain on grid 14-61. Over." a voice said over the headset. Mace Windu's eyes widened.

"This is Archer9. We copy that loud and clear. Fire mission is a go. Over." another voice replied as Mace Windu was on his headset in a second.

"Cody! Get that tank out of there!" Mace Windu shouted. Loud booms could be heard in the distance, signaling that the artillery has already fired.

"Why?! We are pushing them back!" Cody shouted over the loud gunfire of the tank, but before Mace Windu could respond explosions could be heard from the street on the other side of town.

"Cody! Cody do you read!" Mace Windu shouted, but there was no response. The voice from the headset from the dead mercenary was brought back to life again.

"Fire mission has good hits. The tank has been eliminated. Good shooting Archer9." the voice that called the artillery said.

"Mace Windu. We are trying to clear the hills next to our cruisers of enemies. We can't retreat until we take out the flaks that scattered about the area. And on top of that out engines on most of our cruisers have been damaged along with whatever else was close to the explosives that where placed here." Anakin said.

"They where prepared for this. Why do you think they did this?" Mace Windu asked from inside a building. Fire could still be heard outside as more clones joined the battle. They did have an enormous army, they outnumber them 15 to 1, but even a bad commander knows that if the enemy has time to prepare for an invasion that he has the advantage and Tyber knows that.

"Maybe Naruto paid them off?" Anakin suggested.

"I don't know, but first things first. You take care of the enemies near the hills next to our cruisers. I'll try and clear the town." Mace Windu said.

"Roger that, but should we call for reinforcements? We are going to sustain heavy losses and we need more before moving to our next target." Anakin said.

"Agreed, call them in." Mace Windu said as the line went dead.

'Naruto... what are you planning.' Mace Windu thought.

**XxXxX**

Naruto stood in a dropship holding a holopad with giant 3-D map of a town and a nearby chain of hills. Blue figures where seen surrounding a town that was full of yellow figures. A large circle of yellow was far off to the side of the town along with random smaller circles as well. Also a large yellow presence was on the hill as blue figures where moving against it.

"It seems our friend Tyber is doing well." Obi-Wan said.

"Indeed, they have fallen into his trap. The Republic will be delayed for a god amount of time." Naruto said as he put the holopad away and looked out over the ground that passed underneath them and off into the horizon.

"It's amazing." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"It's amazing that a battle like this has spread to other parts of the galaxy. But... hopefully this battle sends a message and reveals hidden flaws in everybody that fights in all the wars to come."

**XxXxX**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but life has grabbing me by the hair and dragging me away. Well, here you go hope you like it.

Also, I really would like a beta reader to look over my Golden series. Pm me if you're interested!


	26. Death to the Reckless

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

Cody was on the ground, knocked from the side of the tank as an artillery shell hit the opposite side of the tank from where he was sitting. Cody was lying on the ground looking at the clones fight the better positioned Mercenaries as many where being cut down. His ears rang loudly as he began to pick himself up off the ground.

In other words, Cody was shell shocked. Explosions and blasts from both sides where whizzing all around him as he staggered towards a clone who was sitting against a pile of fallen masonry. Cody fell next to him and shook him.

"Trooper, call Mace Windu, tell him we lost our tank." Cody said still in shell shock. The Trooper didn't respond to the touch of Cody's hand or voice, the trooper simply fell to his side revealing his back where a blast hole was seen.

Cody stared at the hole for a few moments and then looked at the Mercenaries who down the street. A hand was put onto his shoulder by a passing trooper.

"Sir! Snap out of it!" the trooper shouted as Cody's scenes came flaring back to life. Blasts from weapons became cleared, flak and artillery shells came back to him in a more clear sound, and his head has stopped spinning.

"Sir! Are you okay?!" the trooper asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cody said as he shook his head.

"What are we going to do about that AA-gun?" the trooper asked as he pointed at a hole in the side of a building that was jutting out into the street. On the second floor sat a AA-gun that was ripping any and all cover to shreds. Cody began to look around until his eyes finally rested the dead soldier that he tried to communicate to earlier. The trooper held a rocket launcher in his dead hands.

Cody grabbed the rocket launcher from the downed trooper.

"Trooper! Load me a shot!" Cody shouted as he lined the rocket launcher up with the AA-gun. The trooper quickly grabbed a shell and loaded it into the of the tube. After loading it he patted the top of Cody's helmet.

"Fire when ready!" the trooper shouted as Cody lined up the shot once more, but just as Cody pulled he trigger a artillery slammed into the building across the road, making the entire building collapse. This made Cody rock from side to side as he fired the rocket and made it fly above the AA-gun and into the window above it.

"Shit! I missed!" Cody shouted as the AA-gun turned towards Cody and the trooper, but just as it was about to fire its turret at them, the entire corner of the building exploded as a missile flew into the room where the AA-gun had been. Cody and the trooper where shocked as they looked up and saw a dropship fly by with its side guns blazing.

"Perfect timing." Cody said as cheers cold be heard from the Republic side of the street. First obstacle down.

**XxXxX**

"Wolf1, this is High L. They have broken threw our front lines on all streets, over." High L said as the scanner on top of the tower it was his job to report whatever happens in his view.

"How about their air support?" Wolf1 replied.

"They have a few dropships in the air, all the rest have been grounded or shot down." High L replied.

"Rouge7, how are we doing?"

"They are starting to assault the area. They have just reached our perimeter Over." Rouge7 said.

"How about you Rouge8. Do we still have control of the hill?"

"Yes, but barely! We have two angry Jedi assaulting us!" Rouge8 replied.

"Retreat if you don't think you can hold. Everyone else, hold out for as long as possible. We have almost met our quota." Wolf1 said.

**XxXxX**

The battle ensued and many heroics have been seen on both sides of the battle, but alas Tyber Zahn's troops where slowly pushed back until they where in the courtyard of the building with the large tower in the center of the town. The odds of the battle have turned against Tyber as the Hill was lost as well as his artillery position. Although most of his AA positions where still in tact due to the positions that they have been set up in. So, only a few air units where up in the air.

Mace Windu and Anakin where standing on top of building watching the last of Tybers forces in the courtyard. The Tower still held those snipers which is why they where standing underneath a canopy. Suddenly, a voice crackled over their headsets.

"We are hit! Repeat, we are hit and are going down!" a pilot shouted as a flaming dropship was seen flying towards the courtyard. The dropship then turned towards the tower. Just as the dropship was about to smash into their position six jets of smoke could seen flying from the tower.

"Are those?" Anakin asked.

"Death Watch? I thought they where gone." Mace Windu said.

"Naruto has much power in the corrupt world. I wouldn't put it past him to have influence in the Death Watch as well." Mace Windu said as the six Death Watch operatives where seen making their way to the entrance of the building.

"Lets get down there and make the final push to the building. Maybe we we can finally capture Tyber Zahn." Mace Windu said as he jumped off the building and into the fight. Anakin pressed the button on the side of his headset.

"Ahsoka, are the artillery positions cleared?" Anakin asked.

"Yes master, we have cleared the artillery sites and are now on route to the town." Ahsoka said.

"Copy that." Anakin said as he jumped into the battle. After landing softly onto the ground sing the force Anakin ran past the Clones lines and into the Mercenaries lines. Barely any people where there as most have all retreated back into the main building, but as soon as they saw Mace Windu and Anakin make it to their lines, they all turned and ran. Except for two Death Watchmen who shot at the two Jedi with their sniper rifles. Anakin and Windu where deflecting the shots away from them as the rest of the mercenaries made it into the building.

The Death Watchmen slowly began to back up as well.

"No! You aren't getting away!" Anakin shouted as he charged towards the two snipers.

"Anakin wait!" Mace Windu shouted as he ran after the young Jedi.

"Take him out!" One of the Death Watchmen shouted as the both focused on Anakin.

Anakin blocked the first shot and sent it back at the two snipers who promptly dodged. Anakin the tackled one of the snipers to the ground. The sniper that was tackled to the ground kicked Anakin over him and to the ground on the other side of him. The other Death Watchmen had his foot on Anakin's chest and sniper rifle in his face in the blink of an eye.

"Good bye Jedi." the Death Watchmen said as Anakin closed his eyes and awaited death to come. A blast was heard soon after and a voice scrambled over the radio.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka was on a dropship inbound for the town while hanging out the side of the dropship. The artillery had been a good distance away so it was going to take them a to get to the massive town. But a voice was heard on the radio that made the victorious chatters in the dropship come to a stop.

"A Jedi is down! Repeat! A Jedi has been neutralized!" Cody's voice blared over the headset of everyone of the clones headsets. Another Jedi was taken out before even reaching their destination. This was not going according to plan.

Then something hit her. The only Jedi it could have been was Anakin or Mace Windu as Kit was in a field station on the edge of town. Panic began to set as she began to worry who it was. She switched to the channel that only Anakin and herself used.

"Anakin! Anakin do you read! Please, pickup!" Ahsoka shouted desperately, but to no avail. Only silence met her pleas. Worry set in as she began to think that her master was the one who killed. Her master, the most reckless and risky Jedi to ever come to the council has been killed.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I know, short chapter, but I'm working with a quarter battery here and I won't be able to charge for another week because my power cord broke and they got to send one to me for free via mail. If it gets here sooner then I'll post another chapter up, but remember, I only got a quarter of my battery left, so I hope you like it!


	27. Quite in the Ashy Sky

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

Silence engulfed the courtyard as everyone looked at the fight that radiated from the mouth of Tyber's HQ. A Jedi lye dead near the door of the building, but it was not the Jedi that everyone would expect.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes to see the barrel of the sniper rifle that was originally pointed in his face now shove into Kit's stomach. A smoldering exit wound was seen on Kit's back.

"So you where the one that I hit earlier. At least I finished the job." The Death Watchmen said as he shoved the dieing Jedi off his gun.

But, as soon as he did this a blue blade shot threw his chest.

"That's for Master Kit." Anakin whispered as he shoved the Death Watchmen off his gun in the same fashion as he did to Kit. Anakin turned to the last Death Watchmen who looked at the scene with indifference.

"He was a good shooter, but forgot to always check his back. Maybe we'll meet again, Jedi." The Death Watchmen said as he shot up with his jet pack and threw the window on the third floor. Anakin payed the other a sniper no mind as he was by Kit in a second.

"Master Kit! Kit can you hear me?!" Anakin shouted as Mace Windu placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It's no use. He's dead." Mace Windu said as Anakin sighed and placed Kit's body onto the ground.

"What now?" Anakin asked.

"We finish this fight. We lost to many in this battle." Mace Windu said as the ground began to shake violently. The two Jedi looked up at the top of the building to see a ship rising from the center of the building.

"They're escaping! Is there any fighters in the area?!" Anakin shouted over his headset.

"No sir! There are still mercenary fighters in the airspace above our cruisers and we are currently mopping them up!" a ruffled voice said over the headset. More then likely a clone pilot.

"Damn it!" Anakin shouted as he watched the ship fly off into space, but then something horrified him.

A bright blue ball of energy could be seen hurdling towards them from space.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"Everyone retreat from the city! All units pull out NOW!" Mace Windu shouted as all the units in the courtyard turned and ran. The tanks themselves where having a hard time turning as the blue ball came closer.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka was on her way to the city, depressed because of the thought of her master dead, but now her mood began to change.

"Is there any fighters in the area?!" Anakins voice shouted over the headset. Her master was alive!

More talk could be heard over the headset, but she paid no attention as she was happy that her master was alive and well, but she was confused when the dropship she was in changed direction.

"Pilot, what's going on? We are heading the wrong way." Ahsoka said.

"We have been given orders to retreat from the area and get as far away from the city as possible until further orders." the pilot said.

"Why is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Take a look." the pilot said as he pointed towards the giant blue ball of energy flying towards the city. Ahsoka went wide eyed.

**XxXxX**

Anakin and Mace Windu where hiding in a building as the blue ball came down upon them. They had no idea what it was and what it could do, but they about to learn. The blue ball of energy smashed into the center of town kicking up dirt and blowing the wind violently down the street away from the impact zone. Probes and dropships that where moving troops away that didn't make it out in time came crashing down to the ground as tanks stopped moving all together.

Mace Windu and Anakin stepped out of the building and looked around. Everything was quiet as dirt was shot up into the air and the only thing you could see was barely the sky above them. Men crawled out of tanks as they pushed onward out of the city.

"Does anyone read? Please pick up." Mace Windu said over his headset. Only static replied.

"It's no use. That must have been an EMP charge that they shot down. Must have been used to slow us down." Mace Windu said.

"I've never seen an EMP in that form before let alone that big of one." Anakin said s they where about half way out of town when the EMP hit. Soldiers still walk down the streets from the middle as more must still be in hiding or on the move in the center of town.

When Anakin and ace Wndu where about three quarters of the way out, something caught Anakin's eye. Anakin looked up into the sky once more and saw something that made him curse.

A large energy ball the same size as the blue ball except this one was red was coming strait at te center of town. Anakin turned to Mace Windu.

"Lets see if I can't move at light speed." Anakin said.

"Race ya." Mace Windu replied as they dashed as fast as they could away from the center of town.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka was shocked when the large blue ball hit the town. All communications where cut off from anyone inside the city, but all communications stayed online outside the city. All dropships where hovering outside the danger zone as everyone looked on with confusion. Where were the orders to move in?

"We've got to move in and look for survives!" Ahsoka shouted at the pilot.

"We can't without orders from Mace Windu!" the pilot replied.

"But he may be dead!"

"I don't give a shit... sir. But we are unable to move in until the situation has stabilized. I'm sorry." the pilot retorted as the two parties looked up to see a large ball similar to the blue ball except it was red streaming down from the sky.

"Oh shit." Ahsoka muttered.

"And you wanted to go in and look for survivors. Dumb Padawans." the pilot mumbled as they watched the red ball smash into the city, but instead of just wind blowing against their ship, an enormous explosion met their ears as the concision shook their ship.

Once the ship stopped shaking the two looked out the window to see a skeleton with ash flying high into the air above the city.

The city was destroyed.

**XxXxX**

A/N: I know I know, short chapter, but you guys are going to have to deal with it for a while because I'm a little busy with... other things. Hope to have the next one up soon! ^^


	28. Ashes to Ashes

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

"Get down there now!" Ahsoka shouted to the pilot of her dropship as they where the first to recover from the shock of the entire city being leveled.

"I'm going as fast as these engines will take us!" the plot replied as their dropship streaked across the sky.

The dropship came to a hover as it kicked up ash from underneath their landing site until finally touching the ground. Ahsoka and the seven troopers that where in the dropship with her jumped out as the dropship behind them took off to get more troopers.

It was dead silent. The only noice came from the falling off charred bricks and blowing of the wind as it picked up loose ash and carried it off into the sky.

Fires where rampant and random buildings collapsed from the ash that weighed its weak frame down.

The city was like a burnt skeleton.

"Spread out and look for survivors." Ahsoka ordered.

"Sir, where are we going to find survivors?" a trooper asked.

"I don't know! Just look for some!" Ahsoka shouted as she stormed down the burnt streets of the once bustling. She didn't want to admit the one thing that kept playing threw her head, but Anakin always had a way of beating the odds. Even if the odds looked impossible... didn't he?

**XxXxX**

"Mission report." Naruto said.

"The mission was a complete success. We damaged their carriers for at least a four days and took many Jedi and troopers with us." Tyber Zahn said to a hologram of Naruto in their flag ship.

"Very good. Did the Death Watchmen support you?"

"Yes and they did a great job."

"Then they shall receive their payments. Now tell me... how many and which Jedi are dead?"

"The one known as Kit Fisto is the one that was confirmed. The other two, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, we are unsure off. The padawan, Ahsoka I think her name was, is still alive and breathing."

"Interesting. Good job Tyber, you will get your reward as agreed." Naruto said in a monotone voice as he disappeared from the holopad.

"You hear that boys?! We get another of these babies!" Tyber shouted as everyone cheered as they where about to get another ship like the one they where in.

**XxXxX**

'It has been two days since the blast hit the town and killed everyone in it. We have been going from building to building, room to room, searching for anyone who could have lived. All we have found are the charred remains of an already dead mercenary or trooper. We have also encountered several traps that have brought down the building over our heads, but our luck has been improving. We just found a group of survivors that have been hiding in a basement. This has given us new hope as to finding my master and Mace Windu.'

Ahsoka sat in a room of one of the carriers and was on screen with the Jedi council.

"We still haven't found them yet. They could be under a collapsed building in basement and we wouldn't know it." Ahsoka said.

"Understood, but you are acting commander now Ahsoka so you must stay strong. The men around you need it more then you do." Mundi said.

"I understand, but so much has gone wrong. One KIA and two MIA Jedi along with so many dead troopers. Not mention the damage that will take another two to three days to fix. How are we going to go along with the mission?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Luminara and Master Yoda, along with myself, will come and support you in your endeavors. We will bring more men and equipment. We will be there in two days, just keep up the search on Anakin and Mace Windu. They are bound to turn up somewhere." Mundi said as the Jedi council disappeared.

Ahsoka sighed as she stood and walked to the hanger and hitched a ride on a dropship towards the town.

'Are they really dead? How could they be after a blast like that? Those troopers that survived where lucky, but where Anakin and Mace Windu that lucky?' Ahsoka thought as her wrist began to blink. She clicked the green button.

"What do you need?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have a Jedi, please come down here." a trooper said.

"Step on it!" Ahsoka shouted to the pilot as the dropships shot towards the position of the radio. Once there, Ahsoka jumped from her position on the dropship and to the group of toopers. Mace Windu lie against a piece of masonry next to another trooper. Both sporting severe burns.

"Mace Windu! Are you okay? What happened? Where's Anakin?" Ahsoka said as million miles a second.

"Hold on there Ahsoka. Give me a second." Mace Windu said as he sighed and recollected his memories.

"I know you're not going to like the sound of this, but Anakin didn't make it." Mace Windu said as Ahsoka stood stock still.

"We where running towards a basement room when we realized that we weren't going to make it in time. Anakin used the force and pushed me and this trooper into the basement before the flames engulfed him. I'm sorry." Mace Windu said with a far off look in his eye. Ahsoka fell to the ground with shock in her prevalent in here eyes.

'So this was it? After all the risky things that Anakin did and all life threatening stunts that Anakin played. I knew Anakin has always been swimming in a ocean of sharks since I first met him, but I never believed the sharks would catch him. Anakin Skywalker has finally met his match and was now...' Ahsoka thought as a trooper was relaying the information to the carrier.

"Anakin Skywalker, KIA."

**XxXxX**

Obi-Wan suddenly looked up into the sky above as something didn't feel right.

"You feel it to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, what do think it is?" Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't know, but something interesting is about to happen. I can tell you that." Naruto said as they watched a battle below from atop a cliff.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Woot! Another short one! I know, I know you are all going to kill me, but the next one are going to be longer I promise. But, until then soak up this one and get the real message out of it. ^^ :P


	29. Final Days

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

"I can't believe it... Anakin is dead." Ahsoka said to herself as she sat atop a burnt building overlooking the ruined city. The only two that lived where Mace Windu and that trooper that Anakin pushed into the basement. Ahsoka had only one thing running threw her head right now.

Revenge.

Ahsoka knew that Naruto was the one that put Tyber up for this. She was going to find Naruto and make him pay for the things that happened here.

**XxXxX**

"This plan is not going to work." Sasuke said before all the leaders of the elemental nations along with aNruto and Obi-Wan.

"And why not? It has worked before, why won't it work now?" Naruto asked.

"Where?" Sasuke challenged.

"On you." Naruto said. Sasuke immediately shut up after hearing that. Naruto sighed.

"Look, this is all we have left. They are within days of taking my island and if they take that island then they will simply blow up the planet. This plan is all we have left." Naruto said.

"How far out are the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It has been four days since the ambush so they should be on their way. While we're on that topic, Obi-Wan, we need to talk about something." Naruto said as he walked out of the room with Obi-Wan close on his heels.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have picked radio chatter on the situation on the ambush site." Naruto said.

"They have at least 700 dead troopers, 50 destroyed tanks, etc. you know those numbers, but there has been an update." Naruto said.

"What was the update?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The last time we checked there was one Jedi KIA, Kit Fisto, two MIA, Anakin and Mace Windu, and one Padawan that made it out, Ahsoka. Well, the update was that Mace Windu made it out, but... Anakin has been a confirmed as KIA." Naruto said. Obi-Wan kind of looked at Naruto in a weird way.

"Anakin... is dead?" Obi-Wan asled.

"I'm sorry, but it must be hard to take in. Yes, Anakin has been confirmed as KIA. Again, I'm sorry." Naruto said. Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment then finally looked back up at Naruto.

"He was my student, but a good Jedi knows when to let go. It hurts, it really does, but I'll get over it. Lets return to the meeting." Obi-Wan said as he walked past Naruto. Naruto watched him as he walked back into the lobby where everyone waited for him to return.

Naruto shook his head and walked back into the room to further plan their move.

"Okay, so it is agreed then. Dooku and the cloaked figure aren't coming down here. So, we must go up there." Gaara said.

"Who will be going?" Naruto asked. The room fell silent as everyone went quiet.

"I'll be going." Naruto said.

"I'll follow you Naruto." Obi-Wan said.

"Count me in." Itachi said. Itachi was Sasuke's bodyguard. Slowly most of the room followed suit. The people that where going were Naruto, Obi-Wan, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara.

"So, this is the first wave? I'll bring some Specks and Sound ninja along with us. Ask for volunteers to bring along. The more the merrier." Naruto said.

"Are you going to ask for volunteers?" Sasuke asked.

"My men would follow me to hell if I asked them to, but most of my men are needed elsewhere. Bring any and all volunteers to the rendezvous point. We will end this war then."

**XxXxX**

'It has been three days and the repairs are done and the reinforcements have arrived. Master Windu has been getting better. He is expected to make a full recovery before the battle over Naruto's planet. Master Mundi said that we are leaving immediately. Finally, it's time to get back at Naruto for what he did, but recently I have been talking a lot to the trooper that Anakin saved. He said that he has fought against the Specks once before. Not a bad trooper to be able to live threw a fight with the Specks.'

"I hope we get there soon. I have some payback to deliver." Ahsoka said in the cafeteria to the trooper that Anakin saved.

"I thought it wasn't a part of a Jedi to move on revenge?" the trooper asked.

"Only when you lose someone close to you is it alright to act on revenge." Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure? No other Jedi does that."

"Well I'm different."

The trooper sighed and shook his head.

"Sometimes different isn't good." the trooper mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing! Umm... lets go figure out what out spies found out and talk it over with the other Jedi." the trooper said.

"I suppose you're right. Lets go." Ahsoka said as the two stood and walked to the planing room. All the Jedi where there along with the captains and other higher clone commanders.

"Ah, Ahsoka, glad to see you make it. We where just about t call for you. We seem to have found out some information that needs to be heard." Mundi said.

"Really? What information?" Ahsoka asked.

"Our spies have come up with nothing, but we have a plan that will need carefully planning and accuracy for it to work. We are going to send a strike team to the Separatists flag ship to take down Dooku. We are sending a strike force that consists of you, Master Windu, about fifty troopers, and myself. Prepare yourself as this will determine the outcome of this entire war." Mundi said.

"I will Master Mundi. When are we set to arrive?" Ahsoka asked.

"In one days time." Mundi replied.

"Understood." Ahsoka replied as she turned and left along with the trooper. The four Jedi present turned to each other.

"Did you feel it?" Mundi asked.

"Yes, but how?" Luminara asked.

"Only time will tell." Mace Windu said.

**XxXxX**

"Everyone is accounted for, sir." a Speck soldier said. Itachi, Naruto, and Obi-Wan all sat in a tent as everyone made their way towards their tent.

"Very good. You are dismissed." Naruto said. The Speck nodded his head and left the tent.

"If my calculations are correct then everything should go as planned." Naruto said.

"You always have everything planned." Itachi said.

"When are we leaving?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tomorrow morning. That is when we shall commence the operation."

"You do know that the remaining members of Rookie nine are here." Itachi said.

"Yes, but they'll have to wait. We have more important matters to discuss." Naruto said as Sasuke, Gaara, and other higher ranking ninja walked into the tent.

'May Kami be with us because if this fails, the entire galaxy will fall to darkness.'

**XxXxX**


	30. Into the Lurkers Lair

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

Everyone was loading up into the dropships and other shuttle craft, preparing to launch into space to fight the enemy on their front, but the risks where high. Naruto has told the everyone about the dangers of what could happen if they fail this last time.

Naruto knew this was a gamble, but there was so much more at stake here then what everyone knew because if this was going to work then this was going to have to go exactly as planned.

Naruto thought about going and talking to the rest of Rookie nine, but it would just be awkward and it wouldn't end well. The remaining members would be Tenten, Sakura, Neji, and Ino. Everyone else was either killed or MIA. A sad sight indeed, but Naruto has thrown out his emotions long ago.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked as he approached his dropship that Obi-Wan and several Specks stood in.

"Everyone is ready as planned." Obi-Wan replied.

"Signal the first wave." Naruto said.

"Commence wave one." Obi-Wan said over a headset.

Fighters and bombers, mixed with dropships hovered above the ground and shot off into the air.

"Commence the second wave." Naruto said ten minutes later.

"Commence wave two." Obi-Wan said. More ships hovered into the air and shot up into space. Including the dropship holding Obi-Wan and Naruto.

After passing the blue sky into the massive space battle, several ships split off towards different destinations. Leaving three ships to head strait towards the flagship.

"Alright! We took one down!" A speck shouted as a cruiser began to explode. Several dropships where seen leaving the docking bays.

"Do you see that?" Naruto said as he pointed towards the west side. A huge armada of ships began to appear that bore the Republic symbol.

"We don't have much time before they catch us." Obi-Wan said as a droid fighter came up behind the dropship they where in, but just as it was about to fire a passing Speck fighter gunned it down.

The four dropships where coming closer and closer to their destination, but Naruto's voice came over their headsets.

"Remember everyone. Complete your mission and we'll all be heading home to your loved ones. That means you too Sasuke." Naruto said, referring to Sakura.

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with." Sasuke replied.

"How is the battle going?" Naruto asked to a Speck on the island defense.

"They have landed on the island and are pushing towards our base. We can't hold out for much longer. We are losing men to quickly." the Speck replied.

"Understood. We are landing soon. Keep holding." Naruto said as Obi-Wan just got done speaking to Yeechi.

"Things are looking grave. The droids are beginning a new assault in hopes of breaking the will of the people. The defenses are folding and we are on the retreat. We need this to work so we can shut down those droids on the ground." Obi-Wan said as Naruto sighed.

"Landing in ten seconds. Get ready everyone." the pilot said.

**XxXxX**

"Are you ready Ahsoka?" a familiar trooper asked as they loaded up into their dropship along with the other troopers.

"Yes. After taking out these guys we can focus on Naruto." Ahsoka said. The trooper shook his head and jumped onto the dropship.

"Is everyone ready?" Mace Windu asked. The team that was going was decided to be Ahsoka, Mace Windu, and Mundi.

"Ready here." Mundi said.

"Ready." Asoka said into her headset.

"All right, lets get moving then. Lets take down Dooku once and for all." Mace Windu said as the dropships left the holding bay and into the storm of fighting that consisted of Specks, Droids, and Republic ships.

**XxXxX**

The four dropships landed in the holding bay that was right in the center of the ship. The entire center half of the ship consisted of the hanger while the back held the engines and the holding area for all the droids on the flag ship.

"Gaara, you and your men will hold here along with Team 1. Team 2, you know orders. Sasuke and Itachi, go clear the front half of the ship with your men and Team 3. Obi-Wan, you're on me." Naruto said. Everyone nodded and ran off into separate directions. Just as everyone cleared the area, droids began to run out of the door leading to back half of the ship. The door closed to the sound of a massive amount of fire from both sides.

"Lets get moving and finish this. Our people have suffered enough." Naruto said as the two powerful mne ran down the hall.

**XxXxX**

"Landing in three seconds! Hold on!" a Republic pilot shouted the three dropships moved into the the hanger and landed into the wash of fire that was taking place inside the hanger. White lasers mixed with red as the droids outnumbered the Specks and the Sand ninja five to one.

"What are our orders! Fire at both or help the Specks?! The Specks have yet to fire upon us!" the pilot shouted.

"Help the Specks! We'll need all the help we can get if we are going to destroy all these droids!" Mace Windu shouted as the Republic troopers jumped out of the dropships and took cover behind the cover that Specks where using. A wave of sand suddenly washed over a portion of the driods, but where quickly replaced by more droids.

"Ahsoka! Move towards the bridge with some men and plant the bombs! If you engage Dooku, retreat immediately! Master Mundi and myself will help the men here hold! Hurry up finish it!" Mace Windu shouted. Ahsoka knew her objective and took the one trooper that she had faith in and ran towards the bridge.

The two continued to run down the hallway where obvious signs of combat where seen. Ahsoka and the trooper continued to run down hallway, but skidded to a stop when a huge metal man walked out of a side door along with two droids that have poles with purple electric tips.

"Grievous." Ahsoka said with venom.

"Jedi? I didn't know you where here." Grievous said.

"Ahsoka," the trooper whispered, "We don't have time to fight him. We need to plan the bombs in the bridge and get out of here."

"I know, but how are we going to get around him?" Ahsoka asked.

"I could always add another lightsaber to my collection! Prepare to die!" Grievous shouted as he pulled out four lightsabers, but just as he was about to charge two people blurred in front of Ahsoka and the trooper. The taller one kicked Grievous back next to his droids and the second blurred through some handsigns before finally stopping with his hand over his mouth.

"**Fire Style: Fire Shot no jutsu**!" the shorter one shouted as a fireball left his mouth and towards Grievous. Grievous responded be spinning his four lightsabers rapidly and once the fire connected with the rapidly spinning lightsabers it simply dissipated.

"This ones a tough one Itachi." the shorter one said.

"Indeed it is Sasuke. Lets have fun with this one." the taller one known as Itachi said as they ran forwards with swords drawn to fight the enemy.

Ahsoka shook out of surprise when the trooper nudged her shoulder.

"Lets get moving. We need to get to the bridge." the trooper said.

The two continued down the hall, avoid several fire fights between Specks and droids and C. Drods and ninja until they knew that a couple of turns more they would reach their destination. Ahsoka and the trooper rounded a corner, but at the end of the hallway stood te two men that started this entire mess.

Naruto and Obi-Wan stood with their white cloaks in the center of a five way intersection with a mass of destroyed droids around them.

The two stood in shock when they saw the two of them on this ship, but snapped out of it when they saw Naruto nod his head towards the direction of the bridge and the two began to run towards it.

"Follow them!" Ahsoka shouted as they chased after Naruto and Obi-Wan. Again, they rounded a corner to come face to face with only Obi-Wan this time. Obi-Wan was facing them and Naruto could be seen inside the bridge standing across from Dooku and a man covered in a black cloak. Naruto turned his head halfway and looked backwards towards them before the door slammed shut.

**XxXxX**

Naruto turned his attention back to the two foes in front of him. Two C. Droids stood in the corners of the room behind the Sith Lords. A huge battle was seen out the huge bridge window behind the Sith Lords. Small arms fire could be seen hitting the large shield that covered the ship.

"You've finally arrived, Naruto. I'm glad to see you've made it in one piece." the cloaked man said.

"You may take off the cloak. We all know who you are." Naruto said. The cloaked man slid off his hood to reveal the Palpatine.

"This is true. I think we have all met a one time or another. So, shall we begin?" Palpatine asked as Dooku and himself revealed red lightsabers. Naruto grinned and pulled out two lightsabers, one white and one black.

"Lets." Naruto replied.

**XxXxX**

"Obi-Wan, we aren't here to hurt you. Please don't try and fight us." Ahsoka said.

"I will fight if you are going after Naruto." Obi-Wan replied.

"Since when did you start following Naruto so obediently?! You're following him blindly! Since when did you did start doing that?!" Ahsoka shouted. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You really don't understand, do you? It has been out in the open since the beginning and everyone has simply ignored it. Look harder and you'll see it." Obi-Wan said.

"You're making no sense! Fine! If you aren't going to come quietly then I'll force you to stand down!" Ahsoka shouted as she pulled out her green lightsaber.

"You are full of rage. Is it because of the death of your master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How do you know that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Naruto knows all." Obi-Wan said.

"Are you not the least bit saddened? He was your student!" Ahsoka shouted.

"I am. It truly hurts, but a Jedi is always prepared to loose someone close to him or her. Once I joined Naruto, this furthered expanded this wall." Obi-Wan said as he too pulled out his lightsaber. The trooper pointed his weapon.

"Are you ready? Because this will be your biggest challenge yet." the trooper asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ahsoka replied.

"Come at me with the intent to kill as I will be doing the same for you." Obi-Wan replied as Ahsoka took this as the signal to start and charged towards the man that was holding her back from her main objective.

**XxXxX**

A/N: A double chapter! Hope you all like them!


	31. Dance of the Titans

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka and the trooper stood across from Obi-Wan in his white cloak as they prepared to fight. The trooper took aim and fired the first couple of blasts from his blaster. Obi-Wan easily blocked the blasts and reflected them back. The trooper dived out of the way from the reflected blasts as Ahsoka charged.

Ahsoka sent a vertical slash towards Obi-Wan, which was blocked and countered with perfect accuracy. Ahsoka jumped backwards and was covered by the trooper when Obi-Wan deflected all the blasts that was sent towards him.

"Don't be so careless! Obi-Wan was one of the best when he was in the Jedi order! He only got stronger with his time with Naruto." the trooper said to Ahsoka. The conversation was cut short when a whirling blue lightsaber was seen coming strait at them.

"Fuck!" the trooper shouted. Ahsoka went to block the strike, but Obi-Wan used the force to trip her up. Ahsoka fell to the ground as the trooper managed to jump out of the way, the lightsaber did manage to cut the trooper in the arm before returning to its master.

"That's it! Enough of your tricks!" Ahsoka shouted as she stood up. Ahsoka charged Obi-Wan and sent several slashes and strikes at the cloaked man at such a fast rate it surprised the trooper, but Obi-Wan was unimpressed.

"I see you have been training in your speed, but you lack style. Your anger towards Naruto is clouding your judgment. Let go of your anger and then you can see clearly." Obi-Wan said calmly. After several more strikes Ahsoka began to become even angrier.

"What do you know! Naruto was the one who killed Anakin! I know he was the one who put Tyber up to it. An Eye for an eye!" Ahsoka shouted in fury as she began her relentless strikes that had no order, but brute force.

"But who will be the one take your eye?" Obi-Wan asked. Ahsoka stopped her relentless assault.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"You say its an eye for an eye, but it's never as simple as that. If one person kill someone ad another takes revenge over the dead person then someone will come for you. Then someone else will come looking for that person. Do you see the meaning behind all of this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's an endless cycle, but I don't care. I will get back at Naruto for what he did to my master." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka sent a jab at Obi-Wan's chest, but was blocked when Obi-Wan guided the strike to the side and kneed Ahsoka in the chest, knocking the breath from her lungs. Ahsoka's lightsaber was sent to the other side of the hall. Obi-Wans lightsaber was at Ahsoka's neck in a second.

"You're pathetic. I tell you the underlining truth about revenge and you still follow the path blindly. Such a path hampers your ability to fight. I simply don't understand." Obi-Wan said in a disgusted voice.

"Maybe if you didn't throw out all your emotions then you would understand." Ahsoka said.

"It's to late for that. It's time to end this. Goodbye young Padawan." Obi-Wan said as he went for the killing strike.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and awaited the strike that would end her life, but what met her ears was the sound of two lightsabers clashing.

"It's never to late, master." a familiar voice said.

**XxXxX**

The three powerful men stood across from each other. The two most powerful men in the galaxy along with the student of the legendary Dark Lord makes this room a very interesting room.

Palpatine sent a string of lightning towards Naruto in the blink of the eye.

'Woah. He's almost as fast as me.' Naruto thought as he activated his Golden Sharingan to the fullest level. The lightning was soaked up into an invisible shield that surrounded Naruto.

"Ah, I have heard of that shield from your encounter with our secret weapon. But, you are unable to use it for long as it will start to damage your eyes, correct?" Palpatine asked. Naruto grinned.

"I take it you did little bit studying?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Those books that we scavenged up from your planet tells us a lot. You also have that Amida ability that allows you to stop time, but you are unable to use it since you 'killed yourself'. I always know who I'm fighting before fighting them, but the book that we stole was severely burned and that was all I could get. I hope to find out more..." Palpatine said.

Naruto could only smile at the two in front of him. Finally, a person that actually plans his fight besides himself.

Naruto dashed towards the two Sith lords with the intent of finally finishing this war.

Naruto went for Dooku first and swiftly tried to disarm him, but only managed to push him backwards. This left Naruto in between the two Sith Lords.

Both simultaneously lifted their hands and released a voltage of deadly lightning at Naruto. Both hitting the invisible shield that surrounded Naruto, but the two men continued their onslaught as the deadly string of lightning. Naruto's eyes where beginning to feel the effects of a prolonged use of the Rinnegan.

Naruto raised a single a single hand sign.

"**Kage Bushin no jutsu**." Naruto said as two clones split off into separate directions and charged at the Sith Lords flanks. Both men stopped their relentless assault and chose to block the clones instead. Naruto jumped backwards towards the door as he lifted another hand sign just as the clones clashed lightsabers with the Sith Lords.

The clones exploded, making a smoke screen emit the room. Slowly the began to clear the room as it was carried out threw the vents and into the other rooms. The lights where blown out, which left the sturdy red emergency lights to illuminate the still slightly smokey room. Naruto saw a red lightsaber still in its spot where Dooku stood, but Palpatine's was gone.

'What the-' Naruto thought, but before he finished his train of thought a red beam of light shot threw his heart.

"You almost had me, but after watching how your people fought and used the stuff you call 'chakra' I decided to mirror it using the dark side of the force." Palpatine said. Naruto's eyes where wide as blood began to dribble out of his mouth.

"But, why am I talking to a clone? You aren't this weak now are you, Naruto." Plapatine said as Naruto exploded into smoke. Dooku, who was watching from the side, exploded into dark shreds of force and was replaced with C. droid that was standing in the corner. The droid was holding Dooku's lightsaber before tossing it to Palpatine.

Instantly after tossing it to Palpatine the droids head came off and a weary Narto was standing behind it.

"I never thought the Dark side held so much power. To be able to use a genjutsu like that is amazing. You surprised me, but it won't happen again as I will be prepared for it this time." Naruto said the two stared off. Both holding two lightsabers. The only difference was Palpatine held them both with a forward grip while Naruto one in reverse and the other in a forward grip as well.

"It seems you have killed my apprentice. He was weak and unable to continue anyway." Palpatine said as the motionless Dooku was slumped against a wall, the front half of his body burnt from the explosion.

"It seems that he was not as strong as I predicted. Let us finish this fight." Naruto said.

**XxXxX**

Ahsoka looked up at the person that held the blue lightsaber that guarded her from the attack by Obi-Wan. The trooper that Anakin saved was holding the lightsaber in and familiar style.

"So that was you. I thought I sensed you nearby." Obi-Wan said as he slashed away from the trooper. Ahsoka was perplexed.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked in desperate voice. The trooper slowly pulled off the the helmet that covered his head. The helmet was tossed to the ground after pulling it off and only to reveal a thought to be dead Jedi.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted she to Anakin and gave him a hug.

"Hi Ahsoka, but now's not the time. Lets finish this fight." Anakin said as e stripped himself of the cone armor to reveal his normal attire. Anakin handed Ahsoka her lightsaber.

"Lets see who has grown stronger Master." Anakin said.

"We shall see if our recklessness has hampered such thoughts." Obi-Wan said as Anakin dashed towards Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was right on her Masters heels in order to aid him in any way possible. An explosion was heard and felt from the room behind Obi-Wan. Smoke slowly flowed out of it.

Anakin sent a horizontal slash towards his old master, which was easily blocked by the man that taught him almost everything about the Jedi way.

Ahsoka followed up the attack by jumping to the side sending a strike aimed for his rib cage, but before the strike made contact Obi-Wan, said man forced pushed Ahsoka away from him and into the wall.

Obi-Wan was just barely able to dodge the next strike that was sent his way by Anakin, but something happened. An even larger explosion rumbled the entire ship. This made Anakin slip and slash across Obi-Wan's left collar bone and all the way down to his bottom right rib. Obi-Wan staggered backwards with blood evident threw his white cloak.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted as he ran to his masters side. Ahsoka only watched the sight unfold.

"It seems you finally beat me. Remember Naruto's teachings and learn from Naruto's and Ahsoka's actions." Obi-Wan said as he coughed up some blood.

"But, you where supposed to surrender! You weren't supposed to die!" Ahsoka shouted, tears were beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"I was never going to surrender. Naruto and I had a mission to complete and we completed it. Now go, get out of here. I have one last thing I must complete one last mission." Obi-Wan said as he slumped against the wall close to the entrance of the door that smoke was still coming out of.

"We aren't leaving without you!" Ahsoka shouted, but before she could say anything more Anakin placed a hand onto her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's useless. Get moving, I'll catch up with you in a second." Anakin said. Tears where prevalent on Ahsoka cheeks, but she nodded and ran off down the hall. Anakin turned to his master and crouched down next to him.

"Well, it was a good run old friend. I wish you best of luck in the after life." Anakin said as he patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. Another large explosion rocked the ship.

"Go, I wish you good travels in any encounters that are to come." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and stood. He turned and began to walk away, but stopped and halfway turned.

"Goodbye, Master." Anakin said as he turned back and ran down the winding hallway towards the hanger.

**XxXxX**

Naruto charged Palpatine and clashed red against black and white, but just as they clashed an enormous explosion shook the ground beneath them as the staggered backwards away from each other.

"What was that?!" Palpatine shouted. Naruto only smiled.

"That was my demo team destroying your engines, navigation system, and ammo storage." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"But that means...!" Palpatine said in horror.

"This entire ship is falling apart." Naruto finished. Palpatine grinned.

"You planned this didn't you? Since the very beginning you had this all in your head didn't you?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, ever since bringing the Specks back to my home planet." Naruto said.

"You really are something, you know that?" Palpatine asked, but was not expecting an answer.

Naruto and Palpatine, again, clashed lightsabers dancing across the bridge of the ship as smaller explosions rocked the ship. After a fierce fight Naruto finally jumped backwards.

"**Amaterasu.**" Naruto said. The dark Lord quickly shot string of lightning towards Naruto, which erupted in black flames.

'Damn it. This is going nowhere. I need to finish this.' Naruto thought.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Palpatine looked at Naruto in curiosity as he could feel a dark power form near Naruto's eyes. Naruto opened them quickly with blood dripping from them from intense strain.

"**Amida**." Narto said as he blurred from vision, but in the same moment appeared right in front of Palpatine, crouched over and a small flow of blood coming from his eyes.

'I guess Palpatine was right. My eyes never recovered from the damage that they took. I suppose this is the end.' Naruto thought as two red lightsabers crossed across the front of his neck.

"You where an interesting opponent, Naruto. One of the most powerful I have ever faced, but your time has come. I shall see you in the after life." Palpatine said as crossed his swords to cut off the head of Naruto and finally finish the fight.

**XxXxX**


	32. Golden Sunset

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

Obi-Wan sat against the wall, slowly bleeding out as a puddle of blood pooled beneath him. Slowly he turned on his headset and turned it to a frequency that both Speck and Republic troops picked up.

"This is Obi-Wan giving my final order to all troops under the direct command of Naruto. All units retreat from the ship. This is our final command and we expect you all to follow it." Obi-Wan said as he coughed up some blood into the already drenched floor. Obi-Wan glanced up at the end of the hall and noticed all the doors being closed and locked to prevent anyone from coming into the command area. This allowed plenty of room for the higher-ups to use the escape pods in the front in case of an emergency.

"I wish the best of luck to both Republic, Speck, and ninja alike as Naruto and myself will not be coming out of this. Goodbye and good luck." Obi-Wan said as the transmission was cut. Obi-Wan set his head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling and smiled as his eyes began to fade.

'It was a good run Naruto and I'm glad that fought along side you. I guess I'll see you in the afterlife, right Naruto?' Obi-Wan thought as he closed his eyes for the final time.

**XxXxX**

"Wait." Naruto said just before Palpaine severed Naruto's head from his neck. Naruto still had a small dribble of blood coming from his eyes.

"What?" Palpatine asked.

"You said before that I always had a plan for everything, correct?" Naruto asked as another rumble shook the ship as one could see from the outside that the ship was on a downward slope towards the planet below.

"That is true. I did infer that."

"What makes you think that I don't have one now?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean! I have you at my mercy! What makes you think that you'll-!" Palpatine shouted, but was cut off when a blade was shoved threw the back of his heart and out the front of his chest. Palpatines lightsabers where cut off and dropped to the ground. Naruto stood and looked him directly in the eye. A Comando droid stood behind him holding the blade that was currently piercing Palpatines heart.

"But... how?" Palpatine asked. Naruto grinned.

"Always look underneath the underneath. I was taught this at a young age. Something that you failed to do." Naruto said.

**XxXxX-Flashback**

"Where is C. Droid 593?" The yellow covered droid asked as nineteen C. droids stood in front of it. Suddenly, a C. droid walked out from the brush of the dense swamp.

"593, what took you so long?" The yellow cover droid asked.

"I have important information for the General." The C. Droid informed.

"I see, well let's get back to the ship." The yellow droid said as they all walked into the dropship. As soon as the ship was gone three Specks walked out of the brush.

"Did they get our boy?" one of the Specks asked.

"No idea." Another replied.

"He better not have failed, or this war is over." The first Speck said as they watched the five dropships meet in the middle and fly off into the stars.

**XxXxX-End of Flashback**

"So, you had this droid hacked the entire time." Palpatine struggled to say as more blod came from his mouth and chest wound.

"Yes, but now it is time to say goodbye. You will never see the day that your glorious Empire rules the stars." Naruto said as Naruto strained his eyes for the last time.

"**Mangekyou**." Naruto said as Palpatine and the droid behind him erupted in black flames. Slowly they burnt away as Naruto sighed. Naruto looked up threw the glass and saw the ship descending towards his home planet. In the distance a beautiful sunset from space was seen as a tear mixed into the blood that came out of Naruto's eyes.

'I finally did it. The darkness has finally been purged from the stars. My entire life I have worked to this point and I have achieved my goal. Maybe the was can finally stop... If only for a little bit.' Naruto thought as the gravity machine gave out and forced Naruto into the air. This also opened up all the doors.

Naruto turned to the open door to find a dead Obi-Wan floating in the hallway. Little blob of blood foated all around him as he a smile on his face, which, in turn, brought a smile to Naruto's face.

'Obi-Wan, you where the closest friend I had in the final moments of this battle. I'm glad where here with me, even if I never told you that.' Naruto thought as Obi-Wans lightsaber drifted towards him. Naruto caught his lightsaber and smiled. Naruto floated over to where Palpatines lightsabers floated and retrieved them as well.

'It's time that I seal these away for good.' Naruto thought as he pulled out a storage scroll and released it. A small box made out of a black diamond was unsealed from it. Naruto placed the five lightsabers neatly inside before concentrating all his remaining chakra into box after closing the lid.

After pouring all of his black chakra into the box, Naruto quickly put a seal so complicated into that it will make all who try to open it give up from strain of thought.

Naruto let go of the box and let it float away from him.

'Those lightsabers belonged to the most powerful men in the galaxy. Their power should never be seen again.' Naruto thought as he looked out the front window again. The ship was coming strait down to towards the ground, but Naruto looked out the side window and saw the same sight as before. A golden sunset.

'It looks like this is the end. I only regret is the lives that where lost up until this point.' Naruto thought as the giant ship continued on its route towards its doom in the trees below.

'I guess, I'll see everyone in the afterlife.' Naruto thought as the ship made contact with ground and everything went black.

**XxXxX**


	33. Epilogue

**Key:**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Mystical being speaking**"

'**Mystical being thought or jutsu'**

**XxXxX=**Scene break

It was once said that it takes an evil man to bring peace to the galaxy, but over the last few years people have been talking about that old saying.

Naruto has changed the galaxy, but most don't see him as evil. Maybe misunderstood was the word for for the secret man that had a mysterious agenda that would change the world.

Naruto brought the ninja world into existence to the rest of the galaxy and is now major producer in all natural resources and soon it will be one of the most valuable planets in the galaxy.

After Naruto and Obi-Wan killed Dooku and the 'Dark Lord', which the Republic now knows is Palpatine, Naruto is now viewed as a hero to the many Jedi and Senators in the Republic.

Tyber Zahn disappeared and has yet to be found in the vast darkness of space.

Now, four people now stand atop mountain looking the vast Sith flag ship that now stands vertical with the trees, pointing strait into the air.

"Every time I walk out here I wonder how it stands like that." One of the four people asked. The four people where Sasuke, Itachi, Anakin, and Ahsoka. Sasuke was the one who asked the question.

"Who knows, but it's better to leave things as they are." Itachi said.

"I guess Naruto finally got a memorial. I don't think that thing is going anywhere any time soon." Anakin said.

"Do you think Naruto lived?" Ahsoka asked.

"With an average person, no, but with Naruto... no one can be sure." Anakin said. Over the past months, Sasuke, Itachi, Ahsoka, and Anakin have grown to be great friends and often meet atop this hill to look at the spaceship that was now plowed into the ground.

After the ship went offline, all of the drods that where involved in the battle went offline as a fail safe was activated by one of the Speck hackers that hacked into the system.

The rest of the Separatist movement dissipated as the head of the snake was cut off. The Specks are still around, but now serve as an elite core of units that serve under the Republic banner, but at a price. Just like any military they are expensive to keep around, but it is completely worth it in the eyes of the Republic. Fox Company was ordered to stay on the ninja planet and guard their outpost on the five islands as well as the destroyed ship. No attempts have been made to enter the ship.

"Tell me, Ahsoka, do you remember all of what Naruto taught you?" Anakin asked.

"Naruto was never my teacher, but I still learned a lot from him. Things I will never forget in my lifetime." Ahsoka said.

"To think, I was once his teacher and now he teaches me things that I would have never thought of." Itachi said.

"We all learned a lot from him. Lest us forget that." Anakin said.

The four stood in silence as the wind calmly blew against their faces. The sun was setting behind the massive ship, giving it a golden hew.

During the time of Naruto's existence was known as the Golden Age. Many would think that it would signal peace and prosperity, but they trashed that idea and gave Narto's time the title as it fits his eyes. A time of war and bright friends where made during this time as well as the most powerful men to come into the existence where shown during this period of time and it is predicted that it will take a long time before the galaxy will see someone as strong Naruto again or even Palpatine for that matter.

"Do you think Naruto had all this planned from the start?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I mean, since the final battle of the Great War in Sounds capitol, do you think Naruto had all this planned?" Sasuke asked.

"You never know. It seemed like knew everything. Had everything planned out. Like he could see into the future. Who knows, maybe he could, I guess we'll never know." Itachi said. The sun was now halfway behind the horizon.

"Maybe some secrets are better left unknown." Ahsoka said.

Inside the ship, if one would go through the crumpled mess of the hallways and to the bridge at the very bottom, a single box sat neatly atop a platform. The platform was a crumpled computer that was facing up towards the sky. The box was made out of a black diamond and had a traumatizing seal etched into the side of it. An intense black aura surrounded it in a menacing manner that warned anyone who came near it to stay away.

This was the last piece of history that connects Dooku, Palpatine, Obi-Wan, and Naruto to the generations to come.

This is their time capsule.

Their history.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Okay! It's over for good now, but I'm going to make a proposition to anyone who want to take the challenge. If anyone who wants to make story in any of the episodes of the Star Wars Episodes that are coming out or have come out that aren't in this story already then simply send me a message that you are doing it and you can do it! Just let me talk to you first before you actually start, but that's the easy part.

I hope to hear from you guys soon as I hope to see if anyone wants to use my story as a base to make an 'episode' in the new shows to come.

And with this final chapter I take my bow. I hope I gave most of you some entertainment and a long nights read. Good night and good luck.


End file.
